Este es mi camino y con el soy feliz
by Haru VL
Summary: Luego de tantos años de haber perdido liga tras liga, Ash logra ganar la liga Kalos, y estar un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor maestro pokémon, pero sus amigos guardan un secreto que puede destrozar el corazón de nuestro héroe y sus únicos amigos en que puede confiar son su maestro, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este fanfic no es mío, como quedo en "abandono" eh decidido continuar la historia pero a mi estilo y corregir alguna que otra cosa, si quieren leer el fanfic original en la descripción de mi perfil dejare un enlace para que puedan leerlo tal cual, yo NO intento adueñarme de la historia solo quiero entretener y terminarla a mi punto de vista, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El nuevo reto

Esta historia inicia en la región Kalos cuando un joven entrenador de cabello castaño junto con su pikachu acaban de ganar la liga Kalos aun sin creerlo, diciéndose así mismo !GANE¡ !GANE¡ !GANE¡ mirando sin creer como su rival recogiendo a su pokémon debilitado mientras su fiel amigo saltaba de alegría asía su entrenador luego de una larga batalla, al cargarlo se dio cuenta que había ganado su primera liga luego de tanto esfuerzo mientras abrazaba a su fiel amigo la gente gritaba su nombre cada vez más alto, !ASH¡ !ASH¡ !ASH¡, mientras todo las personas que conocía lo estaban mirando por el televisor y las gradas felicitándolo, ya que ese torneo ha sido transmitido a nivel mundial.

Sin pensarlo sus amigos Serena, Clem, Lem saltaron a la arena a felicitarlo, mientras que los organizadores de la liga bajan para darle las felicitaciones por haber ganado y para darle el emblema que lo consagra como ganador de la liga pokémon de Kalos mientras la personas del estadio seguían pronunciando su nombre !ASH¡ !ASH¡ !ASH¡ pero eso no duro mucho ya que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al ver como de las gradas bajan los de la élite 4 y su campeona para felicitar a nuestro joven entrenador, cuando llegaron donde el entrenador sus amigos y los organizadores se alejaron de él dejando solo a Ash y su fiel amigo frente a la elite todo el estadio se quedó en silencio ante este acto ya que la campeona le extendió la mano al nuevo ganador y diciendo en frente de todos si le gustaría pelear contra ella y la élite por el título de Campeón de Kalos, su últimas palabras quedaron en la mente del entrenador.

¿Quieres pelear contra nosotros? esas palabras resonaron en la mente del entrenador sin pensarlo dos veces grito a los 4 vientos SI, todo el estadio empezó a gritar de alegría y de emoción pero se volvió al silencio por la palabras de la campeona

Nos vemos aquí en 1 semana, no tendremos piedad así que prepárate: dijo guiñando su ojo derecho

Pues yo tampoco tendré piedad: dijo Ash con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro

Luego de eso los de la élite y la campeona se retiraron como vinieron en silencio, luego que se fueron todo el estadio estaba emocionado por lo que acaban ver.

Mientras que Ash se retiró de ahí junto sus amigos con una gran alegría, luego de una celebración, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, su batalla contra la élite

Cuando llegaron al centro pokémon sus amigos le preguntaron ¡cómo estás?

Ash: estoy más feliz que nunca, ya no puedo esperar mi lucha contra la élite y tengan por seguro que voy a ganar y me convertiré en campeón.

Lo sabemos: dijeron los tres con alegría al mismo tiempo

Ash: vamos a dormir me espera una larga semana

Luego de esas palabras los 4 se fueron a dormir.

Pasado unas horas de después de dormir Ash se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a un lugar para no hacer ruido y poder llamar a alguien especial para él.

Ash: Hola, lo siento por llamarte hasta estas horas, pero quería decirte que lo logre, gané la liga de kalos.

¿?: Enserio te felicito y vas a retar a la elite 4?

Ash: Si los voy a derrotar y me convertiré en campeón de Kalos, y espero verte pronto.

¿?: Ten lo por seguro estaré cuando tengas tu batalla con ellos, animándote.

Ash: Si esperare ese día con ansias, bueno te dejo descansar, adiós.

¿?: Igual que descanses.

¿Creen que pueda ganar? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Podre actualizar muy seguido?

Todo esto y demás serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer** : Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

La historia de la élite

El inicio de un nuevo día para todas las personas es algo maravilloso pero este día es especial para un joven entrenador que no había podido dormir en toda la noche por pensar que solo faltaba una semana para la batalla que definirá su vida.

Cuando se estaba vistiendo en su habitación del centro pokémon, empezaron a golpear a la puerta con mucha fuerza gritado su nombre !ASH¡ !ASH¡ !ASH¡ .

Ya voy ya voy ya voy: dijo con un tono de sueño en su voz.

Cuando la abrió un montón de gente desconocida se le abalanzo encima tumbándolo al suelo lo único que podía oír era.

Señor Ketchum denos una entrevista, decían unos, otros, denos una batalla, seguían hablando sin que él pudiera responder a alguna de la preguntas hasta que una voz dijo.

Todos fuera de la habitación esto es una centro pokémon no una estación de televisivo, era la enfermera Joy

Ash se fue corriendo de ahí con su pikachu luego de que todos se quedaran viendo a la enfermera, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar junto con sus amigos.

Cuando llego hay todos empezaron a rodear lo para felicitarlo y pedirle consejos pero antes de responder una persona lo jalo de la oreja llevándose lo de ahí, luego de esa escena todo el mundo se quedó callado y solo vieron ir al entrenador.

Ash: serena eso duele

Serena: te lo mereces te llevamos esperando media hora

Ash: no es mi culpa unos reporteros y entrenadores no me dejaban salir de mi habitación

Serena: si claro apuesto que te quedaste dormido ¿no es así?

Ash: bueno digamos que eso también, dijo con las manos en la nuca

Serena: vez que si es verdad

Ash: no te molestes tanto y suéltame para ir donde los demás si

Luego de soltarlo de la oreja se dirigieron donde sus amigos que se encontraban en la esquina del comedor

Clemont: Ash amigo como dormiste

Ash: bien creo; dijo sobándose la oreja por la cual lo habían jalado

Bonnie: por lo que veo, te volvió a lastimar serena ¿no?

Serena: se lo merecía por hacernos esperar tanto

Ash: ya te dije que no fue mi culpa

Clemont: como sea vamos a comer, oye Ash te tengo que decirte algo luego de que comamos tiene que ver con la élite y la campeona

Ash: está bien pero porque no me dices ahorra

Clemont: porque necesitas estar muy atento para lo que te voy a decir y como todos sabemos tú no te concentras si tienes hambre o no es así chicas

Las 2 al mismo tiempo dijeron que si

Ash: está bien; dijo con rabia

Luego los 4 se pusieron a reír por su actitud y empezaron a comer ya que sus amigos habían pedido la comida hace un rato.

Ash: bueno ya comimos dime que me vas a decir sobre la elite y la campeona; dijo con una palillo de dientes en la boca

Clemont: bueno lo que te voy a contar es una historia que le cuentan a todos los líderes de Kalos

Ash: bueno dime que ya no aguanto la curiosidad; dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

Clemont: bueno tranquilo oye bien sí.

Ash: ok

Clemont: sabes mi papa me contó esta historia hace ya 2 año y voy a citarlo tal cual "Lem sabes que ya hace como 10 años hubo un joven entrenador que gano la liga pokémon muy fácil e incluso fue retado por la élite para que se convirtiera en campeón, pero cometió un terrible error en vez de entrenar la semana que le dieron para prepararse el de fiesta en fiesta, de entrevista en entrevista, sin dedicarse un solo momento a entrenar y cuando llego el momento de la batalla perdió sin remedio y sin ni siquiera derrotar a un solo pokémon, por eso si ganas la liga algún día no cometas su error si" dijo todo esto tratando de imitar la voz de su papá

Luego de unos segundos todos sus amigos se pusieron a reí por la voz con la que contó la historia

Clemont; no se rían; dijo con un rostro de pena

Ash: no te preocupes, no voy a cometer ese error nunca yo ya tenía pensado ir a entrenar luego de comer; dijo riéndose por lo que había escuchado

Serena: no te preocupes, tú conoces a Ash el nunca cometería ese error; dijo riéndose.

Bonnie: es verdad papá; dijo con un tono de burla

Clemont: bueno ya, Ash vamos a entrenar; dijo con un tono autoritario.

Ash: está bien pero no entrenaremos aquí en el centro pokémon; dijo parándose con la mirada muy seria

Los 3 le preguntaron ¿por qué si este lugar es muy bueno para entrenar?

Ash: no quiero que nadie vea mi entrenamiento ya que esta vez va ser un secreto; dijo mientras su pikachu subía a su hombro.

Los 3 entendieron a lo que se refería, luego de esto los 4 se retiraron del centro pokémon evitando lo más posible a los reporteros.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Seguiré actualizando seguido? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

7 días para la batalla

Luego de escapar del centro pokémon , de los reporteros, las fanáticas y los retadores; Ash y sus amigos llegaron a un claro en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ash: creo que este es un buen lugar para entrenar ¿no pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pika pika

Serena: por supuesto que si no ves acaso no es lindo este lugar.

Clemont: si pero creo que Ash busca un lugar donde todos sus pokémon puedan entrenar, no un lugar que sea lindo.

Bonnie: si pero mientras más lindo sea el lugar es mejor, los chicos no tienen estética.

Ash: bueno chicas no me importa que no sea lindo sino que pueda entrenar a mis pokémon como dijo Clemont, pero tienen razón este lugar es muy bonito.

Serena: ves, ves

Bonnie: no que no

Clemont: entonces vas a entrenar aquí

Ash: por supuesto, además no hay nadie cerca y podré entrenar sin preocupación.

Clemont: creo que tienes razón, entonces vamos a armar el campamento.

Luego de armar el campamento, sus amigos le dijeron que se fuera a entrenar que ellos se encargaban de la cena, Ash se fue sin objeción a un pequeño rió que se encontraba cerca.

Cuando Ash llego al rió libero a todos sus pokémon, estos lo saludaron con su grito característico.

Ash: creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de darles la gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, así que gracias a todos yo no tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra la élite, ni con la campeona si no fuera por ustedes, así que gracias.

Cuando sus pokémon oyeron esas palabras se sintieron conmovidos y se abalanzaron en contra de su entrenador para abrazarlo, lo que produjo que Ash se cayera al suelo.

Ash: ya chicos me hacen cosquillas

Luego de ese momento emotivo con sus pokémon Ash se paró

Ash: bueno chicos, como saben voy a pelear contra la élite y su campeona así que les pregunto, ¿quieren pelear junto a mi esta batalla?

Todos sus pokémon asistieron la cabeza.

Ash: bueno tomare eso como un sí, bueno basta de hablar es hora de ponerse a entrenar nos quedan 7 días para la batalla contra la élite y la campeona.

Mientras Ash se ponía a entrenar, sus amigos terminaban preparaban la cena y mientras hablaban.

Serena: chicos creen que Ash pueda ganar.

Clemont: porque preguntas eso, claro que va aganar

Bonnie: es verdad, él no va a perder, él ha esperado esto toda su vida.

Serena: lo sé, pero si pone esa mirada otra vez .

Clemont: tienes razón, pero luego que inicio la batalla su mirada cambio ala de siempre, pero es verdad eso no es común en Ash.

Bonnie: tendrá que ver con eso

Serena: debe ser; dijo asistiendo la cabeza.

Clemont: tienes razón; dijo asintiendo la cabeza.

Serena: entonces no nos queda de otra, tenemos que hacer que Ash no piense en eso aunque nos cueste la vida; dijo con la puño arriba y las ojos encendidos.

Clemont: tienes razón Ash no merece sufrir más.

Bonnie: es verdad tenemos que ayudarlo a que no piense en eso nunca más.

Serena: tengo una idea, además del curry que estamos haciendo ¿porque no le preparamos una hamburguesa con queso?

Clemont: me parece una gran idea, no quiero que mi amigo, sufra el merece ser feliz.

Bonnie: es verdad

Serena: entonces manos a la obra

Bonnie: por supuesto.

Clemont: a la carga.

Ya habían pasado unas 5 horas y ya eran la 9 de la noche cuando Ash llego.

Ash: chicos ya llegue.

Serena: sí que estas sucio ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

Ash: bueno estuve enseñándole unas nuevas técnicas y estrategias a mis pokémon y algunas salieron mal y por eso me ensucie; dijo con una sonrisa y con la mano en la nuca.

Serena: está bien ve a cambiarte y a lavarte para que comas.

Ash: está bien.

Luego de eso entro a la tienda a cambiarse y se encontró con Clemont que estaba leyendo pero se detuvo a verlo.

Clemont: y tus pokémon

Ash: en sus pokeballs y pikachu está dormido junto a tu hermana

Clemont: ya comieron.

Ash: si nos encontramos con una bayas y nos las comimos.

En ese momento Serena entra a la tienda.

Serena: entonces apuesto que no tienes hambre, a quien le daré ese curry y esas hamburguesas que están junto a la fogata.

Ash al oír eso salió de la tienda como un relámpago y se sentó junto a la fogata y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, al ver eso sus amigos se comenzaron a reír.

Ash: y ustedes de que se ríen.

Serena: de nada es que nos gusta verte así de contento ¿no chicos?

Clemont: si y mucho; dijo riendo.

Bonnie: es verdad; dijo riendo.

Ash también se empezó a reír hasta que Serena dijo algo que no esperaba.

Serena: Ash no vas a llamar a tu maestro.

Ash: no me prometí que lo iba a llamar cuando ganara; lo dijo de una manera seria mientras baja el plato vació.

Serena: ya veo

Bonnie: cambiemos de tema, Ash como te fue en el entrenamiento.

Ash: muy bien mis pokémon aumentaron mucho su fuerza y han aprendido unas nuevas técnica en especial pikachu; lo dijo mientras lo acariciaba

Clemont: eso es impresionante y tan solo es el primer día de entrenamiento.

Ash: es verdad aún faltan 6 días para la batalla; lo dijo mientras miraba el cielo con un tono de melancolía.

Serena: Ash Ketchum no te pongas así tú vas a ganar solo preocúpate por entrenar; dijo en un tono autoritario.

Ash abrió los ojos al oír eso lo único que pudo decir fue.

Ash: tienes razón no puede pensar en cosas tristes, en este momento debo estar contento que ya no faltan 7 días sino 6 para mi batalla; dijo con un tono de alegría

Clemont: ese es el Ash que conozco.

Bonnie: es vedad amigo ya solo faltan 6 días así que ponte a entrenar; dijo con alegría.

Ash: gracias chicos

Serena: no tienes que dar la gracias para eso están los amigos.

Ash: es verdad, bueno hora de recoger este desastre que deje, así que, me ayudan chicos ¿para eso están los amigos no?

Luego de esas palabras todos se empezaron a reír y a recoger el desastre que había hecho Ash mientras comía; luego de recoger el desastre se fueron a dormir.

Mientras Ash se preparaba para dormir solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Ash: ¿que hice para mecer amigos así? no te parece pikachu; pensaba mientras miraba a su amigo a su lado.

Ash: bueno no importa, tengo que estar agradecido, bueno a dormir; dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya ni se si actualizare seguido o qué, pero bueno, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Ya no puedo esperar

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Ash se había levanto para ir a entrenar, saliendo en silencio para no levantar a sus amigos junto con su fiel amigo amarillo para ir al lugar donde entrenaron el día anterior.

Ash: pikachu sé que es temprano pero tenemos que entrenar, pero sabes bien que tenemos que entrenar para ganar ¿no es así?

Pikachu: pika- pika; dijo moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no.

Ash: vez ademas solo nos quedan 6 días y en ese tiempo tienes que dominar esa técnica.

Pikachu: pika-pika; dijo mientras ponía su pata arriba diciéndole a su entrenador que contaba con el

Ash: sabía que podía contar contigo entonces entrenaremos hasta la noche

Pikachu: pika-pika; afirmando con su cabeza

Ash: entonces a entrenar, salgan todos

Mientras Ash llevaba 2 horas entrenando, sus amigos apenas se estaban levantando dándose cuenta que Ash no estaba.

Bonnie: donde esta Ash

Clemont: no sé, estoy preocupado, cuando me levante ya no estaba

Serena: no se preocupen conociéndolo debe estar entrenado

Clemont: tienes razón debe estar entrenado.

Bonnie: entonces preparémosle algo rico para desayunar.

Serena: tienes razón preparemos algo delicioso

Clemont: tienes razón ¿pero por qué se habrá ido así?; dijo con intriga

Serena: seguro no puede esperar para su batalla y por eso se fue a entrenar

Clemont: tienes razón, entonces a cocinar; dijo con alegría

Luego de cocinar el desayuno Clemont se lo llevo.

Lem: Ash estas por aquí, Ash-Ash-Ash; pero antes de preguntar de nuevo le cayó un rayo enfrente de él produciendo que se cayera

Ash: ¿Clemont estas bien?; dijo con preocupación.

Clemont: si, pero como se te ocurre tirar un trueno sabiendo que estoy aquí; dijo levantándose

Ash: lo siento, si te había oído antes, pero pikachu había usado su nueva técnica en una roca y por lo que veo se descontrolo otra vez; diciéndole con una gota de sudor en su cara.

Clemont: eso no es excusa casi me matas; pero antes de seguir vio que Ash le estaba señalando en donde estaba la roca quedándose impresionado.

Clemont: pikachu hizo eso.

Ash: si, pero falta control, no pikachu

Pikachu: pi; dijo mirando el suelo.

Ash: no te preocupes aún queda tiempo; dijo intentado animar a su amigo

Clemont: pero Ash yo nunca he visto una técnica eléctrica así

Ash: claro que no porque yo la invente; dijo sonriendo

Clemont: eso es impresionante; dijo con alegría

Ash: gracias, pero porque estás aquí.

Clemont: casi se me olvida, te traje el desayuno; sacando de su mochila el desayuno de Ash y de sus pokemon

Ash: gracias me moría de hambre.

Clemont: eso pensamos; dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de eso se empezaron a ordenar todos los que estaban presente, incluyendo sus pokémon, para luego empezar a comer.

Ash: y las chicas

Clemont: fueron a comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo y la cena

Ash: ah, pero yo no voy almorzar con ustedes

Lem: ¿pero porque?

Ash: entrenare todo el día hasta la noche, luego iré a cenar, así que para el almuerzo comeré alguna de esas bayas que hay por ahí

Clemont: ya veo , por lo que veo estas muy metido en el entrenamiento

Ash: por su puesto quiero ganar, además pienso cumplir mi promesa a mi maestro, de convertirme en el mejor maestro pokémon de todo el mundo.

Clemont: ya veo, si sigues así, sin duda lo lograras; le dijo con una sonrisa

Ash: gracias, pero aún me falta mucho para lograrlo

Clemont: no te voy a mentir, eso es verdad

Ash: oye

Clemont: pero, yo te conozco sé que lo vas a logar.

Ash: gracias; dijo con una sonrisa

Clemont: bueno es hora de irme; dijo levantándose

Ash: ok nos vemos en la noche

Clemont: ok, a una última cosa

Ash: si

Clemont: las chicas me prohibieron decírtelo, pero tengo que hacerlo; dijo dándole la espalda y con una actitud seria

Ash: ¿paso algo?; dijo preocupado

Clemont: no es nada malo

Ash: ¿entonces qué pasa?

Clemont: sé que ya debes saber, pero no debes poner esa mirada nunca más o si no perderás sin remedio

Ash se sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir y miro al suelo debido a eso

Ash: se dieron cuenta

Clemont: si todos nos dimos cuenta no te pongas así nunca más Ash o perderás

Ash: lo sé pero

Clemont: Ash, nada de peros; dijo poniéndose enfrente; tú no te debes poner así nunca más, lo único que debes hacer es olvidar todas tus preocupaciones y disfrutar de la batalla ¿no?

Ash: tienes razón, lo único que tengo que hacer cuando este en una batallas es disfrutarla; dijo levantando la mirada al cielo y recuperando su sonrisa

Clemont: ese es el Ash que conozco; dijo con una sonrisa

Ash: gracias por recordarme algo que se me estaba olvidando.

Clemont: bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos

Ash: está bien nos vemos

Luego de que Clemont se fuera, grito a los 4 vientos.

Ash: Ya no puedo esperar. ya quiero batallar, chicos no piensan lo mismo; dijo mirando a sus pokémon

Todos dijeron que si gritando con su rugido característico.

Ash: bueno hora de volver a entrenar chicos.

Volviendo al campamento Serena y Bonnie ya habían regresado.

Serena: Clemont ven necesitamos tu ayuda para terminar el almuerzo

Clemont: bueno hablando de eso Ash no va venir a almorzar con nosotros

Serena: como que no va a venir; dijo acercándose a Clemont con una mirada amenazante

Clemont: dijo que iba a entrenar hasta la noche, supongo que va a venir a la misma hora de ayer; dijo con miedo

Serena: lo voy atraer a rastras aunque no quiera, él tiene que comer e igual sus pokémon; dijo dirigiéndose donde Ash pero antes de que avanzara fue detenida por Clemont

Clemont: relájate, él si va a comer, hay muchas bayas y frutas cerca de él, además el solo quiere entrenar porque ya quiere su batalla contra la élite, pero sabe que no le va poder ganar si no entrena; dijo mirándola a los ojos

Serena: está bien ya entendí pero estoy preocupada por el no quiero verlo con esa mirada nunca más

Clemont: no te preocupes, no creo que eso vuelva a pasar

Bonnie: en verdad hermano, a mí no me gusta ver a Ash así

Clemont: te lo aseguro no lo volverás a ver así

Serena: que le dijiste

Clemont: lo mismo que él me dijo alguna vez

Serena: te tendré que creer pero si lo vuelvo a ver así te mato, te lo prometo; dijo mirándolo con una mirada amenazadora

Clemont: confíen en mí, no volverán a verlo así, bueno vamos a preparar nuestro almuerzo para luego prepararle una rica cena

Serena: está bien confiare en ti

Bonnie: yo siempre confiare en ti hermano

Luego de comer y descansar empezaron a hacer la cena que esta vez sería la cena especial de Serena que incluía sopa de fideos, bolas de arroz, bolas de octillery y postre de fresas.

Ash: chicos ya llegamos; dijo mientras traía a pikachu dormido en sus brazos

Serena: hasta que apareces, incluso fue igual que ayer

Ash: lo siento

Serena: olvida eso y ve a lavarte

Ash: ok

Luego de lavarse, fue a sentarse al lado de la fogata para comer junto con sus amigos que lo habían esperado para comer

Ash: Serena es tu cena especial; dijo con una mirada de felicidad

Serena: si, nos tardamos mucho asiéndola así cómetela toda

Pero mientras ella hablaba Ash ya había empezado a comer, al darse cuenta casi lo golpea pero no lo hizo por verlo con una mirada de alegría.

Clemont: pikachu domino es técnica

Ash: aun no pero falta poco; dijo mientras comía

Serena: no hables cuando estas comiendo.

Bonnie: no te enfades tanto Serena tu sabes que así es Ash

Serena: si lo sé, pero me enfada, además luego aprendes sus mañas

Luego de ese comentario Ash-Lem-Clem se empezaron a reír porque Serena parecía una mamá controlando a sus hijos.

Serena: ya no se rían; dijo con mucha furia.

Luego de terminar de comer se pusieron a hablar

Bonnie: que es esa técnica de la que hablaba mi hermano, Ash

Ash: es una técnica de pikachu que los va a sorprender mucho no es así Clemont

Clemont: es verdad es muy poderosa

Bonnie: ¿cómo se llama?

Ash: no le eh puesto un nombre aun; dijo con la mano en la nuca

Serena: eso quiere decir que tú la inventaste

Ash: si

Bonnie: eso es impresionante, pero no le has puesto nombre

Ash: es que no lo había pensado

Clemont: no - no- no, Ash debes ponerle un nombre, así se le hará más fácil a pikachu dominarla; dijo moviendo su dedo en forma de negación.

Ash: tienes razón, pero lo pensare mañana ya estoy muy cansado; dijo con un bostezo

Serena: entonces a dormir

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas para dormir. Como paso la vez pasada Ash casi no podía dormir.

Ash: ya quiero pelear pikachu, no aguanto más; le susurro a su pequeño amigo

Pikachu: pika-pika-pika , diciéndole que lo entendía

Ash: bueno pikachu es hora de dormir, nos faltan 5 días así que a dormir para entrenar nuevamente; le dijo a su pequeño amigo en voz baja

Cerraron sus ojos hasta que se quedaron dormidos pensando en tener su batalla.

¿Cómo será la nueva técnica de pikachu?

¿Qué será lo que le produce esa mirada a Ash?

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Mañana

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Ash había aceptado el reto de la élite luego de haber ganado la liga y esos días había estado entrenado como loco con todos sus pokémon, perfeccionando técnica y estrategias.

Era común que en esos días Ash se levantara muy temprano para entrenar, que sus amigos le llevaran el desayuno, el almuerzo pero nunca la cena, ya que él siempre regresaba para la cenar con ellos, ya que el disfruta hablar con sus amigos luego de un arduo entrenamiento, ellos hablan de todo tipo de cosas su entrenamiento, de la comida, de los reporteros que lo buscaban en el centro pokemon, etc.; pero esa noche Bonnie le contó algo que lo alegro.

Bonnie: la enfermera Joy nos dijo que han preguntado mucho por ti, cuando fuimos a buscar algunas medicinas

Ash: a si ¿quiénes?; pregunto con curiosidad.

Clemont: deben ser reporteros ¿no?; dijo con tono de burla.

Serena: no estás tan equivocado lo han llamado muchos reporteros, canales de televisión y muchas fans; dijo con un tono de alegría y burla .

Bonnie: pero también llamaron personas que dijeron conocerte.

Clemont: debe ser mentira, tal vez solo son algunas chica buscando salir con Ash; dijo riéndose.

Ash: cállate, deja que las chicas digan quienes fueron; dijo algo rojo.

Serena: bueno la enfermera dijo que se llamaban Delia, Samuel, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Misty.

Ash se alegró muchísimo al oír esos nombre, sus amigos se alegraron al verlo a si de contento.

Bonnie: también te llamo tu maestro; dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: me alegra que me hayan dicho eso chicos, pero no voy a llamar a nadie hasta que derrote a la élite en especial a él; dijo mientras se estaba parado para así mirar el cielo.

Serena: estas seguro; pregunto con preocupación.

Clemont: Serena tiene razón, te vendría bien hablar con alguien antes de la batalla para relajarte.

Bonnie: Ash, ellos tienen razón.

Ash: lo siento chicos no me harán cambiar de parecer, además para que hablar con alguien más si los tengo a ustedes; dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres se pusieron contentos al oír las palabras de Ash.

Ash: en el tiempo que he viajado con usted yo los he considerado como parte de mi familia y con ustedes a mi lado sé que no voy perder; dijo con una gran sonrisa

Serena: vaya parece que si sabes a hablar; dijo con un tono de burla.

Ash: oye eso duele; pero antes de seguir Serena lo interrumpido con abrazo.

Serena: yo también te considero parte de familia; dijo mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Clemont: yo también pienso lo mismo; dijo colocando su mano.

Bonnie: yo también Ash; dijo mientras lo abrazaba también.

Ash: gracias chicos.

Cuando Serena se separo dijo algo que Ash no esperaba.

Serena: bueno a dormir ya que mañana, Ash nos mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento para que nosotros decidamos ¿si compite o no?

Ash: oye pero; antes de seguir lo interrumpieron.

Clemont: me parece buena idea.

Bonnie: a mí también me gusta esa idea.

Serena: son 3 contra 1 la decisión es unánime mañana, Ash nos va mostrar su progreso.

Ash: está bien; dijo resignado.

Al día siguiente Ash se levantó muy temprano para salir a entrenar pero antes de salir dejo una pequeña nota para sus amigos y luego se fue.

Clemont: ¡¿QUE?! - grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego del grito las chicas fueron corriendo a las tienda de los chicos para saber qué había pasado y se encontraron con Clemont mirando con furia una nota.

Serena: ¿qué paso?; dijo con preocupación.

Clemont: Ash dejo esto; dijo pasándoles la nota para que la leyeran.

Serena y Bonnie empezaron a leer la nota.

~~~~NOTA~~~~

Sé que les dije que les iba a mostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento, pero será a la noche oyeron, así que no quiero que me traigan ni desayuno, ni almuerzo pero si la cena, dile a las chicas que no se preocupen en especial a tu novia, yo estaré en el mismo lugar nos vemos a las 8 pm.

PS: pueden ser hamburguesas esta noche siiiiiiii.

Atte.: Ash.

Serena: como se atreve; dijo con furia.

Bonnie: cálmate no dijo nada malo; dijo intentado calmar a la chica.

Clemont: pero me va oír; dijo con ojos de furia.

Los dos se dispusieron a salir cuando Bonnie grito.

Bonnie: YA CÁLMENSE LOS DOS, ASH NO DIJO NADA MALO, SE QUE NO HAN FORMALIZADO SU RELACIÓN PERO NO ES PARA QUE SE PONGAN ASÍ; dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos se detuvieron al oír eso y se pusieron rojos y se dieron vuelta para ver a la chica.

Serena: no digas cosas así, solo íbamos a hablar con Ash; dijo roja de la vergüenza por las palabras de la chica.

Clemont: es verdad no te digas cosas así; dijo rojo.

La chica se empezó a reír por la cara de sus amigos y estos la mandaron a callar.

Bonnie: ya que se calmaron vamos a desayunar.

Clemont: tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos así no Serena.

Serena: tienes razón.

Bonnie: bien vamos a desayunar.

Luego de desayunar se pusieron a descansar y hablar un rato para preparar el almuerzo, luego almorzaron ya eran las 3 pm y se pusieron a hablar nuevamente.

Clemont: Ash se veía feliz cuando le dijeron de esas llamadas

Serena: si e incluso cuando mencionamos esos nombres

Bonnie: es verdad, pero creo que no debimos mencionarlos.

Serena: no, yo creo que si porque él debe superar eso rápido para así seguir a delante.

Clemont: creo que tienes razón como siempre.

Bonnie: yo no pienso eso.

Serena: creo que es mejor cambiar de tema ¿no les parece?

Clemont: me parece bien.

Bonnie: está bien.

Luego de pensar un rato Serena saco un tema que a todos le interesaba.

Serena: Clemont, ¿cómo era la técnica que pikachu intentaba dominar?

Clemont: no la vi bien, pero esa técnica destrozo todo el paisaje que estaba viendo.

Bonnie: es impresionante; dijo con los ojos abiertos .

Serena: pienso lo mismo.

Clemont: pero pienso que hay un problema con esa técnica.

Serena:¿cuál?

Clemont: cuando vi a pikachu lo note muy cansado, esa técnica debe requerir mucha energía; dijo con preocupación

Bonnie: eso será un problema si va a usarla.

Serena: no se preocupen, Ash ya debió resolver ese problema; dijo con seguridad; no se te olvide que tu viste el poder de esa técnica hace 4 días.

Clemont: espero que sea así; dijo algo angustiado.

Luego de hablar durante otro buen rato empezaron a preparar la cena de ellos y la de Ash junto con la comida de los pokémon. Luego de terminarla se dirigieron dónde estaba Ash, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo cambiado del paisaje.

Ash: chicos ya llegaron me muero de hambre; dijo sobándose el estómago.

Los chicos no le prestaban atención a lo que decía solo se quedaban sorprendidos por los cambios en el paisaje.

Ash: CHICO - CHICOS; le gritaba hasta que respondieron.

Serena: Ash tu hiciste eso; señalando los resto del antiguo paisaje.

Ash: afirmo con la cabeza, luego se los muestro me muero de hambre; dijo sobando se la pansa.

Clemont: si vamos a comer; dijo asombrado aun.

Bonnie: es verdad ya tengo hambre.

Ash: oigan chicos hicieron hamburguesas verdad; dijo saliéndose la baba.

Serena: pues no, es tu castigo por lo que escribiste en la nota.

Ash: pero si yo no escribí nada malo solo dije la verdad; dijo con cara maliciosa.

Clemont: y por eso no hicimos lo que nos pediste; dijo con furia .

Bonnie: ya cálmense, Ash están molestos por la palabra novia.

Ash: pero eso si es verdad, no se tienen que molestar por eso.

Serena: como sea por lo que escribiste hoy comerás espagueti entendiste.

Ash resignado dijo que sí. Luego de que comieron Ash se levantó.

Ash: bueno chicos hora de que vean lo fuerte que me he puesto, pero para eso mejor pónganse de tras de mí.

Clemont: ¿para qué?

Ash: digamos que, por precaución.

Los tres no entendían bien pero luego de volver a ver el paisaje creyeron que era lo más conveniente. Luego de eso, Ash enseño uno a uno a todos sus pokémon para que vieran su progreso, los chicos estaban sorprendidos por el progreso de todos ellos hasta que solo falto pikachu.

Clemont: han progresado mucho en estos días, pero pikachu no va a mostrar su progreso.

Ash: ten paciencia hora es el turno de pikachu, pikachu que tal si les mostramos todo tu progreso con esa técnica.

Pikachu: pika; dijo levanto su garra de alegría.

Ash: entonces pikachu empecemos.

Todos sus amigos estaban emocionados por la nueva técnica de pikachu.

Ash: pikachu, navaja eléctrica.

Pikachu obedeció la orden de su entrenador lanzando el ataque hacia la última roca del lugar destruyéndola en mil pedazos y todo lo que la rodeaba. Todos sus amigos se sorprendieron por el poder que tenía y aún más por ver que pikachu aún le quedaba energía luego de eso.

Clemont: eso fue impresionante; dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Serena: totalmente; dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Clem: genial; dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Ash: gracias chicos nos esforzamos mucho no es así pikachu.

Pikachu: pika - pika; asentando con la cabeza.

Ash: entonces ¿creen que gane mañana?

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo ¡SI!

Ash: gracias chicos pero ya estoy muy cansado así que vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Luego de esas palabras Ash recogió a todos sus pokémon y se fue junto con sus amigos a dormir, cuando estaba a costado mirando el techo de la carpa solo podía pensar en.

Ash: mañana será mi batalla que me ayudara a estar un paso más cerca de mi sueño.

Luego de eso miro a su pequeño amigo dormido a su lado y solo cerro sus ojos para dormir.

¿qué les pareció?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Como si fuera ayer

Ya era el ida tan esperado en toda la región Kalos el día en que el ganador de la liga se enfrentaría a su élite y a su campeona por el título de Campeón de Kalos, pero todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde estaba el ganador de la liga, ya que al día siguiente de la liga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, algunos decían que se había rendido, otros que se había ido a entrenar, etc.; pero la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente era ¿dónde está Ash Ketchum?

Lo que nadie sabía era que estaba en el bosque entrenando junto a sus pokémon y algunos amigos; como en días anteriores Ash se había levantado temprano para ir a entrenar pero algo paso en ese gran día no fue el primero en levantarse, él había notado que Clemont se había levantado primero, pero no le dio importancia y salió de la tienda para irse a entrenar pero no se esperaba a todos sus amigos afuera de su tienda.

Ash: oigan chicos ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?.

Bonnie: eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros.

Ash: pues voy a entrenar, no pikachu.

Pikachu: pika - pika; afirmando con su cabeza.

Serena: pues no, tú te vas a dormir y a relajarte.

Ash: ¡Que!

Clemont: si señorito, tú te devuelves a dormir.

Ash: pero hoy es el día de mi enfrentamiento, tengo que ir a entrenar.

Bonnie: claro que no

Serena: eso es verdad, tu llevas entrenado una semana sin parar, si empiezas ir a entrenar ahora, tú y tus pokémon estarán muy cansados para sus batallas.

Ash: es verdad, pero.

Clemont: nada de peros hazle caso a Serena y a mi hermana y vete a dormir

Ash resignado tuvo que hacerles caso y se fue a descansar pero no sin antes preguntarles hace cuanto estaban despiertos.

Serena: desde la 3:30 am

Clemont: nos pusimos descuerdo para levantarnos a esa hora y esperar a que te levantaras para mandarte a dormir.

Bonnie: si

Ash: ya veo, pues me devuelvo a dormir.

Serena: no te trates de escapar, oíste.

Ash: si - si - si, como digan; dijo con un bostezo.

Luego de que Ash se fue a dormir nuevamente, los tres amigos se dispusieron a prepararle el más grande desayuno de su vida. Las horas pasaron hasta que ya eran las 9 am cuando Ash se volvió a levantar y salió de la tienda.

Ash: pikachu hace rato que dormíamos así no

Pikachu: pika - pika; afirmando con su cabeza.

Ash: parece que no hay nadie, porque no vamos a entrenar un rato.

Pikachu: pika; afirmando con su cabeza.

Pero antes que se fueran se encontraron con Serena.

Serena: Ash a donde crees que vas.

Ash: a ningún lado; dijo con miedo .

Serena: bueno vamos a desayunar.

Ash: si; dijo sin pensarlo y olvidando su entrenamiento.

Cuando llego a donde estaban el resto de sus amigos se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a contemplar los manjares de comida que había ahí.

Ash: esto es fantástico cuanta comida hay; dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Serena: pues si desde que te fuiste a dormir estuvimos preparando todo esto.

Clemont: fue un trabajo largo pero te lo mereces.

Bonnie: si, por todo tu arduo trabajo.

Ash: chicos no debieron, pero muchas gracias; dijo con entusiasmo.

Serena: a comer; grito.

Luego de eso todos ellos se pusieron a comer todo lo que habían preparado, desde los sándwich hasta las bolas de arroz de diversos sabores junto con un té para calmar la sed, luego de eso se pusieron a hablar.

Serena: ¿qué te pareció la comida Ash?.

Ash: deliciosa, muchas gracias.

Serena: no tienes que agradecer fue un gusto ¿no es hacia chicos?

Clemont: es verdad, no tienes que agradecer.

Bonnie: no hay problema Ash fue un placer.

Serena: pero si nos quieres agradecer gana hoy sí; guiñándole el ojo.

Ash: por su puesto déjenmelo a mí.

Luego de hablar un buen rato se dispusieron a recoger todas sus cosa para ir al centro pokémon para darle un buen tratamiento a sus pokémon.

Ash: todo listo chicos.

Serena: sí.

Clemont: todo listo.

Bonnie: por supuesto.

Ash: en marcha.

Luego de irse del lugar donde habían pasado una semana inolvidable, Ash solo tenía una cosa en mente, ganar, pero cuando regresaron a la ciudad los reporteros lo espesaron a acosarlo con preguntas como ¿dónde estaba?, ¿Cree que va a ganar? - ¿tiene miedo? - ¿acaso se fue por entrenamiento?, etc.; pero Ash no prestaba atención solo caminaba como si nada dejando que sus amigos se encargaran de la prensa, pero cuando llegaron al centro pokémon la enfermera Joy mando a volar a todos los reporteros.

Serena: gracias enfermera.

Joy: no te preocupes, mi deber es procurar que los entrenadores descanse y repongan sus energías para poder seguir viajando.

Ash: enfermera me puede revisar a mis pokémon.

Joy: con gusto los tendré listos en 2 horas, justo a tiempo para tu batalla.

Ash: gracias.

Serena: que vamos hacer mientras esperamos.

Ash: bueno chicos yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy un rato a una habitación para descansar para la batalla y si no les molesta quiero estar solo.

Clemont: no te preocupes, te entendemos no chicas.

Serena: sí.

Bonnie: claro.

Ash: que bien, enfermera tiene alguna habitación disponible.

Joy: si Ash, toma la llave.

Ash: gracias, chicos nos vemos a las 1:30 en la cafetería para almorzar.

Clemont: ok.

Serena: relájate oíste.

Bonnie: descansa Ash.

Luego de que Ash se fue a descansar sus amigos se fueron a la cafetería a charlar.

Serena: Clemont cuanto falta para la batalla.

Clemont: buena son la 11:30 am y su batalla es a la 2 pm.

Bonnie: eso quiere decir que nos queda 1 hora para almorzar ¿no?

Clemont: correcto hermanita.

Serena: eso también nos dice que nos encontramos con Ash a la 1 pm.

Clemont: eso es verdad.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo escuchados por algunas personas que al oír el nombre de Ash se les fueron acercando.

Bonnie: ¿crees que Ash pueda ganar en su estado?

Clemont: bueno hermanita la respuesta es obvia; pero antes que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

Mujer: claro que va a ganar señorita, a mi hijo no lo van a derrotar.

Luego de esas palabras los 3 amigos retrocedieron asustados.

Serena: un minuto quien se cree usted para hablarnos así.

Mujer: pues su mamá, yo soy Delia Ketchum.

Clemont: un minuto usted es la mama de Ash.

Delia: sí.

Hombre: no te pongas así Delia, tu sabes que ellos son los amigos de Ash.

Delia: si lo se profesor Oak.

Prof. Oak: entonces relájate.

Los tres se sorprendieron al oír esos nombres solo Clemont fue capaz de pronunciar algo.

Clemont: usted es la madre de Ash ¿no? y usted es el Prof. Oak.

Los 2 asistieron la cabeza.

Prof. Oak: ustedes son los amigos de Ash no.

Los 3 asistieron la cabeza.

Hombre: chicos no tengan miedo no los vamos a comer

Delia: por qué dices eso Brock; dijo mientras veía como el señalaba a los 3 amigos asombrados.

Luego de las palabras de Brock, los 3 reaccionaron

Serena: lo siento es que no los esperábamos, Ash no nos dijo nada

Delia: claro que no, nosotros lo pasamos llamando por 4 días como no nos respondía, nos preocupamos así que decidimos venir a ver si estaba bien.

Brock: oigan chicos saben ¿dónde esta Ash?

Clemont: si, esta descansado en su habitación.

Los 3 amigos de Ash se sintieron aliviados al oír esas palabras.

Delia: por cierto jovencita ¿cómo te llamas?

Luego de eso los 3 se presentaron.

Serena: mi nombre es Serena, un placer en conocerla.

Clemont: mi nombre es Clemont, un placer en conocerla también.

Bonnie: mi nombre es Bonnie, un placer en conocerla.

Delia: el placer es mío.

Prof. Oak: con que ustedes son los amigos de Ash, saben por qué no respondía sus llamadas.

Serena: es que toda esta semana se la ha pasado entrenando en el bosque, porque si lo hacía aquí no podría por los reporteros y por eso no los pudo llamar.

Delia: ya veo pero ¿porque no nos avisó?

Clemont: él dijo que los llamaría luego que ganara.

Prof. Oak: ya veo, entonces llamare a mi nieto para que no lo siga buscando.

Los 3 amigos de Kalos se sorprendieron al oír eso porque sabía quién era él.

Bonnie: su nieto se llama Gary ¿no?

: así es, ¿Por qué?

Serena: digamos que Ash nos ha contado mucho de él.

Delia: me imagino lo que les ha contado.

Clemont: no se preocupe solo nos contó que era su rival no es así.

Las 2 chicas asistieron con la cabeza

Brock: bueno basta de presentaciones, chicos porque no nos acompañan al patio para preparar el almuerzo

Serena: no lo puedo creer, vamos a probar la comida de Brock

Clemont: es verdad no puedo esperar.

Brock: se puede saber ¿porque?

Bonnie: es que Ash nos ha contado que tú eres el mejor cocinero que ha conocido.

Brock: basta chicos, que me sonrojan.

Luego de que salieran, Brock y la mama de Ash se pusieron a preparar el almuerzo, luego de un rato Gary llego donde estaban.

Gary: abuelo ya llegue.

Prof. Oak: Gary ven ayúdanos con el almuerzo.

Gary: por supuesto, abuelo quienes son ellos; dijo señalando a los amigos de Ash.

Prof. Oak: ellos son los amigos de Ash, ella es Serena, él es Clemont y ella es Bonnie; dijo señalándolos uno a uno.

Gary: ya veo un placer en conocerlos, mi nombre es Gary Oak.

Serena: un placer.

Clemont: igualmente.

Bonnie: encantada.

Gary: oigan ¿dónde está Ash?

Serena: viene en media hora, está descansando.

Gary: ya veo, entonces terminemos de preparar el almuerzo, me muero de hambre.

Luego de la llegada de Gary, los amigos de Ash se dispusieron a terminar el almuerzo, ya había pasado la 1:30 Ash había salido de su habitación preparado tanto físicamente como mental para sus batallas dirigiéndose a la cafetería para comer y encontrarse con sus amigos pero cuando llego no los encontró.

Ash: ¿dónde se habrán metido?; dijo buscándolos cuando oyó su nombre.

ASH – ASH - ASH.

Se dio la vuelta vio a Serena diciéndole que se le acercara y cuando llego al patio se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Ash: mamá, Prof. Oak, Brock y Gary; dijo sorprendido.

Delia: hola hijo.

Brock: hola hermano.

Prof. Oak: hola Ash.

Gary: hola Ash-boy.

Ash: chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

Delia: es obvio, estaba preocupada por mi hijo que no me respondió ni una llamada en una semana.

Ash: lo siento, pero tengo una buena excusa.

Prof. Oak: Ash no te preocupes tus amigos nos dijeron todo.

Ash: a si todo.

Serena: si todo lo que hiciste esta semana; dijo guillando le el ojo.

Ash: que bien.

Gary: felicidades Ash por ganar la liga.

Ash: gracias Gary.

Brock: bueno chicos ya dejen tranquilo a Ash y vamos a comer.

Ash: gracias Brock me muero de hambre.

Mientras comían Ash les contaba de su viajes, de su entrenamiento, de sus aventuras, de sus batallas, etc.; todos pasaron un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento para irse.

Ash: chicos los veo luego.

Serena: porque no nos vamos juntos.

Ash: la liga me va mandar un auto para llevarme me dijo la enfermera.

Clemont: está bien, nosotros vamos estar viendo desde las gradas .

Bonnie: gana Ash

Ash: por supuesto.

Delia: da lo mejor de ti hijo.

Brock: no te rindas Ash.

Prof. Oak: tómalo con calma o si no te confundirás.

Gary: no te vayas a asustar; dijo con burla.

Ash: ya lo sé chicos nos veremos haya y Gary, yo ya no soy el de antes me oíste.

Luego de eso Ash se fue a buscar a sus pokémon mientras su madre dijo unas palabras.

Delia: es verdad has cambiado pero para mí siempre serás mi hijito.

Prof. Oak: es cierto ha madurado.

Gary: eso no se puede negar.

Brock: pero su amor por los pokémon no ha cambiado .

Serena: eso es verdad.

Clemont: chicos es mejor irnos ya si queremos buen puesto.

Después de esas palabras empezaron a irse para el estadio, donde se llevara a cabo las batallas.

Mientras que Ash ya habiendo recogido a sus pokémon y montado en auto iba pensando todo lo que había vivido.

Ash: pikachu como ya te dije nos han venido a ver muchos amigos, así que esforcémonos al máximo ¿no te parece amigo?

Pikachu: pika - pika; dando a entender que no tiene intención de perder.

Ash: pikachu sabes, me siento como el día que empecé mi viaje, nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado, sabes, tengo en mi mente todo lo que eh aprendido durante estos años, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, a ti no te pasa lo mismo.

Pikachu: pika - pika; asentado la cabeza.

Ash: entonces esforcémonos y divirtámonos ¿no pikachu?

Pikachu: pika; asistiendo la cabeza

Ash: demos lo mejor y.

Chófer: señor Ketchum ya llegamos.

Ash: gracias, bueno pikachu es hora de ganar; dijo mientras pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Luego de bajarse, ven el estadio donde ganaron la liga y donde ahora se van a enfrentar a la élite y a su campeona, teniendo en la mente que es hora de la batalla que tanto habían esperado.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Creen que gane?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

La campeona ha llegado.

Luego de bajar del carro todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero no prestaba atención solo miraba con maravilla ese gran estadio nuevamente, caminando lentamente hacia el interior donde lo esperaban para su batalla, pero no hubiera sido capaz de entrar si no fuera por la seguridad que retenía a la multitud.

Cuando entro, camino lentamente junto con su fiel amigo en su hombro asía la arena de batalla, cuando llego todo el estadio empezó a grito su nombre ASH-ASH-ASH-ASH, pero él no oía nada, solo miraba a la élite que lo estaba esperando en la arena , pero todo entro en silencio cuando el árbitro empezó a hablar.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, lo estábamos esperando.

Ash: lo siento se me fue el tiempo.

Arbitro: no importa ahora le explicare la reglas, son 5 en total.

1\. No puede cambiar los pokémon que trae.

2\. Puede curar a tus pokémon 2 veces.

3\. Si pierdes una batalla queda descalificado.

4\. Puede elegir con quien le gustaría pelear.

5\. Para pelar contra la campeona, primero tiene que derrotar a la élite.

Una cosa más, esta no es una regla, puedes llamar a dos personas para que supervisen el cuidado de tus pokémon si eso deseas, estás de acuerdo con estas reglas.

Ash: si, y ya se a qué personas llamar.

Arbitro: ¿a quienes?

Ash: a Brock y al Prof. Oak.

Arbitro: como guste, por favor los nombrados por favor acérquese.

Luego de eso Brock y al Prof. Oak descendieron a donde estaba Ash.

Borck: Ash estás seguro de esto.

Ash: no confió en nadie más que en ustedes para cuidar a mis pokémon.

Prof. Oak: no te preocupes Ash nosotros nos encargamos.

Brock: es verdad, no te vamos a defraudar.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, con quien desea pelear primero.

Ash: lo he pensado y pienso que con Malva si no hay problema.

Malva: por supuesto.

Luego de eso los de la élite se retiraron a un palco privado dejando a Malva y Ash para que empiece su batalla, mientras que los amigos de Ash se sentaron a tras de el en un espacio que le habían proporcionado.

Malva: sabes Ash creí que te habías asustado.

Ash: ni loco, solo me ausente por que quería entrenar sin molestias para darles una buena batalla.

Malva: veamos si ese entrenamiento valió la pena.

Arbitro: retadores listos para la batalla.

Los 2 dijeron que si y se dirigieron a sus puestos para empezar la batalla.

Arbitro: la batalla será 1 contra 1 con 6 pokémon, entendieron.

Los dos asistieron.

Arbitro: que la batalla entre Ash y Malva, empiece

Luego de esos la batalla comenzó, fue una ardua batalla tanto para Ash como para Malva la batalla duro 1 hora pero Ash al final resultó ser el ganador sin perder un pokémon.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

El estadio festejo su victoria, mientras Malva se acercaba a él para felicitarlo por una gran batalla.

Malva: Ash fue una gran batalla, no vayas a perder oíste; dijo dándole la mano.

Ash: por supuesto que no.

Luego de eso Malva se retiró al palco con los demás de la élite.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, ¿con quién desea pelear? o prefiere descansar.

Ash: no seguiré peleando, ahora peleare con Narciso.

Arbitro: como usted guste, por favor Narciso acérquese para la batalla.

Narciso bajo del palco para su batalla con elegancia como era costumbre en él, cuando llego a la arena saludo al público y a Ash.

Narciso: Ash te seré franco desde que vi tus combates he querido combatir contigo.

Ash: yo también quiero combatir contigo, así que tengamos una buena batalla.

Narciso: eso mismo pienso.

Arbitro: entonces si los dos están listos que la batalla empiece, será una batalla igual que la anterior.

Los 2 asistieron y la batalla empezó, fue una ardua batalla para los 2 pero luego de dos horas de batalla Ash volvió a ganar pero perdió a un pokémon.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

En el estadio volvió estallar la emoción luego de esa gran batalla y Narciso hizo lo mismo que Malva, se acercó a Ash para felicitarlo por su batalla y luego se retiró el palco.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, ¿con quién desea pelear? o prefiere descansar.

Ash pensó seriamente que hacer ya que solo perdió 1 pokémon, pero el resto también estaban cansados por las batallas, así que escogió lo más sabio.

Ash: descasare un rato.

Arbitro: como guste usted tendrá 1 hora para que sus pokémon descansen, pero luego de esa hora no importa como estén sus pokemons usted tendrá que pelear entendió.

Ash: si

El árbitro luego de oír eso le pidió al público un poco de paciencia para la siguiente batalla, después de las palabras del árbitro el público se retiró para ir comer y pasar el rato hasta que se reanudaran las batallas.

Mientras eso Ash le entrego las pokeballs a la enfermera Joy que le había traído la liga, luego de dárselas, Brock y al Prof. Oak se fueron con ella para verificar que el tratamiento se diera correctamente , en tanto Ash se retiró al camerino que le habían indicado para descansar un rato.

En tanto sus amigos que estaban en las tribunas se dirigían al camerino para hablar con él, pero no pudieron debido a la seguridad que estaba en la sección donde estaba Ash.

Delia: le digo que me deje entrar, yo soy la madre de Ash; dijo con furia.

Seguridad: lo siento no importa que sea la madre tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Delia: pero le digo que soy su madre.

Pero la seguridad no se inmutaba, Delia estaba a punto de perder los estribos sino fuera porque Gary le dijo.

Gary: señora Ketchum relájese, mejor nos vamos, luego vemos a Ash, además debe estar descansado luego de esas arduas batallas ¿no piensan lo mismo chicos?; dijo mientras miraba a los amigos de Ash.

Serena: es verdad señora Ketchum, mejor nos vamos, luego vemos a Ash.

Clemont: estoy de acuerdo.

Bonnie: es como dijo Gary, debe estar descansando.

Delia tuvo que irse resignada luego de no poder ver a su hijo, luego de eso, se fueron a una cafetería y se pusieron a hablar.

Delia: no puedo creer que no me dejen ver a mi propio hijo; dijo con rabia.

Gary: señora Ketchum tranquilícese, no pueden hacer nada, solo estaban siguiendo órdenes.

Delia: lo sé pero aún estoy furiosa.

Serena: señora Ketchum relájese Ash está bien ahora mismo debe estar dormido recuperando sus energías.

Bonnie: Serena tiene razón.

Clemont: después de todo tuvo 2 arduas batallas.

Gary: es verdad, pero no puede creer el progreso que ha tenido desde la última vez que lo vi.

Delia: eso es cierto, no solo se ha hecho más fuerte, sino que también ha madurado.

Serena: y eso que no han visto nada; dijo con una sonrisa.

Gary: ¿cómo así? ; dijo con intriga

Clemont: Ash está peleando con todo lo que tiene, pero no ha mostrado todos los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Bonnie: es verdad aún no ha usado esa técnica

Gary: ¿qué técnica?; dijo con intriga.

Serena: es una sorpresa, lo único que te puede decir es que esa técnica es propia de Ash.

Gary: aun no entiendo; poniendo una cara confundida.

Clemont: solo digamos que te vas a sorprender mucho cuando la veas; dijo con algo de risa.

Delia: no puede creer que mi hijo haya madurado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Bonnie: todo se debe a que él quiere ser mejor y volver a pelear con su maestro; dijo sin pensar y tapándose la boca después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Gary: ¿qué maestro?; dijo con intriga.

Delia: si, nunca me dijo que tuvo un maestro.

Los tres amigos no sabían que hacer ya que lo del maestro de Ash es un secreto, solo lo sabían ellos y Ash les había pedido que guardaran el secreto, pero a Serena se le ocurrió una idea.

Serena: no es un maestro técnicamente, es mi tío que le enseño algunas cosas a Ash ¿no es así chicos?; dijo mirándolos.

Clemont: si es solo el tío de Serena y como Ash nunca le pudo ganar cuando entrenaban, él lo quiere volverlo a retar.

Bonnie: si-si no es nadie más que el tío de Serena.

Gary: ya veo pero porque se pusieron tan asustados .

Serena: es que Ash nos dijo que no dijéramos nada porque el perdió una 10 veces contra mi tío.

Delia: eso suena algo que diría.

Gary; es verdad yo luego de perder 10 veces tampoco diría nada; dijo riendo.

Clemont: bueno creo que es hora que nos vayamos, ya solo faltan 5 minutos para la batalla.

Luego de esas palabras se marcharon a sus lugares, mientras todo esto pasaba Ash se encontraba dormido descansado para las batallas que le quedaban, cuando la puerta de su camerino sonó.

Ash: ¿qué haces aquí? No se suponía que no dejaban entrar a nadie.

¿?: Si, pero me las ingenie para pasar; dijo con alegría.

Ash: ¿viste mis batallas? ¿Qué te parecieron?

¿?: Estuviste espectacular, tus estrategias, tus tácticas, en especial tu sonrisa; dijo sin pensarlo y con un leve sonrojo.

Ash: que dijiste.

¿?: N-n-nada; dijo con nerviosismo; mejor me voy, espero que ganes; fue lo último que dijo antes de que entrara alguien.

Ash: espera Lylia.

Seguridad: Señor Ketchum es hora de seguir con las batallas.

Ash al percatarse de que había perdido de vista a Lylia, le dijo al de seguridad que ya salía ala arena. Donde se encontró con Brock y al Prof. Oak junto con todos sus pokémon.

Brock: ya era hora de que llegaras Ash.

Ash: lo siento, estaba hablando con alguien.

Prof. Oak: no importa, lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo, ten toma a tus pokémon se encuentran en perfecto estado

Ash: gracias profesor.

Brock: Ash me tienes sorprendido, todos tus pokémon son muy fuertes y resistentes.

Ash: gracias amigo.

Arbitro: Señor Ketchum, es hora de continuar; le dijo desde el centro del estadio.

Ash: ya voy, gracias amigos.

Brock: acábalos.

Ash: tenlo por hecho; dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Ash llego a su puesto el árbitro le pregunto con quién deseaba pelear ahora.

Ash: lo estuve pensado y quiero pelear con Tileo.

Luego de eso Tileo bajo del balcón donde se encontraba con una mirada de que ya quería pelear y cuando llego a su puesto le dijo a Ash.

Tileo: no pienso perder me oíste, luchare con todo desde el principio.

Ash: yo tampoco pienso perder.

Arbitro: bueno, será una pelea como las anteriores entendieron.

Los dos dijeron que si, luego de eso el árbitro dio inicio a la batalla, una batalla de fuerza pura, de resistencia y de agallas pero al final Ash gano después de una batalla de 3 horas pero por suerte ninguno de sus pokémon se debilito y aun les quedaba mucha energía.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

Tileo se acercó a Ash y lo felicito por una espléndida batalla y luego se retiró.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, ¿con quién desea pelear? o prefiere descansar.

Ash: quiero pelear.

Luego de eso bajo la última integrante de la élite con una gran felicidad como era su costumbre dispuesta a pelear con todo lo que tenía contra Ash.

Ash: es un placer pelear contra usted, señorita Drácena.

Drácena: no seas tan formal Ash, que te parece si tenemos una gran batalla.

Ash: es eso lo que quiero.

Arbitro: bueno será una pelea como las anteriores entendieron.

Los dos asistieron la cabeza afirmando, luego de eso el árbitro dio inicio a la batalla, fue una batalla de gran poder por parte de los dos mostrando estrategias que nadie se hubiera imaginado, pero luego de 2 horas al final fue Ash el que gano pero le costó 4 pokémon y los que le quedaban estaban muy debilitados.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

Drácena se acercó a Ash para agradecerle por una gran batalla y luego se fue. Después que se fuera todas la luces del estadio se apagaron hasta quedar todo oscuro, toda la gente estaba asustada hasta que una luz salió del palco principal del estadio con ello salieron fuegos artificiales de donde aparecía la campeona de la región Kalos Dianta, que bajaba con mucha elegancia y glamour hacía la arena de batalla, luego de eso todo el estadio se conmociono por la llegada de su campeona, en especial Ash ya que lo que más quería en ese momento era pelear con ella.

Cuando llego a la arena todo el estadio seguía en silencio hasta que el árbitro empezó a hablar.

Arbitro: señor Ketchum, ¿con quién desea pelear? o prefiere descansar.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no sabía qué hacer, si pelear que era lo que más quería o poner a descansar a sus pokémon para tener una gran batalla, pero luego de pensarlo mucho escogió la decisión más sensata.

Ash: tomare el descanso, mis pokémon necesitan descansar, así que Dianta por favor espera un poco más.

Dianta: no te preocupes yo quiero pelear contigo con todo y quiero que hagas lo mismo.

Ash: gracias por su comprensión.

Arbitro: bueno como sabes tienes 1 hora.

Luego de eso Dianta se retiró nuevamente para esperar, mientras que Ash le entrego sus pokeballs a la enfermera Joy y le pidió a Brock y al Prof. Oak que cuidaran a sus pokémon lo mejor que pudieran y ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara que se los dejara a ellos, luego ello desaparecieron y el estadio se volvió a vaciar y Ash se dirigió nuevamente a su camerino para descansar pensado en que ya no podía esperar.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quién cree que gane la última batalla?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El nuevo campeón

Luego de ganarle a la élite de Kalos, la campeona baja para la batalla con Ash, pero él decide no pelear enseguida ya que sus pokémon necesitan descansar, así que su batalla se ha aplazado 1 hora más, ya eran las 12 am pero nadie se retiraba del estadio ya que todos esperaban la batalla de la campeona contra Ash, pero como tenían que esperar se fueron a comer algo afuera del estadio.

Mientras Ash se retiraba a su camerino para descansar y comer algo que le habían dejado en su camerino, pero mientras caminaba escucho una voces familiares y se dirigió dónde estaban.

Delia: ya le dije que me deje entrar.

Seguridad: cuantas veces se lo tenemos que decir, no puede pasar.

Delia: ya le dije que soy su madre.

Seguridad: y como sé que eso es verdad.

Porque tengo sus ojos; dijo una voz detrás de los guardias que debido a eso se dieron la vuelta.

Seguridad: señor Ketchum, esta señora es su madre.

Ash: si, déjelos pasar por favor.

Seguridad: como ordene.

Delia: le dije que yo era su mamá.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron al camerino de Ash para descansar.

Serena: estuviste increíble en tus batallas Ash.

Ash: gracias pero mis pokémon terminaron muy cansados, espero que Brock y el Prof. puedan curarlos a tiempo.

Gary: no te preocupes mi abuelo se encargara de curarlos.

Ash: eso espero, por que en verdad quiero dar todo en esa batalla.

Delia: no te preocupes por eso ahora, ten come algo o no podrás luchar con todas tus fuerzas.

Clemont: tu mamá tiene razón come.

Ash: es verdad.

Cuando empezó a comer, Gary le saco un tema que casi se ahoga mientras estaba comiendo.

Gary: estas bien Ash.

Ash: si, pero como sabes de mi maestro.

Gary: nos lo dijo Bonnie.

Luego de oír eso Ash miro de reojo a la nombrada, mientras Gary seguía hablando.

Gary: pero no, sientes pena que tu maestro te derrotara 10 veces.

Ash se sorprendió al oír eso y dijo.

Ash: que dijiste.

Gary: lo que oíste no sientes pena que tu maestro te derrotara 10 veces.

Serena: si Ash recuerdas perdiste contra mi tío 10 veces cuando eras su alumno.

Ash capto lo que le decía Serena.

Ash: pues, no siento pena, porque de esas derrotas aprendí mucho.

Gary: entonces porque no querías que nos dijeran.

Ash: es que yo no quisiera, si no que él me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie de él porque es muy tímido ¿no es así Serena?

Serena: él es muy tímido y no quiere que lo conozcan muchas personas por eso Ash y mi tío nos dijeron que guardáramos el secreto de su entrenamiento ¿no es así chicos?

Clemont: si, por eso no pusimos así cuando nos preguntaron de él.

Bonnie: si exactamente.

Gary: ya veo con que es muy tímido, eso es raro en un entrenador.

Ash: es verdad pero es muy bueno.

Gary: bueno lo importante es que sea bueno, supongo.

Ash: oigan chicos, ya comieron; dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

Delia: si, comimos hace un rato.

Ash: que bien.

Clemont: pero no también como tú lo estás haciendo, comiendo hamburguesas, postre de fresas y una malteada.

Ash: pues no es mi culpa a mi trajeron esto.

Serena: no te preocupes, nosotros también comimos bien.

Ash: que bueno; oye ¿Bonnie estas bien?

Bonnie: si estoy de las mil maravillas; dijo casi cayéndose al suelo pero sin antes ser atrapada por su hermano.

Clemont: no te preocupes Ash, es que ya paso sus hora de dormir y no quiere ir se a dormir porque quiere ver tu batalla.

Ash: con que esas tenemos, Bonnie te prometo que ganare lo más rápido posible para que te vayas a dormir.

Bonnie: no te preocupes por mí, solo concéntrate en ganar.

Ash: eso haré.

Gary: hablas muy confiado Ash.

Ash: no te confundas, no estoy confiado, si no que tengo fe en mis pokémon y en mi entrenamiento..

Gary: has madurado un poco Ash.

Delia: es verdad Ash, en este tiempo que llevas aquí has madurado mucho.

Ash: en verdad, gracias.

Siguieron un rato hablando hasta cuando la puerta sonó.

Seguridad: Señor Ketchum es hora de seguir con las batallas.

Ash: ya voy, bueno chicos nos vemos más tarde, deséenme suerte.

Serena: no la necesitas, solo da lo mejor de ti.

Clemont: así es Ash, solo da lo mejor.

Gary: te estaremos apoyando, solo gana sí.

Delia: hijo, da lo mejor de ti como siempre.

Bonnie: si Ash tu no necesitas suerte; dijo casi durmiéndose.

Ash: gracias chicos, nos vemos.

Ash y los otros salieron del camerino y cada uno a sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la arena, se encontró con Lylia nuevamente.

Ash: Lylia ¿qué haces aquí?

Lylia: pues vine a desearte buena suerte, que más iba a ser tontito; dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Ash: gracias Lylia, ¿vas a ver mi batalla contra la campeona?; dijo con un leve sonrojo

Lylia: no poder estar cuando la batalla empiece, pero si te puedo dejar algo para cuando ganes.

Lylia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash, provocando que su cara quede totalmente roja.

Lylia: gana por mí; dijo alejándose con la cara roja como tomate; adiós.

Ash: adiós Lylia; dijo poniéndose la mano en donde le beso Lylia; es realmente linda Lylia, se me va a ser tarde para mi batalla; dijo apresurándose para llegar a la arena de batalla.

Cuando llego a la arena nuevamente ahí estaban Brock, él Prof. Oak y su fiel amigo esperándolo en las puertas de entrada de la arena.

Ash: chicos, como están mis pokémon.

Brock: oye Ash estas rojo; dijo intrigado.

Ash: es que, estaba corriendo porque se me hizo tarde.

Brock: no te preocupes tus pokémon están en perfecto estado.

Prof. Oak: a si es hijo todo está en orden para tu batalla.

Ash: que bien y tu como estas pikachu.

Pikachu: pika-pi; afirmando con su pata en el aire diciendo.

Ash: eso me alegra, porque vamos a usar eso te párese.

Pikachu: pika; afirmando con su cabeza.

Brock: se puede saber de qué están hablando.

Ash: es una sorpresa.

Brock: vamos dinos.

Ash: no insistas, ya verás.

Prof. Oak: ya cálmate Brock, sino nos dice es porque en verdad es algo extraordinario que apuesto que nos lo va amostrar en esta batalla ¿no?

Ash: correcto profesor.

Arbitro: Señor Ketchum es hora de continuar; le dijo desde el centro del estadio.

Ash: halla voy, nos vemos chicos.

Brock: suerte Ash.

Prof. Oak: da lo mejor.

Ash: gracias chicos así lo haré; dijo mientras se alejaba.

Dianta: Ash te estaba esperando.

Ash: lo siento, es que me estaban entregando mis pokémon.

Dianta: no te preocupes, ya he esperado mucho tiempo esta batalla un poco mas no me hará daño.

Ash: yo también, eh esperado mucho esta batalla, así que demos lo mejor ¿no te parece?.

Dianta: pienso igual que ti, demos lo mejor.

Arbitro: retadores si están listos por favor tomen su lugar.

Luego de eso ambos toman su lugar esperaron a que el árbitro diera inicio la batalla ,todo el estadio rebosaba de alegría y emoción por esta batalla que llevaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Arbitro: bueno, será una batalla 1 a 1, con 6 pokémon cada uno entendieron,

Los dos dijeron que sí.

Arbitro: entonces, ¡EMPIECEN!

La batalla comenzó, fue una batalla intensa desde el principio, ya que cada vez que uno perdía un pokémon en la siguiente ronda el otro perdía el suyo, fue así hasta que los 2 quedaron con 1 pokémon y se dispusieron a pelar con todo.

Dianta: Ash me sorprendes eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me hace luchar con todo lo que tengo.

Ash: gracias, sabes yo hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla así ya que las batallas que tuvo con la élite fueron intensas pero no tanto como esta.

Dianta: gracias, entonces demos todo en esta última batalla te parece; dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ash: por mi está bien, entonces yo te elijo pikachu.

Dianta: yo por mi parte elijo a Tyrantrum; dijo mientras lanzaba su pokeball.

Los dos pokémon se miraban con ganas de tener una gran batalla.

Arbitro: empiecen; dijo con un grito.

Ash: pikachu, tacleada de voltios.

Pikachu empezó a correr para a tacar Tyrantrum mientras su cuerpo se veía rodeado de un manto eléctrico con el cual golpeo a Tyrantrum, pero este no sufrió daño alguno.

Dianta: Ash acaso no sabes que Tyrantrum es tipo roca.

Ash: por supuesto que lo sabía.

Dianta se sorprendió al oír eso, pero no presto atención y mando a atacar a su Tyrantrum con avalancha la cual cayo de lleno en pikachu

Ash: pikachu, estas bien.

Pikachu: pi-ka: dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ash: entonces acabemos con esto.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al oír eso ya que su pikachu estaba muy débil y estaba en desventaja de tipo, solo sus amigos de Kalos sabían que iba hacer y ellos solo lo apoyaban desde donde estaba.

Serena: acabala Ash con la técnica que inventaste.

Clemont: si Ash demuéstrales quien eres.

Bonnie: demuéstrales tu poder pikachu.

Gary: chicos de que hablan, yo quiero que Ash gane, pero es imposible acaso no ven como esta pikachu.

Clemont: no te preocupes todas las piezas están en su lugar ya.

Delia: piezas de que hablan.

Serena: es una sorpresa.

Bonnie: si una sorpresa, solo ven la batalla.

Volviendo a la arena, Dianta se sorprendió por la declaración de Ash.

Dianta: Ash, sí que tienes agallas, pero no me vas a vencer, Tyrantrum usa otra vez avalancha.

Ash: Dianta te voy a mostrar algo.

Cuando Tyrantrum lanzo una fuerte avalancha pikachu lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

Dianta: cómo es posible si antes no pudo y estaba en mejores condiciones.

Ash: es que estaba guardando fuerzas.

Dianta: fuerzas para qué.

Ash: para esto pikachu, navaja eléctrica.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al oír esa técnica, nadie la conocía pues era obvio ya que Ash la había inventado y solo la conocían sus amigos.

Cuando pikachu oyó la orden uso cola de hierro y centro todo su poder eléctrico en ella y lo contuvo por unos segundos y lo lanzo, esa técnica tenía un poder increíble cuando la lanzo, teniendo la forma de media luna y mientras avanzaba a donde estaba Tyrantrum, destruía todo lo que estaba a su paso pero a la vez era algo lenta.

Dianta: me sorprendiste Ash pero esa técnica es algo lenta Tyrantrum esquivarlo.

Ash: ya lo sé.

Dianta se sorprendió al oír eso pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse Tyrantrum ya la había esquivado y cuando la esquivo pikachu aprecio al lado de él listo para golpearlo con una cola de hierro cubierta perfectamente por un poder eléctrico que al golpearlo lo mando a volar a Tyrantrum lejos de el sin poder defenderse.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al ver el poder de eso técnica y la estrategia de Ash. mientras que los amigos de Ash celebraban que todo fue un éxito.

Serena: todo salió perfecto.

Clemont: tal como lo había planeado.

Bonnie: sí.

Gary: ¿que fue esa técnica? , nunca antes la había visto.

Clemont: claro que no. por que Ash la invento.

Gary: ¿Ash la invento?

Serena: si, Ash ya sabía que la campeona tenía un Tyrantrum y por eso la invento

Gary: pero cómo es posible que haya inventado una técnica así y ¿porque no la uso desde el principio?

Bonnie: la verdad es que esa técnica requiere mucha energía de pikachu

Clemont: y no solo eso, el Tyrantrum de Dianta aunque sea lento es muy resistente, por eso primero uso tacleada de voltios para buscar debilitarlo un poco y para ver si la habilidad de electricidad estática de pikachu pueda a serle un poco de daño.

Gary: ya veo, pero es impresionante, nunca pensaría que Ash pudiera inventar una técnica así

Serena: es verdad nosotros también nos sorprendimos al verla, pero así es Ash logra lo imposible

Delia: es verdad mi hijo siempre logra lo imposible.

Mientras que en la arena Dianta intentaba animar a su pokémon para que se levantara, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, su pokémon estaba completamente derrotado y no tuvo más remedio que recogerlo.

Arbitro: como el Tyrantrum de Dianta no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash Ketchum y su pikachu.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al ver perder a su campeona, pero luego de unos segundos empezaron a decir el nombre de Ash. ASH-ASH-ASH.

Mientras el cargaba a su pikachu en el aire

Ash: pikachu luego de mucho por fin ganamos, somos campeones

Pikachu: pika-pika; dijo mientras sonreía

Ash: no lo hubiera logrado sin ti y todos los demás.

Mientras Ash festejaba junto a su pokémon, la campeona y la élite se le acercaban a ellos para darle algo.

Dianta: Ash, felicidades por ganar.

Ash: gracias Dianta

Dianta: Ash, en nombre de toda la liga de Kalos y la élite, te doy este símbolo que te condecora como campeón de Kalos

Ash: gracias, lo aceptare con mucho orgullo.

Dianta: bueno público aplausos para el nuevo campeón.

Luego de esas palabras el estadio empezó a aplaudir con muchas fuerzas parados de sus asientos, mientras que Ash reciba los aplausos levantado con orgullo el símbolo que lo condecoraba como campeón y con su fiel amigo en su hombro.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Qué les pareció?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El nuevo desafio

Luego de una gran victoria y una gran celebración por parte de la liga; Ash y sus amigos se fueron a descansar al centro pokémon escotados por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas para evitar a los periodistas y a las fanáticas de Ash.

Cuando llegaron al centro pokémon, Ash le dejo sus pokémon con la enfermera para que ellos descansaran también, después de eso él y sus amigos se fueron a sus cuartos para descansar luego de ese largo día. Pero mientras Ash dormía plácidamente en su habitación privada cortesía de la enfermera, la puerta sonó, levantándolo.

Ash: ya voy; dijo mientras bostezaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la enfermera Joy.

Joy: Ash lo siento por levantarte, pero tengo un mensaje urgente para ti.

Ash: no importa enfermera Joy, cual es el mensaje que es tan urgente

Joy: es un mensaje de Dianta; le dijo mientras le entregaba una nota y se despedía.

Ash: gracias enfermera.

Luego que se fuera empezó a leer el mensaje

~~~~NOTA~~~~

Ash lo siento por levantarte pero es muy importante que hablemo,s nos vemos en el estadio, por favor ven solo pasara un auto para recogerte.

Att: Dianta

Luego de leer el mensaje se quedó algo intrigado por lo que Dianta le había dicho, pero no tenía opción por eso se vistió y salió de su habitación, recogió a sus pokémon y se fue del centro pokémon hacía el estadio en el auto que Dianta le había enviado.

Cuando llego al estadio, bajo del auto con su fiel amigo pikachu en su hombro, viendo con gran emoción el estadio en que se había convertido en campeón.

Ash: pikachu luego de mucho por fin estamos un paso más cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokémon.

Pikachu: pika; dijo mientras miraba el estadio dando a entender que el tenía razón.

Ellos admiraban el estadio con gran alegría hasta que los llamaron.

Dianta: Ash por aquí.

Luego de ver de dónde venía la voz, Ash corrió hacía ella.

Ash: buenos días Dianta.

Dianta: días será tardes, ya son la 1 pm Ash.

Ash: en verdad, salí del centro pokémon sin ver la hora.

Dianta: no importa Ash sígueme.

Ash siguió a Dianta pero mientras caminaba no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ash: Dianta porque me llamaron.

Dianta: espera un rato por favor.

Ash: está bien, pero no puedes adelantarme nada.

Dianta: lo único que te puedo decir es que trata de tu futuro.

Ash: mi futuro.

Dianta: si Ash pero no te puedo decir nada más hasta que lleguemos donde están los demás.

Ash: ¿los demás?

Dianta: si, por ahora sígueme.

Luego de seguirla por un rato llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraba toda la élite de Kalos.

Ash: hola chicos; dijo con alegría.

Malva: hola Ash; dijo de manera coqueta.

Narciso: hola Ash; dijo de manera elegante.

Tileo: hola; dijo de manera autoritaria.

Drácena: hola Ash; dijo de manera alegre.

Dianta: buena ya basta de formalidades, vamos al tema central les parece.

Ash: si es verdad, para que me mandaron a llamar.

Dianta: como ya te dije se trata de tu futuro.

Ash: pero aun no entiendo como que de mi futuro.

Malva: Ash, antes de empezar te vamos a hacer una pregunta ¿te parece?

Ash: claro.

Malva: ¿cuál es tu sueño más grande?

Ash: mi sueño es ser un maestro pokémon y ser el número 1, no es así pikachu.

Pikachu: pika-pi; dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Narciso: tal como lo imaginamos.

Ash: ¿cómo así?

Tileo: Ash, tu sabes las responsabilidades que trae ser el campeón de una región.

Ash: pues la verdad no se mucho.

Drácena: bueno veras tienes que hacer numerosas presentaciones de tu poder, hacer investigaciones sobre el funcionamiento de los gimnasios, verificar que todos los asuntos correspondientes a la liga estén en orden, completar papeleo correspondiente a los retadores que retan a uno de la élite, entre muchas cosas más.

Ash: en verdad, eso es mucho.

Dianta: correcto es demasiado trabajo.

Ash: pero si eso trae ser campeón lo acepto; dijo con seguridad.

Malva: no me sorprende que digas eso conociéndote.

Narciso: pero si aceptas el cargo no podrás ser el numero 1 como tu deseas.

Ash: ¡cómo!; dijo sorprendido.

Tileo: como oíste, si te conviertes en campeón es casi imposible que seas el número 1.

Ash: pero si muchos campeones de las regiones estas entre los mejores.

Drácena: es verdad pero compararte con ellos, ellos tienen mucha experiencia y son casi imposibles de derrotar, mientras que tú apenas estas empezando.

Ash: es verdad pero.

Dianta: nada de pero, Ash tú me derrotases pero si te enfrentaras a cualquier otro campeón la tendrías difícil.

Ash: que estás diciendo, no te entiendo si yo te derrote y no eras débil eras muy fuerte.

Dianta: es verdad pero hasta yo sé cuáles son mis limites, Ash tú conoces la lista de los 100 mejores.

Ash: sí.

Dianta: mi posición en esa lista es la numero 10, luego que me derrotaste tu posición ahora debe ser la 50.

Ash: ¿qué? pero si te derrote, no debería ser más alta mi posición, tu eres la numero 10 no.

Dianta: puede que sea así, pero a pesar que perdí yo tengo una larga historia de victorias mientras que la tuya está empezando apenas.

Ash: entiendo, pero que me quieren decir con esto.

Dianta: es fácil queremos que te hagas más fuerte y te conviertas en el número 1.

Ash: ¿pero porque?

Malva: porque nosotros vemos un gran futuro para ti, pero no lo lograras si te quedas aquí.

Ash: en verdad creen que puede llegar hacer el número 1.

Narciso: por supuesto y luego de ver y experimentar tus batallas no podríamos estar más seguros.

Tileo: es verdad, solo necesitas algo más de experiencia.

Drácena: pero si te quedas aquí no la obtendrás.

Ash: entonces que puedo hacer.

Dianta: pues primero debes renunciar a ser campeón.

Ash espera ¿Qué?; dijo sorprendido.

Dianta: cálmate Ash, tú serás el campeón a los ojos de todos, pero yo me encargare de todas tus responsabilidades mientras tu entrenas.

Ash: entrenar; dijo algo con confundido.

Dianta: si entrenar, queremos que tú vayas a entrenar a un lugar, al norte de Kalos llamado la Isla Remolino por un año.

Ash: por un año; dijo sorprendido.

Malva: si, por un año.

Narciso: nosotros pensamos que es el tiempo necesario para que te hagas el más fuerte.

Ash: entiendo ¿pero porque en esa isla y no en otro lado?

Tileo: porque esa es una isla desierta donde solo hay pokémon y está rodeada de remolinos, por eso es muy difícil entrar o salir y tiene diversos climas que permiten tener un buen entrenamiento y hacerte más fuerte.

Drácena: originalmente no le diríamos de esta isla a nadie que fuera del extrajero, pero tú eres especial, en tus ojos se ve el cariño que tienes a tus pokémon y cualquier otro pokémon.

Ash: gracias.

Dianta: entonces Ash, aceptas este nuevo reto para convertirte en el número 1 y ser el más grande maestro pokémon de la historia.

Ash estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le habían dicho, estuvo pensando unos minutos pero luego de pensar él ya sabía qué hacer.

Ash: acepto, tomare este nuevo reto para ser el mejor; dijo con alegría.

Dianta: perfecto, pero tendrás 2 condiciones.

Ash: ¿Cuáles?

Dianta:

1 No le podrás decir a nadie de esto, por supuesto que tu familia y amigos si, pero no a la prensa o a los medios.

2 Tendrás que afrontar este reto solo, no podrás ir con nadie más que tus pokémon.

Entendiste Ash.

Ash: si, pero ¿puedo llevar a todos mis pokémon no?

Malva: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ash: es que yo tengo muchos más pokémon en Kanto ¿los puedo llevar?.

Dianta: por supuesto que los puedes llevar Ash.

Ash: gracias.

Narciso: no tienes que darnos las gracias, sino fuera por ti no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que el mundo es grande y hay muchos entrenadores fuertes en él y de lo importante que es seguir entrenando, ¿no es así chicos?; dijo mientras miraba al resto de la élite y a la ex-campeona.

Todos los que estaban presentes asistieron la cabeza en señal que estaba de acuerdos.

Dianta: por ultimo Ash para que te puedas ir te daremos un regalo.

Ash: un regalo.

Dianta: si este regalo va de parte de todos toma; dijo dándole una pokeball.

Ash recibió la pokeball y la abrió enseguida.

Ash: un Riolu, gracias.

Dianta: no tienes que agradecer, este es nuestro regalo por haber ganado la liga y habernos vencido.

Ash: pero de todas maneras gracias, Riolu vamos a llevarnos bien te parece; dijo dándole la mano.

Riolu al principio tuvo miedo pero luego de ver a pikachu tan tranquilo llamándolo para que se uniera a ellos en sus aventuras acepto a Ash como entrenador.

Riolu: ri-ri; dándole la mano dando a entender que había a aceptado a Ash como entrenador.

Ash: bienvenido a la mi familia.

Dianta: solo que da una pregunta Ash, ¿cuándo puedes empezar?

Ash: si no es mucha molestia puede ser en 1 semana, quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos.

Dianta: no hay problema Ash no te preocupes por la prensa, nosotros nos encargamos.

Ash: está bien, entonces nos vemos en 1 semana; dijo mientras salía de la habitación con pikachu en su hombro derecho y riolu en el otro.

Todos se despidieron de Ash y cuando salió Dianta dijo algo que sorprendió a toda la élite.

Dianta: saben chicos, yo pienso que dentro de poco Ash será el entrenador más fuerte de todo el mundo y que será así por un largo tiempo ¿no lo piensan así?; dijo con toda seguridad.

Toda la élite se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo estaban de acuerdo con ella, solo dijeron que sí.

Mientras que Ash salía del estadio con su fiel amigo y su nuevo amigo pensado en su nuevo reto.

Ash: chicos se los prometo yo seré el maestro pokémon más grande de todos; dijo con gran alegría mientras corría hacia fuera de ese estadio.

Y sus pokémon se sintieron alegres por oír eso.

¿Qué será de Ash?

¿Cómo tomaran la noticia sus amigos y familia?

¿Qué les pareció?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Regreso

Cuando Ash regreso al centro pokémon todo el lugar estaba rodeado de reporteros y fanáticos, sino fuera por la seguridad que le habían prestado los de la élite, no hubiera podido entrar, pero apenas entro deseo que preferiría quedarse a fuera con todos esos reporteros y fanáticos que aguantarse el regaño que le iba a dar su madre.

Delia: ¿Ash Ketchum dónde estabas?; dijo con mucha furia.

Ash: mamá; dijo con miedo.

Delia: ¿dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupada, cuando me levante y fui a tu habitación no estabas; dijo con mucha furia.

Ash: bueno es que salí; dijo con nervios.

Delia: ¿a donde y porque no me avisaste?

Prof. Oak: cálmate Delia deja que nos explique.

Ash: gracias Prof. Oak, bueno verán, me llamo Dianta y la élite para hablar sobre el cargo de campeón y darme este nuevo amigo; dijo mientras le decía a Riolu que saliera detrás de él para que lo conocieran.

Prof. Oak: te regalaron un Riolu.

Ash: si, por haber ganado.

Prof. Oak: que bien, pero tienes que cuidarlo bien.

Ash: ya lo sé, ven riolu saluda al Prof. Oak y a mi mamá.

Riolu tenía miedo pero se acercó dónde estaba el Prof. Oak y la madre de Ash y los saludo con mucha confianza luego de ver a su entrenador.

Delia: qué bonito Ash me lo puedo quedar.

Ash: claro que no.

Delia: ya lo sé, solo jugaba.

Prof. Oak: bueno Ash, de que quería hablar la élite contigo; dijo luego de mirar un rato a riolu.

Ash: verán me dijeron; no pudo seguir hablando ya que le rugió el estómago.

Delia: hijo ¿tú no has comido?

Ash: no, salí apresurado y no tuve tiempo.

Prof. Oak: bueno que tal si nos cuentas mientras comemos.

Ash: me parece una gran idea, no les parece amigos; mientras miraba a pikachu y a riolu que jugaban al lado de él.

Luego de eso llegaron a la cafetería donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Ash: hola chicos.

Serena: hola Ash; dijo con alegría.

Clemont: hola Ash; dijo con entusiasmo.

Bonnie: hola Ash; dijo con un bostezo.

Gary: hola Ash-boy; dijo con un tono de broma.

Brock: hola Ash; dijo con alegría.

Gary: Ash sabes, cómo no te encontrábamos, Brock y yo pensamos que te habías ido con alguna de tus nueva fanáticas a divertir; dijo con un tono de malicia.

Ash: por supuesto que no, estaba atendió unos asuntos con la élite; dijo sonrojado.

Serena: ¿qué asuntos?; dijo con intriga.

Ash: qué tal si lo cuento mientras comemos, me muero de hambre, no es así chicos; dijo mirado a pikachu y a riolu.

Los dos pokémon asintieron.

Clemont: Ash desde cuando tienes un riolu.

Ash: me lo dio Dianta y la élite por haber ganado.

Bonnie: qué lindo; dijo mientras se acercaba a él pero riolu se escondió detrás de Ash.

Bonnie: que le pasa.

Ash: no te sientas mal, Riolu es algo tímido ya verás que dentro de poco se acostumbrara.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora de comer.

Luego de esas palabras todos empezaron a comer, mientras Ash les contaba que le había dicho Dianta y la élite, ellos escuchaban lo que Ash les decía sin poder creerlo y cuando terminaron de comer Gary fue el primero en hablar.

Gary: Ash eso es cierto, eso es algo que nunca se ha visto.

Ash: Gary, tú me conoces yo no soy un mentiroso.

Brock: tienes que entendernos, lo que nos cuentas es algo que nunca se había visto en ningún lado.

Prof. Oak: es verdad Ash, lo que nos cuentas es algo que nunca se ha visto.

Ash: bueno por lo que veo, soy un caso especial.

Serena: Ash, tu aceptaste.

Ash: sí.

Clemont: no puedo decir que me sorprende, pero estas seguro, vas a pasar 1 año en una isla desierta.

Ash: claro, es verdad que al principio no me pareció la idea, pero luego de pensarlo bien me pareció una gran oportunidad para hacerme más fuerte.

Bonnie: pero Ash, vas a dejar el titulo por el cual trabajaste tanto.

Ash: es cierto, pero ya se los dije yo seguiré siendo el campeón, pero no me encargare de nada de sus responsabilidades

Gary: es que eso es una de las cosas que no puedo creer, como vas a seguir siendo el campeón sino cumples sus funciones.

Ash: les soy sincero, no lo sé, pero Dianta dijo que ella se encargaba.

Delia: Ash, como tu madre yo te apoyare en todas tus decisiones.

Ash: gracias mamá.

Serena: entonces esto es una despedida.

Ash: no diría que una despedida sino un hasta luego.

Clemont: es verdad.

Bonnie: siempre nos volveremos a ver; dijo mientras jugaba con Riolu.

Brock: es decir que hoy nos vamos.

Ash: sí, quiero pasar un tiempo en pueblo paleta y organizar todo lo necesario para mi viaje.

Prof. Oak: entonces vamos a empacar.

Ash: es verdad.

Gary: creo que se olvidan de algo importante no tenemos pasajes de avión.

Ash: no te preocupes cuando le dije a Dianta que quería regresar a Kanto, ella consiguió nuestros pasajes con una llamada, ahora mismo nuestros pasajes nos están esperando en el aeropuerto.

Gary: vaya.

Delia: entonces empecemos a empacar.

Luego de esas palabras se dispusieron a ir a todas sus habitaciones a empacar, cuando tuvieron todo listo, se fueron del centro pokémon al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron, el avión estaba a punto de despegar, pero antes de irse Ash tuvo que hacer algo importante.

Ash: chicos sé que no pueden venir conmigo, así que nos vemos.

Serena: tienes razón, no vemos.

Clemont: Ash nos vemos amigo.

Bonnie: nos vemos Ash; dijo mientras lloraba.

Ash: no te pongas a llorar, esto no es una despedida sino un hasta luego Bonnie.

Bonnie: lo sé, pero te voy a extrañar.

Ash: lo sé, pero te prometo que antes de irme a la isla vendré a visitarlos.

Bonnie: lo prometes.

Ash: lo prometo.

Clemont: bueno Ash fue un placer viajar contigo; dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ash: digo lo mismo; dijo dándole la mano.

Serena: Ash nos vemos, toma para el camino; dijo mientras le daba una caja de galletas.

Ash: gracias Serena, bueno chicos los veré dentro de una semana.

Serena: nos vemos Ash, pikachu y riolu.

Clemont: nos vemos, cuídense.

Bonnie: nos vemos amigos.

Ash: gracias por todo oyeron.

Serena: no tienes que agradecernos, ya vete.

Ash: está bien, nos vemos; dijo mientras se iba corriendo para no perder el avión con pikachu y riolu en sus hombros.

Cuando se fue Clemont dijo algo que sorprendió a las dos chicas.

Clemont: chicas saben, yo creo que nunca más ese problema lo va a volver a afectar.

Serena: espero que así sea.

Bonnie: igualmente.

Clemont: bueno chicas, es hora de regresar a casa.

Luego de esas palabras los tres amigos se fueron mientras que Ash llegaba justo a tiempo para el abordaje del avión.

Gary: sí que eres lento.

Ash: lo siento, me tarde más de lo que imagine.

Delia: no importa, pero me da pena que no puedan viajar con nosotros

Ash: bueno que se va a ser, ellos son de aquí no podemos hacer nada

Delia: es verdad, pero me hubiera gustado que vinieran, en especial Serena, me parece que sería una buena novia para ti.

Ash: mamá que cosas dices y además ella es la novia de Clemont; dijo molesto.

Delia: en verdad, no lo sabía.

Gary: bueno ya basta de hablar que el avión nos va dejar.

Luego de esas palabras los tres subieron al avión donde ya estaba Brock y el Prof. Oak y cuando el avión despego Ash miro por última vez la región Kalos donde dio el primer paso para convertirse en maestro pokémon.

Ash: pikachu, riolu vamos a hacernos más fuertes para cumplir con nuestros sueños; dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla

Pikachu: pika; dijo afirmando con la cabeza

Riolu: ri; dijo haciendo lo mismo

Luego de oír eso se sintió contento y miro a sus pokémon con mucha alegría y con una gran sonrisa, bueno chicos yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir tengo sueño, luego de eso se quedó dormido junto con sus pokémon, esperando despertar en Kanto.

¿Qué les pareció?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Un viejo amigo

En la conferencia de prensa que iban a declarar a Ash como campeón oficialmente, pero no salió como lo habían pensado los reporteros, ni los fanáticos y ni siquiera algunos oficiales de la liga ya que todos estaban sorprendió por la declaración de la élite y la ex campeona Kalos, pero la única pregunta que tenían en su cabeza toda la región Kalos era ¿dónde demonios esta Ash Ketchum? Lo que pocos sabían era que él estaba en un avión dirigiéndose a su región natal.

Ya había pasado medio día desde que Ash se había ido de Kalos, él y su familia estaban a punto de aterrizar cuando Brock dijo algo que sorprendió a todo el avión.

Borck: ¡QUE DEMONIOS!; grito.

Ash: Brock tranquilizarte.

Cuando Brock noto que todo el avión lo miraba se sintió apenado y se disculpó con rapidez.

Gary: Brock ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué gritaste?

Brock: bueno verán estaba leyendo las noticias de Kalos para ver que paso al final y no van a creer lo que dijeron.

Gary: bueno que dijeron.

Brock: que Ash no podía aceptar el cargo como campeón de Kalos porque estaba enfermo y que de acuerdo a los doctores el necesita casi 2 años para recuperarse y no solo eso, que no podía tener batallas pokémon por mucho tiempo y por tal motivo no podía asumir el cargo.

Ash: en verdad dijeron es.

Brock: y eso no es todo, dijeron que tu ubicación era un secreto y por tal motivo dijeron que no te buscaran, que por tu enfermedad necesitas mucho descanso y reposo.

Ash: no lo puedo creer, me acaban de marcar de enfermo terminal.

Gary: bueno que esperabas, piénsalo es la mejor forma de no asumir el cargo de campeón.

Ash: es verdad, pero no tuvieron que decir ese poco de cosas.

Borck: ya ves por qué grite.

Ash: ya entiendo y por lo que veo no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo.

Gary: es verdad, no tienes más remedio.

Ash estaba algo preocupado por lo que le había dicho Brock, pero todo cambio cuando oyó que ya habían llegado a Kanto y que era hora de bajar. Y sin más remedio salió del avión rogando que no se encontraran con ningún periodista y por lo que vio todas sus suplicada fueron oídas porque cuando salieron del aeropuerto no había ni rastro de uno.

Ash: que bien pikachu y riolu, luego de oír lo que dijo Brock me preocupe de que nos encontráramos con algunos periodistas.

Los dos pokémon entendieron a su entrenador a la perfección los tres estaban contentos hasta que el Prof. Oak lo llamo para que se movieran ya que el auto había llegado y luego de subirse se dirigieron a pueblo paleta.

Cuando llego a su querido pueblo, él le dijo a su mamá que quería ir a descasar pero ella le dijo que fuera a ver a sus pokémon ya que la casa está sucia por no haber estado en mucho tiempo, sin más remedio se dirigió junto con el Prof. Oak y Gary al laboratorio.

Luego que llegaran se encontró con un viejo amigo.

Ash: hola Tracey.

Tracey: hola Ash, hola Prof. Oak y hola Gary; dijo mientras los saludaba a cada uno.

Prof. Oak: hola Tracey.

Gary: hola.

Ash: tiempo sin verte.

Tracey: igualmente, pero, está bien que estés aquí.

Ash: porque lo dices.

Tracey: es que vi las noticias y dijeron que tu no aceptaste el titulo por estar enfermo.

Ash: yo no estoy enfermo, no es así chicos; dijo mientras miraba a sus pokémon, al Prof. Oak y a Gary.

Tracey: entonces ¿porque dijeron eso?

Prof. Oak: es una larga historia que tal si te la contamos adentro; dijo mientras le mostraba a Tracey su equipaje.

Luego de entrar y guardar todas las cosa el Prof. Oak le explico a Tracey todo lo que había pasado y él se sorprendió por lo que le dijeron.

Tracey: es verdad Ash.

Ash: si, deje el titulo porque quiero entrenar.

Tracey: ya veo, entonces te quedas una semana.

Ash: si, pero no creo que descanse porque tengo que organizar todo para mi viaje y hacer unas llamadas, etc.

Gary: que llamadas.

Ash: es un secreto, pero dejemos eso de lado me voy a ver a mis pokémon, si mi mamá llama dile que regreso para la noche; dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al patio junto sus pokémon.

Tracey: no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos; dijo mientras lo veía salir.

Cuando llego al patio del Prof. Oak se encontró con Bulbasaur.

Ash: amigo tiempo sin verte.

Bulbasaur: bulba-bul; dijo dando a entender que se alegraba al verlo.

Ash: amigo puedes llamar a todo, tengo que hablar con ellos.

Bulbasaur obedeció a su entrenador y con un potente rayo solar llamo a todos pokémon y cuando llegaron y vieron a su entrenador todos lo atacaron con una estampida.

Ash: chicos también me alegra verlos; dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba al resto de sus pokémon.

Todos los pokémon se reunieron alrededor de Ash , luego de que los pokémon de Kalos se presentaran.

Ash: chicos como ya deben saber, gane la liga de Kalos y me convertí en su campeón.

Todos los pokémon lo sabían y estaban contentos por eso, pero las palabras que les dijo después los sorprendieron.

Ash: y también deje el título.

Todos los pokémon sus pokémon se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ash: chicos no se pongan así, déjenme explicarles; les dijo mientras los veía.

Luego empezó a contarles todo lo que le había contado la élite y su ex campeona, cada palabra que decía el entrenador sorprendía a sus pokémon pero no para una sorpresa mala, sino para una sorpresa alegre.

Ash: entonces chicos me acompañan en esta aventura.

Luego de haber dicho eso todos sus pokémon se le abalanzaron encima de él dándole a entender que si habían aceptado.

Ash: está bien chicos ya entendí, ahora otra cosa, quiero que le den la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia; dijo mientras le decía a riolu que saliera detrás de pikachu.

Todos los pokémon habían visto a riolu cuando llegaron, pero no le prestaron atención pero cuando Ash les dijo que era miembro de su familia todos los pokémon lo saludaron con alegría, cuando riolu vio que lo saludaban devolvió el gesto con alegría.

Ash: riolu esta es tu nueva familia, te agrada; dijo con alegría.

Riolu: ri-ri; dando a entender que sí.

Luego de hablar otro rato con sus pokémon sobre sus aventuras y sus planes, les dijo que ya tenía que irse.

Ash: chicos ya me voy, tengo que buscar a un amigo.

Todos sus pokémon se extrañaron al oír eso, pero sabían que a veces sus entrenador era algo misterioso, así que solo se despidieron viendo irse a Ash, pikachu y riolu en dirección a los bosques de pueblo paleta. En el camino hacía el bosque recibió una llamada de alguien agradable para Ash.

Ash: ¡Lylia! ¿Qué pasa?

Lylia: es cierto lo que dijeron en las noticias.

Ash: ¿lo que dijeron en las noticias? Lo de mi enfermedad.

Lylia: si, sobre tu enfermedad.

Ash: déjame que te cuente toda la historia.

Ash le conto todo, sobre el entrenamiento de 1 año en la isla remolino y que se iba a ir en una semana junto con todos sus pokémon

Lylia: ya veo, entonces déjame acompañarte.

Ash: lo siento Lylia, no puedes venir conmigo, esto lo tengo que hacer solo.

Lylia: no importa, sé muy bien que en esa isla habitan pokémon muy fuertes y despiadados; dijo a punto de llorar.

Ash: Lylia no llores, no me gusta verte así, y si, sé muy bien que los pokémon de ahí son muy fuertes y yo no te quiero exponer al peligro, así que es mejor que vaya yo solo.

Lylia: en serio Ash, está bien, no te acompañare, pero prométeme que volverás, no sé qué haría sin ti; dijo preocupada.

Ash. Te prometo que regresare, sano y salvo.

Lylia: esta bien, ya estoy más aliviada, te veré cuando vengas a kalos en 1 semana, adiós; dijo colgando la llamada.

Ash: igualmente Lylia adiós; haciendo lo mismo que Lylia.

Después de colgar la llamada, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque.

Ash: pikachu, te estarás preguntado qué hacemos aquí no.

Pikachu: pika; afirmando con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno como ya dije busco un viejo amigo tuyo y mío y para riolu uno nuevo.

Los dos pokémon estaban confundidos pero cuando llegaron a un claro pikachu ya había entendido a lo que se refería su entrenador.

Ash: pikachu ya sabes a quien vamos a ver.

Pikachu: pika; afirmando con la cabeza.

Ash: entonces es hora de llamarlo, riolu sujétate a mí y con fuerza oíste.

El pequeño pokémon azul no entendía pero luego de ver a pikachu detrás de su entrenador solo siguió las órdenes.

Ash: AMIGO EH VENIDO A VERTE, ASÍ QUE SAL; grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de unos segundos una parvada de pokémon voladores aterrizando enfrente de ellos conformados por muchos pidgey, pidgeotto y 3 pidgeot pero todos estos dirigidos por un gran e impotente pidgeot.

Ash: hola amigo, tiempo sin verte; dijo acercándose al líder de los pokémon voladores para acariciarlo.

Pidgeot: pid-ge; dijo aceptando la caricia.

Ash: amigo me alegra verte.

Pidgeot: pid; dando a entender que piensa lo mismo.

Ash: amigo vine a verte para ver si quieres volver a viajar conmigo, claro si no te molesta.

Pidgeot se puso a pensar un poco, le agradaba la idea de volver a viajar con su entrenador pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su manada, pero todas sus preocupaciones acabaron cuando un Pidgeot se acercó a él y empezaron a hablar, Ash no entendía lo que decían pero cuando su Pidgeot se le acerco.

Pidgeot: pid; dijo afirmando con la cabeza que si iba a viajar con él.

Ash: en verdad amigo, pero tu manada; dijo mientras vio que Pidgeot señalaba a otro Pidgeot.

Ash: ya entendí ese Pidgeot se encargara de cuidarlos mientras tu viajas conmigo.

Pidgeot: pid; dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Ash: entonces amigo que bueno que traje esto; dijo sacando una pokeball.

Ash: Pidgeot antes de irnos te presentare a un amigo; le dijo mientras le decía a riolu que saliera.

Pidgeot: geo; dijo dándole a entender que le daba gusto en conocerlo.

Riolu: rio; dando a entender que le daba gusto en conocerlo también.

Luego de las presentaciones Pidgeot se despidió de sus amigos y se dirijo a Ash para que lo atrapara nuevamente, luego de hacerlo él se despidió de los pokémon prometiéndoles que iba a cuidar muy bien a su líder después de eso se fue.

Ash: chicos que les pareció la sorpresa; dijo mientras miraba a sus pokémon.

Los dos que estaban en sus hombros asistieron la cabeza dando a entender que les gusto.

Ash: que bien, pero ahora nos faltan dos amigos.

Los dos pokémon no entendían lo que decía.

Ash: no se preocupen luego les digo, mejor vamos a casa ya es muy tarde; dijo mientras volvía a entrar a pueblo paleta.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quiénes serán los otros 2 amigos?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Reencuentros inesperados.

Luego de encontrarse con su viejo amigo Ash, pikachu y riolu se dirigían a la casa de Ash, pero cuando llegaron toda la casa estaba oscura.

Ash: mamá ya llegue; dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Pero cuando entro no encontró respuesta.

Ash: chicos ¿dónde estará mi mama?; dijo mientras los pokémon bajaban de su hombro para entrar a la casa.

Pero luego de explorar la casa Ash no encontró nada, pero en cambio sus pokémon encontraron una nota.

Ash: chicos que tienen ahí; dijo mientras veía un trozo de papel que tenía riolu.

Luego de eso riolu se lo entrego.

~~~~NOTA~~~~

Ash si estás leyendo esto es que no estoy en casa sino en el laboratorio así que por favor ven más tarde estamos preparando una rica cena, así que báñate y ponte la ropa que te deje en tu cama, si no llegas al laboratorio a las 8 pm te voy a ir buscar.

Att: Tú mamá.

Luego de leer eso se preguntaba por qué no comían aquí como era de costumbre, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos ya sabía la respuesta.

Ash: ya se chicos, es que van a hacer un banquete para nosotros y la casa no es lo suficientemente grande para toda esa comida; dijo con alegría.

Los dos pokémon no estaban totalmente convencidos.

Ash: vamos chicos no se pongan así, eso debe ser mejor vamos a bañarnos; dijo mientras cargaba a sus pokémon al baño.

Luego de bañarse y ponerse la ropa que su mamá le había puesto en su cama que era una camiseta manga corta azul oscura, con un jeans y un par de tenis negros.

Ash: bueno chicos que les parece; le dijo a sus pokémon.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que se veía bien.

Ash: gracias chicos, bueno es hora de irnos ya son las 7:50; dijo a sus pokémon.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa se encontró con Brock

Brock: oye Ash ya es tarde, me mandaron a buscarte.

Ash: lo siento Brock, es que me tarde buscando un viejo amigo.

Brock: viejo amigo.

Ash: no importa, mejor vayámonos.

Brock: es verdad o tu mamá se va molestar.

Luego de eso partieron al laboratorio, luego de unos minutos llegaron al laboratorio pero antes de entrar Brock le dijo algo.

Borck: Ash espero que te guste la sorpresa.

Ash: ¿qué sorpresa Borck?

Pero todo quedó claro cuando entro al laboratorio, no era porque en su casa no cabría la comida, sino porque en su casa no cabrían tantas personas.

Brock: taran.

Ash: cuando hicieron esto.

Brock: bueno en realidad lo hizo tu mamá, ella llamo a todos cuando estábamos en Kalos.

Ash quería seguir hablando con Brock pero no pudo porque todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que llego y lo fueron a saludar, tanto así que lo rodearon en la puerta.

Ash: hola chicos.

Drew: hola Ash; dijo con indiferencia.

May: hola señor campeón; dijo con un tono de burla.

Max: hola Ash; dijo con alegría.

Dawn: hola Ash; dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Paul: hola Ash; dijo con indiferencia.

Iris: hola niño; dijo con burla

Cilan: hola Ash; dijo con alegría.

Gary: hola otra vez; dijo con indiferencia.

Misty: hola Ash; dijo con algo de alegría.

Ash: chicos tiempo sin verlos; dijo mientras se despegaba de su amiga para evitar caerse junto con sus pokémon.

May: eso mismo digo, no nos llamas ni una vez.

Ash: lo siento, es que he estado ocupado; dijo mientras levantaba a sus pokémon del suelo.

Max: no te preocupes Ash, es que está furiosa porque no nos mencionaste que estabas enfermo y se preocupó.

Ash: ha era eso, miren para que sepan yo no estoy enfermo, solo es una excusa; dijo con la mayor calma posible.

Paul: si ya lo sabemos, Gary nos dijo, pero no puedo creer que abandonaras el título.

Ash: si ya le contaron ya debes saber los motivos no.

Iris: si ya sabemos los motivos pero son algo raros.

Ash: para mí no, son para cumplir mi sueño no amigos; dijo mientras miraba a sus pokémon.

Los dos pokémon asistieron.

Cilan: bueno, nos explicaras mientras comemos.

Ash: si es mejor porque me muero de hambre.

Misty: algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ash: a que te refieres.

Iris: que sigues siendo un niño.

Brock: bueno, ya dejen de pelear y vamos a comer.

Luego de eso el grupo se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba la mamá de Ash, el Prof. Oak y Tracey terminando de preparar la cena, luego de terminar de prepararla él y sus amigos se pusieron a comer y mientras comían Ash les contaba con detalle todo lo que le había dicho la élite y la ex campeona y sus planes con toda tranquilidad, con cada palabra todos sus amigos se sorprendían.

Ash: bueno eso es todo.

Paul: un minuto Gary nos contó de tu entrenamiento, pero no de que te ibas durante un año entero.

Max: es verdad y que te vas a entrenar a una isla desierta.

May: y no solo eso, que te vas tu solo.

Iris: ¿eres tonto o qué?

Misty: es verdad, se te destruyeron las neuronas luego de ganar el campeonato.

Ash: bueno amigos cálmense, primero que todo si me voy durante un año, segundo no a una isla desierta en esa isla hay muchos pokémon, tercero no soy tonto y no se me destruyeron la neuronas.

Cilan: debes entender que esto nos tomó por sorpresa.

Ash: pero Gary no les contó.

Gary: si les conté pero no todo, sino lo que necesitaban saber para que no se preocuparan y pensé que lo mejor era que el resto se los contaras tú.

Brock: es verdad, era mejor que les contara tú.

Misty: señora Ketchum usted está de acuerdo con esta locura.

Delia: pues al principio no, pero luego me pareció una gran idea.

May: que gran idea mandarlo a morir.

Drew: relájate May, no creo que le hayan dicho a Ash de esa isla sino fuera segura.

Ash: eso no es del todo cierto, ellos me dijeron que en esa isla el peligro es de lo más común.

Dawn; y aun quieres ir.

Ash: claro, si no puedo superar este reto nunca podre considerarme un maestro pokémon, dime ¿Paul si te ofrecieran esta oportunidad tú la dejarías ir?

Paul: pues yo no la dejaría ir.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

Paul: lo siento chicas pero yo soy entrenador también y si me dieran esa oportunidad la tomaría.

Ash: ven, Drew si te ofrecieran una oportunidad para mejorar tus habilidades para convertirte en un mejor coordinador ¿tú la dejarías?

Drew: pues no, nunca lo haría.

Ash: amigos entiéndanme esto solo lo hago para cumplir mi sueño.

Max: es verdad tu solo quieres cumplir tu sueño y nosotros no somos nadie para impedírtelo.

May: ¿Max pero que dices?

Max: May mira lo que tú dices, le estas diciendo que no siga su sueño, a ti te gustaría que te dijeran esto a ti.

May: no me gustaría.

Max: todos debemos entenderlo.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: aunque sea un niño tenemos que aceptar sus decisiones.

Cilan: es verdad para eso están los amigos.

Ash: gracias Max por entenderme.

Max: no tienes que agradecer, yo también hubiera aceptado.

Ash: bueno Misty, todos están de acuerdo menos tú, que me dices, me vas a apoyar.

Misty: por supuesto que no, pero no soy nadie para decir nada, solo me queda aceptar tu decisión pero no te voy apoyar.

Ash: Misty no sé por qué dices eso que no eres nadie, tu eres mi mejor amiga y yo necesito el apoyo de todos para emprender mi viaje.

Misty: y tu desde cuando sabes hablar tan bien.

Ash: he madurado aunque no lo creas, además estoy seguro que mi mamá los invito ¿porque no quiere que me vaya sin ver a mis amigos y sin contar con su apoyo no es así?

Todos miraron a la mamá de Ash que saco la lengua dando a entender que sabía que todo iba a pasar tal como lo pensó.

Ash: así que me darás tu apoyo.

Misty: está bien, o cielos cuando te volviste tan inteligente.

Ash: oye yo siempre he sido inteligente.

Ante el comentario de Ash, todo el mundo se empezó a reír.

Ash: oigan no se rían.

Pero no importo todos seguían riéndose incluso sus pokémon pero no le importó y empezó a reír con ellos y así paso la noche riendo, hablando y divirtiéndose.

¿Qué les pareció?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El misterio de Ash

Luego de una fiesta de bienvenida que duro hasta las 2 am para Ash organizada por su mamá, se retiraron los hombre para la casa de Ash y las mujeres se quedaban en el laboratorio. El sol estaba saliendo pero ninguno de los amigos y familiares de Ash se habían levantado, solo él porque tenía que encontrarse con alguien muy importante para él y no quería que lo molestaran.

Por tal motivo salió de su casa en total silencio acompañado por pikachu y riolu.

Ash: bueno chicos nos vamos.

Riolu: ri-ri; dando a entender que quería saber para donde iban.

Ash: verdad tú no sabes, bueno te contare todo cuando lleguemos oíste.

El pequeño pokémon no entendía pero sabía que era una aventura y acepto ir.

Ash: bueno Pidgeot sal; dijo mientras lazaba una pokeball.

Cuando salió grito su rugido característico Pidgeot, pero enseguida se calló cuando vio a su entrenador diciéndole que se callara.

Ash: buenos días amigo, será que me puedes llevar a un sitio; le dijo mientras acariciaba al pokémon.

El pokémon afirmo con su cabeza, luego de eso él se subió a su lomo junto con sus otros pokémon y se fueron. Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que se había ido y solo se estaban levantando siendo solo las 8 am, nadie había notado la ausencia de Ash hasta que empezaron a desayunar.

Delia: han visto a mi hijo.

Drew: yo no.

Max: yo tampoco.

Paul: no.

Brock: lo siento.

Cilan: no.

Gary: pues no lo he visto.

Max: pero tú no compartías habitación con él.

Brock: si, pero cuando me levante ya no estaba.

Paul: habrá salido.

Delia: eso sería extraño por que comúnmente yo me levanto primero que él.

Drew: pues si salió, debió dejar una nota ¿no?

Brock: en eso tienes razón, cuando él se va sin avisar comúnmente deja una nota.

Max: entonces vamos a buscarla.

Cuando empezaron a buscarla, en poco tiempo ya la habían encontrado.

Paul: la encontré.

Max: en dónde.

Paul: pegada en la puerta de entrada.

Drew: como sea que dice.

Paul empezó a leerla.

~~~~NOTA~~~~

Chicos salí a hacer un mandado muy importante no me busquen, díganle a las chicas que lo siento pero que luego les muestro el pueblo bien. Creo que regresare para las 3 pm sino a las 6 pm, repito no me busquen estaré muy ocupado, nos vemos.

Att: Ash.

Paul: eso es todo.

Brock: raro.

Drew: es verdad.

Max: ayer estaba emocionado porque nos iba a mostrar el pueblo.

Delia: es verdad y ¿que será ese asunto que tiene que atender?

Brock: bueno no le demos vuelta al asunto por lo menos ya sabemos que está bien, mejor vamos a desayunar.

Max: es verdad me muero de hambre.

Luego de eso se pusieron a desayunar y al cabo de un rato llegaron las chicas.

May: hola chicos.

Todos dijeron hola casi al mismo tiempo mientras veían televisión en la sala.

Dawn: ¿dónde está Ash?

Iris: no me digan que sigue dormido, porque con mucho gusto lo despierto con un balde de agua fría.

Cilan: no, en realidad salió muy temprano a hacer una vuelta o algo así.

Misty: si, a donde.

Max: no nos dijo.

May: no les dijo.

Drew: en realidad no lo menciono.

Dawn: ¿cómo así?

Paul: resulta más fácil si leen esto; dijo mientras les pasaba la nota de Ash.

Luego de que las chicas leyeran la nota aun no entendían nada.

May: pero no dice nada.

Drew: por eso te dijimos, no sabemos dónde estaba.

Dawn: lo que quiere decir que Ash se levantó temprano, eso sí es extraño.

Misty: en eso si tienes razón.

Gary: no será que se levantó temprano para irse a ver con alguien especial; dijo con un poco de malicia.

Iris: no creo, si Ash es un niño.

Brock: no, puede que sea verdad.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el criador.

Misty: a que te refieres.

Brock: bueno verán, es que antes de dormirse hizo una llamada y cuando termino se veía muy contento.

Drew: eso lo explica todo, se fue a ver con una chica.

Dawn: no lo creo, Ash fijándose en una chica.

Misty: es verdad.

Iris: porque no nos cuentas lo que oíste.

Brock: acaso tengo cara de chismoso.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Brock: bueno ya les cuento lo que oí

~~~Flash back~~~

Brock: Ash ya vete a dormir.

Ash: lo siento pero tengo que hacer una llamada.

Brock: pero quien te atenderá a esta hora.

Ash: no importa, será rápido.

Borck: está bien.

Luego empezó a marcar el número en un celular, al cabo de un rato oía lo que dijeron.

Ash: veras lo siento por no haberte llamado, es que estaba ocupado.

Silencio para esperar la respuesta.

Ash: en verdad ya sabes todo, no me sorprende, que pasas mañana por aquí.

Silencio para esperar la respuesta.

Ash: si en verdad y estas cerca, te voy a ver.

Silencio para esperar la respuesta.

Ash: está bien a esa hora nos vemos, adiós nos vemos.

Luego de eso colgó la llamada y empecé a hablar.

Brock: Ash se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz; dijo con malicia.

Ash: por nada, vamos a dormir.

Brock: bueno, buenas noches.

Ash: buenas noches.

~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~

Max: ahora está más que seguro que se fue a ver con una chica.

Misty: eso no lo sabemos, puede que se trate de un amigo; dijo con furia.

May: cálmate Misty.

Gary: es verdad relájate, si se fue a ver con una amiguita que importa.

Delia: ¿quién se fue a ver con una amiguita?; dijo Delia cuando entraba a la sala desde la cocina

Paul: Ash.

Delia: mi hijo, no me lo creo.

Iris: aunque aún no estamos seguros.

Cilan: es verdad es un misterio, pero ¿dónde está y con quién? lo único que sabemos es que Ash en verdad quería ver a esa persona.

Drew: que más puede ser, una chica.

Dawn: yo aún no estoy con vencida.

Paul: pero es la única explicación.

Brock: ya cálmense creo que le estamos dando muchas vueltas, que tal si le preguntamos cuando vuelva y mientras tanto vamos a dar una vuelta.

Gary: me parece una gran idea, hay un lago muy bonito al norte de aquí podemos relajarnos ahí un rato.

Drew: me parece una gran idea.

Max: a mí también.

Paul: aunque no lo crean yo también, me parece mejor plan que intentar adivinar con quien esta Ash.

Cilan: es verdad, tal vez un cambio de ambiente nos ayude.

May: entonces está decidido vamos al lago.

Misty: por mi estas bien.

Dawn: por mi igual.

Iris: es una gran idea.

Delia: me parece un gran plan, entonces Gary cuídalos.

Gary: no se preocupe yo me encargo.

Luego de eso se empezaron a preparar para ir al lago, cuando estuvieron listos se fueron pero había una pregunta en la mente de todos bueno más que nada en la de las chicas ¿dónde está Ash y con quién?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Con quién fue a verse Ash?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

En búsqueda de Ash

Luego de salir de la casa de Ash, el grupo de chicos se dirigía al lago que Gary había mencionado, pero las chicas se estaban empezando a quejar ya que habían caminado un buen rato.

May: Gary ya estamos cerca, me duelen los pies.

Dawn: a mí también.

Misty: es verdad llevamos caminando un buen rato y no hemos llegado.

Max: chicas no se pongan así.

Drew: es verdad nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar quejándonos ya que llevamos todo el equipaje.

Paul: es verdad.

May: pero si eso es deber de los novios y hermanitos ¿no Dawn?

Dawm: por supuesto.

Brock: pero que hay de mí, yo no soy novio de nadie y llevo mucho equipaje.

Iris: no se quejen y caminen.

Cilan: es verdad.

Max: tu cállate por que no llevas mucho equipaje.

Cilan: es que yo tengo suerte de que mi novia sea muy colaboradora.

Drew: mejor cállate.

Gary: ya cálmense chicos ya casi llegamos y verán que valdrá la pena de este recorrido.

Misty: espero que sea verdad.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando un Pidgeot pasó por encima de ellos a toda velocidad.

Max: eso fue un Pidgeot.

Brock: y no cualquiera el de Ash.

May: Ash tiene un Pidgeot.

Misty: si pero lo libero para que pudiera cuidar a sus amigos.

Brock: y por lo que veo Ash lo volvió a capturar, por eso dijo que fue a ver a un viejo amigo ayer.

Dawn: porque dices que ese Pidgeot es de Ash.

Gary: es lo más lógico ya que por esta parte del pueblo no es común encortar ese tipo de pokémon en especial ese, que parece que fue entrenado.

Max: ya veo, pero si ese Pidgeot es de Ash entonces; pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido.

Paul: Ash está cerca.

Max: eso es lo que iba a decir.

Paul: eso no importa, pero lo que dijeron si ese es el pokémon de Ash, él está cerca.

Iris: si eso es verdad, lo vamos a atrapar con las manos en la masa.

Misty: es verdad.

Cilan: cálmense chicas, incluso que ese sea el Pidgeot de Ash no sabemos dónde se dirige.

Gary: en realidad si, si va en esa dirección el único lugar a donde puede ir es el lago.

Dawn: entonces que esperamos vamos.

Drew: relájense y piensen, si Ash no nos quiere ver, lo más seguro es que tomo sus precauciones.

Max: eso puede ser verdad ya que se fue sin levantar sospechas y por eso tal vez tomo sus precauciones.

Paul: yo no creo, conocen a Ash eso es poco probable.

Gary: aunque sea así queremos atraparlo, lo mejor es ir por aquí; dijo señalando otro camino.

Misty: ¿porque por ahí?

Gary: conociendo a Ash debió tomar este camino y si cogemos este podremos que dar cerca de él, pero no para que nos vea, porque este camino lleva a un claro cercano y así ver si esta con alguien sin que se dé cuenta.

Iris: me parece un buen plan.

Cilan: es verdad, se esperaba de un gran investigador.

May: si todo está decidido en marcha.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y ahora todos con curiosidad por saber con quién era que estaba Ash, luego de caminar un rato estaban llegando al lago pero se detuvieron luego de ver entre los arboles al joven entrenador pokémon al otro lado y por miedo a que lo descubrieran se quedaron esperando tras los árboles, viendo como jugar con sus pokémon un rato.

May: no me digan que solo vino aquí para jugar con sus pokémon.

Iris: por lo que vemos parece que sí.

Misty: les dije que Ash no era de esos que se escabullía para irse a ver con chicas.

Dawn: si eso es verdad ¿porque esta tan arreglado?

Era verdad Ash llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga, un jean negro clásico y un par de tenis muy bien cuidados.

Drew: es verdad, no creo que nadie se arregle así para jugar con sus pokémon.

Iris: eso es verdad, será que en verdad tiene una cita.

Paul: puede ser.

Brock: pero por que no nos dijo que venía para acá.

Max: será por esto que estamos haciendo.

Cilan: es verdad mírennos estamos espiándolos.

Gary: no lo estamos espiando, lo estamos cuidando.

May: que es totalmente diferente.

Misty: ya no aguanto, voy a hablar con él.

Pero antes que se moviera el móvil de Ash sonó y se detuvo en seco.

Ash: hola, te estoy esperando.

Silencio por esperar la respuesta.

Ash: ¿qué? como que no vienes.

Silencio por esperar la respuesta.

Ash: ha ya veo estas haya, entonces te veo en 5 minutos.

Silencio por esperar la respuesta.

Ash: ok nos vemos; luego de eso colgó y llamo a su Pidgeot.

Ash: Pidgeot ven nos vamos hacía…

Pero antes de seguir oyó un pequeño ruido y por estar preocupado de que lo estuvieran espiando le dijo a Pidgeot otra dirección.

Ash: hacía el oeste.

Luego de eso él y el resto de sus pokémon se subieron a Pidgeot y se fueron.

Mientras tanto en el claro donde estaban escondidos sus amigos.

Misty: como se te ocurre hacer ruido; dijo mirando a Max.

Max: lo siento, por accidente pise una rama.

May: tuvimos suerte que no se diera cuenta.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: sí.

Drew: bueno hasta aquí llego el misterio.

Paul: es verdad ya se fue, no podemos hacer nada.

Cilan: es una lástima olía a un buen misterio.

Brock: me estaba entrando curiosidad.

Gary: bueno no queda de otra mejor relajémonos en el lago no chicas.

May: que estás diciendo lo vamos a seguir, no chicas.

Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras los chicos no se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta.

Drew: oye May mejor olvídalo y relajémonos.

Paul: es verdad Dawn.

Cilan: es mejor olvidar el tema.

Gary: es verdad chicas relajémonos.

Brock: si Ash nos descubre no nos lo perdonara.

Pero ninguna de las palabras llegó a las chicas ya que estas insistían en seguirlo y atraparlo.

Gary: bueno me rindo, entonces vamos al oeste.

Paul: que hay por haya.

Gary: no mucho, solo unas cuantas casas abandonadas, un pequeño lago y un bosque.

Dawn: dijiste casas abandonadas,

Gary: si.

Dawn: piensas lo que yo pienso verdad May; dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

May: a que te refieres; luego de ver la cara de la chica la entendió

May: no puede ser, Ash de esos; dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojo.

Iris: de que.

Dawn: ¿no lo pillas? casas abandonadas.

Iris: a ya pero no creo; dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Misty: de que hablan.

Dawn: no oíste, casas abandonadas.

Misty: y que.

May: sí que eres despistada, mira que hace un hombre y una mujer solos en una casa.

Luego de eso Misty entendió a lo que significaba y enseguida se sonrojo.

Misty: no creo que Ash sea de esos; dijo algo roja.

Drew: de que hablan.

May: acaso tú tampoco entiendes, casa abandonada, Ash y chica misteriosa solos.

Drew: ya entendí.

Paul. Pero no creo que Ash sepa que es eso.

Cilan: es verdad Ash es muy despistado en ese tipo de cosas.

Brock: eso es muy cierto.

Gary: es verdad, pero si va para haya, eso es lo más probable

Max: chicos de que hablan.

DE NADA; dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ya que aparte de Max que tenía 12 años el resto tenían de 16 a 20 años.

Max: está bien, pero no se enojen.

May: es que no es nada, no te preocupes.

Max: está bien, pero que tal si nos vamos o si no se nos va otra vez Ash.

Dawn: es verdad tenemos que llegar antes de eso.

Gary: es verdad.

Misty: entonces en marcha.

Paul: un minuto, en verdad vamos a ir a buscar a Ash para ver eso y encima vamos a llevar esto; mostrando el equipaje y de reojo a Max.

Drew: es verdad no pienso ver eso.

Iris: no sean gallinas.

Cilan: pero entiende, si Ash está haciendo eso, no creo que debamos molestarlo.

Brock: yo pienso igual.

May: por favor chicos, piensen si encontramos a Ash en eso lo podremos molestar durante mucho tiempo y por las cosas, pues las podemos dejar aquí no creo que se pierdan.

Dawn: es verdad y no me digan que no tienen curiosidad.

Los chicos se quedaron callados por que en verdad si tenían curiosidad por saber si Ash en verdad se fue a ver a una chica, así que al final aceptaron.

May: bueno en marcha, Max si eres tan amable cuida las cosas sí.

Max: pero yo quiero ver con quien esta Ash.

May: por supuesto que no tú te quedas.

Max: pero.

May: nada de peros.

Max: pero hace un minuto dijiste que no le pasaría nada a las cosas si nos íbamos.

May: si... pero no pensé en la comida y si se la comen los pokémon salvajes.

Brock: es verdad Max mejor quédate.

Max: pero Brock.

Brock: nada de reproches joevncito, piensa esto que te estamos encargando el trabajo más importante, cuidar la comida.

Max: eso es una boba escusa, además pienso que no me dejan ir por eso que decían que Ash estaba haciendo.

Todo el grupo no sabía que decir pero Dawn fue la que se atrevió a hablar.

Dawm: mira Max eso no tiene nada que ver, mira que tal esto, si cuidas la comida mi novio te dará unos buenos consejos sobre batallas y pokémon e incluso podrás combatir con él.

Paul: espera yo que.

Dawn: si tú lo harás; dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Paul: así es, así que por favor cuida la comida.

Max: si no queda de otra, pero espero esa batalla oíste Paul

Paul: no te preocupes; dijo mientras miraba a su novia con algo de rabia mientras que ella solo le sacaba la lengua.

Gary: ya que esta todo arreglado nos vamos.

Misty: por fin.

Luego de eso todos se fueron dejando a Max solo, pensando si era cierto lo que ellos tenían en la mente.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Con quién se verá Ash?

¿Dónde está realmente?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El maestro.

Luego de dejar a Max en el lago, el resto del grupo se fue en dirección al oeste donde supuestamente estaba Ash, pero no como la vez anterior donde todos iban juntos sino que esta vez los chicos iban adelante mientras que las chicas iban un poco más atrás hablando.

May: Misty te tenemos que preguntar algo pero no te enojes.

Dawn: es verdad no te enojes.

Iris: y tampoco grites.

Misty: chicas relájense pregunten lo que quieran soy un libro abierto.

Las 3 chicas se miraron y decidieron preguntar.

May: está bien ¿porque te pusiste furiosa cuando pensamos que Ash estaba con una chica haciendo eso?

Misty: yo no estaba furiosa; dijo con algo de pena

Dawn: es verdad no estabas furiosa, estabas celosa ¿no es así?

Misty: QUE; grito luego del comentario.

Gary: chicas pasó algo.

Iris: nada, es que Misty vio un insecto.

Gary: ya veo pero apúrense.

May: si no te preocupes.

Gary: está bien.

Dawn: baja la voz Misty.

Misty: pero como quieres que me ponga si me dices eso.

Iris: entonces es verdad, estas celosa de que Ash está con otra.

Misty: por supuesto que no.

May: sí, claro cuando te enteraste que yo viajaba con Ash también te pusiste así, luego paso lo mismo con Dawn y con Iris y no digas que no.

Misty: eso no es verdad.

Dawn: si claro, Misty se nota de lejos que estas celosa.

Iris: es verdad, e incluso en la fiesta cuando hablaba de su amiga Serena te pusiste algo celosa pero cuando dijo que ya tenía novio te tranquilizaste.

Misty: no estoy celosa, solo preocupada.

May: si claro, mira Misty todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por Ash.

Misty: yo no siento nada, además yo estoy enamorada de mi novio.

Dawn: si claro, se nota.

Iris: si no sientes nada por Ash, porque no le has dicho nada de tu relación y le pides a todo el mundo que le diga.

Misty: porque él no necesita saber de mi vida privada.

May: si tú lo dices, pero te quiero decir algo, él se va durante un año y cuando vuelva no lo veras mucho y será mejor que le digas antes que se vaya por que sería peor que se enterara por otras personas

Misty: puede que tengas razón.

Dawn: además todos pensamos que Ash también siente algo por ti.

Misty: que tonterías dices.

Iris: si tú lo dices pero no se olvide que Ash quiere ser el más grande maestro pokémon y eso trae muchas fans.

Misty ante el comentario se quedo en seco.

May: vez, si sientes algo por él después de todo.

Misty: no siento nada por él, yo estoy enamorada de Gary; dijo luego de oír las palabras de May.

Iris: como tú digas, bueno eso es todo lo que te vamos a decir.

Dawn: una última cosa, mejor aclara tus sentimientos.

Misty: yo no tengo nada que aclarar, y con respecto a decirle a Ash le diré cuando lo atrapemos con esa.

May: luego dices que no estas celosa.

Misty estaba a punto de empezar a gritar cuando los chicos las llamaron y se fueron corriendo donde estaban ellos.

Gary: bueno aquí es.

Paul: pero no es mucho.

Gary: como les dije solo hay 4 casas abandonadas, un pequeño lago y el bosque.

Drew: entonces ahora que.

May: obvio búsquenlo.

Brock: ni loco, no quiero verlo en esa situación.

Cilan: ni yo.

Drew: no cuenten conmigo.

Paul: ni conmigo.

Gary: yo no quiero ver eso.

May: no se vayan a arrepentir ahora.

Dawn: si mejor empecemos a buscar.

Iris: es verdad y cuando lo vean llaman al resto.

Misty: así que dejen de comportarse como cobardes y empiecen a buscar.

Mientras sus amigos lo buscaban Ash estaba muy lejos al este, llegando a un lugar donde estaba una gran pirámide y afuera de ella estaba un señor esperándolo.

Ash: lo siento por la demora maestro; dijo bajándose de su pokémon.

Maestro: ya te dije que no me llames así, solo llámame Brandon.

Ash: lo sé, pero tú sabes que yo te considero como mi maestro por todo lo que me has enseñado y corregido.

Brandon: es verdad, yo también te considero como mi alumno.

Ash: gracias.

Brandon: no tienes que agradecer, desde ese día yo te he apoyado por que no te quiero ver triste.

Ash: ya lo sé, pero no he venido aquí a hablar del pasado.

Brandon: ya lo sé, mejor entremos.

Ash: está bien pero primero, conoce dos amigos que en verdad se preguntaban para donde iba; dijo mostrando le ha riolu y Pidgeot.

Brandon: ya veo, es un placer en conocerlos, yo soy Brandon el maestro de Ash.

Los dos pokémon lo saludaron.

Ash: bueno Pidgeot descansa; dijo mientras lo guardaba en su pokeball.

Brandon: no vas a guardar a riolu.

Ash: en realidad él es como pikachu, no le gusta estar dentro de su pokeball ¿no es así?

Riolu: ri; dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Brandon: ya veo entonces entremos para hablar mejor.

Luego de eso Ash entro a la pirámide junto con Brandon, mientras tanto al oeste los amigos de Ash lo seguían buscando sin encontrarlo.

Drew: ya no puedo más.

Paul: yo tampoco.

Brock: ni yo.

Cilan: estoy igual.

Gary: no tampoco.

Dijeron los chicos sentándose en el suelo enfrente de las chicas.

May: por favor, no sean perezosos.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: no se rindan.

Drew: pero que dicen ya buscamos por todos lados y no esta.

Paul: es verdad.

Borck: es claro que no está aquí.

Cilan: es verdad.

Gary: además ya son las 12 pm y nos morimos de hambre.

Misty: es verdad ya buscamos por todos lados y no está, será que nos engañó.

May: pero como, él no sabía que lo estábamos viendo.

Dawn: es verdad.

Paul: chicas acaso se les olvido que Max piso una rama, apuesto que escucho el ruido y nos vio.

Cilan: es lo más lógico.

Gary: si, eso debe ser verdad.

May: es decir que es culpa de mi hermano que no sepamos quien es la novia de Ash.

Misty: si es que es su novia, tal vez solo sea una conocida.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Misty luego de su comentario.

Misty: porque se me quedan viendo.

Gary: es que no pensamos que tú dijeras que Ash es un mujeriego.

Misty: solo digo las cosas como son.

May: pero lo que estás diciendo es que él es un mujeriego.

Brock: ya cálmense todos, creo que lo mejor es regresar donde esta Max, comer, relajarnos en el lago y cuando volvamos hablaremos con Ash.

A todo el mundo le pareció una gran idea y regresaron a donde estaba Max mientras tanto Ash se encontraba comiendo casi toda la comida de la pirámide.

Brandon: Ash relájate o te vas ahogar.

Ash: lo siento es que me fui sin desayunar para no levantar sospechas, no es así chicos; dijo mientras veía a sus pokémon.

Los 3 afirmaron con la cabeza y con comida pokémon en sus bocas.

Brandon: ya veo es porque ella está ahí no.

Ash: si, pero además no quiero que me pregunten a donde voy y con esta ropa.

Brandon: el que te vea diría que vas para una cita.

Ash: ya lo sé pero no tenía ropa limpia.

Brandon: mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como de tus planes en la isla.

Ash: me parece bien.

Brandon: entonces como planeas sobrevivir.

Luego de eso Ash le contó sus planes, la manera de cómo va a sobrevivir y de lo que necesita para hacerlo.

Brandon: me parece que pensaste ya en todo, pero las maquinas.

Ash: no te preocupes, ya hice todas las averiguaciones.

Brandon: que bien y que hay del entrenamiento.

Ash: eso si es un secreto.

Brandon: ya veo, entiendo que todo entrenamiento tiene sus secretos.

Ash: gracias por entender, bueno ya comí, igual mis pokémon que tal una batalla.

Brandon: por mi está bien.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la arena de batalla, mientras que los amigos de Ash estaban regresando a la casa de él luego de haber pasado una divertida tarde en el lago y por supuesto luego de regañar Max por su error, ellos esperaban ver a Ash cuando llegaran pero no fue así.

Misty: como que no ha llegado.

Delia: si, no ha llegado.

Brock: pero es extraño ya son las 7 pm.

Paul: será que se está divirtiendo mucho.

Gary: eso es verdad.

Delia: no lo creo.

Drew: es la única explicación.

Dawn: pero todo el día.

Iris: Ash si tiene energía.

Cilan: es verdad.

Max: oigan de qué hablan.

May: de nada hermanito solo que Ash se ha tarda mucho.

Max: eso es verdad.

Misty: sabríamos donde esta sino fuera por ti.

Max: ya dije que lo siento.

Brock: bueno chicos ya cálmense aún es temprano que tal si cenamos y esperamos a que venga.

Delia: es verdad vengan entren ya casi termino la cena.

Cilan: yo la ayudo.

Brock: igual yo.

Luego de eso entraron y se pusieron a esperar la cena, pero la cena paso y sin rastros de Ash se pusieron a esperar otro rato pero sin resultado, ya eran las 10 pm.

Misty: que este se piensa quedar toda la noche afuera.

May: por lo que se va así parece.

Dawn: se debe estar divirtiendo.

Iris: es verdad.

Delia: bueno chicas es hora que se vayan; dijo la señora saliendo detrás de ellas.

Misty: pero Ash no ha regresado.

Delia: ya lo sé pero esto es una casa decente y no permitiré que las chicas duerman cerca de los chicos.

May: pero no vamos a hacer nada.

Iris: es verdad.

Delia: no importa, de todas maneras ya están dormidos y tampoco hay espacio, no se preocupen cuando Ash vuelva yo lo regaño.

Misty: pero.

Delia: nada de peros ya es hora de marcharse.

Las chicas se fueron resignadas pensado ¿dónde estaba Ash?, mientras tanto Ash estaba dormido en una habitación de la pirámide junto a sus pokémon, luego de una ardua batalla.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué les parece el maestro de Ash?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Sin explicaciones.

Ya eran las 4:30 de la mañana, todos en pueblo paleta estaban dormidos, incluso la mamá de Ash que lo había esperado hasta la 1 am pero lo que no sabía es que Ash estaba tranquilamente dormido en la casa de su maestro hasta que fueron las 4: 50 am.

Ash: chicos es hora de levantarse; dijo mientras movía lentamente a sus dos pokémon.

Pikachu: pika; dijo rascándose los ojos con sus patas.

Riolu: riol; dijo rascándose los ojos con sus patas.

Ash: ya sé que es temprano pero me he a acostumbrado a levantarme a esta hora, vengan vamos a bañarnos.

Luego de eso Ash y sus pokémon fueron al baño que tenía su habitación y se bañaron, cuando salieron Ash se colocó la ropa que había traído ayer y salió al comedor donde estaba Brandon.

Ash: buenos días Brandon.

Pikachu: pika; dijo dando a entender que decía buenos días.

Riolu: ri; dijo dando a entender que decía buenos días.

Brandon: buenos días chicos, vengan ya mis asistentes prepararon el desayuno.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de eso empezaron a desayunar y cuando terminaron Ash salió con Brandon a la salida para despedirse.

Ash: fue un placer volverte a ver.

Brandon: igualmente.

Ash: la siguiente vez que nos veamos, la batalla no terminara así.

Brandon: tenlo por seguro.

Ash: entonces adiós; dijo mientras se disponía a caminar pero Brandon lo detuvo.

Brandon: casi se me olvida, toma es un regalo por haber ganado; dijo mientras le daba una pokeball.

Ash: para mí; dijo mientras recibía la pokeball.

Brandon: sí.

Ash: gracias.

Brandon: no me tienes que agradecer.

Ash: entonces sal.

De la pokeball salió un gran y magnifico Ponyta.

Ash: un Ponyta, gracias.

Brandon: ya te dije que no me tenías que dar las gracias; dijo mientras veía a Ash acercándose al pokémon mientras los otros dos lo esperaban.

Ash: ola amiga, quieres ser mi nueva compañera; dijo mientras se acercaba a paso firme al pokémon.

Brandon solo estaba impresionado al ver como ese pokémon uno de los más difícil de domar a la primera estaba aceptando a Ash como su entrenador.

Ash: gracias por aceptar; dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon con ternura.

Ponyta: po; dando a entender que si le agradaba su nuevo entrenador.

Ash: vengan chicos a conocer a nuestra nueva amiga.

Los dos pokémon se acercaron a donde estaba y empezaron a saludarse.

Brandon: impresionante Ash.

Ash: nada de eso, solo me hice su amigo.

Brandon: es verdad.

Ash: bueno maestro es hora de irme, amiga te parece llevarme

El pokémon afirmo con la cabeza.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de eso Ash se montó en su pokémon junto con los otros dos.

Brandon: no vemos Ash, me saludas a Lylia.

Ash: se lo diré, adiós maestro.

Luego de eso Brandon vio ir a Ash cabalgando en su pokémon pensado que él hizo lo correcto.

~~~Flash back~~~

Luego de casi 2 horas peleando la batalla termino en empate.

Ash: fue una gran batalla.

Brandon: es verdad.

Ash: gracias a ella pude comprender el poder de riolu y el de Pidgeot.

Brandon: son pokémon increíbles.

Ash: es verdad.

Brandon: qué tal si cenamos.

Ash: me parece bien.

Luego de eso se fueron a cenar y hablaron sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y ya eran las 10 pm.

Brandon: Ash mejor quédate a dormir ya es muy tarde.

Ash: es verdad además todos mis pokémon están exhaustos.

Brandon: está bien sígueme te mostrare tu habitación.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la pirámide.

Brandon: esta será tu habitación hoy.

Ash: gracias.

Brandon: entonces, buenas noches.

Ash: buenas noches maestro.

Luego de eso salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta pero no se fue, se recostó en la puerta

Brandon: que te considero como un alumno, mentira te considero como un hijo y por eso no quiero que abandones tu sueño por algo como eso; dijo en susurro para que no lo escuchara.

Brandon: por eso haré todo lo posible para que no sufras; dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Brandon: es verdad haré todo lo posible.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ash, su mamá se había levantado y las chicas habían llegado pero lo chicos seguían dormidos.

Misty: como que no vino a dormir.

Delia: tal como escuchas no vino a dormir.

May: pero si ya son las 6:30 am, paso todo el día afuera.

Delia: estoy preocupada es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

Dawn: en verdad debió divertirse.

Iris: es verdad, para pasar toda la noche afuera.

Delia: pero ni una sola llamada.

Misty: cómo iba a llamarla si estaba ocupado.

Delia: no creo, Ash nunca seria de esos.

May: pero miren los hecho, se fue sin avisar, paso todo el día afuera y ni siquiera la llamo.

Dawn: es cierto, pero no lo puedo creer de Ash.

Iris: es verdad, pensaba que solo era un niño.

Misty: pero que niño.

Delia: chicas relájense, tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer y cuando lo haga lo regañaremos, pero mientras tanto porque no me ayudan con el desayuno.

Las chicas se fueron a ayudar a la mamá de Ash a cocinar menos Misty que dijo que iba esperar para regañarle mientras lo esperaba sentada en la entrada. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por que vio un Ponyta desde lo lejos y en iba montado un muchacho con un pikachu y un riolu en su hombro apenas lo vio grito.

Misty: chicas, señora Ketchum ya viene; grito para que la escucharan.

La mamá de Ash y las chicas salieron de la casa lo más rápido posible luego de escuchar eso.

Cuando salieron vieron a Ash llegando montado en un Ponyta, junto con sus pokémon las chicas y la señora se quedaron impresionadas al verlo llegar tan calmado y sereno tanto que las chicas empezaban a tener algunos pensamiento que no debían, ni la mamá pudo decir algo al ver a su hijo así, Ash cuando llego fue el primero en hablar.

Ash: buenos días mamá y chicas.

Pikachu: pi; dijo dando a entender que también daba los buenos días.

Riolu: ri; dijo dando a entender que también daba los buenos días.

Ponyta: po; dijo dando a entender que también daba los buenos días.

Con las palabras de Ash todas despertaron.

Delia: nada de buenos días, ¿dónde estabas?; dijo furiosa.

Misty: si ¿dónde estabas?

Ash: no leyeron mi nota; dijo mientras se bajaba de Ponyta y se ponía frente del pokémon.

May: si pero.

Ash: si la leyeron saben que salí a hacer unos mandados, muchas gracias amiga ahora descansa; dijo mientras guardaba al pokémon en su pokeball.

Dawn: que dices, esa nota no decía nada.

Ash: decía lo que debían saber.

Delia: Ash Ketchum dime ¿dónde pásate todo el día de ayer?; dijo furiosa.

Ash: lo siento mamá, pero eso es algo entre mi pokémon y yo, es así chicos; dijo mientras miraba a sus pokémon.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con su cabeza..

Iris: Ash no seas así, cuéntanos.

Ash: ya dije que no.

Misty: entonces pikachu y riolu cuéntenos donde estaba; dijo mientras miraba a los pokémon.

Pero los dos pokémon no dijeron nada.

Misty: son igualitos a su entrenador.

Ash: gracias.

May: no fue un cumplido y dinos en ¿dónde estabas y donde sacaste ese Ponyta?

Dawn: es verdad.

Ash: solo les diré que me lo dio una persona muy importante para mí y ahora si me disculpan me voy a cambiar tengo esta ropa muy sucia; dijo mientras él y sus pokémon pasaban entre las mujeres.

Cuando entro todas se quedaron confundidas y querían sacarle hasta la más mínima información.

¿Qué les pareció?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Acorralado

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Ash había regresado de Kalos, esos días los había pasado genial, se encontró con viejos amigos, un viejo compañero de viaje y su maestro no podría estar mejor pero sus amigas y su mamá estaban furiosas con él por no contarles donde había ido el día anterior, pero él no iba a decir nada sin importar lo que hicieran ya que era su único secreto.

Por eso cuando le intentaron hacer hablar no dijo nada y entro a su casa a cambiarse dejándolas afuera.

Ash: chicos ellas no pueden saber dónde estábamos ya lo saben no; dijo mientras miraba a sus pokémon.

Los dos afirmaron con su cabeza.

Ash: bueno chicos acompáñenme, me voy a cambiar.

Los dos pokémon lo siguieron hasta su habitación donde se encontraba Brock y cuando entro intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo pero no sirvió de nada ya que ya estaba despierto.

Brock: Ash eres tú.

Ash: si lo siento te desperté.

Borck: no te preocupes ya me había levantado desde que las chicas llegaron.

Ash: ha sí; dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Brock: olvídalo dime ¿dónde pasaste la noche amigo?; dijo con malicia.

Ash: otro con el mismo cuento, lo siento pero no te diré.

Brock: vamos somos casi hermanos cuéntame.

Ash: lo siento pero es algo que no puedo decir ahora; dijo mientras se ponía otra ropa.

Brock: no seas malo.

Ash: cambiante rápido que vamos a salir.

Borck: ¿a dónde?

Ash: a hacer unos mandados.

Brock: ha si ¿cómo cuáles?; dijo con algo de malicia.

Ash: al laboratorio del profesor y luego me ayudaras a buscar una cosas que necesito.

Brock: ha eso, entonces no gracias; volviendo a dormir.

Ash: estas seguro, voy a llamar a la oficial Jenny.

Brock: que ya me baño y me cambio; dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ash: sabía que eso iba a funcionar; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Pikachu se rió pero riolu no entendió y pikachu le dijo que luego le cuenta.

Luego de unos minutos Brock ya estaba bañado y arreglado.

Brock: bueno vámonos.

Ash: no vas a desayunar.

Brock: ha si, se me olvido y tú.

Ash: no yo ya comí junto a mis pokémon.

Brock: ya Ash cuéntame donde estaban.

Ash: que no, mejor bajemos.

Luego de eso bajaron al comedor donde ya estaban todos comiendo un rico desayuno pero cuando vieron bajar a Ash todo el mundo se quedó callado.

Ash: buenos días.

Max: buenos días Ash

Paul: buenos días.

Drew: buenos días.

Gary: buenos días Ash.

Brock: oigan se olvidan de mí.

Max: lo sentimos Brock es que tenemos curiosidad, Ash acabas de llegar.

Ash: pues así es.

Gary: y se puede saber que estabas haciendo afuera hasta ahora.

Brock: ni lo intenten ya lo intente y no funciono.

Paul: vamos Ash dinos.

Ash: ya les dije que no, Brock te espero donde te dije, vayámonos chicos; dijo mientras se iba junto a sus pokémon.

Pero Ash no se pudo ir ya que las chicas lo detuvieron.

Ash: oigan que les pasa, déjenme pasar tengo que hacer algo.

Misty: como lo de ayer.

Ash: no, esto tiene que ver con mi viaje.

May: entonces los asuntos que atendías no eran de tu viaje.

Ash: pues no eran asuntos de eso, sino más bien los asuntos relacionados a la relajación y a la diversión.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso excepto Max que no entendía de que hablan.

Delia: es decir que es verdad; dijo al salir de la cocina con Cilan para traer los desayunos.

Ash: miren francamente no quiero ser descortés, pero lo que paso ayer es asunto mío y de mis pokémon entendieron.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Iris: es decir que enverad te fuiste al lago para encontrarte con alguien.

Ash: un minuto, ustedes como saben que estaba en lago.

Todos sus amigos se callaron de inmediato.

Ash: ya veo me estaban espiando, ya sabía que había oído algo, que bueno que le dije a Pidgeot otra dirección.

Misty: es decir que si nos oíste.

Ash: pues no pero riolu si, y me alegro de haberle hecho caso, en especial porque apuesto que fueron a ese lugar no Gary; dijo mientras lo miraba.

Gary: pues si fuimos a donde estaban las casas abandonadas.

Ash: ha ya entiendo todo, ustedes pensaron que estaba haciendo eso pero lamento no poderles decir que no hice, no es así chicos; dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus pokémon los cuales entendieron de una.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Delia: es decir que tu hijo.

Ash: pues no les puedo decir que no lo hice.

Misty: es decir que tú estuviste toda el día haciendo eso.

Ash: pues sí.

May: pero cuanta energía tienes.

Ash: pues mucha que hasta lo hicimos como unas 20 veces.

Todos los que entendieron dijeron ¡Qué!

Max: ¿qué paso?

Ash: pues veras Max es que yo salí con una amiga y pasamos toda la tarde…

May: que cosas dices que no vez que aún es un niño

Drew: es verdad contrólate.

Ash: pero si ya tiene más de 10 yo a su edad ya hacia eso todos los días con todas las chicas que conocía no es hacia pikachu: dijo al pokémon con una sonrisa.

Pikachu: pika; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Paul: pero cuanta experiencia tienes.

Ash: mucha más que tú.

Dawn: pero tú nunca fuiste así cuando viajamos.

Ash: ¿que nunca?, veras yo pase todo el día casi 20 veces peleando con un viejo conocido.

Todos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime a excepción de Max que no sabía a lo que se referían los demás.

Max: ha ya veo.

Ash: a si es, pase todo el día pelando con mis pokémon; dijo mirando a los demás levantándose con rabia.

Misty: un minuto, es decir, que pasaste todo el día de ayer peleando.

Ash: pues sí.

Brock: entonces por que no lo dijiste desde el principio

Ash: por que no era de su incumbencia y además luego de entender por qué mi mama, las chicas y ustedes me veían así decidí hacer eso.

Iris: entonces tú no hiciste eso.

Ash: claro que no, no soy como Gary que cuando éramos jóvenes se llevó a todas las chicas de pueblo paleta a ese lugar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Gary que se puso rojo.

Gary: oye Ash, no tenías que decir eso.

Ash: después de lo que pensaron de mí, todos por lo menos merecen saber cómo conocías tan bien ese lugar, en verdad respetare a la que vaya a ser tu novia.

Gary: ya cállate; dijo rojo.

Cilan: bueno ya resolvimos el misterio, mejor vamos a desayunar.

Iris: si ya me muero de hambre.

May: si yo igual.

Brock: yo también.

Paul: si ya vamos a comer.

Drew: es verdad.

Misty: ya me muero de hambre, en especial luego de la broma de ese tonto y sus pokémon.

Max: ¿qué broma?

Ash: nada Max mejor ve a comer.

Delia: tú no vas a comer.

Ash: no, yo y mis pokémon ya comimos no es así chicos; dijo mientras los miraba.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

May: oye aun no nos has dicho con quién te fuiste a ver.

Ash: yo les dije, no les voy a decir.

Cilan: vamos cuéntanos, por lo menos dinos si era un chico o una chica.

Ash: para que me dejen en paz lo único que les voy a decir es que es alguien muy importante para mí, ya es todo lo que les voy a decir vayámonos chicos; dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Misty; vamos Ash dinos quien era.

Ash: ya les dije alguien muy importante para mí, Brock te veo en él laboratorio; dijo mientras cerraba la puerta saliendo junto sus pokémon.

Luego de eso se fue y dejo a todos muy confundidos ya que Ash no era de esos que guardara un secreto.

¿Qué les pareció?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Los dos que faltaban

Ash había salido de su casa al laboratorio del profesor Oak dejando a todos sus amigos en la casa , furiosos, confundidos y preocupados por su actitud, pero en cambio él estaba tranquilo igual sus pokémon ya que él sabía que debía guardar su secreto hasta que fuera él momento.

En la casa de Ash.

Delia: chicos a comer.

Max: por fin me muero de hambre.

May: igual yo.

Drew: ustedes no comieron donde el profesor.

Dawn: no porque nos levantamos temprano y venimos sin desayunar por estar preocupadas por Ash.

Paul: y para nada porque solo paso en batallas pokémon todo el día de ayer.

Cilan: si y nosotros pensando otras cosas.

Max: ¿como cuáles?

Brock: nada Max, es que nosotros pensamos que Ash se había ido sin avisarnos para Kalos; dijo tratando de despistar al chico.

Max: ha ya veo.

Misty: pero será verdad que se la paso en batallas todo el tiempo.

Gary: es verdad y sin cambiar sus pokémon.

Iris: ya dejen de sospechar tanto, Ash es solo un niño nunca haría eso no como otros que conozco; dijo señalando a Gary.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, excepto Max que no sabía de qué hablaban.

Gary: miren, Ash está exagerando, yo no salí con todas las chicas del pueblo.

Delia: es verdad solo con la mitad; dijo la señora señalando a los chicos para que se sentaran a comer.

Misty: como así; dijo mientras se sentaba.

Delia: pues verán aunque no lo crean mi hijo es muy cotizado por las chicas del pueblo.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso tanto que casi se caen de la silla.

May: ¿que está diciendo señora Ketchum?

Delia: pues verán, cuando Ash y Gary eran niños, Gary tenia a todas las chicas del pueblo por ser nieto del profesor.

May: en verdad; dijo mientras lo miraba con malicia.

Gary: si pero dejen que termine de contar la historia.

Delia: pero aunque Ash no fuera tan inteligente o atlético como Gary.

Todos se empezaron a reír porque era verdad.

Max: pero no entiendo si las cosas eran así porque las chicas se fijaron en él.

Paul: es verdad.

Delia: es que eso es lo asombroso, las chicas se empezaron a fijar en él cuando vieron que él era honesto, sincero, colaborador y amable con todos los que lo rodeaban ya sean pokémon o personas, eso era algo que Gary no tenia en ese tiempo.

Brock: es decir que la honestidad le gano al prestigio.

Delia: aunque no lo crean con el tiempo las chicas se empezaron a aburrir de Gary y empezaron a fijarse en mi hijo.

Drew: es decir que en esa te gano Ash, no.

Gary: se puede decir, pero en ese tiempo yo tenía las más hermosas; luego de ese comentario sintió como su novia lo veía de manera amenazante.

Delia: pues yo no recuerdo eso, que yo sepa todas las chicas lindas del pueblo se la pasaban metidas aquí.

Misty: es verdad.

Delia: pues si Gary solo se quedó con 4 de las 10 chicas más bonitas, él resto se las quedo Ash.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, tanto que casi escupen su desayuno.

Drew: vamos a ver si entiendo, Ash tenía la mitad de las chicas del pueblo y las más bonitas y no hizo nada.

Delia: pues sí, pero ustedes conocen a mi hijo solo las veía como amigas.

May: es verdad Ash no es de esos.

Paul: pero no lo creo, aun siendo tan popular no hacía nada.

Delia: pues no, él solo tenía en la mente batallas pokémon.

Dawn: pues que sorpresa.

Iris: por eso es un niño.

Cilan: pero así es Ash.

Max: oigan no me dejen fuera.

Brock: no te preocupes, no es nada importante.

Max: como sea, oye Paul come rápido porque quiero mi batalla.

Paul: cálmate, tanto apuro tienes para perder.

Max: aunque estés entre los mejores no me vas ganar.

Delia: es verdad coman o se va a enfriar.

Luego de eso empezaron a comer ya que por la conversación casi se les olvida, mientras tanto Ash ya estaba en laboratorio.

Tracey: Ash que haces aquí tan temprano.

Ash: es que vine a dejar que pikachu, riolu y el resto de mis pokémon se pongan a descansar, mientras yo hago unas llamadas si no hay problema.

Tracey: claro porque no, pero por que necesitas hacer las llamadas aquí.

Ash: es que si todo sale bien me van a transferir unos pokémon.

Los dos pokémon lo miraban algo confundidos.

Ash: no se pongan a si, les va a gustar la sorpresa en especial a ti riolu.

Riolu: ri; señalándose así mismo.

Ash: si, venga Tracey puedo.

Tracey: si por supuesto, entra.

Luego de eso Ash entro junto con sus pokémon, lo primero que hizo fue ir al patio a soltar a todos sus pokémon y decirles que se fueran con el resto a jugar lo que hicieron sin reprochar, luego de eso fue a la sala de transferencias y realizo algunas llamadas a algunos conocidos. Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash.

Brock: bueno ya me voy.

Max: yo también.

Paul: por desgracio yo también.

May: también yo, quiero entrenar algo.

Drew: igual.

Dawn; yo también.

Iris: Cilan y yo nos quedamos ayudando a la señora Ketchum para preparan el almuerzo.

Cilan: por supuesto y además quiero aprender algunas de sus recetas.

Delia: Cilan no es para tanto.

Cilan: claro que sí, sus recetas son deliciosas.

Iris: bueno ya basta mejor vamos a preparar el almuerzo.

Delia: es verdad.

Brock: y ustedes no nos acompañan.

Misty: pues no queda de otra.

Gary: si, porque yo apenas se cocinar y ni hablar de ella.

Misty: cállate Gary.

Brock: bueno ya tranquilos que Ash me está esperando y no tengo tiempo para peleas de novio.

Misty: está bien.

Gary: sí.

Misty: entonces nos vemos señora Ketchum.

Gary: si nos vemos señora Ketchum.

Luego de eso se fueron, ya eran las 10 am cuando llegaron todos, entraron rápido pero cada uno para su lado Paul y Max se fueron a su batalla acompañados de Gary y Misty , mientras que Drew, May y Dawn se fueron a un lugar que les había recomendado Gary para practicar, en cambio Brock se fue a la sala de transferencia donde estaba Ash y así era tal como le había dicho Tracey pero cuando llego él ya tenía dos pokeballs y estaba hablando con el profesor.

Borck: buenos días Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak: buenos días Brock, que haces por aquí.

Brock: vine a ayudar a Ash y a hablar con la oficial Jenny; dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: pues llegaste tarde ya la llame.

Borck: ¡QUE!; le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa.

Ash: que esperabas, te estabas tardando y yo necesitaba a mis pokémon.

Brock: pero yo quería hablar con ella; dijo mientras se fue a un rincón para hacer circulo con su dedo en el suelo.

Ash: ya cálmate Brock.

Borck: pero yo.

Ash: ya relájate ahora vamos a hace un mandado donde hay muchas chicas.

Brock: en verdad; dijo parándose de alegría.

Ash: si pero depende si ya llego lo que pedí.

Prof. Oak: si ya llego ya me llamaron.

Ash: que bien entonces vamos a dejar a estos dos con el resto y luego nos vamos.

Brock: si, pero cuales son esos pokémon.

Ash: ya vas a ver.

Prof. Oak: entonces yo terminare lo que me pediste.

Ash: gracias profesor.

Luego de eso salieron al patio donde se encostro con su Bulbasaur.

Brock: tiempo sin verte parece que estas bien.

Bulbasaur: bulba-bul; dijo dando a entender que si lo estaba.

Ash: oye amigo puedes llamar a todos nuevamente traje dos viejos amigos y quiero que le demos la bienvenida

Luego de eso Bulbasaur lanzo un poderoso rayo solar al cielo, con el cual vinieron todos sus pokémon y los volvieron a atacar con una estampida.

Ash: hola chicos, me alegra volver a verlos; dijo mientras se levantaba.

Todos los pokémon lo saludaron y se colocaron alrededor de él

Brock: tus pokémon siguen iguales.

Ash: pues eso me alegra, entonces chicos saluden a sus viejos amigos; dijo mientras lanzaba las pokeballs.

De las cuales salieron un pequeño pero poderoso Squirtle y un poderoso y malhumorado Primeape. Cuando salió Squirtle lo saludo con una sonrisa dando a entender que le alegraba verlos, mientras que Primeape lo saludo con un puño, todos los pokémon se sorprendieron excepto pikachu que sabía que eso era normal en ese pokémon.

Ash: tú nunca cambias verdad; dijo mientras se levantaba y acariciaba a su pokémon.

Primeape: pri; dando a entender que le agradaba verlo

Ash: no se preocupen chicos, él es así pero es un gran pokémon, no, los 2 son grandes pokémon y grandes amigos, así que llévense bien.

Luego de eso todos los pokémon fueron a saludar a los dos recién llegados, muchos ya conocían a Squirtle así que lo saludaron muy contentos pero en cambio con Primeape tuvieron mucho cuidado pero luego entendieron que era un buen amigo.

Ash: que bien que se llevan bien en especial Riolu y Ponyta que son nuevos.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza que se llevaban bien con el resto.

Ash: que bueno, entonces Riolu y Primeape den un paso al frente; los dos pokémon nombrados se pusieron enfrente de su entrenador mientras el resto miraba con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

Ash: Primeape de ahora en adelante tu serás el maestro de Riolu; dijo con toda seguridad, sorprendiendo a Brock y a todos los pokémon.

Brock: pero que dices, riolu es apenas un bebe no está al nivel de Primeape.

Ash: eso ya lo sé, pero luego de su batalla de ayer me di cuenta de su potencial y quiero que Primeape lo entrene ya que es un gran pokémon tipo pelea, así que Primeape entrenarlo bien.

Riolu tenía miedo de Primeape pero luego que él se acercó primero con una mirada amenazante que lo hizo asustar más, pero luego le extendió su pata dando a entender que lo iba a entrenar con mucho gusto riolu acepto ser su discípulo.

Ash: bien así me gusta, chicos no me miren así, dijo mientras veía a sus pokémon con una mirada fija en él dando a entender que ellos querían entrenar.

Ash: ya les llegara su turno cuando estemos en la isla, además créanme ustedes deberían descansar porque cuando lleguemos no habrá descanso; dijo con una mirada seria.

Los pokémon entendieron lo que les dijo su entrenador muy bien y cambiaron su mirada a una más tranquila y con ansias de entrenamiento.

Ash: bueno chicos ya se pueden ir, tengo que salir a hacer unos mandados con Brock, así que quiero que se pongan a descansar; dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se fueron luego de lo que les dijo su entrenador.

Brock: en verdad me has sorprendido, por tu actitud.

Ash: si ¿porque?

Brock: porque no solo actuaste calmado ante tus pokémon sino que al mismo tiempo les diste más ganas de empezar su entrenamiento.

Ash: solo dije la verdad, además ellos saben lo duro que va hacer ese año y están preparados para lo que sea.

Brock: ya veo.

Ash: bueno mejor nos vamos si queremos regresar para el almuerzo.

Brock: es verdad, vamos por esas chicas.

Ash: ya relájate y vayámonos.

Luego de eso salieron del laboratorio rumbo al pueblo dejando a sus pokémon y a sus amigos ocupados sin saber lo que había pasado.

¿Qué les pareció?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Un mal día para Brock

Ya eran las 12:30 pero Ash y Brock no habían regresado al laboratorio pero en cambio todos sus amigos ya habían regresado y estaban ayudando a la mamá de Ash, a Iris, Cilan y a Tracey a terminar de organizar el almuerzo ya que ellos iban a comer afuera.

Max: no lo puedo creer perdí y no derrote a uno solo; dijo mientras cargaba unas sillas.

May: pero que esperabas, Paul esta entre los mejores de Sinnoh creías que lo podrías vencer así de fácil; dijo mientras ponía los cubiertos.

Max: no pero venció a mis 6 pokémon con uno solo; dijo mientras ponía las sillas en su lugar.

Misty: Max no te lo tomes mal, además la batalla duro mucho; mientras ponía los platos.

Paul: me tarde porque todos sus pokémon solo saben usar técnicas de defensa; dijo mientras traía más sillas.

Dawn: vamos no seas tan malo Paul; dijo mientras traía más platos.

Drew: es verdad Paul, ten en cuenta que tú tienes más experiencia que él; dijo mientras traía las últimas sillas.

Paul: puede que sea verdad; dijo poniendo las sillas en su lugar.

Max: es que es verdad, ya verás que dentro de poco te venceré.

Paul: pues inténtalo.

Gary: ya vasta chicos, venga dejen de pelear y terminemos de organizar todo; dijo mientras salía al patio con algo de la comida.

Delia: es verdad ya vienen Iris, Cilan y Tracey con el resto; dijo mientras salía de tras de Gary con otro poco de comida.

Luego de eso terminaron de preparar la mesa y trajeron la comida pero en la mesa faltaban algunas personas.

May: y el profesor.

Tracey: dijo que venía más tarde porque está trabajando en algo para Ash.

Max: ha ¿qué es ?

Tracey: no me dijo, dijo que era secreto.

Dawn: hablando de Ash ¿donde está?

Iris: es verdad tampoco he visto a Brock.

Cilan: acaso se les olvido que fueron a hacer unos mandados.

Gary: es verdad, pero no están tardando.

Drew: puede que ya hayan comido en la calle.

Delia: puede ser.

Paul: vamos relájense, ellos ya son grandes.

Misty: es verdad, además deben estar tardándose por que Brock se puso a coquetear con alguna chica; dijo riéndose.

Luego de ese comentario se pusieron a reír pero duro poco ya que Ash y Brock salieron al patio algo molestos.

Ash: por millonésima vez no fue mi culpa.

Brock: si claro.

Ash: que culpa tengo.

Brock: hubiéramos ido a otro lado y eso no hubiera pasado.

Ash: pero ya te dije que son la únicas tiendas en pueblo paleta así que relájate y ponte a comer.

Delia: chicos que paso.

Brock: lo que paso es Ash.

May: a que te refieres.

Ash: a nada, Tracey y el profesor.

Tracey: está en la sala de investigación.

Ash: ha gracias, nos vemos chicos.

May: no vas a comer.

Brock: que va a comer.

Ash: ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

Borck: pero si lo fue.

Ash: como sea, cuando te relajes hablamos; dijo entrando al laboratorio.

Misty: oye Brock ¿qué paso?

Brock: lo que paso fue Ash.

Delia: ya relájate, siéntate y cuéntanos.

Brock: bueno verán; dijo cuándo se sentó.

~~~Flash back~~~

Brock: esta lista parece demasiado.

Ash: tú lo piensas, solo puse lo necesario.

Brock: son necesarias 100 pokeballs, una máquina de comida y pokeblocks portátil y si no fuera el colmo 1 bolsa de semilla de bayas de cada una que haya.

Ash: se te olvida la tienda de campaña, los cobertores, las telas, los recipientes de alimento y el resto de mi equipo de supervivencia.

Brock: eso tiene sentido pero lo que leí no.

Ash: por supuesto que tiene, las pokeballs son para atrapar algunos pokémon, las semillas para cultivar las bayas y la máquina para transformarla.

Brock: si lo pones así, pero donde vamos a comprar todo eso.

Ash: bueno las pokeballs, las semillas y los recipientes aquí; dijo mientras señalaba una tienda.

Brock: pues vamos.

Ash: primero Brock, no te pongas como loco, la chica que atiende la tienda es amiga mía.

Brock: no te preocupes.

Luego de eso entramos a la tienda la cual la administraba una linda chica pelo rubio por supuesto yo la intente conquistar, se me acerco, yo pensando que lo había logrado pero en realidad fue a abrazar a Ash como loca.

~~~Interrupción~~~

Misty: un minuto entiendo que no te prestara atención, pero a Ash.

Brock: eso es lo que no entiendo aun.

Gary: debió ser Rosa siempre ha estado enamorada de Ash pero nunca le prestó atención.

Delia: es verdad.

Brock: y aun no empieza lo peor.

~~~Continuación~~~

Rosa: Ash tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado tanto; dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: también me da gusto verte pero, me asfixias.

Rosa: lo siento, dime que te trae a mi negocio, porque no fue para visitarme cierto; dijo separándose de él.

Ash: pues me atrapaste, en verdad necesito 100 pokeballs y 1 bolsa de semillas de cada uno de los tipos de bayas.

Brock: hunm

Ash: lo siento Rosa este es mi amigo Brock.

Rosa: es un placer.

Brock: el placer es mío, mi lady; dijo arrodillándosele a la muchacha.

Rosa: Ash ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?

Ash: solo ignóralo.

Brock: pero que dices Ash si me he enamorado de esta señorita; dijo aun arrodillado.

Ash: estas seguro porque su padre pertenece a los hombres G pokémon y cualquiera que se le acerca termina por desaparecer.

Luego de eso yo me separo rápidamente de ella.

Rosa: que cosas dices Ash.

Ash: no importa, tienes lo que necesito no.

Rosa: por supuesto solo espera un minuto.

Ash: ok.

Rosa se fue y Ash se quedó a Brock esperando y al cabo de un rato Rosa regreso con todo lo que le habían pedido.

Rosa: aquí tienes Ash.

Ash: gracias; ¿cuánto es?

Rosa: por ser tú, te lo dejo en 50.000.

Ash: gracias, Brock aguanta aquí si eres tan amable; dijo dándole la bolsa para pagarle.

Rosa: gracias y toma esto de regalo; dijo dándole un helado de chocolate.

Ash: gracias.

Brock: disculpa no tienes uno para mí.

Rosa: es el último, lo siento.

Brock: no hay problema.

Ash: entonces Rosa, nos vemos.

Rosa: nos vemos Ash; dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

Me quede viendo con muchos celos y luego de eso nos fuimos a otra tienda donde íbamos a comprar las máquinas de comida pokémon pero paso exactamente lo mismo la chica que la administraba era súper sexy y atractiva pero solo se fijó en Ash.

~~~Interrupción~~~

Gary: esa debe ser Mónica.

Brock: exactamente.

May: adivinare, otra que estaba enamorada de Ash.

Delia: exactamente.

Drew: perdone la interrupción pero cuantas chicas en este pueblo están enamoradas de Ash.

Delia: si les soy sincera, todas.

Todos se sorprendieron excepto Gary y Tracey que ya lo sabían.

Delia: si, desde que Gary se volvió novio de Misty ahora todas ellas se fijan en Ash.

May: lo siento pero no lo creo.

Brock: pues tienes que creerlo, ya que yo me entere por la mala.

~~~Continuación~~~

Ash: cuanto tiempo Mónica; dijo intentado quitársela.

Mónica: es verdad ha sido mucho tiempo, te extrañe.

Ash: igual yo pero, me sueltas me ahogo.

Mónica: lo siento.

Brock: hummm.

Ash: lo siento Mónica este es mi amigo Brock.

Mónica: mucho gusto.

Brock: el gusto es mío; dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso

Ash: Brock mejor detente, Mónica está muy cuidada por sus hermanos y su papá, tanto que te pueden desaparecer y nadie se dará cuenta.

Brock se separó en seguida ya que noto que los hermanos de ella lo miraban desde que se le acerco.

Mónica: pero que cosas dices.

Ash: solo digo la verdad.

Mónica: nunca cambiaras, vienes por el equipo que me encargo el profesor.

Ash: está listo.

Mónica: si ya vengo; dijo alejándose.

Brock: Ash dime una cosa ¿todas la chicas en este pueblo siempre están vigiladas?

Ash: pues un poquito.

Brock: y por qué a ti no te hacen nada.

Ash: fácil, porque nos conocemos desde pequeños y solo somos amigos.

Brock: si, solo amigos, eso no es lo que estas chicas quieren; pensé.

Luego de un rato regreso con 2 máquinas.

Mónica: aquí tienes; dijo dándoselas.

Ash: que bien cuanto seria.

Mónica: pues 100.000.

Ash: está bien, aguanta un minuto Brock: dijo entregándomela para darle el dinero a Mónica.

Mónica: fue un placer volverte a ver, a si, toma son una galletas que prepare .

Ash: gracias, bueno nos vemos, ven Brock ya casi terminamos.

Luego de eso salimos a la última tienda y como imaginan paso otra vez lo mismo pero esta vez fue peor no solo me ignoro y lo abrazo sino que lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo una chica de cabello negro supremamente linda.

~~~Interrupción~~~

Gary: no puede ser, ella era mi más grande fan; cuando dijo eso su novia se le quedo mirando.

Misty: que, acaso la extrañas.

Gary: no, pero Natalia estaba loca por mí.

Delia: eso era antes, ahora me pasa llamándome suegra.

Dawn: en verdad.

Delia: sí.

Paul: pero Ash no sabe nada.

Delia: el solo sabe que las chicas lo quieren, pero él piensa que solo como amigos.

Brock: y para rematar, no todo lo que ha pasado no es lo peor.

~~~Continuación~~~

Ash: vamos Natalia párate que no respiro, a mí también me da gusto verte.

Natalia: lo siento es que me alegra verte; levantándose.

Ash: a mí también; dijo parándose.

Brock: hummm

Ash: lo siento en verdad amigo, Natalia este es mi amigo Brock.

Natalia: mucho gusto.

Brock: mucho gusto, una pregunta ¿no tienes hermanos ni un padre sobre-protector?

Natalia: no ¿porque?

Brock: porque me enamorado de ti; dijo arrodillándose y tomándole la mano.

Ash: pero lo que si tiene es una mamá muy pero muy protectora que no deja que su hija salga con cualquiera y si lo hace desaparece al chico que no es bueno para la hija.

Brock se volvió a separar rápidamente.

Ash: bueno Natalia tienes lo que pedí.

Natalia: si el profesor me contó, ya te lo traigo.

Ash: que bien espero.

Brock: Ash te puedo preguntar algo.

Ash: sí.

Brock: si tú sabias que todas estas chicas eran muy cuidadas, ¿porque me dijiste que viniera?

Ash: porque si no quién me iba ayudar con las cosas y además aún quedan muchas chicas en el pueblo que no son tan vigiladas.

Brock: en verdad.

Ash: si, no te preocupes apenas son las 11:30 podemos caminar y te presento algunas.

Brock: eres el mejor.

Luego de un rato Natalia trajo las cosas.

Natalia: toma, eso es todo; dijo dándole las cosas.

Ash: gracias, ¿cuanto es?

Natalia: pues son 60.000.

Ash: está bien, Brock si eres tan amable; dijo pasándole las coas para poder pagar.

Natalia: gracias, así toma; dijo dándole un postre de fresas.

Ash: gracias nos vemos.

Luego de eso salimos de la tienda a la casa de Ash a dejar las cosas, cuando las dejamos salimos a caminar, nos encontramos con muchas chicas pero ni una se fijó en mi todas en Ash dándole dulces, postres, abrazos, besos en la mejilla y lo peor, ninguna me dirigía la palabra.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Iris: por eso estas molesto con Ash.

Brock: sí.

Max: que esperabas, este es el pueblo de Ash claro que se van afijar en él.

Brock: ya lo sabía, pero ni una me prestó atención.

Cilan: no te pongas así, además Ash no hizo nada malo él trataba que conocieras a alguien no.

Brock: si pero.

Dawn: nada de peros, Ash te trataba de ayudar pero no es su culpa que todas las chicas se fijaran en él.

Iris: es verdad, además el solo piensa que son amigables con él porque son sus amigas.

Paul: eso es cierto.

Drew: es verdad y tú ya sabias que todas las chicas del pueblo están locas por él.

Misty: así que lo mejor es que te vayas a disculpar.

Brock: es verdad entonces ya vengo, pero déjenme algo de comer yo no pude comer nada de lo que le daban a Ash; dijo parándose y dirigiéndose donde estaba Ash.

Luego que se fue los que quedaron se pusieron a reír por lo que le paso a Brock por lo menos todos reían de verdad excepto 1 que reía para aparentar pero luego de reír se pusieron a comer.

¿Qué les pareció?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Por fin esta todo listo.

Luego de que Brock se fuera, los amigos de Ash terminaron de comer pero el tiempo pasaba pero ni él, ni Ash y ni el profesor salían a comer.

Gary: oigan no creen que están tardando

Tracey: es verdad esto no es común en el profesor.

Delia: es verdad ya son las 1:30 y no han salido a comer.

May: mejor vamos a buscarlos.

Dawn: es verdad.

Gary: no creo que sea necesario que vayamos todos, lo mejor es que vaya yo y los traiga.

Delia: me parece una gran idea.

Gary: entonces ya vengo.

Luego de eso Gary se fue pero paso una media hora y no había regreso.

Misty: que paso ahora, Gary se quedó.

Tracey: que será lo que están haciendo.

Delia: no lo sé pero los voy a buscar.

Misty: yo también.

May: y yo.

Dawn: también voy.

Tracey: yo voy.

Drew: entonces aquí los esperamos.

Paul: si yo los espero, quiero entrenar un poco y si pasa algo solo griten.

Max: es verdad.

Luego de un rato volvieron todos pero Brock, Gary, el profesor Oak y Ash llegaban avergonzados mientras que el resto venían riéndose.

Drew: que paso.

May: pues verán es que los encontramos dormidos y con la cara pintada; dijo mientras se reían.

Paul: ¿cómo que dormidos?

Dawn: tal como lo oyen; dijo mientras se reía.

Max: pero como.

Ash: no se rían que no fue nuestra culpa fue de él; dijo señalando a Gary.

Gary: mi culpa, quien tenía la pokeball.

Ash: si pero si no me hubieras empujado nada hubiera pasado.

Delia: ya tranquilícense y cuéntennos lo que paso; dijo mientras contenía la risa.

Ash: ya basta mamá.

Brock: es verdad ya dejen de reírse.

Prof. Oak: es verdad, es un error que le pasa a cualquiera.

Tracey: puede ser profesor pero debe admitir que se veían muy graciosos.

Ash: ya basta sí.

Max: es verdad mejor cuéntennos que paso.

Ash: bueno verán.

~~~Flash back~~~

Luego de ir donde él profesor para ver si había terminado el alimento especial para mi Snorlax, pero no lo había terminado paso el tiempo y llego Brock.

Ash: ya te calmaste.

Brock: si, en verdad lo siento.

Ash: yo solo quería ayudarte y me tratas así

Brock: es verdad lo siento.

Ash: ya no te preocupes porque no nos ayudas.

Brock: ¿en qué?

Prof. Oak: es que Ash me pidió que desarrollara un alimento especial para su Snorlax.

Brock: ¿para qué?

Ash: tu sabes lo que come ese pokémon, en menos de un minuto me deja sin comer y a los otros por 1 mes.

Prof. Oak: por eso es que Ash me pidió que le hiciera un alimento especial.

Brock: ya veo y como va.

Prof. Oak: bueno ya casi termino pero me faltan algunos ingredientes me harían el favor de buscar esto; les dijo mientras nos pasó una lista.

Luego de eso fuimos a buscar lo que nos pidió, cuando regresamos le dimos todo pero en la bodega encontramos un pokeball y se la mostramos.

Ash: profesor de quien es esta pokeball

Prof Oak: Ash ¿dónde la encontraste?

Brock: en el almacén.

Prof. Oak: tengan cuidado esa pokeball es la de un Jigglypuff.

Ash: de un Jigglypuff; dije con miedo.

Prof. Oak: así que ten mucho cuidado.

Brock: es verdad, ponla en otro lado.

Y así hice, el tiempo paso él profesor estaba a punto de termina cuando Gary llego y arruino todo.

~~~Interrupción~~~

Gary: como que mi culpa.

Ash: claro que sí.

Misty: ya compórtense y termina de contar la historia.

Ash: ya va.

~~~Continuación~~~

El tiempo paso, Gary llego y nos preguntó que estábamos haciendo, le dijimos todo y cuando el profesor dijo que había terminado todo paso.

Prof. Oak: chicos termine.

Todos nos acercamos y Gary choco conmigo y por accidente con la mesa donde estaba la pokeball y salió Jigglypuff y empezó a cantar y nos quedamos dormidos, no se cuánto tiempo y cuando nos despertamos vimos a mamá y al resto al lado nuestro y venimos para aquí.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Paul: eso fue lo que paso; dijo mientras se reía.

Ash: que no se reían.

May: debieron ver sus caras.

Brock: ya chicos, no es gracioso.

Misty: claro que lo es y solo están bien ahora porque Tracey los salvo.

Prof. Oak: es verdad estamos en deuda con él.

Tracey: no es nada.

Ash: también te doy las gracias Tracey, les digo una cosa no importa lo que me digan ya está todo listo ahora solo me queda relajarme.

Max: a que te refieres.

Ash: pues chicos ya termine todo lo relacionado a mi viaje solo me queda relajarme junto a mis amigos.

Misty: en verdad.

Ash: si, el profesor termino lo último que necesitaba ¿no es así?.

Prof. Oak: ya todo está listo.

Ash: es decir que ahora me puedo poner a descansar con mis pokémon y a tener batallas.

Delia: hijo hace rato que no te veía a si de contento.

Ash: yo siempre he estado así pero me tenía que concentrar en los preparativos para el viaje, pero como ya termine Paul una batalla ya.

Paul: por mi está bien.

Luego de eso se fueron a su batalla mientras todos sus amigos lo seguían, mientras tanto su mamá solo se alegraba que su hijo haya vuelto a ser como antes

¿Qué les pareció?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

La gran idea de Ash

Luego de terminar los preparativos para su viaje, Ash se puso a pelear con Paul luego de una ardua pelea de 4 horas Ash fue el ganador derrotando a todos sus pokémon perdiendo solo 3 de los suyos, después de la pelea él y sus amigos se las pasaron hablando y jugando hasta que fue la hora de la cena y luego de esta se retiraron a dormir pero no sin antes prometerles a todos que mañana iban a pasar un día inolvidable.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en pueblo paleta cuando la mamá de Ash se levantó para ver si su hijo no se hubiera escapado como el día anterior pero cuando fue a su habitación él estaba profundamente dormido junto con su pikachu y riolu y eso la alegro y se fue a prepararles un gran desayuno a todos.

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana en pueblo paleta, todos en la casa de Ash se habían levantado excepto él.

Max: oigan y Ash.

Brock: dormido como un tronco.

Drew: a esta hora.

Brock: sí.

Gary: no lo puedo creer, primero se levanta temprano y luego se levanta tarde.

Paul: eso que importa, que siga dormido así no nos molesta.

Max: sigues furioso porque te gano ¿no?

Paul: claro que no.

Max: pues yo lo estaría, derroto a todos mis pokémon y yo solo le derrote 3 y ni siquiera uso su mejor técnica.

Paul: cállate pequeño mocoso.

Gary: pero si es verdad, si hubiera usado la navaja eléctrica no hubiera perdido nada más que 2.

Drew: es verdad, yo vi su pelea y si la hubiera usado hubieras perdido sin remedio.

Paul: y eso que importa ya verán que hoy lo derroto.

Cilan: pero porque será que no la uso.

Gary: bueno de acuerdo a lo que nos dijeron, esa técnica requiere demasiada energía y necesita ciertos requisitos.

Paul: entonces no es una buena técnica, si requiere requisitos.

Brock: en realidad no requiere requisitos, esos requisitos son para potenciarla.

Max: para potenciarla.

Drew: esa técnica se puede potenciar.

Gary: pues eso es lo que nos dijeron, ustedes vieron que Ash uso tacleada de voltios yo pensaba que era para hacerle más daño pero no, él me dijo que era para potenciar su efecto.

Cilan: lo que quiere decir es que si Ash hubiera usado esa técnica Paul no hubiera tenido oportunidad.

Paul: no lo sabemos.

Max: pero que obstinado.

Paul: pequeño mocoso.

Delia: ya relájense chicos; dijo entrando al comedor.

Paul: lo siento.

Delia: no hay problema, vengan coman o no tendrán energía para lo que Ash preparo para ustedes.

Max: es verdad que habrá preparado.

Brock: no lo sé, nos lo dirá cuando despierte.

Gary: pero conociéndolo será algo impresionante.

Cilan: eso es cierto.

Delia: ya dejen de hablar y coman que se enfría.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer y a las 9:30 llegaron las chicas.

May: hola chicos.

Todos: Hola.

Iris: y Ash, no me digan que se fue otra vez.

Gary: en realidad sigue dormido.

Dawn: pero que, si ya son casi las 10.

Brock: mejor déjenlo dormir un rato más.

Misty: ni locas, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí a las 9:30 y que trajéramos esto; dijo señalando algo de equipaje.

Max: y eso que es.

May: unas cosas, nos llamó antes que nos durmiéramos y dijo que las trajéramos.

Iris: es verdad.

Delia: bien, si él les dijo que ustedes debían estar aquí a las 9:30 y él sigue dormido que tal si lo levantan.

May: en verdad.

Delia: si por supuesto.

Misty: muchas gracias.

Dawn: vamos chicas.

Iris: si vamos.

Luego de eso las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Ash muy contentas mientras los chicos sentían lastima por su amigo por lo que le iba a pasar, cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación lo vieron dormir sin preocupaciones.

Misty: miren como parece un angelito.

May: si es verdad.

Dawn: no solo eso, miren como tienen sus pokémon abrazados.

Iris: si qué lindo.

Misty: bueno que tal si lo levantamos con un ataque de agua.

May: me parece una buena idea.

Dawn: igual.

Iris: vamos a hacerlo.

Luego de eso las chicas sacaron a unos cuantos pokémon y cuando salieron les dieron la orden de atacar con pistola de agua a Ash y a sus pokémon para despertarlo, cuando lo hicieron solo se oyó un grito en todo la casa, sus amigos le dieron pena lo que le paso a Ash pero todas las mujeres se empezaron a reír.

Ash: que están locas.

Misty: no, pero te lo mereces nos dijiste que viniéramos a las 9:30 y tú sigues dormido.

Ash: ¡No!, yo dije a las 10:30 no a las 9:30 no es así chicos; dijo mirando a sus pokémon empapados.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

May: pero Iris nos dijo que a las 9:30.

Iris: puede que tome mal el dato, pero admítanlo valió la pena.

Dawn: es verdad.

Misty: tienes toda la razón.

May: eso no se discute.

Ash: pues a mí no me parece gracioso, ahora salgan.

Misty: ¿por qué?

Ash: tú qué crees; dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su pijama.

May: ya entendimos, espera a que nos vayamos.

Ash: entonces fuera.

Luego de eso las chicas salieron fuera de la habitación para que Ash se secara y se cambiara, luego de un rato Ash bajo a desayunar junto con sus pokémon.

Ash: buenos días a todos; dijo junto con sus pokémon con su grito característico.

Paul: hola Ash disfrutaste tu baño; dijo riéndose.

Ash: cállate.

Drew: no te moleste es tu culpa por no despertarte a tiempo.

Ash: pero si no fue mi culpa, yo les dije a las 10:30 no a las 9:30.

Misty: ya cálmate mejor desayuna para irnos.

May: hablando de eso para donde vamos y por qué pediste que trajéramos trajes de baño.

TRAJES DE BAÑO; dijeron todos los chicos.

Dawn: si algún problema.

Paul: para nada; dijo sonriendo y dándole las gracias a Ash mentalmente

Drew: ninguno; hizo lo mismo.

Gary: para nada; hizo lo mismo.

Cilan: no; hizo lo mismo.

Iris: ya veo; dijo mirando a los chicos con una mirada juzgante.

Ash: pues si los necesitan, vamos al lago ¿no?

Gary: pero Ash ya fuimos al lago.

Ash: pero fueron al del norte no al del sur.

Gary: al del sur, no lo había pensado es una gran idea no puedo creer que lo hayas pensado.

Ash: oye.

Gary: vamos no te enojes.

Ash: como sea voy a desayunar, y luego salimos así que estén listo.

Luego de eso Ash se fue a desayunar junto con sus pokémon, mientras las chicas preparaban todo y los chicos se reunían alrededor de Gary para preguntarle por qué ir a ese lago era algo importante.

Gary: pues verán a diferencia del lago del norte, el del sur es más amplio, más bello, más acogedor pero sobre todo es el lugar más caluroso en pueblo paleta y donde van la mayoría de las chicas a relajarse.

Brock: chicas; luego de eso se fue a la cocina.

Gary: si y no solo eso las más bonitas y solteras, siempre que iba con Ash nos pedían que les pusiéramos bloqueador solar.

Paul: no digas que Ash planeo esto para nosotros.

Gary: por lo que veo.

Drew: que gran amigo.

Cilan: es verdad.

Max: oigan porque se ponen así.

Drew: mira Max, por lo que oímos va hacer un gran lugar para pasar el día.

Max: ya veo; pero por que no fuimos antes.

Gary: lo que pasa es que es lugar es un poquito difícil de llegar.

Max: ya veo.

Todos los demás sabían la verdad si Gary los llevaba se iba meter en problemas con Misty.

May: oigan chicos de que hablan; dijo acercándoseles.

Drew: nada, que hoy va ser un gran día.

Misty: es verdad, hoy hace un buen clima lo vamos a pasar de maravilla.

Dawn: es cierto.

Max: además el lago al que vamos es muy bonito dijo Gary.

Iris: si eso es cierto, porque no fuimos antes.

Gary: por muchos motivos, porque es difícil de llegar y porque no estábamos todos.

Misty: ya veo, oigan y Brock.

Paul: creo que está en la cocina.

May: que hace haya.

Drew: no lo sé.

Luego de eso salió de la cocina Ash arrastrado por Brock.

Ash: cálmate Brock el lago no se va a ningún lado.

Borck: acaso no has oído el refrán "al que madruga Dios lo ayuda".

Ash: ya cálmate tengo que hacer una llamada y luego nos vamos.

Brock: bueno hazlo rápido.

Luego de eso Ash se fue a hacer una llamada y las chicas le preguntaron ¿porque tan impaciente? a Brock él solo dijo que solo quería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, las chicas no le creyeron mucho lo que les dijo pero él resto de los chicos lo confirmaron, luego que Ash regresara todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron.

¿Qué les pareció?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

La batalla de Ash y Gary 1ra Parte

Luego de un rato caminando hacia él lago empezaron las quejas de las chicas.

Misty: Ash este camino es más largo que el del otro lago.

Ash: vamos Misty antes recorríamos el doble de esto acaso engordaste.

Misty: claro que no, idiota.

Ash: entonces camina.

May: pero si ya caminamos bastante ¿cuánto falta?

Gary: como unos 30 minutos; dijo mirando a Ash.

Ash: si por ahí.

Dawn: como que 30 minutos

Ash: si quieren descansamos.

Pero todos los hombres dijeron que NO

Iris: y se puede saber por qué no.

Gary: es que si descansamos ahora no podremos disfrutar él lago.

May: pero si el lago no se ira a ninguna parte.

Gary: es que a esta hora el sol se refleja de manera hermosa no Ash.

Ash: bueno supongo.

Paul: todo dicho sigamos en marcha e incluso las ayudamos con sus cosas.

Drew: es verdad.

Cilan: con mucho gusto lo haremos.

Dawn: oigan por qué hoy están tan serviciales.

Iris: es verdad es extraño.

Paul: solo queremos ser buenos novios.

Max: oigan no es por las chi; pero antes de seguir Brock le tapó la boca.

Brock: lo que trata de decir es que también queremos ver la revancha de Paul.

May: ya veo, pero por que le tapaste la boca a mi hermano.

Brock: es que le voy a hacer de caballito ya que está cansado.

Max: yo; se detuvo al ver a todos los novios mirándolo amenazantemente; yo estoy muy cansado.

May: está bien.

Ash: bueno sigamos.

Luego de caminar 30 minutos llegaron al lago, las chicas estaban contentas hasta que vieron a casi 30 chicas más ahí y luego de eso entendieron por qué Brock quería venir tan rápido y porque sus novios estaban tan colaboradores.

Ash: bueno chicas llegamos que les parece.

Misty: no me gusta, vámonos.

May: si, vámonos.

Dawn: estoy de acuerdo.

Iris: igual yo.

Ash: que dicen, me tarde en convencer a mis amigas de pueblo paleta que trajeran todo.

Gary: a que te refieres; pero antes de seguir 3 chicas le pasaron encima

Ash - Ash, dijeron las 3.

Ash: hola chicas tienen todo listo.

Mónica: sí.

Natalia: todo listo.

Rosa: tal como lo pediste.

Ash: perfecto, chicas váyanse con ellas para que se cambien.

Misty: pero dijimos que nos íbamos.

Natalia: no seas aguafiestas, Ash preparo esto pensando en ustedes.

May: en verdad.

Mónica: nos dio órdenes muy específicas.

Dawn: ¿como cuáles?

Rosa: como la comida, la música, las decoraciones, y otras cosas

Iris: es verdad.

Natalia: si, mejor acompáñennos al baño para que se cambien.

Misty: está bien, ustedes no hagan nada malo; dijo mirando a los chicos.

Luego de eso se fueron y cuando regresaron se encontraron con algo que nunca imaginaron, vieron a Max cerca y lo llamaron.

Misty: Max que paso.

Max: a que te refieres.

May: a que Brock está con una chica, que Ash está rodeado por todas las demás, que nuestros novios están armando una arena.

Max: a, te refieres a eso.

~~~Flash Back~~~

Brock: eres el mejor amigo de todos.

Ash: porque lo dices.

Brock: acaso no es obvio, mira este lugar está repleto de chicas.

Ash: ha eso, en realidad solo iban a venir Natalia, Mónica y Rosa.

Paul: entonces que hacen aquí este poco de chicas.

Ash: pues no sé.

Yo les digo; dijo una mujer acercándoseles.

Gary: Asia.

Asia: tiempo sin verlos, y para responder a tu pregunta, cuando todas las chicas del pueblo supieron que volviste y que ibas a estar aquí decidieron venir.

Gary: y por mí no vinieron; dijo asombrado.

Asia: en realidad solo por Ash.

Gary cayo de decepcionado.

Ash: bueno Asia te presento a unos amigos Paul, Drew, Max, Cilan y Brock; dijo presentado uno por uno y luego de eso ellos la saludaron, pero en especial Brock arrodillándosele.

Asia: que le pasa a este.

Ash: nada, Brock que tal si vas y empiezas a cocinar.

Brock: pero Ash no ves que estoy con Asia.

Asia: tú sabes cocinar, yo soy un Chef y me encanta conocer a gente habilidosa en la cocina y si Ash dice que cocinas debes ser muy bueno.

Brock: no suelo presumir pero soy bueno.

Asia: entonces vamos.

Brock: será un placer.

Luego de eso se fueron y las chicas cuando se dieron cuenta que Ash había llegado lo rodearon y le pidieron una batalla, Ash acepto con gusto pero ellas solo querían que combatiera con Gary y eso enfureció a Paul pero a las chicas no les importo y los mandaron a construir una arena ellos aceptaron luego de ver la mirada amenazante de las chicas.

~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~

Dawn: ya veo.

Iris: un minuto, porque no estas ayudando.

Max: fácil porque soy menor y las chicas tuvieron compasión de mí.

May: es decir que tuviste suerte.

Max: se podría decir.

Misty: bueno ya sabemos la historia vamos donde los chicos.

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

Paul: Ash suertudo rodeado de chicas y no hace nada.

Drew: es verdad.

Gary: es que no lo puedo creer en el pasado yo era al que querían.

Cilan: la fama es pasajera amigo, por lo menos tenemos novias que nos quieren.

Paul: es verdad y hablando de ellas donde están.

May: nos buscaban.

Luego de esas palabras los chicos se voltearon y quedaron boca abiertos al ver a sus novias así de bonitas, Misty con un traje de baño de 2 piezas negro que definía sus curvas, May con un traje también de 2 piezas rojo bien ajustado a su figura, Dawn con un traje de 2 piezas también azul que definía sus curvas naturales y Iris con un traje de 2 piezas también morado bien ajustado, luego de ver eso los chicos no supieron que decir.

Dawn: chicos están bien.

Misty: es que no ves, se quedaron boca abiertos por nosotras.

Iris: tienes razón.

Drew: May te ves hermosa; dijo acercándose a su novia.

Paul: Dawn estas muy bonita; dijo acercándose a su novia.

Cilan: Iris me quede sin palabras; dijo acercándose a su novia.

Gary: estas espectacular Misty; dijo acercándose a su novia.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas y les dieron las gracias pero al cabo de unos segundos Ash se acercó donde ellas seguido por todas las chicas.

Ash: chicas están listas.

Las chicas dijeron que si pero antes de decir algo más las interrumpieron.

Natalia: Ash la arena esta lista, vamos muéstranos una buena batalla.

Si vamos; dijeron todas las demás.

Ash: si no hay problema, Gary estás listo.

Gary: si, pero Ash, no tienes a tus pokémon.

Ash: claro que si son esos que están haya arriba; dijo señalando el cielo de donde bajaron dos pokémon y un pequeño montado en la espalda de uno.

Gary: no me digas que son.

Ash: si son Charizard – Bulbasaur - Pidgeot, como ya llegaron es hora de la batalla.

Gary: está bien.

Luego de eso se pusieron en posición Ash en su lado con todas las chicas atrás de él y Gary en el suyo con todos sus amigos.

Ash: oigan ninguno me va a apoyar.

Misty: tú tienes suficiente apoyo.

May: es cierto.

Dawn: por eso apoyamos a Gary.

Iris: sí.

Ash: está bien pero, qué hay de ustedes chicos.

Paul: son nuestras novias tenemos que complacerlas.

Drew: es verdad.

Cilan: es cierto.

Max: yo quería apoyarte pero mi hermana me jalo para acá.

Ash: entiendo, está bien, que la batalla inicie.

Gary: por mi está bien.

Natalia: yo seré la juez, será una batalla 3 contra 3 cuando todos los pokémon del adversario sean derrotados ganaran, entendieron.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y la batalla empezó.

¿Qué les pareció?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

La Batalla de Ash y Gary 2da Parte

Luego de llegar al lago y que las chicas se cambiaran, la batalla entre Ash y Gary comenzó a pedido de sus amigas de pueblo paleta, pero algo no paso como de costumbre, las amigas de otras regiones no apoyaban a Ash sino a Gary porque estaban furiosas por que las amigas de pueblo paleta de Ash no lo dejaban solo.

Gary: bueno yo elijo a Blastoise; dijo lanzando una pokeball.

Ash: bueno yo elijo a Charizard; dijo dando a la señal a su pokémon para que entrara.

Gary: acaso estás loco, un pokémon de fuego contra uno de agua.

Ash: Gary eso demuestra que te falta mucho por aprender.

Gary: si como no,ya verás cómo te gano.

Natalia: entonces si están listos empiecen.

Los dos afirmaron.

Gary: entonces Blastoise hirdrobomba.

Blastoise lanzo una fuerte y poderosa hidrobomba todos esperaban que Charizard lo esquivara pero no fue así él recibió el ataque.

Ash: bien hecho Charizard.

Gary: ¿qué estás loco?

Ash: claro que no ya que para Charizard esa hidrobomba no es más que una simple pistola de agua.

Gary: ¿Qué?

Ash: veras mi Charizard tuvo un entrenamiento muy riguroso en el valle de los Charizard, Misty recuerdas lo que tuvo que hacer para lo que aceptaran.

Misty: te refieres a que siguió con ese entrenamiento.

Ash: por supuesto y ahora Charizard movimiento sísmico.

Gary: Blastoise esquívalo; dijo rápidamente pero fue inútil ya que Charizard fue muy rápido.

Ash: Charizard tíralo y luego usa Llamarada con todo tu poder.

Gary: Blastoise cuando aterrices escóndete en tu caparazón.

Luego de que Charizard lo tirara, Blastoise se escondió en su caparazón y en ese instante Charizard uso Llamarada con todo su poder, después de unos instantes Blastoise salió de su caparazón derrotado.

Natalia: el ganador es Ash.

Ash: bien hecho Charizard; dijo acercándosele y abrazándolo, recibiendo un lanzallamas.

Gary: Blastoise regresa; dijo regresando a su pokémon; bueno Ash parece que ganaste la primera.

Ash: y voy a ganar las que faltan.

Chicas: Ash - Ash - Ash gana tú puedes, eres el número 1.

Ash: gracias chicas.

Todas las amigas de Ash se pusieron furiosas y sus amigos celosos.

May: que te pasa Gary como perdiste.

Iris: es verdad y tenías ventaja.

Daw: es cierto.

Gary: cálmense chicas, solo tuvo suerte a la siguiente yo gano.

Paul: no lo creo.

Max: ni yo.

Drew: te aplasto amigo y ni se esfuerzo.

Cilan: es verdad esta batalla tuvo un sabor muy picante a favor de Ash.

Misty: oigan de qué lado están.

Paul: yo de Gary.

Drew: igual.

Cilan: yo también.

May: entonces apóyenlo.

Max: pues lo siento pero yo estoy del lado de Ash.

Dawn: pero que dices.

Max: por favor, Ash se está esforzando al máximo e hizo todo esto para pasar el rato con nosotros no sé porque estamos apoyando a Gary, lo siento chicas pero me voy donde esta Ash.

Iris: pero que dices.

Max: que voy a apoyar a Ash, además quiero pelear contra él, nos vemos; dijo alejándose.

May: no importa, Gary tienes que ganar.

Gary: yo me encargo.

Natalia: si están listos que empiece la segunda ronda.

Ash: bueno yo elijo a Bulbasaur; dijo diciéndole a su pokémon que entrara a la arena.

Gary: yo elijo a Umbreon; dijo lanzando un pokeball.

Natalia: bueno empiecen.

Gary: Umbreon Pulso umbrío.

Ash: amigo esquiva.

Umbreon ataco pero Bulbasaur lo esquivo fácilmente.

Gary: por lo que veo ahora si esquivas.

Ash: claro, yo aprovechare la velocidad de mi amigo y además estoy planeando algo.

Gary: ¿cómo?

Ash: va hacer una sorpresa, pero mientras tanto hojas navaja.

Gary: excavar Umbreon.

El Umbreon de Gary esquivo el ataque y se escondió bajo tierra.

Max: Ash ten cuidado.

Ash: no te preocupes, incluso me facilito mi plan.

Misty: ¿qué?

Ash: como oíste, Gary me facilito todo.

Gary: pues eso lo veremos, Umbreon ataca.

Umbreon salió y golpeo a Bulbasaur, pero a pesar del golpe Bulbasaur se levantó fácilmente.

Paul: ¿cómo es posible luego de ese golpe?

Ash: aunque mi Bulbasaur no es tan resistente como Charizard, igual se defiende y ahora que saliste Bulbasaur Drenadoras; ordeno a su pokémon.

Gary: esquiva.

Ash: lo siento pero ya es tarde.

Bulbasaur lo ataco rápidamente con Drenadoras y cuando le dio a Umbreon le afecto bastante y fue perdiendo poder.

Gary: si esa era tu estrategia no me sorprendes.

Ash: solo es el principio, Bulbasaur rayo solar.

Bulbasaur lanzo rápidamente un rayo solar que le dio de lleno a Umbreon y con eso quedo derrotado.

Natalia: el ganador es Ash.

Gary: cómo es posible, un rayo solar requiere tiempo, en especial uno tan poderoso

Ash: no lo entiendes aun, Bulbasaur lleva cargando ese rayo solar desde que empezó la batalla, no amigo; dijo mientras lo cargaba

Bulbasaur: bulba; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Max: ya entiendo, por eso dijiste que Gary te ayudo cuando uso excavar.

Ash: correcto le dio suficiente tiempo a Bulbasaur para recargar hasta el tope.

Gary: lo admito no me los esperaba, bueno Umbreon regresa; dijo regresando a su pokémon.

Chicas: Ash - Ash - Ash gana tu puedes, eres el número 1.

Ash: gracias chicas.

Max: eres sorprendente Ash.

Ash: gracias Max y eso que no has visto todo.

Max: ya no aguanto quiero pelear contra ti.

Ash: luego que le gane a Gary peleamos.

Max: de verdad.

Ash: claro.

Mientras tanto en el lado de Gary.

May: como volviste a perder.

Gary: que puedo decir, no esperaba que tuviera un plan así.

Paul: es verdad nunca vi que Ash usara estrategias así.

Cilan: primero empezó con fuerza bruta, luego con inteligencia, en verdad los sabores de sus batallas son esquistos.

Iris: ya cállense.

Drew: pero es la verdad.

Dawn: no importa que sea la verdad no puede ganar.

Misty: no se le pueden subir más los humos.

Paul: ¿qué humos?, está actuando calmado y concentrado.

Drew: es verdad no tiene el ego elevado.

Cilan: es cierto su sabor es calmado y tranquilo.

May: ya cállense, Gary es tu última oportunidad gana.

Dawn: es verdad gana.

Iris: sí.

Misty: si pierdes no te lo perdono.

Gary: si ya cálmense; todas estas chicas están celosas porque Ash está rodeado de chicas; pensó.

Natalia: la última batalla, Ash gana rápido para irnos a nadar.

Misty: oye eso es preferencia, un árbitro no puede tener preferencia.

Natalia: lo siento pero si está batalla está decidida.

Gary: oye eso no es verdad.

Ash: es cierto, porque una batalla no se decide hasta el final.

Natalia: es verdad Ash, eres tan sabio no chicas.

Chicas: si; gritaron.

May: ya basta, que empiece la batalla.

Natalia: está bien, retadores listos.

Si dijeron los dos.

Ash: amigo es tu turno, vamos Pidgeot; dijo diciéndole que se acerque al campo.

Gary: bueno yo elijo a Electivire; dijo lanzando la pokeball.

Natalia: empiecen.

Gary: Electivire trueno.

Ash; esquívalo.

Electivire lanzo un poderoso trueno pero Pidgeot lo esquivo demasiado fácil.

Paul: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hizo no lo vi?

Drew: yo tampoco.

Cilan: que paso.

Gary: es verdad donde esta Pidgeot.

Ash: si hablan de él esta haya arriba; dijo señalando al cielo donde se encontraba un ave majestuosa volando.

Gary: en qué momento llego ahí.

Ash: antes que el trueno le diera al último segundo.

May: ¿cómo es posible?

Misty: no es de sorprenderse, ese Pidgeot lleva años protegiendo a su manada claro que debía ser rápido para rescatarlos y ayudarlos.

Dawn: puede ser verdad pero eso es demasiado.

Iris: es verdad.

Ash: eso que no han visto nada del verdadero poder de mi Pidgeot.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Max: a que te refieres.

Ash: que lo que vieron es solo la punta de su poder.

Gary: entonces acaba con esto rápido, Electivire usa rayo hasta acabarlo.

Así lo hizo pero no basto ya que Pidgeot lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Ash: bueno Pidgeot, acabalo con Ataque celestial con todo tu poder.

Gary: esquiva.

Pero Pidgeot fue más rápido que Electivire y le dio de lleno derrotándolo.

Natalia: como Electivire no puede continuar el ganador es Ash y Pidgeot.

Gary: Electivire regresa; dijo regresando a su pokémon y cayendo arrodillado; no pude vencer a ni uno de sus pokémon.

Ash: fue una buena pela Gary; dijo acercándosele y dándole la mano.

Gary: si, como no perdí sin remedio y eso que tú no habías visto a tus pokémon en mucho tiempo.

Ash: Gary creí que ya lo sabias, que el tiempo que unos amigos estén separados no importa y siempre estamos en sus corazones y ellos en el nuestro.

Gary: a que te refieres; dijo levantado la cabeza.

Ash: que no importa el tiempo que este separado de mis pokémon, ellos siempre están en mi corazón y yo en el de ellos, por eso no importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre estamos juntos en nuestros corazones ¿no es así chicos?; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon rugieron con su grito característico dando a entender que su entrenador tenía razón.

Ash: y también así pasa con los amigos y la familia aunque estemos separados siempre estamos en el corazón de las personas que nos importan y por eso no importa lo lejos que estemos siempre estamos juntos; dijo dándole la mano para levantarlo.

Gary: es verdad; aceptando el gesto; fue una gran batalla pero a la próxima yo gano.

Ash: eso ya veremos.

Natalia: Ash listo para la siguiente batalla.

Ash: Gary nos vemos le prometí a Max una batalla.

Gary: no hay problema, estamos donde Brock.

Ash: ok.

Luego de eso Ash se puso en posición y Gary se fue para donde estaban el resto.

Misty: no puede creer que perdiste

Gary: si ya lo sé no me lo recuerdes.

Paul: y ahora donde está.

Gary: dijo que iba a tener una batalla con Max.

Paul: está bien nos vemos.

Dawn: y tú para dónde vas.

Paul: ir a ver la batalla de Ash.

Iris: y para qué.

Paul: luego de ver la batalla de Gary me di cuenta que ahora no le puedo ganar, por eso voy a ver su pelea para ver si encuentro una debilidad y ver si aprendo algo.

Dawn: espera oí bien.

Paul: pues sí, nos vemos.

Drew: espera yo voy también.

Cilan: igual.

May: y por qué.

Drew: quiere ver las combinaciones que va hacer.

Cilan: yo para saber el sabor de su batalla.

Luego de eso se fueron y dejaron a las chicas con Gary.

Iris: no lo puedo creer nuestros novios nos dejaron abandonadas.

May: es verdad.

Dawn: me las va a pagar.

Gary: cálmense, luego de la batalla de hoy me di cuenta de algo.

Misty: ¿de qué?

Gary: que Ash no es el mismo de antes, ha cambiado.

May: a que te refieres.

Gary: que maduro no solo en las batallas, sino en su actitud.

Iris: eso es verdad.

Dawn: no se puede negar.

May: ha madurado mucho.

Misty: es verdad; pero para mí siempre será ese niño despistado; pensó.

Gary: bueno vámonos para donde Brock.

Luego de eso fueron para donde Brock.

¿Qué les pareció?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Una noche que no olvidare

Luego de unas cuantas batallas con Gary, Max y Paul y luego de haber sido obligado por sus amigas de pueblo paleta a jugar con ellas en él agua por un rato, volvió con sus amigas donde estaban sus amigos que estaban sirviendo el almuerzo.

Ash: hola chicos.

Todos dijeron hola un poco tristes y furiosos excepto Brock que estaba muy contento.

Ash: oigan que les pasa.

Max: es que las chicas están furiosas con nosotros.

Ash: y ¿por qué?

POR TI; dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ash: y ahora que hice.

Paul: es que les prometiste que la iban a pasar muy bien y como no estas con ellas se enfurecieron.

Gary: si por que quieren pasar el tiempo con un amigo que no veían desde hace mucho.

Drew: y como te la pasas con tus amigas de aquí.

Cilan: están furiosas.

Luego eso de Ash se empezó a reír y dejando a todos confundidos.

Misty: y tú de que te riese.

Ash: de que ustedes se pusieron furiosas sin motivo.

May: como sin motivo, sinos dejaste plantadas.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: y encima te ríes.

Ash: pues si por que no las deje plantadas, ya que solo estaba jugando con unas amigas que no veía desde hace mucho y que además me estaban haciendo un favor.

Misty: qué favor.

Ash: ya lo verán.

Mónica: Ash está todo listo.

Ash: que bien.

May: ¿que está listo?

Ash: su sorpresa.

Dawn: nuestra sorpresa.

Ash: si, en verdad creen que olvide a mis amigas más importantes.

Iris: pues eso párese.

Ash: como sea síganme.

Luego de eso Ash, junto a todos sus amigos quedando enfrente del lago

May: bueno cual es la sorpresa.

Ash: espera, bueno chicas como lo dije.

Luego de eso las chicas sacaron a todos los pokémon de agua y les ordenaron lanzar una pistola de agua y como estaban en distintas posesiones la pistola de agua en conjunto parecía una hermosa pirámide, todos se asombraron pero duro poco porque un pikachu que iba montado en Pidgeot la destruyo con una cola de hierro soltando gotas de agua por todos lados, luego de eso Pidgeot apareció enfrente de todos y Ash lo monto rápidamente con pikachu en su hombro, las chicas siguieron con rayo burbuja atacando a Ash pero este solo giraba con su Pidgeot formando un torbellino de burbujas que termino al abrir sus alas, Ash junto con Pidgeot se acercaron y tomaron a May de sorpresa y subieron al aire donde las chicas lanzaron un rayo de hielo formando un tobogán al lago desde lo más alto, luego Ash soltó a May en el tobogán y cayó en el lago luego fue por Dawn e hizo lo mismo, siguió Iris y está en verdad disfruto la zambullida y por ultimo Misty que se resistió al principio pero luego se dejó llevar y cayó en el agua.

Ash bajo del cielo donde estaban las chicas y se zambullo en el lago con ellas.

Ash: bueno chicas que les pareció mi sorpresa.

May: muy divertida.

Dawn: increíble.

Iris: emocionante

Misty: entretenido.

Ash: entonces estoy perdonado.

SI; gritaron las chicas.

Ash: bueno creo que es hora de ir a comer.

Luego de eso Ash y sus amigas se dirigieron al borde del lago donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, le agradeció a sus amigas por su ayuda y se fueron a comer donde Brock quien se encontraba terminado de servir la comida junto con Asia muy contento, así paso la tarde comiendo, jugando con sus amigos y divirtiéndose por supuesto olvidando todo lo malo que le había pasado, hasta que la noche llego.

May: Ash creo que es hora de irnos.

Ash: están seguros no quieren ver su otra sorpresa.

Paul: más sorpresas, que te quieres robar a nuestras novias.

Drew: es verdad, te aceptamos los del tobogán pero no más.

Cilan: es verdad otra y no las quitas.

Ash: oigan relájense, no quiero quitarle chicas a nadie, además esto es lo último.

Dawn: Ash olvida a nuestros novios celosos y dinos cuál es la sorpresa.

Ash: bueno tendrán que esperar unos minutos.

Iris: ¿porque?

Ash: porque me faltan unos pokémon.

Misty: para qué.

Ash: una sorpresa.

Luego de unos minutos vino el Prof. Oak y la mamá de Ash, cuando la vieron todas las chicas la llamaron suegra y esta no supo cómo reaccionar.

Ash: chicas cálmense, Prof. Oak me trajo lo que le pedí.

Prof. Oak: si Ash toma; dándole unas cuantas pokeballs.

Ash: gracias, chicas me hacen el favor de decirles a todos que los espero en la parte trasera del lago; dijo alejándose.

Luego de un rato todos llegaron donde estaba Ash y se sorprendieron al verlo ya que estaba sin camisa.

May: dinos cuál es la sorpresa.

Ash: ya la verán pero mejor colóquense donde esta pikachu y riolu.

Dawn: ¿por qué?

Ash: digamos que saldrán quemadas; dijo mientras lanzaba unas pokeballs.

Iris: bueno ya entendemos; dijo viendo a los pokémon que saco.

Luego de eso se pusieron dónde estaba pikachu y riolu.

May: que ira a hacer.

Prof. Oak: algo espectacular; dijo con una sonrisa.

Paul: pero para que necesita a Charizard – Quilava – Torkoal – Infernape – Pignite - Ponyta.

Drew: por lo que veo sí.

Cilan: que estará planeando.

Gary: mejor dicho por que se quitó la camisa.

Misty: no lo sé pero espero que sea algo bueno.

Dawn: igual.

Ash: MAX VEN; grito

Max se acercó a él y le dijo algo en el oído y el afirmo con la cabeza y luego de eso se subió en Charizard.

Ash: amigos, familia, hoy les vengo a mostrar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales; dijo mientras montaba su Charizard.

Misty: fuegos artificiales.

Ash: si, así que prepárense.

Luego de eso se fue al cielo dándole una señal a Max y cuando la vio le dijo a los pokémon de Ash para que lanzaran lanzallamas a donde estaba él y Charizard, todo el mundo se sorprendió y temían por Ash pero se sorprendieron al ver como Charizard se preparaba para atacar esos poderos lanzallamas con un puño de fuego tan fuerte que hizo que los 5 lanzallamas se partieran en una forma hermosa y parecida a fuegos artificiales, todos se sorprendieron pero vieron que Ash le dio otra señal a Max y con esta todos sus pokémon lanzaron anillos de fuego uno tras otro formando una línea de anillos de fuego por la cual paso Charizard y Ash y cuando llegaron al último Charizard se dio la vuelta y lanzo una poderosa llamarada que destruyo a todos los anillos de fuego formando unos maravillosos fuegos artificiales y luego bajo de Charizard y junto con todos sus pokémon dieron un reverencia.

Ash: ¿qué les pareció?

Misty: bueno, no estuvo mal.

May: es verdad he visto mejores.

Dawn: igual.

Iris: si hay cosas mejores.

Ash: a ya veo no les gusto; dijo triste.

Misty: es verdad no nos gustó, nos fascino no chicas.

May: es verdad estuviste increíble.

Iris: fue impresionante.

Dawn: gracias por la sorpresa.

Dijeron las chicas mientras lo abrazaban.

Ash: gracias.

Paul: Ash te damos 5 segundos para que las sueltes o lo lamentaras y por amor a Arceus ponte una camisa.

Drew: ya van 1.

Cilan: solo te quedan 4.

Ash: chicos ya les dije que no quiero robarles a sus novias y no tengo camisa porque saben el calor que hacía mientras hacia esos movimientos; dijo despejando el abrazo.

Gary: amigo hoy estuviste rodeado de chicas, que envidia.

Ash: si pero todas ellas solo son mis amigas nada más; dijo mientras pikachu lo veía con una cara que ya conocía pero no le prestó atención; ¿o no chicas?

SI; dijeron sus amigas de viaje.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora de irse, les quiero dar las gracias chicas por haberme ayudado; dijo dándoles las gracias a sus amigas de pueblo paleta.

Natalia: fue un placer.

Rosa: nos divertimos mucho.

Mónica: además extrañábamos jugar como en los viejos tiempos contigo ¿no chicas?; dijo mirando a todas las demás.

Todas dijeron que sí.

Ash: de todas maneras gracias, no vemos; dijo alejándose.

Todas dijeron NOS VEMOS ASH gritando al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso se fue con sus amigos y familia de nuevo al pueblo, cuando llegaron se despidió de las chicas y entro a su casa junto con sus amigos y su mamá, fueron a sus habitaciones se pusieron a dormir en seguida. Mientras que las chicas cuando llegaron al laboratorio se disponían a dormir ellas pensaron que ese día que pasaron con Ash y sus amigos iba hacer un día que nunca olvidarían.

¿Qué les pareció?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

No es un adiós sino un hasta luego

Luego de un gran día en el lago y una buena noche de sueño, Ash se levantó a las 5 de la mañana saliendo de su habitación sin despertar a pikachu, a riolu , ni a Brock para que ellos descansaran, cuando bajo se encontró con su mamá.

Ash: buenos días mamá.

Delia: buenos días hijo, es raro que te levantes tan temprano.

Ash: se puede decir que es la emoción del viaje.

Delia: es verdad, te vas mañana en la noche para que llegues justo a tiempo para iniciar tu viaje.

Ash: si, estaré en la Isla remolino él día de mi cumpleaños.

Delia: así es, no se sabe cómo actúa el destino, a veces para bien o para mal.

Ash: tienes razón, no se sabe pero hay que aceptar lo que trae, bueno eso es lo que me dijeron.

Delia: es cierto, el que te lo dijo era muy sabio.

Ash: eso es verdad.

Delia: hijo, sabes, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ash: gracias, pero ¿porque?

Delia: por tus decisiones, por siempre mostrar un gran esfuerzo en lo que haces y por nunca rendirte para cumplir tu sueño.

Ash: gracias mamá, bueno creo que saldré a caminar un rato.

Delia: no, tú no sales de aquí hasta que desayunes.

Ash: está bien.

Luego de comer salió a caminar para despejar su mente un rato.

Ash: será que estoy tomando la decisión correcta; susurro.

Ash: he tenido buenas experiencias en mi vida y otras no tantas, pero gracias a mis amigos he logrado salir de ellas, pero esta vez estaré solo; dijo melancólicamente.

Luego de eso recordó lo que le dijo una vez su maestro " aunque el destino no este de tu lado, tu solo tienes que afrontarlo con ánimos y alegría, además tu nunca estas solo, en tu corazón siempre llevaras todos los recuerdos de las personas que te importan, no pongas esa cara nunca más".

Ash: es verdad yo nunca estaré solo, siempre los llevare en mi corazón y tampoco afrontare este reto solo, estaré con mis pokémon y con ellos nunca estaré solo.

Luego de eso se puso a caminar nuevamente por su pueblo pensando que no lo vería durante un tiempo, al regresar a su casa ya eran las 10 de la mañana y todos sus amigos ya estaban esperando.

Ash: hola chicos.

Todos le dijeron hola.

Gary: ¿dónde estabas?

Ash: caminando por él pueblo.

Paul: y ¿por qué?

Ash: digamos que necesitaba despejar la mente.

Brock: entiendo.

Ash: chicos que tal si vamos al laboratorio.

Drew: me parece bien quiero practicar un rato.

Cilan: a mí me gustaría ver a los pokémon para degustarlos.

Max: yo iré, pero si tenemos otra batalla.

Ash: por mi está bien.

Paul: yo quiero la revancha oíste.

Ash: si está bien entonces vayámonos.

Luego de eso llegaron al laboratorio, cuando llegaron pasaron el día entrenando, peleando, hablando y divirtiéndose, hasta que llego la noche y tuvieron que regresar y irse a dormir, pero Ash no podía ya que estaba emocionado porque su nueva aventura estaba a punto de empezar junto a todos sus pokémon hasta que por fin se durmió y cuando se levantó ya eran las 8 am y al darse cuenta de eso se puso a empacar todo lo que necesitaba y cuando todo estuvo listo bajo a desayunar y se encontró con todos sus amigos.

Ash: hola chicos.

Todos dijeron hola.

Gary: todo listo.

Ash: si solo me falta recoger a mis pokémon y estaré listo.

Delia: guardaste toda tu ropa y tu ropa interior limpia.

Ash: si mamá.

Brock: y los libros que te di.

Ash: si ya los guarde.

Cilan: y las recetas que te di.

Ash: también.

Max: oye Ash ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

Ash: bueno a las 2 si quiero llegar a las 6 para coger el avión a tiempo.

Paul: oye Ash estás seguro de no querer llevar nada más.

Ash: no, ya tengo lo que necesito.

Drew: entonces ya solo queda esperar.

Ash: correcto, pero ahora voy a comer para ir al laboratorio a recoger a todos.

Delia: entonces a comer prepare tus favoritos.

Ash: gracias mamá.

Luego de eso se puso a comer y cuando termino recogió sus cosas, llevaba su mochila que uso en la región Kalos y una maleta de viaje, cuando recogió todo salió rumbo al laboratorio ya eran casi las 11 cuando llego, saludo a sus amigas, al profesor y a Tracey, el profesor le entrego todas sus pokeballs en una mochila, junto la comida especial y luego de un rato hablando, prepararon la comida y luego de comer ya eran las 2 y partieron a ciudad verde, cuando llegaron comenzaron las despedidas.

Ash: bueno amigos, adiós.

Misty: lo dices así de fácil; dijo llorando.

May: es verdad, te vas a una isla de la muerte y te despides así de fácil; dijo llorando.

Dawn: que te pasa, nada más un adiós; dijo llorando.

Iris: no puedo creer que no tengas sentimientos; dijo llorando.

Ash: chicas no se pongan así, no lo vean como un adiós, sino como un hasta luego, además nunca voy a estar lejos de ustedes, siempre estaré en su corazones no.

Misty: desde cuando sabes hablar; dijo abrazándolo.

May: es verdad; dijo abrazándolo.

Dawn: si, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones; dijo abrazándolo.

Iris: siguieras siendo él niño que conocí; dijo abrazándolo.

Ash: bueno chicas, nos vemos; dijo abrazándolas; chicos cuídense y entrenen que cuando vuelva seré mucho más fuerte; dijo mirándolos y recibiendo el abrazo de las chicas.

Paul: cuenta con eso, la próxima vez no perderé, cuídate Ash.

Drew: cuídate amigo.

Cilan: nos vemos amigo.

Brock: hermano cuídate, cuando vuelvas te preparare un festín.

Gary: nos vemos Ash-boy.

Tracey: cuídate amigo.

Ash: nos vemos chicos; dijo dejando de abrazar a las chicas y dándole la mano a cada uno.

Delia: cuídate hijo; abrazándolo.

Ash: nos vemos mamá; correspondiendo al abrazo

Prof. Oak: Ash, hijo cuídate y cuida a tus pokémon.

Ash: cuente con eso.

Misty: pikachu y riolu cuídenlo.

May: si amigos cuídenlo.

Dawn: háganos ese favor.

Iris: si cuiden a ese niño.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno chicos, nos vemos; dijo alejándose con sus pokémon en sus hombros.

Luego de eso entro al avión y luego de un rato partió, él junto con sus pokémon vieron por última vez el lugar donde se despidieron de sus amigos y luego de verlo por última vez solo le dijo a sus pokémon.

Ash: amigos nuestra nueva aventura va a comenzar, espero que estén listos porque esta vez no habrá descansos, entrenaremos sin parar para hacernos más fuertes entendieron; dijo mientras los miraba.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno chicos a dormir un rato, el vuelo va hacer largo.

Luego de eso él se durmió junto con sus pokémon pensando en su nueva aventura.

¿Qué les pareció?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

La Isla Remolino

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y ver por última vez a su región natal, se fue a dormir y espero que al levantarse ya estuviera en Kalos y así fue, luego de cuando despertó ya eran las 9 de la mañana y el avión ya estaba aterrizando, cuando este aterrizo se colocó unas gafas negras y acomodo su gorra y le dio la señal a sus pokémon para decirles que ya era hora de bajar.

Luego de bajar del avión y recoger su equipaje se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés donde se encontraría con Dianta y sus amigos para recibir la información que le faltaba para irse, luego de un rato llego.

Ash: buenas se encuentra el Profesor Ciprés; dijo tocando la puerta.

Asistente: ¿si quien lo busca?

Ash: pues vengo de parte de la liga, Dianta me dijo que viniera.

Asistente: si lo estábamos esperando, pase; dijo dejándolo entrar.

Luego de entrar se encontró con él profesor, Dianta y sus amigos.

Ash: hola a todos.

Todos lo saludaron.

Serena: Ash te estábamos esperando.

Ash: lo siento me retrase por el equipaje.

Clemont: no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí.

Bonnie: Ash te extrañe.

Ash: y yo a ustedes no chicos; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Bonnie: oye Ash hay alguien que dice conocerte.

Ash: enserio, quien es ese alguien.

Bonnie señalo una habitación, cuando llego Ash para saber quién era se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ash: ¿Lylia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lylia: pues vine a despedirme; dijo sonriendo.

Serena: Ash ¿tú la conoces?

Ash: si es mí…

Clemont: es tu novia; dijo interrumpiéndolo y provocando que Lylia se ponga roja por el comentario.

Ash: no es mí…

Bonnie: es tu prometida; dijo con los ojos brillosos y sonrojando aún más a Lylia

Ash: ¡no! y además no tengo la edad suficiente para eso, solo somos amigos; dijo con un leve sonrojo e intentando calmar a los hermanos; déjenme presentársela, chicos ella es Lylia la conocí en las afueras del gimnasio de Lumiose cuando fui por primera vez.

Lylia: mucho gusto.

Serena: el gusto es nuestro Lylia; dijo con una sonrisa.

Dianta: bueno dejando de lado las presentaciones, parece que riolu ya se ha acostumbrado a ti.

Ash: si ya somos buenos amigos ¿no?

Riolu: ri; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Dianta: que bien, Ash dime ya tienes todo listo.

Ash: sí, tengo todo mi equipo y a mis amigos.

Profesor Ciprés: que bien Ash.

Dianta: entonces toma, estas son las coordenadas de la isla; dijo entregándole un papel.

Ash: mejor explícaselo a quien me va a llevar; dijo lanzando una pokeball y de ella saliendo un Pidgeot majestuoso.

Dianta: con que tienes un Pidgeot.

Ash: si, mejor explícale a él, yo soy malo con coordenadas.

Clemont: eso no se discute.

Serena: si, nos hemos perdido muchas vez por su culpa.

Bonnie: eso es verdad.

Ash: ya chicos, Dianta explícale a Pidgeot a donde nos dirigimos y él me llevara, es muy inteligente.

Dianta: está bien Ash.

Profesor Ciprés: bueno Ash apuesto que no has desayunado, que tal si comemos.

Ash: si me muero de hambre y tu Lylia nos quieres acompañar; dijo con una sonrisa.

Lylia: está bien.

Luego de eso se pusieron a desayunar, a hablar un rato hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora de irme, así que amigo también sal; dijo lanzado la pokeball de Charizard.

Cuando salió quemo a Ash como de costumbre.

Clemont: tu Charizard sigue igual.

Ash: si, pero eso me agrada.

Serena: pero porque lo sacaste.

Ash: Pidgeot es rápido pero no puede con todo el peso de mí, de pikachu y riolu y en especial del equipaje.

Bonnie: ya veo.

Dianta: buena idea.

Ash: gracias, bueno Charizard toma esto; dijo dándole la mochila de viaje.

Ash: bueno riolu tu iras con Charizard y llevaras esto; dándole la mochila de viaje normal de él.

Serena: por primera vez pensaste bien.

Ash: ya Serena, pikachu es hora de irnos.

Clemont: que tengas buen viaje.

Bonnie: nos vemos Ash.

Serena: cuídate y que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

Lylia: Ash espera tengo algo para ti; dijo antes de que se marchara Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué es Lylia?

Lylia: voltéate; lo que dejo confundido a Ash pero haciéndole caso a Lylia; es una cadena con un rayo de plata, es mi regalo de cumpleaños y espero que no te lo quites nunca; dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Ash: es enserio, gracias Lylia te prometo que no me lo quitare jamás; dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Bonnie: están seguros que no son nada más que amigos; dijo con un tono interrogatorio.

Ash y Lylia: si solo amigos; dijeron con un leve sonrojo.

Bonnie: hum.

Ash: bueno Lylia, gracias por el regalo; dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Dianta: ¿estas cumpliendo años Ash?

Ash: si cumplo 16.

Dianta: feliz cumpleaños.

Clemont: es verdad hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Bonnie: felicidades Ash.

Profesor Ciprés: es verdad felicidades.

Ash: gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir.

Dianta: pero Ash, si quieres te puedes quedar y celebramos tu cumpleaños.

Ash: no importa cuando vuelva lo celebramos, les parece.

Serena: si tú lo dices.

Ash: bueno chicos hasta luego.

Bonnie: nos vemos Ash; dijo abrazándolo.

Ash: nos vemos Bonnie; aceptando el abrazo.

Clemont: amigo cuídate.

Ash: lo mismo digo.

Serena: entrena y hazte más fuerte me oíste.

Ash: cuenta con eso.

Dianta: Ash, no me queda más que desearte un buen viaje.

Ash: gracias por todo.

Profesor Ciprés: cuídate Ash.

Ash: igualmente profesor; bueno nos vemos; dijo montándose en Pidgeot con pikachu y en Charizard se montó riolu.

Serena: CUÍDATE; grito mientras lo veía alejándose y el solo le dio una sonrisa con alegría.

Luego de eso solo lo vieron alejándose y deseándole buenos deseos para su viaje; después de andar volando durante casi 4 horas por fin llegaron a la isla más al norte de Kalos, pero el viaje fue rápido ya que iba montado en él pokémon más rápido del mundo.

Ash: bueno chicos ese es nuestro destino, están emocionados.

Todos los pokémon gritaron con su grito característico y descendiendo hacia la isla.

Ash: bueno chicos, busquemos un buen lugar para poner el campamento que será nuestro hogar durante 1 año.

Luego de explorar la isla encontraron un buen lugar para poner el campamento.

Ash: chicos este lugar me parece bien pero hay que prepararlo, así que salgan todos; dijo lanzando todas sus pokeballs.

Todos sus pokémon salieron y gritaron con su grito característico, sus 70 pokémon (contando los Tauros).

Ash: bueno chicos esta es la Isla Remolino, ¿qué les parce?

Todos volvieron a rugir dando a entender que les agradaba.

Ash: que bien, pero ven el bosque que esta haya atrás, necesitamos córtalo para poner el campamento así que necesito su ayuda, que me dicen.

Todos los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron a seguir las instrucciones de su entrenador para cortar el bosque, luego de que lo cortaron empezaron con la construcción del campamento, lo primero que hicieron fue construir un lugar para los cultivos de 100 metros colocando uno troncos encima de ella para cubrirla perfectamente con una malla transparente con la ayuda de los troncos para evitar que durante las tormentas el cultivo fuera dañado, lo que hicieron después fue construir la tienda de Ash, hicieron lo mismo y por ultimo construyeron la tienda de los pokémon que fue muy grande para que todos alcanzaran y por supuesto hicieron lo mismo para protegerlos.

Ash: bueno chicos que les parece.

Todos los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que les había gustado.

Ash: que bien, luego de un arduo trabajo viene la comida así que a comer.

Todos sus pokémon les pareció una gran idea y empezaron a comer algo de comida pokémon y para Ash unos emparedados que le había dado Serena, todos estaban contentos de estar juntos igual Ash que pensaba en él entrenamiento que les iba a dar y las aventuras que les iba a pasar en la isla.

¿Qué les pareció?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

El inicio del entrenamiento

Luego de llegar a la isla, de preparar todo y de comer, es hora de empezar a entrenar.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora de que el entrenamiento empiece, ¿están listos?; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon gritaron con su rugido característico.

Ash: bueno, entonces Bulbasaur – Charizard - Squirtle acérquense.

Los pokémon nombrados se acercaron.

Ash: ustedes serán los maestros de su tipo, es decir, que los pokémon de tipo planta irán con Bulbasaur, los de tipo fuego irán con Charizard y los de tipo agua con Squirtle, entendieron todos.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bien, los de tipo fuego irán con Charizard a la parte este para destruir los remolinos con sus ataque de fuego, los de tipo agua irán con Squirtle al agua a entrenar su resistencia poniendo se aprueba con los remolinos y los de tipo planta irán con Bulbasaur al oeste para entrenar su velocidad, resistencia y poder, óiganme bien, quiero que cada uno le enseñe a sus compañeros lo que necesiten y lo que tienen que corregir; el resto se queda conmigo para darles instrucciones, yo iré más tarde a ver su entrenamiento.

Luego de eso los pokémon de tipo fuego, agua y planta se fueron dejando al resto con Ash.

Ash: bien ahora Tauros ustedes entrenaran entre ustedes peleando, corriendo y aprendiendo del uno del otro, por eso quiero que le den 50 vueltas a la isla primero.

Los Tauros entendieron y se pusieron a correr por toda la isla.

Ash: ahora Krookodile – Boldore – Leavanny – Heracross – Donphan – Glalie - Gible cuando los Tauros vengan de nuevo se van a poner a entrenar con ellos, pero mientras esperan quiero que vayan al sur para que entrenen en el bosque, si pasa algo avísenme.

Luego de eso los pokémon nombrados se fueron al norte.

Ash: ahora Primeape como ya sabes entrenaras con riolu pero también con Scraggy y Snorlax quiero que su entrenamiento lo hagan aquí enfrente mío para supervisarlo, óiganme Snorlax y Primeape quiero que le enseñen bien a riolu y a Scraggy todo lo que saben.

Luego de eso los pokémon nombrados se pusieron a entrenar sin compasión.

Ash: ahora bien, el maestro para los aéreos será Pidgeot, pero su entrenamiento será diferente ya que también entrenaran con pikachu y tendrán que superar una pista de obstáculos que les voy a construir y como saben tienen que enseñarse mutuamente, entendieron.

Los pokémon afirmaron con su rugido y luego de eso Ash se puso a construir una pista de obstáculos para sus pokémon aéreos como le había indicado su maestro con los materiales que tenía a su disposición como eran las lianas, troncos y hojas, con ellos construyo un laberinto para que los pokémon pasaran poniendo unos troncos y conectándolos con las lianas, con otros troncos junto las lianas para que cayeran como péndulo y con las hojas formo los blancos a los que le debían dar y por ultimo pikachu que tendría que esquivar el último golpe de cada uno de los pokémon y atacarlos en ese instante.

Luego de terminar de construir la pista de entrenamiento se quedó un rato observando a sus pokémon entrenar y después de eso se fue a ver el resto de ellos.

Ash: bueno, iré a ver al resto, sigan entrenando oyeron; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Luego eso fue a ver dónde estaba Charizard.

Ash: OIGAN COMO VAN; grito.

Todos los pokémon estaban descansando en la arena.

Ash: ¿qué les paso?

Charizard se levantó y le resto le siguieron y se pusieron en disposición para atacar a los remolinos y cuando los atacaron en conjunto destruyeron uno.

Ash: que bien lo hicieron; dijo felicitando a sus pokémon.

Todos se sentían orgullosos.

Ash: ahora destruyan uno cada uno, pero dentro del agua poniendo los pies por lo menos.

Todos los pokémon se sorprendieron al oír eso, pero luego de ver la cara de confianza de su entrenador obedecieron sus órdenes y empezaron a atacar un remolino cada uno pero no lo lograron destruir.

Ash: que bien lo hicieron, impresionante para ser su primera vez y considerando lo lejos que están los blancos, ya verán que en poco tiempo lo logran.

A todos los pokémon le gustaron las palabras de aliento de su entrenador y se dispusieron a seguir entrenando.

Ash: bueno así me gusta, iré a ver a los otros nos vemos en el campamento cuando el sol se ponga.

Luego de eso fue donde Bulbasaur, cuando llego se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Ash: chicos, sí que están entrenando duro.

Los pokémon se sorprendieron al ver a su entrenador y se le acercaron.

Ash: que buen entrenamiento de resistencia hacen chicos, recibiendo los golpes de sus parejas.

Los pokémon se alegraron al oír eso.

Ash: que bien que estén entrenando duro, pero no se les olvide que son pokémon de tipo planta y estamos en una isla con gran vegetación aprovéchenla.

Todos los pokémon estaban de acuerdo con su entrenador y se alejaron para seguir entrenado.

Ash: está bien, nos vemos en el campamento cuando el sol se ponga.

Luego de eso se fue a la parte norte donde estaba Squirtle; se impresiono al ver a todos sus pokémon nadando en los remolinos aun.

Ash: CHICOS VENGAN; grito.

Luego de eso sus pokémon se le acercaron.

Ash: buen entrenamiento, un minuto donde esta Squirtle; al decir eso recibió una pistola de agua.

Ash: oigan quien hizo eso; luego de eso vio un Wartortle saliendo del agua.

Wartortle: war-tor; dijo saliendo del agua con una sonrisa.

Ash: con que evolucionaste a Wartortle que bien; dijo cargándolo.

Wartortle: war; dijo dando a entender que también estaba feliz

Ash: bueno chicos no los interrumpo más, sigan con su entrenamiento; dijo bajando a Wartortle.

Ash: sigan así, nos vemos en el campamento al poner el sol y disfruten el mar, es su amigo; dijo alejándose y dejando que los pokémon entran al agua para entrenar.

Luego de eso se incursiono en la selva para ir a la parte sur donde estaban sus pokémon entrenando, cuando llego vio a sus pokémon peleando con otro pokémon.

Ash: oigan ya dejen de pelear con eso pokémon; le dijo a sus pokémon para que se detuvieran.

Sus pokémon detuvieron la pelea igual que los otros, luego de eso se le acerco Donphan.

Donphan: don-pha; dijo dando a entender algo.

Ash comprendió lo que le decía, ellos se habían hecho amigos de esos pokémon y estaban entrenando con ellos.

Ash: que bien, pero terminen rápido porque los Tauros ya van por la vuelta 40 y no se les olvide que tienen que ir a entrenar con ellos.

Sus pokémon gritaron con su rugido característico para darle a entender que no lo habían olvidado.

Ash: bueno sigan entrenando, nos vemos cuando se ponga él sol y si quieren díganles a sus amigos que vengan; dijo alejándose.

Luego de que se fue, sus pokémon se pusieron a entrenar de nuevo, cuando regreso vio que sus pokémon seguían entrenado con mucha pasión y eso lo alegro.

Ash: bueno ya son las 4, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo el profesor Oak tengo que empezar a hacer la comida de los pokémon a esta hora; dijo mirando su reloj.

Después de eso empezó a preparar su comida y la de sus pokémon siguiendo al pie de la letra las anotaciones de los cuadernos de Brock, Cilan y el profesor Oak, luego de casi dos hora preparando la comida y de supervisar el entrenamiento de los pokémon cercanos ya era la hora de la cena y el sol se había puesto y sus pokémon fueron llegando poco a poco.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora de la cena, así que a comer.

Todos sus pokémon se pusieron a comer pero luego del primer bocado se quedaron mudos por el sabor que tenía su comida.

Ash: ¿no les gusto?

Todos los pokémon levantaron la cabeza y solo sonrieron dándole a conocer a su entrenador que si les gusto.

Ash: que bueno, pero no me mienten.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Ash: que bien, bueno chicos déjenme decirles que para ser el primer día todos ustedes se han hecho muy fuertes, pero esto solo es el principio, nos queda 1 año aun, así que esforcémonos todos juntos para ser los numero 1; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon gritaron de la emoción por que ellos querían ser los numero 1 y que su entrenador cumpliera su sueño.

Ash: que bien, pero déjenme decirles algo, encargarme de todos ustedes es muy difícil así que designare turnos con todos ustedes para que me ayuden con el cultivo, la comida y el aseo ¿oyeron?

Todos sus pokémon dieron un pequeño rugido por que no estaban muy contentos con eso de que tuvieran que hacer cosas diferentes a entrenar.

Ash: bueno que emoción, dejemos eso para mañana que tal si luego de comer y recoger las cosa tenemos una batallas de practica; dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los pokémon estaban contentos, luego de comer y recoger las cosas empezaron con sus batallas de entrenamiento que duraron hasta las 10 de la noche, después de esas batallas se fueron a dormir pensando en el año que les esperaba y de las aventuras en la isla.

¿Qué les pareció?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Ya solo quedan 6 meses

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Ash llego a la Isla Remolino, todos los días han sido de entrenamiento intenso con sus pokémon y de diversión sin límite, atrapo algunos pokémon en la isla y cada uno que atrapa se hace de su familia rápidamente; ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando se levantó para empezar la rutina que ha vivido desde que llego a la isla.

Ash: buenos días chicos; dijo cuándo salió de la tienda y vio a 10 de sus pokémon.

Todos lo saludaron con su grito característico.

Ash: bueno empecemos, Venusaur – Meganium - Sceptile me acompañan al cultivo por algunas bayas, Greninja – Feraligatr - Crawdaunt vayan por algo de agua, Nidoqueen - Umbreon preparen todo para poner la comida y Kadabra - Typhlosion preparen el fuego para cocinar.

Luego de eso todos los pokémon siguieron las órdenes de su entrenador y al cabo de un rato Ash ya se encontraba preparando la comida para él y sus pokémon con ayuda de algunos de ellos y cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana todos sus pokémon se levantaron para comer.

Ash: bueno chicos es hora del desayuno, disfruten.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer y Ash pensó que ya solo quedaban 6 meses para volver a la civilización, sus pokémon lo notaron y pikachu se le acercó para ver si tenía algo.

Ash: no pasa nada pikachu, estaba pensando que ya solo quedan 6 mesen para volver y al verlos a ustedes no me arrepiento de la decisión de venir aquí ya que todos ustedes se han hecho muy fuertes y eso demuestra el empeño que han hecho en su entrenamiento; dijo viendo a sus pokémon y como ellos se ponían contentos ante sus palabras.

Ash: de cómo hemos superado las adversidades de esta isla, hemos conocido a nuevos amigos y les quiero decir algo, en estos 6 meses que quedan vamos a dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo para volvernos más fuertes ¿no les parece amigos?; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon gritaron con todas sus fuerzas con su rugido característico dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

Ash: muy bien chicos terminemos de comer y luego a entrenar, que estarán haciendo los demás ahora; pensó.

En la otra parte del mundo en la región Kanto.

Brock: hola Misty, tiempo sin verte.

Misty: es verdad.

Brock: dime Misty a que debo tu visita en mi gimnasio.

Misty: es que tengo que hablar con alguien.

Brock: por supuesto pasa.

Luego de entrar al gimnasio se dirigieron a una habitación para hablar.

Misty: eres sorprendente, eres el mejor doctor pokémon de Kanto y administras el gimnasio al mismo tiempo.

Brock: no es para tanto, además cuento con la ayuda de mis hermanos y de mis padres.

Misty: yo desearía contar con esa ayuda.

Brock: no te pongas así, mejor dime para que soy bueno.

Misty: tenía que hablar con alguien sobre; pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida por Brock.

Brock: no digas más ya se, quieres hablar de Ash.

Misty: pues sí, has sabido algo de él.

Brock: pues no, tengo la misma información que todos que está entrenando en la isla y que no vuelve hasta dentro de 6 meses más.

Misty: pero no sabes nada más, tú eres como su hermano debió haberse comunicado contigo de alguna manera.

Brock: mira Misty, la última vez que llame a Clemont me dijo que tampoco sabía nada y que tampoco sabe nada Dianta, tú ya sabes esa isla esta desierta y separada del mundo y no hay forma de comunicarse.

Misty: lo sé pero tú eras mi última esperanza, ya hable con su mamá y el profesor y tampoco saben nada.

Brock: Misty yo sé porque estas así es por qué no le has dicho de tu relación con Gary y eso te duele.

Misty: de que hablas.

Brock: a mí no me engañas, no sé lo que piensas Misty, tú eres feliz con Gary pero tampoco soportas ver a Ash con nadie más.

Misty: no se a lo que te refieres; dijo volteando la mirada a otra parte.

Brock: si no es así, porque no le has contado nada y les has pedido a todos sus conocidos en común que no le digan nada.

Misty: porque él no necesita saber de mi vida privada.

Brock: Misty, yo no le he dicho nada a Ash porque tú me lo pediste, pero he estado a muy poco de contárselo pero no lo hecho por que espero que se lo digas, él es muy despistado no creo que se dé cuenta de tu relación con Gary, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar y creo que lo mejor es que tú se lo digas.

Misty: ya lo sé, las chicas me lo dijeron, se lo iba a contar pero no sé por qué no puedo.

Brock: tú sabes bien porque, pero tú sabrás cuando decírselo antes que pierdas su amistad o quieres eso Misty.

Misty: claro que no, pero…

Brock: Misty ya no te puedo decir nada más de eso, así que cambiemos de tema.

Misty: me parece bien; dijo con algo de incertidumbre.

Brock: sabes que May y Dawn ganaron el gran festival de sus regiones.

Misty: si y que Drew gano él de Kanto, también que Paul gano la liga de Sinnoh y reto a la élite pero perdió contra la campeona, Iris sigue invicta defendiendo su título de campeona, sabes ¿que la cadena de restaurantes de Cilan y la mamá de Ash se ha hecho muy famosa?

Brock: crees que no lo sé, cuando salgo con Joy solo quiere ir a sus restaurantes y sin duda sus platillos son deliciosos.

Misty: es verdad.

Brock: me pregunto si Ash está comiendo bien.

Misty: conociéndolo debe estar comiendo arena igual que sus pokémon.

Brock: espero que no porque le di mis recetas más deliciosas para que cocinara para él y sus pokémon.

Misty: pero si Ash no sabe cocinar.

Brock: en realidad su mamá me dijo que él se defiende en la cocina.

Misty: eso lo tengo que ver.

Brock: se lo preguntaremos cuando regrese de su viaje.

Misty: si, en 6 meses, pero aún no lo creo, se fue el día de su cumpleaños y no nos dijo nada.

Brock: también fue nuestra culpa por olvidarlo.

Misty: es verdad, pero cuando venga le haremos una gran fiesta.

Borck: eso me parece bien y también puedes aprovechar de decirle todo antes que se vaya.

Misty: si creo que es lo mejor.

Brock: es verdad, pero piensa esto cuando regrese ya será otro.

Misty: si todo debido a nuestras enseñanza y a su esfuerzo.

Brock: si pero creo que también se lo debe a su maestro.

Misty: si, Gary me contó de él, tú sabes algo más de su maestro.

Brock: pues sí y no.

Misty: a que te refieres.

Brock: es que pienso que lo que nos dijo en Kalos era mentira y que su dichoso maestro es alguien que no quiere que conozcamos aun.

Misty: pero porque si se los presento a sus amigos de Kalos y ¿porque no ha nosotros?

Brock: no lo sé, pero él nos oculta algo y pienso que es algo grande.

Misty: puede que sea cierto, él nunca ha sido él de tipo de secretos.

Brock: es verdad pero tarde o temprano nos dirá.

Misty: puede que sea verdad, todo el mundo tiene secretos y yo lo sé bien.

Brock: Misty no te pongas así, ya verás que cuando le digas todo se va arreglar.

Misty: eso espero Brock.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que se fue Misty ya era de noche en Kanto y en la isla remolino igual.

Ash: bueno chicos a dormir, Blastoise – Rhydon – Lucario – Tyrantrum – Pyroar – Infernape – Gogoat – Samurott – Serperior - Leafeon no se les olvide que mañana les toca a ustedes ayudarme.

Los pokémon nombrados afirmaron con su grito característico y luego de eso se fueron a dormir.

Ash: bueno, es hora de dormir pikachu; dijo mientras lo veía.

Pikachu: pika; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Ash: en esta isla hemos conocido a muchos nuevos amigos y eso me alegra ¿a ti no?

Pikachu: ka; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: y todos se han hecho más fuertes y muchos han llegado a su ultima evolución los que no, es porque faltan unos requisitos que les prometí que iba a cumplir para que ellos alcanzaran lo que quieran, no me molesta cumplirlos, pero en verdad tampoco me importa que evolucionen mientras ellos sean felices yo soy feliz, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Pikachu: pi; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno vamos a dormir, ya solo quedan 6 meses y hay que aprovecharlos.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que si debían aprovecharlos

Luego de eso se fue a dormir y como siempre pensando en las batallas que le iban a esperar cuando regresara.

¿Qué les pareció?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Un nuevo Ash 1ra Parte

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Ash se fue a las Isla remolino a entrenar y es tiempo de regresar.

Ash: bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos, están emocionados por volver.

Todos los pokémon con los que Ash llego a la isla estaban emocionados por volver pero los que atrapo en ella estaban nerviosos por salir del lugar donde crecieron.

Ash: vamos chicos no estén nerviosos, estén alegres porque le van a demostrar al mundo lo fuerte que se han vuelto, así que emociónense.

Todos los pokémon de Ash se emocionaron al oír esas palabras tanto los viejos como los nuevos, luego de eso los guardo en sus pokeballs dejando a fuera a Pikachu, Lucario y Pidgeot.

Ash: bueno Pidgeot te has vuelto muy fuerte a puesto que puedes con los 3 y las maletas no amigo.

Pidgeot: pid; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: bueno en marcha.

Luego de eso Ash, Pikachu y Lucario se montaron en Pidgeot junto con las maletas y se fueron de la isla pero no sin antes ver desde los cielos el lugar donde habían pasado tantas aventuras y habían conocido nuevos amigos, después de verla por última vez se dirigieron al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés, el viaje que les había tomado 4 horas al principio de su aventura solo les tomo 1 con la nueva velocidad de su pokémon, cuando llegaron ya eran las 9 am.

Ash: bueno amigo descansa; dijo guardando a su pokémon en la pokeball.

Luego fue a tocar la puerta del laboratorio, después de unos instantes salió el Profesor Ciprés.

Profesor Ciprés: buenas ¿a quién busca?

Ash: profesor no me reconoce soy Ash.

Profesor Ciprés: eres Ash, chico tiempo sin verte.

Ash: si profesor un año.

Profesor Ciprés: y parece que te ha sentado bien.

Ash: pues sí.

Profesor Ciprés: ven pasa todos te están esperando.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de eso entraron y se encontró con su vieja amiga de Kalos.

Serena: profesor ¿quién es ese muchacho?

Ash: Serena no me reconoces, ni a mí y ni a pikachu.

Serena: no puede ser, Ash eres tú.

Ash: pues mi nombre es Ash no chicos.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Serena: Ash que alegría verte; dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Clemont: oye Serena a quien abrazas; dijo entrando a la sala y enfadado.

Serena: es Ash.

Clemont: Ash eres tú.

Ash: si soy yo amigos, he vuelto.

Bonnie: Ash que bueno que estés bien; dijo abrazándolo.

Ash: también me da gusto verte Bonnie.

Clemont: Ash si eres tu amigo, que gusto verte.

Ash: gracias también me da gusto verte.

Dianta: chicos por que tardan; dijo entrando junto con Lylia a donde estaban todos.

Profesor Ciprés: Dianta, Lylia miren quien llego; señalando a Ash.

Dianta: Ash eres tú.

Ash: si Dianta he vuelto de mi entrenamiento de 1 año.

Lylia: tú eres Ash, cumpliste tu promesa; dijo acercándose y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

Dianta: que bien que regresaste.

Ash: a mí también me alegra; dijo aún con el abrazo.

Clemont: seguros que no son nada más que amigos; dijo con intriga.

Lylia: esto; dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: si claro que solo somos amigos; dijo con un leve sonrojo e intentando esquivar el tema.

Lylia: si solo amigos; dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Profesor Ciprés: bueno chicos dejando eso de lado, que tal si comemos algo mientras Ash nos cuenta de su aventura.

Ash: por mi está bien.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer unas galletas, con té, mientras Ash les contaba de su aventura en la isla, de los nuevos pokémon que atrapo y de cómo sobrevivió y lo que iba hacer ahora.

Clemont: oye, tuviste un año muy largo.

Ash: eso es verdad pero me hice más fuerte o no chicos.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Dianta: se nota, en especial que ese pequeño riolu que te llevaste se convirtió en un gran y poderoso Lucario.

El pokémon nombrado se sonrojo un poco.

Ash: amigo no te apenes si es verdad.

El pokémon no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

Serena: entonces vuelves a tu casa.

Ash: si por una semana, luego me voy a la liga naranja para ver mi progreso.

Clemont: me parece una gran idea, esa liga se caracteriza por probar tanto entrenadores como pokémon.

Ash: por eso es mi primer objetivo.

Bonnie: pero Ash, no vas a regresar así verdad.

Ash: ¿por qué no?

Todos se callaron porque Ash llevaba la ropa con la que empezó su viaje en Kalos pero esta estaba muy destruida y no solo eso, le quedaba pequeña ya que había crecido mucho, sus nuevos músculos no le ayudaban en nada y por si fuera poco tenía el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros.

Serena: ni loca te dejare regresar a Kanto así

Dianta: es verdad un futuro maestro pokémon debe estar bien presentado

Lylia: piensa en que dirían los medios de comunicación al ver a su campeón así.

Bonnie: es verdad no debe parecer un vago, no es así chicos; dijo hablando con todos los presentes tanto pokémon como personas.

Todos dijeron que si

Ash: oigan eso duele, pero que hago.

Serena: fácil al centro comercial para comprar ropa y a que te cambien la imagen.

Clemont: si es lo mejor.

Ash: está bien, pero antes profesor me puede revisar a todos mi pokémon para ver si están en óptimas condiciones.

Profesor Ciprés: para mi será un placer.

Ash: gracias, entonces pikachu y lucario quédense para que los revise.

Los dos pokémon estaban de acuerdo y decidieron quedarse.

Luego de eso se fueron al centro comercial donde luego de hacerle un cambio de imagen para dejarlo como estaba antes y de buscar por casi todas las tiendas ropa para Ash.

Serena: ahora si te pareces a un maestro pokémon.

Dianta: estas perfecto.

Bonnie: estas muy bonito Ash.

Clemont: te queda bien amigo.

Ash: gracias pero no puedo comprar una gorra.

Serena: claro que no eso no se ve bien con la ropa.

Y era verdad Ash tenía puesto una chaqueta negra, un suéter azul oscuro que combinaba, unos jeans color negro y un par de tenis oscuros

Ash: está bien me rindo, pero ¿me queda bien? en verdad nunca he usado este tipo de ropa, tú qué opinas Lylia.

Lylia: te ves muy guapo Ash; dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Ash: enserio opinas eso de mí Lylia.

Lylia: claro.

Ash: bueno después de eso, que tal si vamos a comer una hamburguesa no he comido una en mucho tiempo

Todos estaban de acuerdo, luego de llegar a un puesto de hamburguesas se pusieron a hablar para poner a Ash al tanto de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su ausencia.

Ash: con que ya no estoy en el 50 sino en el 100.

Dianta: como no volviste a pelear te tuvieron que bajar.

Clemont: no te sacaron porque algunos de tus amigos parece que intercedieron por ti para que te quedaras en la lista.

Ash: bueno creo que ya se quienes fueron, pero no se preocupen dentro de poco voy a estar en el primer lugar.

Serena: pues claro, para eso te fuiste a entrenar, sino lo logras no valdría la pena ese año de aislamiento.

Bonnie: es verdad nosotros ya te queremos ver peleando otra vez.

Ash: pues ya lo verán, pero dentro de 1 semana tal vez, quiero que mis pokémon se relajen antes de empezar.

Dianta: me parece lo mejor.

Ash: oye Dianta me haces un favor.

Dianta: si dime.

Ash: me puedes conseguir un pasaje de avión hacia Kanto por favor.

Serena: ya te quieres ir.

Ash: pues sí, llevo un año afuera de mi hogar y quiero ver a mi mamá para ver si está bien.

Dianta: es lo mejor, ya te consigo el primer vuelo que sale para Kanto.

Clemont: entonces que sean 5 pasajes si eres tan amable Dianta.

Ash: un minuto ustedes vienen.

Bonnie: si, llevamos organizando todo desde hace 1 semana atrás.

Serena: ya no tenemos nada pendiente que hacer, así que nos vamos para Kanto.

Ash: gracias chicos.

Dianta: entonces déjenme hacer una llamada.

Ash: gracias, por cierto también puedes dar a conocer que ya he vuelto de mi enfermedad pero que me voy a tomar una semana para entrenar con mis pokémon.

Dianta: será un placer.

Lylia: estas seguro Ash.

Ash: si ya es hora que sepan que he vuelto.

Clemont: es lo mejor.

Bonnie: así nadie pensara que sigues enfermo y en caso terminal.

Ash: ya mejor regresemos para recoger mis cosas y las suyas.

Luego de eso regresaron al laboratorio.

Ash: hola profesor, como están mis pokémon.

Profesor Ciprés: están bien cada uno de ellos.

Ash: que bien.

Profesor Ciprés: no creo que fuera necesario que los revisara a simple vista estaban en perfecto estado, has hecho un gran trabajo Ash.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de hablar un rato, de recoger todas su cosas y las de sus amigos, Ash y ellos se fueron al aeropuerto para irse ya que Dianta les había conseguido el vuelo para Kanto a las 2 pm en primera clase como regalo para Ash por haber vuelto, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto ya eran las 1:50 y el avión estaba por despegar.

Dianta: Ash cuídate.

Ash: no te preocupes, cuando vuelva a Kalos quiero otra batalla contigo y la élite para ver lo fuerte que se han vuelto.

Dianta: cuenta con eso.

Profesor Ciprés: chicos cuídense y que tenga un buen viaje.

Ash: lo haremos.

Serena: gracias profesor.

Clemont: nos vemos.

Lylia: gracias.

Bonnie: cuídese profesor, nos vemos cuando regresemos.

Profesor Ciprés: así será.

Dianta: mejor váyanse ya o los deja el avión; dijo casi llorando.

Ash: está bien nos vemos, vayámonos chicos.

Luego de eso se fueron y se subieron al avión.

Ash: bueno pikachu y lucario nos divertimos mucho este año, pero es hora de demostrar lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto, no están de acuerdos.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que sí.

Lucario: lu; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: me parece bien y estoy seguro que así piensa el resto.

Lylia: Ash estas bien.

Ash: si es que estoy emocionado porque ya va empezar un nuevo reto y estoy seguro que lo voy a superar.

Clemont: Ash sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Ash: ya lo sé, pero ahora me voy a dormir igual pikachu y Lucario nos levantamos a las 4 de la mañana y tenemos mucho sueño; dijo antes de dormirse él y sus pokémon.

Serena: algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Clemont: tienes razón pero se nota que él ha cambiado en muchas cosas.

Bonnie: es verdad y por eso tenemos que apoyarlo.

Serena: tienes razón.

Lylia: y eso es lo que vamos hacer.

Luego de eso el avión despego y se quedaron viendo la región

¿Qué les pareció?


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Un nuevo Ash 2da. Parte

La noticia del regreso de Ash se había esparcido por todo el mundo rápidamente desde Kalos hasta Kanto, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el regreso del entrenador, todos los que sabían dónde estaba se pusieron contentos y tomaron el primer vuelo a Kanto para encontrarse con él, los más contentos por la noticia fueron su mamá y una chica de cabellos naranja.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Ash seguía en él avión de regreso a su lugar natal.

Clemont: Ash la noticia de tú regreso ya la sabe todo el mundo.

Ash: en verdad.

Clemont: si Dianta dio a conocer tu regreso en una conferencia de prensa, todo el mundo en Kalos se contentó con tu recuperación tan esperada; dijo con algo de burla.

Ash: ya Clemont, sabes que no fue mi idea lo de la enfermedad.

Lylia: cálmate Ash, pero debes admitir que es muy gracioso; dijo entre risas.

Serena: es verdad todo el mundo en Kalos oraba por tu recuperación.

Bonnie: es cierto todos en ciudad Lumiose prendían una veladora por tu recuperación todos los días.

Ash: ya chicos, cálmense, ya estamos llegando y si se conoce la noticia de mi regreso tal vez haya reporteros esperándome.

Serena: eso puede ser verdad.

Clemont: pero no te preocupes no creo que nadie te reconozcas como estas ahora.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Ash: ustedes creen eso.

Serena: tenlo por seguro.

Ash: les creeré.

Luego de eso el vuelo siguió como si nada hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron y se encontraron con muchos reporteros, pero como dijeron sus amigos nadie lo reconoció.

Ash: es verdad nadie me reconoció, ¿por qué será?

Serena: por favor, mírate en un espejo casi ya no te pareces al Ash de hace un año.

Ash: no seas exagerada.

Clemont: es que es verdad.

Lylia: nosotros casi no te reconocimos.

Ash: oigan, en verdad no he cambiado tanto, no es así chicos.

Los dos pokémon negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no.

Serena: claro que te van a decir eso, no pasaron un año contigo.

Ash: como sea, mejor busquemos un taxi para llegar rápido a pueblo paleta ya son las 3 si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a las 6.

Luego de eso buscaron un taxi para irse cuando lo encontraron se dirigieron rápidamente a pueblo paleta cuando llegaron ya eran las 6:30, luego de pagar él taxi se dirigieron a la casa de Ash.

Serena: porque no llegamos a tu casa en el taxi.

Ash: fácil, porque a los carros se les es muy difícil manejar en el pueblo ya que no está pavimentado.

Clemont: ya veo.

Bonnie: pero nos hubiera acercado más.

Ash: ya cálmense, ya llegamos; dijo mostrando su casa.

Serena: por fin.

Ash: bueno, si son tan amables guarden mis cosas y díganle a mi mamá que estoy en laboratorio.

Clemont: ¿por qué?

Ash: mis pokémon llevan mucho tiempo encerrados y necesitan salir; dijo dándoles sus maletas; ¿Lylia me acompañas?

Lylia: está bien, tomen chicos; dijo dándoles sus maletas.

Clemont: pero vuelvan rápido.

Ash - Lylia: ok.

Luego de eso vieron como Ash y Lylia se alejaban seguidos por pikachu y lucario, mientras que ellos entraban a su casa.

Serena: buenas hay alguien; pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida.

BIENVENIDO ASH; gritaron.

Los tres amigos se asustaron y cayeron de golpe.

Delia: ustedes no son mi Ash.

Serena: lo sentimos no lo somos.

Brock: Serena - Clemont - Bonnie que hacen aquí.

Clemont: bueno, venimos con Ash a pasar un tiempo con él.

Bonnie: sí.

Delia: ¿y dónde está mi hijo?

Clemont: él fue a dejar a sus pokémon en el laboratorio.

Prof. Oak: pero si haya no hay nadie.

Bonnie: usted lo conoce eso no detiene a Ash.

May: eso es verdad.

Serena: si pero, si no les molesta podemos dejar estas cosas en algún lado, están muy pesadas.

Delia: por supuesto.

Clemont: gracias, Ash nos dejaron con todas sus maletas.

Bonnie: si y pesan mucho.

Iris: sigue siendo el mismo niño.

Serena: no lo creo, mejor velo por ti misma.

Dawn: porque lo dices.

Bonnie: se van a sorprender del nuevo Ash.

Paul: pues eso veremos.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Ash: parece que no hay nadie, mejor nos metemos por el otro lado.

A Lylia y a los pokémon no les gustó la idea de Ash.

Ash: lo se chicos pero apuesto que los demás ya quieren salir, en especial él.

Lylia: está bien, vamos a buscar otro lugar para entrar; dijo mientras los dos pokémon solo asintieron.

Luego de buscar un lugar por donde entrar al patio del profesor, Ash libero a todos sus pokémon y cuando salieron lo saludaron.

Ash: bueno chicos aquí es el laboratorio del profesor váyanse a descansar los vengo a ver mañana.

Todos los pokémon obedecieron excepto un pequeño pokémon.

Ash: Eevee ve con tus hermanos y descansa te vengo a ver mañana.

Pero el pokémon no hacía caso.

Lylia: ¿qué tal si te lo llevas contigo?

Ash: bueno, vendrás conmigo, yo lo cuido chicos descansen se lo merecen.

Luego de eso entro al laboratorio a dejar todas sus pokeballs vacías con una nota que decía que eran de él, luego se dirigió a su casa.

Lylia: Eevee tú si eres muy cariñoso, Umbreon y Flareon se molestaron por que no te quedaste tienes suerte que tus otros hermanos los calmaron.

Eevee: eeev; dando a entender que no le importaba mientras que Lylia acariciaba su cabeza.

Ash: bueno que le vamos a hacer, es apenas un bebé.

Lylia: tienes razón.

Ash: bueno, aquí es mi casa, espero que hayan preparado algo de comer me muero de hambre.

Luego de eso entraron.

Ash: buenas hay alguien.

Delia: si, ¿a quién necesita?

Ash se emocionó tanto al ver a su mamá que la abrazo de repente.

Delia: disculpe jovencito que hace.

Ash: mamá no me reconoces, soy Ash tu hijo.

Delia: Ash, eres tú en verdad.

Ash: si mamá he vuelto.

Delia: bienvenido hijo, todos vengan, Ash llego.

Todos salieron del comedor muy apresurados para ver a Ash y cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron por todo lo que había cambiado.

Ash: hola chicos que alegría verlos, no es así chicos; dijo a sus pokémon.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

May: Ash eres tú.

Ash: si soy yo, Ash Ketchum.

May: ¡SI! eres tú, puede que hayas cambiando físicamente pero esa actitud es propia de Ash; dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Dawn: Ash por fin volviste; dijo mientras también lo abrazaba junto con May.

Iris: no puedes ser ese niño.

Ash: pues si lo soy Iris.

Iris: que bueno que volviste; dijo mientras también lo abrazaba.

Gary: tú no puedes ser Ash, él Ash que conozco es más bajito que yo.

Ash: pues crecí; dijo mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

Brock: no solo eso, tienes músculos.

May: es verdad; dijo mientras los tocaba.

Dawn: si es cierto; dijo mientras los tocaba.

Iris: también pectorales; dijo mientras los tocaba.

Drew: May detente.

Paul: Dawn igual tú.

Cilan: Iris.

Ash: bueno chicas ya paren que me hacen cosquillas; dijo mientras las dejaba de abrazar.

Prof. Oak: Ash chico, parece que ese viaje te sentó muy bien.

Delia: es verdad hijo.

Ash: y no han visto a mis pokémon, Eevee ya sal, no te van a comer.

Luego de eso salió un pequeño Eevee detrás de Lucario que corrió a los brazos de Ash.

Max: ese Eevee es tuyo.

Ash: si, es el último miembro de mi familia, vamos saluda.

Eevee: eevee; dijo alzando su pata para saludar.

Todos lo saludaron pero este se asustó y se lanzó en los brazos de lylia que estaba cerca.

Paul: y a ese pokémon que le pasa.

Ash: es que solo lleva una semana desde que salió del huevo y es muy miedoso y como no están sus hermanos tiene miedo.

Drew: hermanos.

Ash: si, digamos que ya casi tengo a toda la línea evolutiva de Eevee.

Max: un minuto, tienes a las 8 evoluciones.

Ash: no, me faltan 2 aun.

Drew: en verdad te fue bien en esa isla.

Ash: no han visto a los demás, Brock recuerdas que me lleve 100 pokeballs.

Brock: sí.

Ash: me gaste 70.

Max: tienes 70 nuevos pokémon.

Ash: si, pero se los muestro más tarde, oigan y Misty.

Delia: dijo que venía más tarde con Tracey y sus hermanas.

Ash: ya veo, pero antes les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí.

¿Especial para ti?; dijeron todos

Ash: si, chicos ella es Lylia, mi novia.

¿NOVIA?; gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Clemont: sabía que no solo eran amigos.

Serena. Lylia eso es verdad.

Lylia: eh sí; dijo con una cara roja como un tomate.

Delia: eso significa que si voy a ser abuela; provocando que los dos se sonrojaran a más no poder.

Ash: no mamá, todavía soy muy chico para esas cosas; dijo aún con la cara roja.

Drew: que suerte tienes Ash al conseguir una novia así.

Ash: ¿así como?

Paul: así de linda, hermosa, simpática.

Cilan: bella, carismática.

Ante las palabras las chicas empezaron a mirar mal a sus novios dejándolos callados.

Lylia: gracias chicos; dijo con un leve sonrojo por los halagos.

Delia: bueno, después nos sigues contando sobre tu relación, mejor vamos a comer que se nos enfría la comida.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer, dieron las 8 cuando llegaron Misty junto con sus hermanas y Tracey.

Misty: siento por la demora; dijo mientras le abrían la puerta.

Ash: no te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste.

Misty: disculpa ¿quieren eres tú?

Ash: otra que no me reconoce, soy yo Ash.

Misty: tú no puedes ser Ash, él es más bajito que yo.

Ash: pues ya no más, no pikachu.

El pokémon afirmo con la cabeza.

Misty: ¡pikachu! es pikachu es decir que eres Ash

Ash: correcto.

Misty: que alegría verte; dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: igual; dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Daisy: mírate hermana, le saltas al primer hombre que vez.

Misty: no molestes, no vez que es Ash.

Lily: un minuto es Ash, pero si esta bueno.

Violet: es verdad, no era un niñato cuando lo conocimos.

Tracey: ya chicas era lógico que creciera, que gusto que estés bien.

Ash: me da gusto verte; dijo dejando de abrazar a Misty para darle la mano a su amigo.

Tracey: a mí también; aceptando el gesto.

Ash: bueno entren la fiesta de mi regreso y mi cumpleaños recién empieza.

Luego de entrar se pusieron a hablar, a comer pero todo el mundo se preguntaba, era ese en verdad el mismo Ash que se fue.

 **Nota:** tengo que aclarar que la inclusión de Lylia es parte mía no es de la original, y por ende me podre tardar en actualizar la historia por incluir la interacción que tendrá con los demás, así que cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo, que creen que pasara cuando Misty se entere de la relación de Ash con Lylia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Un mal despertar para Ash

Luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños y del regreso de Ash todos se fueron a dormir, por supuesto todas las chicas al laboratorio del profesor y los chicos en la casa de Ash contando a Tracey porque Daisy se había quedado.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando los amigos de Ash se empezaron a levantar.

Brock: señora Ketchum como amaneció.

Delia: muy bien y ustedes.

Todos dijeron que amanecieron bien.

Gary: y Ash.

Delia: sigue dormido.

Max: pero si ya es tarde.

Clemont: pero recuerden que él se la pasaba levantando a las 4:30 todos los días para alimentar a sus pokémon y apuesto que ya que ahora está descansando solo quiere dormir.

Paul: es verdad, pero no me creo eso que él preparaba el alimento a sus pokémon.

Drew: es verdad, no me creo que él sepa cocinar.

Cilan: pero vean lo sano de sus pokémon apuesto que les preparaba muy bien su comida.

Tracey: a simple vista se ven bien.

Brock: además tenía mis recetas especiales claro que comió bien.

Delia: mejor dejen de hablar de comida y coman antes que se enfrié.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer, a hablar hasta que dieron las 11 cuando las chicas llegaron.

May: hola chicos.

Todos dijeron hola.

Dawn: y Ash.

Iris: no me digan que se escapó como la vez pasada.

Max: no, sigue dormido.

Lylia: que bien, es mejor que duerma ha de estar muy cansado.

Serena: tienes razón.

Misty: pues a mí no me parece, chicas hacemos lo de la vez pasada.

SI; dijeron May, Iris y Dawn.

Daisy: que van hacer.

May: vamos a despertar a Ash.

Lily: pero como.

Violet: si tú nos dijiste que duerme como tronco.

Misty: acérquense y les cuento.

Las chicas que no sabían nada Misty les contó como despertarlo.

Serena: yo no voy hacer eso, mejor déjenlo dormir.

Lylia: es cierto déjenlo descansar.

Clem: además, tuvo un año muy difícil.

Misty: no sean aguafiestas.

May: verdad.

Serena: si quieren háganlo, Bonnie, Lylia y yo le vamos a preparar algo de comer.

Bonnie: me parece una buena idea.

Lylia: si, vamos a prepararle su comida favorita.

Dawn: está bien como quieran y ustedes; dijo mirando a las hermana de Misty.

Las tres dijeron "Si" sin dudarlo, luego de eso se fueron las chicas a la habitación de Ash dejando a Serena, Bonnie y Lylia preparándole algo de comer y del lado de sus amigos nuevamente contentos de no estar en sus zapatos.

Misty: mírenlo dormir, esa pijama le queda algo ajustada.

May: si está muy bueno.

Dawn: es cierto.

Iris: miren esos músculos.

Daisy: mírenlas hablando así cuando tienen novios.

Lily: es cierto.

Violet: es verdad, nosotras creímos haber criado a una buena hermana.

Misty: miren quienes hablan tomando fotos de él.

Lily: pero es que está muy bueno.

Violet: y nosotras no dejaremos pasar la oportunidad como tú.

Misty: pero que dicen.

Daisy: como digas.

Misty: pero tu detente, tú estás comprometida con Tracey.

Daisy: pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mujer, además mira a tus amigas también están tomando fotos.

May: Misty tenemos novios es verdad pero no tienen tantos músculos como él.

Dawn: si, además déjanos tener un recuerdo de él.

Iris: antes que se haga famoso y no podamos estar con él ya que estará rodeado de fanáticas y muchas chicas y sin contar que estará al lado de su nueva novia.

Misty: como sea, vamos a despertarlo… ¿dijiste novia?; dijo con cara de asombro.

Iris: si, su novia Lylia, ¿que no te ha contado de su relación?

Misty: no me ha dicho nada, y ¿cómo saben que ella es su novia?

May: él nos dijo cuándo regreso del laboratorio del profesor.

Misty: no me lo creo, como sea me lo tendrá que contar más después, ahora vamos a despertarlo.

Luego de eso todas sacaron a un pokémon de agua y lanzaron una pistola de agua combinada hacia donde estaba Ash y sus pokémon durmiendo, cuando estos despertaron se oyó su grito por toda la casa, sus amigos empezaron a reír por la desgracia de su amigo y su mamá, Serena, Bonnie y Lylia les dio pena la situación de él.

Ash: chicas que les pasa; dijo levantándose de su cama mojado.

Misty: es que te tardabas ya es hora de almorzar; dijo viéndolo casi cayéndose la baba.

May: es verdad no queríamos que te perdieras la comida.

Dawn: si la comida.

Iris: es cierto.

Lily: no te la puedes perder.

Violet: si es lo más importante.

Ash: pero no tenían que despertarme así no ven que dejaron a mis pokémon mojados.

Los tres pokémon estaban empapados y molestos por la acción de las chicas.

Misty: lo sentimos pero es que.

Ash: no importa, salgan para cambiarme y secarme; dijo quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Pero las chicas no salieron solo se le quedaron viendo su cuerpo perfectamente formado casi cayéndoseles la baba y teniendo pensamientos que no debían con él.

Ash: chicas no van a salir.

Las chicas despertaron al oír eso.

May: lo sentimos ya nos vamos.

Dawn: si ya nos vamos.

Iris: no te preocupes.

Daisy: si ya nos vamos.

Lily: claro ya va.

Violet: sí.

Las chicas salieron sin quitarle la mirada de encima y tropezándose mientras salían.

Ash: chicos que les paso a esas chicas; dijo mirando a sus pokémon.

Los pokémon negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabían.

Ash: bueno no importa, que bueno que compre mucha ropa; dijo sacando una muda de ropa nueva.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

Daisy: Ash esta como quiere.

Lily: si, me contuve las ganas de saltarle encima.

Violet: igual.

Dawn: Ash está muy bueno.

May: eso no se niega.

Iris: la que lo haga esta ciega.

Misty: es verdad está para chuparse.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso y se le quedaron viendo.

Misty: ¿qué?

May: es que nunca pensamos que dijeras eso.

Dawn: es verdad, como tú tienes a Gary en un pedestal.

Iris: y como te la pasas pensando en él nos sorprendiste con él comentario.

Misty: y que, tú lo dijiste la que diga que no está bueno esta ciega; pero antes de seguir bajo Ash.

Ash: ¿quién está ciego?

Todas se sorprendieron al oír a Ash.

May: nada es que un amigo de Misty está enfermo de los ojos y no puede ver por ahora.

Ash: ya veo, bueno iré a almorzar vengan chicos; dijo llamando a sus pokémon y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Misty: gracias May.

May: no hay problema.

Dawn: si hubiera escuchado toda la conversación estaríamos en problemas.

Iris: es verdad mejor cambiamos de tema.

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando, Ash se disponía a comer.

Ash: que bien mi comida favorita, ¿quién la preparó?

Serena: nosotras 3 la hicimos juntas.

Ash: enserio, gracias.

Bonnie: no tienes que agradecernos, la idea de prepararla fue de Lylia.

Ash: es enserio Lylia, gracias.

Lylia: no tienes que agradecerme, con verte feliz me basta; dijo con un leve sonrojo y provocando que Ash también se sonroje.

Delia: hay que lindos se ven cuando se sonrojan; dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y provocando que los dos se sonrojen aún más.

Ash: bueno cambiando de tema guardaste la bolsa que te di.

Delia: sí.

Ash: esa es comida pokémon podrías sacarla y darle de comer a pikachu, Lucario y Eevee.

Delia: si claro hijo.

Ash: gracias, oigan y los chicos.

Serena: se fueron al laboratorio.

Ash: que bien luego los alcanzo.

Delia: hijo como dormiste; dijo mientras le daba la comida a los pokémon.

Ash: muy bien, hasta que me despertaron.

Serena: yo las quería convencer para que no lo hicieran.

Ash: no importa por lo menos solo mojaron la pijama vieja y no la ropa nueva.

Bonnie: si es verdad.

Delia: sabía que no había visto esa camisa.

Ash: si, es que toda la ropa que me lleve se me quedo y la ropa de aquí no me queda por eso compre más en Kalos con las chicas.

Delia: gracias chicas, sabía que mi hijo no podía escoger una camisa tan bonita.

Ash: oye.

Serena: no importa fue un placer.

Lylia: si, pero bueno no hablemos y come.

Ash: si es verdad.

Luego de eso se puso a comer y cuando termino salió del comedor seguido por Serena, Bonnie, Lylia y sus pokémon.

Ash: chicas vamos al laboratorio nos acompañan.

Todas dijeron Si sin pensarlo.

Ash: ok vayamos.

Luego de eso se fueron en dirección al laboratorio.

¿Qué les pareció?


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

¿Todos esos son tuyos?

Luego de salir de la casa de Ash, el grupo de chicos se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor para ver a todos los nuevos pokémon que atrapo Ash.

Serena: qué bonito Eevee.

Ash: gracias, pero es muy cariñoso; dijo mientras le acariciaba su cachete.

Bonnie: pero es muy lindo.

Ash: eso es verdad pero es casi como pikachu le gusta estar en mi hombro.

Eevee: eeev; dijo dando a entender que eso era cierto.

Ash: pero por lo menos a este le gusta estar en su pokeball por que no creo soportar a tres fuera.

Serena: eso quiere decir que a Lucario no le gusta estar dentro de su pokeball.

Ash: no, Lucario es un pokémon especial como Pikachu, no es así amigo.

Lucario: luc; dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

Bonnie: nunca me imaginé eso.

Ash: pero no importa, nos gusta la compañía no Pikachu.

Pikachu: pika; afirmando la cabeza con la cabeza.

Lylia: esos pokémon son perfectos para ti.

Ash: tú lo crees.

Bonnie: son igualitos a ti.

Ash: gracias, no están contentos chicos.

Los tres pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Mientras Ash hablaba con Serena, Bonnie y Lylia, un poco más atrás las demás chicas también hablaban.

May: no puedo creer que Ash haya cambiado tanto.

Dawn: siento que si hablo con él no me contendré.

Iris: es muy difícil.

Daisy: ni lo digan, aunque sea menor está muy lindo.

Lily: es cierto.

Violet: no se puede negar.

Misty: chicas relájense solo es Ash.

May: mira quien habla la que no quería salir de su habitación.

Misty: no seas ridícula; dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Dawn: por cierto le vas a decir.

Misty: ¿qué le voy a decir?

Iris: no te hagas la tonta.

Daisy: si hermana, no le vas a decir.

Violet: es cierto.

Misty: ¿pero qué?

May: lo tuyo y lo de Gary.

Misty: eso.

Dawn: no me digas que olvidaste a tu novio cuando viste a Ash.

Misty: no seas ridícula le pensaba contar cuando estuviéramos solos.

Iris: si claro apuesto que si te quedas sola con él no aguantarías ni un minuto con él y se terminaran besando pero no podrás ya que él tiene a Lylia como novia; dijo en tono de burla.

Daisy: es verdad.

Lily: eso es cierto.

Violet: antes estabas enamorada de ese chiquillo y ahora es todo un hombre.

Misty: pero que dices; dijo algo roja.

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando hasta que una voz las hizo reaccionar.

Ash: chicas rápido, ya casi llegamos.

Serena: si rápido.

Bonnie: si es verdad, quiero ver a sus nuevos pokémon.

May: ya vamos.

Dawn: sí.

Iris: ya los alcanzamos.

Luego de eso las chicas corrieron donde estaba Ash esperándolas con una sonrisa que casi las derrite, hicieron un esfuerzo para hablar con él aguantándose las ganas de caer encima de él y besarle, cuando llegaron al laboratorio las hermanas de Misty se fueron con Tracey para ayudarlo con la comida mientras los demás salieron al patio donde estaban los chicos.

Ash: hola chicos.

Todos lo saludaron.

Drew: ¿porque tardaron?

Ash: bueno es que las chicas caminaban muy lento.

May: estábamos cansadas.

Dawn: si eso.

Iris: si luego de un largo viaje y de esa fiesta.

Misty: es verdad.

Paul: como sea, Ash venimos a ver a tus pokémon pero no hemos visto a ninguno.

Max: es verdad.

Gary: mi abuelo está preocupado, ahora está en el laboratorio buscándolos con las cámaras.

Ash: no se preocupen deben estar dormidos.

Serena: a esta hora.

Ash: si, comúnmente nos levantábamos muy temprano para entrenar así que deben estar aprovechando que no entrenamos para descansar.

Brock: ya veo, pero es mejor que los despiertes porque necesitan comer.

Cilan: es verdad.

Ash: tienes razón, entonces mejor colóquense detrás de mí.

Lylia: ¿porque?

Ash: digamos que no les gusta levantarse de esta manera.

Clemont: mejor le hacemos caso, miren a Pikachu, Lucario y Eevee.

Los pokémon nombrados estaban en posición de ataque al lado de su entrenador.

Gary: si, mejor le hacemos caso de todas maneras son sus pokémon.

Luego de eso todos se colocaron detrás de Ash.

Ash: amigos esto va a doler; le dijo a sus pokémon mientras estos se reían.

Ash camino un poco para alejarse de sus amigos y pokémon.

Misty: Ash que haces.

Ash: voy a llamarlos, no se muevan.

Gary: pero ¿cómo?

Ash: es verdad, Brock, Cilan pueden traer algo de comida pokémon.

Brock: no hay problema.

Cilan: ¿cómo cuanta?

Ash: como para 140 pokémon hambrientos y con mal humor.

Max: oí bien 140.

Ash: si, mejor, todos entren al laboratorio por seguridad.

Misty: creo que estas exagerando.

Ash: no lo creo.

Paul: chicos hagamos caso.

Drew: Ash conoce a sus pokémon.

Serena: es verdad mejor entremos.

Ash: háganlo y los llamo.

Lylia: está bien.

Luego de eso todos entraron, Borck y Cilan fueron a traer la comida mientras los otros se quedaron en la puerta para ver que hacia Ash.

Ash: Pikachu, Lucario llévense a Eevee un poco más lejos para que no le hagan daño.

Los pokémon hicieron caso y se llevaron al pokémon un poco más lejos y cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos lo vieron suspirar.

Ash: AMIGOS ES HORA DE COMER ASÍ QUE VENGAN O SE LA COMEN LOS DEMÁS; grito a todo pulmón.

En el laboratorio se sorprendieron por lo que Ash dijo, no entendían por qué los mando para adentro del laboratorio pero luego de unos segundos vieron una manada de pokémon hambrientos llegando a toda velocidad, cuando llegaron donde Ash todos los pokémon lo embistieron con todas sus fuerzas mientras Pikachu, Lucario y Eevee se reían mientras que los amigos luego de ver eso salieron rápido para ver si Ash se encontraba bien.

Lylia: Ash estas bien; dijo ayudándolo a levantar

Ash: si, esto es común, es la única manera de que vengan si están lejos por eso les dije que se fueran al laboratorio; dijo ya de pie con la ayuda de Misty.

May: y por qué Pikachu, Lucario y Eevee no te ayudaron.

Ash: fácil porque no quería que ellos salieran lastimados además mira donde están ahora mis pokémon.

Era verdad, todos los pokémon que llamo, luego de embestirlo fueron donde Pikachu y Lucario.

Dawn: y ahora ¿qué paso?

Ash: ellos son los encargados de dar la comida.

Iris: ya veo.

Ash: esperen un minuto ya vengo; dijo alejándose.

Todos se quedaron viendo la gran colección de pokémon de Ash mientras él se les acercaba.

Ash: chicos relájense ya traen la comida.

Todos los pokémon se molestaron por eso.

Ash: ya cálmense, los levante porque ya es muy tarde y sé que es importante dormir pero no tanto y si los levantaba es porque me preocupe.

Los pokémon entendieron a su entrenador y se calmaron.

Gary: vaya Ash en verdad son idénticos a ti; dijo acercándose con él resto.

Ash: pues gracias.

Bonnie: Ash tienes muchos, puedo jugar con ellos.

Ash: por supuesto pero ten cuidado con Gengar es muy travieso.

Bonnie: lo tendré; dijo acercándose a todos los pokémon para jugar.

Clemont: en verdad tienes muchos Ash.

Ash: si lo se aunque muchos los atrape en la isla.

Paul: pero es sorprendente, tienes de muchos tipos.

Iris: es impresionante.

Ash: gracias, oye Iris por que no ves por haya hay muchos tipos dragones; dijo señalando un lugar donde se encontraban algunos de sus pokémon dragones.

Iris: ese es tipo dragón, ya vengo; dijo corriendo donde estaban.

Drew: un minuto aquí tienes algunos que necesitan requisitos para evolucionar.

Gary: ahora que lo mencionas si y unos necesitan transferirse para evolucionar, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Ash: fácil, en la isla había muchas cosas como piedras de evolución, etc. y los de transferencia los hice cuando llegue a Kalos.

Clemont: ya veo.

Serena: por eso te fuiste con el profesor.

Ash: si, cuando les dije sobre sus evoluciones no aguantaron la emoción y quisieron evolucionar lo más rápido posible.

Dawn: Ash eso es impresionante.

Misty: incluso Squirtle y Bulbasaur evolucionaron.

Ash: si, esos dos no quieran perder contra nadie y evolucionaron sin que me diera cuenta.

Paul: pero que entrenador no se da cuenta de cuando evolucionan sus pokémon, en verdad eres un entrenador; cuando dijo eso todos los pokémon de Ash se le quedaron viendo con ganas de atacarlo con todo lo que tenían.

Ash: ya amigos cálmense fue una broma ¿no es así?; dijo mirándolo de la misma manera que sus pokémon.

Paul: si, era una broma; dijo por miedo.

Gary: tus pokémon si te quieren.

Ash: si, nos cuidamos mutuamente ¿no es así amigos?

Todos sus pokémon rugieron con fuerza dando a entender que sí.

Misty: esto es impresionante.

Ash: si somos muy unidos; dijo dándose la vuelta para donde Misty dejando de ver a sus pokémon pero se sorprendió al ver algo detrás de ella.

Misty: que pasa Ash; dijo mientras lo veía acercándose a ella.

Ash: pues veras, es que te tengo que decir algo; dijo enfrente de ella.

Misty: sí que es; dijo tragando silaba.

Ash: es que tienes uno de mis pokémon detrás de ti.

Misty: a eso, cual; dijo intentando voltear su cabeza para ver pero Ash la detuvo y puso su cara en frente de la de ella, tan cerca que casi respiraban su aliento.

Ash: mejor no voltees.

Misty: por qué; dijo roja

Ash: es que es un pokémon de tipo bicho, y quiere jugar contigo.

Misty: ¿QUÉ?; grito he hizo que todos los que estaban viendo a los pokémon los dejaran de ver y miran a ella y a Ash.

Ash: tranquila es un Beedrill y es muy juguetón; aun estando cerca de su cara.

Misty: ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? sabes que no me gustan los insectos; aun cerca de su cara.

Ash: ya se, mira quiero que camines lentamente detrás de mí para yo encargarme; aun cerca de su cara.

Misty: está bien; dijo caminando lentamente detrás de Ash y sujetándolo por la espalda.

Ash: amigo que tal si vas a jugar con Butterfree debe estar aburrido.

Beedrill: beee; dijo alejándose para ir a jugar con su amigos.

Ash: ya relájate Misty ya se fue; le dijo a la chica aun detrás de él.

Misty: si ya se; dijo detrás de él y abrazándolo.

Ash: entonces ¿porque tiemblas?; le dijo con serenidad.

Misty: pero como quieres que este; dijo detrás de él y abrazándolo.

Ash: ya se fue, no tiembles; le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Misty: lo sé pero porque tienes pokémon tipo bicho; dijo detrás de él y abrazándolo.

Ash: porque me agradan; dijo con burla.

Gary: oigan par de tórtolos por que no se separan ya no hay nada de peligro Misty.

Lylia: si Ash ya suéltala; dijo con un tono de recelo.

Misty: si tienes razón; dijo separándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el resto.

Ash: yo voy a buscar la comida, Umbreon, Gengar, Alakazam vengan ayudarme, Pikachu y Lucario vigílenlos.

Lylia: yo te acompaño Ash.

Ash: está bien Lylia; dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Ash y Lylia junto con los pokémon nombrados entraron al laboratorio por la comida, mientras afuera Gary y Misty junto a los demás hablaban, mientras que Clemont, Serena y Bonnie aún seguían viendo a los pokémon de Ash.

Gary: sí que estabas a gusta con Ash.

Misty: pero que dices, sabes que le tengo miedo a los incestos y como Ash estaba cerca me refugie en él nada más, no tengas celos.

Gary: celos de él, como no.

Paul: yo lo tendría si alguien así se acerca a mi novia.

Drew: por suerte nuestras novias son fieles.

Paul: es verdad.

Misty: ves, somos leales no tengas celos.

Gary: está bien confiare en ti.

Misty: gracias.

May: venga dejemos de hablar y vamos a ver al resto de los pokémon.

Dawn: si es verdad tiene unos pokémon interesantes.

Iris: si y unos muy fuertes.

Gary: está bien, vamos esta vez yo te protejo.

Misty: está bien.

Luego de eso todos fueron donde estaba Serena y los demás para jugar y ver otro rato a los pokémon y al cabo de un rato llego Ash, Max, Brock, Cilan y los pokémon de Ash trayendo la comida, los pokémon apenas la vieron se fueron corriendo donde Ash para comer, mientras estos comían se fue a hablar un rato con su amigos al laboratorio.

Max: Ash no puedo creer que todos esos sean tuyos.

Ash: pues si todos son míos.

Max: yo solo tengo 20 y tú tienes 140.

Paul: y ¿cómo los alimentabas en la isla?

Ash: fácil, cocinando.

Misty: por favor, tú no cocinas.

May: es verdad, tú no sabes cocinar.

Dawn: por lo mínimo preparas un emparedado.

Iris: es cierto.

Ash: con que no me creen, pues bien esta noche preparo la cena.

Lylia: en verdad Ash.

Ash: si, me he aprendido todas las recetas de Brock y las de Cilan.

Brock: pero Ash, una cosa es conocerlas y otra es prepararlas.

Ash: no me creen

Todos excepto Lylia dijeron no.

Ash: bueno ya verán en la noche.

Gary: mejor pedimos a domicilio.

Clemont: es lo mejor.

Serena: chicos no sean así, pero que tal pizza.

Bonnie: sí.

Ash: oigan que apoyo, pero ya verán.

Misty: si, ya veremos cómo nos intoxicas.

Paul: mejor dejemos de hablar de comida.

Max: si, mejor tengamos una batalla.

Ash: lo siento Max pero no, le prometí a mis pokémon una semana sin entrenamiento y sin peleas.

Paul: vamos, solo viene a pelar contra ti.

Ash: ya nos enfrentaremos cuando llegue en Sinnoh.

Paul: no me queda más que esperar.

Drew: entonces que vas a hacer esta semana.

Ash: bueno dormir, comer, y hacer unos mandados.

Brock: que mandados.

Ash: en relación con mi viaje.

May: ya veo.

Prof. Oak: oigan, que tal si vamos a terminar de ver a todos los pokémon de Ash; dijo entrando al comedor seguido por Tracey y las hermanas de Misty.

Bonnie: me parece una gran idea.

Ash: entonces decidido, vamos.

Luego de eso salieron nuevamente a terminar de ver a los pokémon nuevos de Ash.

¿Qué les pareció?


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Otra vez

Luego de salir a terminar de ver a todos los pokémon y a que él profesor los estudiara, vino la noche y cuando Ash preparo la cena para sus amigos dejo a todos boca abiertos por lo delicioso de la comida que había preparado, después de eso siguió la noche tranquilamente por supuesto la mamá de Ash, Brock y Cilan les pidieron que les pasara las recetas de la comida que preparo, a lo que Ash se las dio, todo siguió normal hasta que se retiraron a dormir como era de esperarse los chicos donde Ash y las chicas donde él profesor.

Ya eran las 5:10 cuando Ash y sus pokémon se levantaron.

Ash: bueno chicos vamos a salir a trotar que les parece; les pregunto a sus pokémon.

Los 2 pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno me voy cambiar; dijo quitándose la pijama y poniéndose una sudadera para salir.

Luego de eso bajo al comedor y se encontró con su mamá.

Delia: hijo ¿qué haces despierto?

Ash: voy a salir a trotar un rato con mis pokémon.

Delia: pero hijo ¿porque no descansas?

Ash: estoy bien, además necesito aclarar mi mente un rato.

Delia: ya veo, entonces Pikachu, Lucario cuídenlo.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Luego de eso salió a trotar mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo por celular ayer en la noche.

~~~Flash back~~~

Ash: ya he vuelto maestro.

Brandon: si me entere, como te fue.

Ash: muy bien, me hecho muy fuerte al igual que mis pokémon.

Brandon: que bien, porque no vienes a visitarme.

Ash: estas cerca ¿Dónde?

Brandon: en ciudad Verde, estoy abriendo un bar.

Ash: un bar, tú, ¿para qué?

Brandon: para mi retiro, ya no soy joven y no me sentaría mal un sustento cuando este viejo.

Ash: ya veo, entonces ¿a qué hora te veo?

Brandon: a las 6 en el bar, está cerca del gimnasio de la ciudad.

Ash: un minuto, tú sabes que tengo 17 no puedo entrar a un bar así como así.

Brandon: no te preocupes yo hablo con los guardias y ellos te dejan entrar.

Ash: está bien, pero es la apertura.

Brandon: si, muchos maestros, líderes y campeones van venir.

Ash: eso no me importa, tengo que hablar contigo.

Brandon: ya veo, pues te veo a las 6.

Ash: ok, buenas noches.

Brandon: buenas noche.

Colgó la llamada y se recostó en su cama.

Ash: chicos ya saben por qué voy no.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno, no hay nada que decir vayámonos a dormir.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Ash: bueno amigos como me escapare hoy; dijo mientras corría.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que no sabía mientras corría al lado de su entrenador.

Lucario: lu; dando a entender lo mismo y corriendo al lado de él.

Ash: no les puedo decir la verdad, en especial que me voy a ver con mi maestro, no me importa lo del bar pero ¿qué haré?; dijo mientras corría.

Los dos pokémon no sabían que decirle.

Ash: bueno puedo llegar en Pidgeot pero como me escapo, no puedo hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada; dijo mientras corría.

Los dos pokémon entendieron a su entrenador.

Ash: ya se, necesitó un cómplice para mi escapada; dijo mientras corría.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con su cabeza que tenía razón.

Ash: puede que sea Serena, Bonnie, Clemont o Lylia, espera no porque todos sospecharían de ellos, lo mejor es alguien dentro del grupo que confié en mí y no me haga preguntas; dijo mientras corría.

Luego de unos segundos pensó en la persona correcta para él trabajo.

Ash: chicos ya se, Max él me ayudara; dijo dejando de correr.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza para dar a entender que era la persona correcta.

Ash: bueno chicos encontramos a nuestro cómplice, por supuesto no le contare todo solo lo necesario pero necesito aparentar hacer que las personas crean que él no sabe nada, me lo pensare mientras corro eso siempre me despeja; dijo mientras volvía a correr junto a sus pokémon.

Luego de casi 3 horas corriendo junto a sus pokémon decidió que ya era hora de llegar a su casa ya tenía todo planeado, ya eran las 8 ya todos estaban levantados y comiendo, él se fue a bañar y cuando salió fue a comer, después de eso sugirió sutilmente ir al laboratorio a lo cual todos aceptaron pero notaron como hablaba con Clemont muy en secreto, cuando llegaron al laboratorio se fueron otra vez a ver a los pokémon de Ash con las chicas pero ahora no solo hablaba con Clemont sino también con Serena, Bonnie y Lylia todos lo notaban y todos se preguntaron mentalmente de que tanto hablaban, luego entraron al laboratorio donde el profesor les mostró una lista completa de los pokémon de Ash la cual es la siguientes:

Pikachu

Venusaur

Charizard

Blastoise

Primeape

Muk

Tauros (x30)

Snorlax

Meganium

Typhlosion

Feraligatr

Noctowl

Heracross

Donphan

Sceptile

Swellow

Crawdaunt

Glalie

Torkoal

Torterra

Infernape

Staraptor

Floatzel

Garchomp

Gliscor

Serperior

Emboar

Samurott

Unfezant

Leavanny

Gigalith

Scrafty

Seismitoad

Krookodile

Greninja

Talonflame

Eevee (x2)

Vaporeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Umbreon

Leafeon

Glaceon

Butterfree

Beedrill

Mothim

Masquerain

Pyroar

Golduck

Gallade

Pangoro

Furfrou

Dodrio

Alakazam

Meowstic

Aegislash

Scolipede

Toxicroak

Swanna

Exploud

Medicham

Mienshao

Grumpig

Absol

Salamence

Dragalge

Clawitzer

Hippowdon

Rhyperior

Marowak

Kangaskhan

Tyrantrum

Aurorus

Manectric

Nidoqueen

Nidoking

Sableye

Flygon

Drapion

Goodra

Gengar

Trevenant

Beartic

Weavile

Aggron

Tyranitar

Noivern

Zoroark

Ursaring

Scizor

Altaria

Druddigon

Hydreigon

Swampert

Mightyena

Vespiquen

Golurk

Florges

Hawlucha

Dusknoir

Houndoom

Gardevoir

Conkeldurr

Pidgeot

Rapidash

Lucario

Kingler

Dragonite

Mientras todos veían la lista, Ash salió pero no sin antes decir en casi susurro "vamos hacer un entrenamiento especial" nadie lo hoyo excepto por un pequeño chico que estaba cerca de él.

Luego se dirigió a un pequeño lago seguido por Pikachu, Lucario y por un pequeño chico que lo seguía a escondidas para que no lo viera.

Ash: bueno Max sal de ahí, ya llegamos.

Max: sabias que te seguía; dijo saliendo detrás de un árbol.

Ash: bueno sí.

Max: lo siento.

Ash: no importa, me puedes hacer un favor.

Max: si, ¿cuál sería?

Ash: fácil, tengo que salir a ciudad verde y necesito que me cubras.

Max: que te cubra ¿porque?

Ash: tengo que ir a ciudad verde a atender un asunto de la liga pero me dijeron que tengo que ir solo y sé que los demás me querrán acompañar.

Max: ya veo pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

Ash: fácil, si alguien te pregunta donde fui tú diles que me fui a casa a dormir, si van haya diles que salí a otro lado sencillo no.

Max: ya entiendo.

Ash: y por hacerme el favor uno de mis pokémon peleara contra ti.

Max: enserio.

Ash: que te parece pelar con mi Rhyperior.

Max: claro me encantaría pero, tú no vas a pelar con él.

Ash: no te preocupes ellos saben pelear bien sin mis instrucciones, ¿qué dices me ayudas?

Max: por supuesto.

Ash: gracias, bueno Rapidash y Pidgeot vengan; les dijo a sus pokémon.

Los pokémon nombrados llegaron al oír su llamado rápidamente.

Max: ¿para que los necesitas?

Ash: para llegar más rápido a ciudad verde, Lucario y Pikachu quédense y ayuden a Max a cuidar a los demás.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: Rapidash, Pidgeot regresen, bueno Max ya me voy; dijo guardando sus pokémon y despidiéndose de Max.

Max: ok, pero por donde te vas a escapar.

Ash: yo me las arreglo, nos vemos.

Max: cuídate.

Luego eso Ash se escapó por la cerca y se fue a su casa sin decir nada para cambiarse y cuando salió de su casa saco a su Pidgeot se montó en él y se fue, mientras tanto en el laboratorio todos volvieron a salir al patio para entrenar un rato con sus pokémon.

May: alguien ha visto a mi hermano.

Misty: no.

Iris: no.

Serena: lo siento.

Bonnie: nop.

Dawn: tampoco.

Drew: debe estar con Ash.

Gary: mejor vamos donde ellos.

Clemont: me parece una buena idea.

Brock: entonces vamos a buscarlos.

Luego de eso se pusieron a buscar a Max y Ash pero encontraron a Max en uno de los lagos del profesor pero no a Ash.

Max: hola chicos que hacen aquí; dijo nervioso.

May: nada de hola ¿qué haces aquí?

Max: acaso no vez, estoy teniendo una batalla con los pokémon de Ash.

May: ya veo pero ¿dónde está Ash?

Max: me dijo que se iba a su casa para dormir un rato.

Gary: típico se fue descansar.

Max: pues si pero no pasa nada.

Dawn: por lo que estas cuidando su Rhyperior.

Max: si, Ash me dijo que era muy amigable.

Paul: se ve fuerte.

Max: y lo es, me mostró una técnica muy fuerte que lanzo a mi pokémon al aire con mucha potencia.

Drew: genial.

Brock: como Ash no está aquí ¿porque no tenemos una batalla con ellos?

Cilan: me parce una buena idea.

Misty: pero no hay tipo bicho.

Max: no te preocupes todos los están lejos.

Misty: que bien.

Luego se pusieron a tener una batalla con los pokémon de Ash hasta que dieron las 3 y el profesor y la mamá de Ash llegaron.

Delia: hola chicos.

Todos dijeron hola.

Delia: y mi hijo.

Clemont: en su casa durmiendo.

Delia: no lo creo, estaba haya hace poco pero no lo vi, lo que si vi, es su habitación hecha un desastre.

Lylia: eso es raro Max tu nos dijiste que estaba haya.

Max: pues eso me dijo a mí, tal vez salió; dijo con miedo.

Brock: debe estar haciendo algo, no se preocupen él se sabe cuidar.

Delia: lo sé pero ¿dónde está?

Prof. Oak: pues les tengo otro misterio ¿dónde está Rapidash y Pidgeot?

Gary: no lo sé, pero ¿porque es un misterio?

Prof. Oak: esos dos pasan juntos desde que llegaron junto con Talonflame, Ash me dijo que ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y nunca se separaban pero haya esta Talonflame solo.

Clemont: eso es raro.

Misty: tendrá que ver con Ash, Pikachu, Lucario no saben nada; dijo preguntando a los pokémon.

Los dos pokémon negaron con la cabeza.

Prof. Oak: eso me recuerda que Ash me pidió dos de sus pokeballs pero las cogió y sin que me dirá cuenta así que no sé cuáles son.

Cilan: deben ser las de Rapidash y Pidgeot.

Clemont: lo más seguro.

Dawm: un minuto la última vez que Ash se fue con Pidgeot se fue a ver con alguien no será.

Iris: es lo más seguro.

Serena: de que hablan.

Misty: es que el año pasado cuando vino se fue todo un día para hablar con alguien pero nunca nos dijo quién era.

Bonnie: ya veo será que se fue a ver con esa persona.

May: lo más seguro.

Max: ya chicos creo que exageran tal vez solo se fue hacer unos recados.

May: un minuto tu porque lo defiendes.

Max: yo no lo defiendo solo doy posibilidades.

Ante las palabras de Max todos se le quedaron viendo.

Max: que pasa; dijo con miedo.

Lylia: tú sabes algo.

Max: claro que no; dijo nervioso.

May: se nota cuando mientes.

Max: por favor estas alucinando; dijo con miedo.

Dawn: Max, dinos todo o te arrepentirás.

Iris: sí.

Max: de que hablan no sé nada; dijo intentando defenderse.

May: entonces te lo buscaste, si no nos dices donde esta Ash le diré a papá lo que hiciste en el invernadero la semana pasada con tus pokémon.

Max: ¿de qué hablas?; dijo con miedo.

May: no te acuerdas del agujero que dejaste.

Max: no fui yo.

Dawn: dinos o le digo a Paul que desahogue toda su ira en ti y créeme se ha contenido mucho estos meses.

Max: no sé nada; dijo con más miedo.

Iris: entonces le diré a Brock y Cilan que preparen todas las comidas que no te gustan para cenar.

Max: no sé nada, cuántas veces lo tengo que decir; dijo con tono autoritario.

Serena: chicas no sean así, vamos dinos o le digo a mis pokémon que te ataque en conjunto.

Lylia: me parece una gran idea.

Paul: a mí también.

Drew: si vamos.

Brock: mis pokémon necesitan ejercicio.

Clemont: si vamos.

Ante todas las amenazas Max se rindió.

Max: ya cálmense, les diré todo; dijo rendido.

Delia: entonces sabes ¿dónde está?

Max: sí.

Prof. Oak: dinos.

Max: bueno, él me dijo que se iba a cuidad verde para atender unos asuntos y que no les dijera; ante las palabras de Max todos los pokémon presentes de Ash bajaron la cabeza en signo de resignación.

Misty: que asuntos.

Max: me dijo que de la liga, pero creo que es mentira.

May: no te dijo nada más.

Max: se los juro no sé nada más.

Prof. Oak: él se llevó a Rapidash y Pidgeot.

Max: si, dijo que necesitaba llegar rápido porque su cita era a la 6.

Lylia: ¿cita?

Max: sí, para la liga pero creo que es mentira.

Misty: bueno Pikachu, Lucario no saben nada más.

Los dos pokémon negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no.

Misty: ya veo.

May: Brock no sabes nada.

Brock: lo siento, no comparto habitación con Ash su mamá nos dijo que le demos privacidad para que descansara.

Dawn: no nos queda de otra, vamos a cuidad verde.

Todos aceptaron mientras ellos se preparaban para salir, Ash estaba ya descansado en el centro pokémon para su larga noche.

¿Qué les pareció?


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Bar

Luego que Max les contara a donde fue Ash, todos con excepción de Tracey, las hermanas de Misty, Pikachu, Lucario y Lylia se fueron en el auto del profesor rumbo a ciudad verde, mientras eso pasaba Ash se encontraba dormido en una habitación en el centro pokémon, todos los que iban en el auto se preguntaban con quien se vería Ash.

Misty: Max no sabes más nada.

Max: ya se les dije todo lo que se.

Gary: Max debes saber algo más.

Max: miren ya les dije que acepte solo para pelear con uno de sus pokémon.

Paul: si ya nos lo dijiste, pero no sabes nada.

Max: miren él me dijo que iba con alguien de la liga pero ya les dije que creo que es mentira.

Drew: es verdad.

Brock: debió ir a encontrarse con la misma persona de la vez pasada.

Cilan: es lo más seguro.

Dawn: quien será esa persona misteriosa.

Iris: si quien será.

Delia: pero porque será que Ash nos oculta esto, será algo malo.

Prof. Oak: no te preocupes conoces a Ash, debe ser algo relacionado con los pokémon.

Misty: que más va ser, él no tiene talento con las chicas.

Serena: en eso te equivocas.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

May: a que te refieres.

Clemont: verán, cuando Ash vino parecía un ermitaño y por eso lo llevamos a comprar ropa y hacerle un cambio de imagen pero sucedió algo extraordinario.

Dawn: ¿que fue?

Bonnie: pues digamos que incluso con su estilo de ermitaño él logro hacer algo impresionante.

Iris: no nos dejen en suspenso.

Serena: pues que al salir del centro comercial todas las chicas del lugar le dieron sus números de teléfono y sus direcciones.

Clemont: pero lo impresionante fue que la mayoría se lo dieron cuando parecía un ermitaño.

Paul: no tiene sentido, si parecía ermitaño como le dieron sus números.

Bonnie: fácil, por su sonrisa.

Delia: ¿por su sonrisa?

Serena: pues sí, Ash estaba contento de vernos que no paraba de sonreír y las chicas del lugar se derritieron con su sonrisa.

May: no me lo creo, pues quien no lo haría; dijo en sus pensamientos.

Clemont: pero lo que nos sorprendió más fue lo último que dijo.

Brock: ¿qué dijo?

Serena: es que aún no lo creo.

Gary: no nos dejen en suspenso.

Bonnie: pues verán cuando le preguntamos qué haría con eso números nos dijo " Tal vez llame a algunas para salir, parecían simpáticas, porque no darles una oportunidad", cosa que a, Lylia le provoco celos por lo que dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron nuevamente al oír lo que dijo la pequeña.

Misty: están seguros que dijo eso.

Serena: si, nosotros también nos sorprendimos, más Lylia al oírlo decir eso.

Brock: quien lo imaginaria.

Clemont: lo que también nos sorprendo es que la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy también le dieron sus números.

Brock: ¿QUÉ?

Bonnie: lo que oíste.

Brock: no lo puedo creer; dijo con sollozo.

Gary: parece que Ash está creciendo.

Paul: ya lo verán con unas cuantas novias.

Drew: es verdad.

May: sí que alegría; dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.

Dawn: si ya era hora; dijo de igual manera

Iris: que gran noticia; dijo de la misma manera

Misty: si eso es una gran noticia; no lo puedo creer yo creí que Ash no iba a madurar nunca que hago y lo peor es que ya tiene novia; pensó.

Gary: Misty estas bien.

Misty: nada, solo pensaba.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Daisy: que pasa cariño.

Tracey: es que estaba viendo a los pokémon de Ash por las cámaras y vi que Pikachu y Lucario estaban hablando con todos los pokémon, parecían muy preocupados.

Daisy: no debe ser nada.

Tracey: eso espero.

Daisy: mejor dejemos de hablar de los pokémon y acompáñame al comedor para organizar los preparativos de la boda.

Tracey: ya voy.

Lo que Tracey no sabía es que los pokémon de Ash estaban planeando una forma de salvar a su entrenador, por otro lado su entrenador seguía dormido ignorando todo lo que pasaba.

Ya eran las 6 de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de Ash en el centro pokémon sonó, luego de oírla fue a abrir la puerta pero cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Ash: Scott tiempo sin verte.

Scott: me alegra verte.

Ash: a mí también, pero a que debo el placer.

Scott: Brandon me mando a buscarte para que la prensa no te descubra.

Ash: gracias amigo, entonces en marcha.

Scott: no necesitas nada.

Ash: no, todo lo que necesito está aquí; dijo mostrando su cinturón con dos pokeballs.

Scott: ya veo, pues en marcha.

Pero antes de salir lo detiene la enfermera Joy.

Joy: Ash ya te vas.

Ash: si enfermera, gracias por todo.

Joy: puedo preguntar a donde.

Ash: voy a la más grande apertura de hoy.

Joy: ya veo.

Ash: nos vemos enfermera Joy.

Scott: adiós.

Joy: si nos vemos.

Luego de eso Ash se subió al convertible rojo de Scott y se marchó, a unos pocos minutos llegaron sus amigos y se sorprendieron por la noticia de que Ash se había ido.

Misty: como que se fue.

Joy: como escuchaste se fue con un hombre.

Brock: no dijeron para donde.

Joy: si Brock, dijo que para la más grande apertura de hoy.

Cilan: nada más eso.

May: enfermera no sabe cuál seria.

Joy: bueno...

Delia: que pasa.

Joy: Ash es menor de edad ¿no?

Serena: si, apenas tiene 17 ¿por qué?

Joy: es que la más grande apertura de hoy, no, del año es un nuevo bar aquí en cuidad verde.

Dawn: dijo bar.

Joy: si, es la más grande apertura de hoy.

Iris: pero que ira hacer Ash en un bar.

Delia: no sé, pero lo vamos a descubrir.

Joy: espere un minuto no creo que puedan entrar.

Clemont: ¿porque no?

Joy: es un evento exclusivo, solo los mejores entrenadores, líderes y campeones pueden entrar hoy.

Paul: eso no será problema, nosotros somos muy conocidos por todo el mundo.

Drew: es verdad.

Cilan: pero el verdadero problema es la edad.

Prof. Oak: es verdad, solo Delia, Brock, Cilan y yo podremos entrar.

Misty: eso está por verse.

Clemont: oye, yo no llevare a mi hermanita para un bar.

May: es verdad mi hermano aún es muy pequeño.

Delia: ya se, enfermera puede hacernos el favor de cuidarlos.

Joy: por mí no hay ningún problema.

Max: oigan yo no soy un niño.

Bonnie: ni yo.

Clemont: si lo eres, apenas tienes 9; le dijo a su hermana.

May: y tú tienes 13 apenas; le dijo a su hermano.

Los chicos se rindieron y aceptaron quedarse.

Misty: bueno, en marcha hay que ver con quien esta Ash.

May: es verdad.

Dawn: tienes razón.

Serena: chicas relájense, no estamos seguros con quien esta.

Gary: tiene razón relájense y vamos.

Luego de que la enfermera les diera la dirección se fueron al bar donde estaba Ash, mientras él ya se encontraba adentro.

Scott: bueno que te parece.

Ash: esta genial.

Scott: que bueno.

Ash: es impresionante, es muy moderno y hay mucha gente.

Scott: si es verdad parece que todo fue un éxito.

Ash: me alegro que hayamos entrado por la parte trasera.

Scott: si porque hay muchos reporteros.

Ash: es verdad si alguien me descubriera aquí estaría en problemas.

Scott: eso es cierto.

Ash: bueno Scott ¿dónde está Brandon?

Scott: en verdad quieres hablar con él, mecerá.

Mecerá: sí que necesita señor.

Scott: puedes llevar a este chico donde Brandon.

Mecerá: como usted diga.

Ash: gracias Scott nos vemos; dijo alejándose con la mecerá.

Scott: nos vemos.

Luego de unos minutos Ash estaba en el tercer piso enfrente de una gran oficina.

Mecerá: aquí es.

Ash: gracias; dijo con una sonrisa.

Mecerá: no hay que, si necesita algo llámeme; dijo algo roja.

Ash: si, no hay problema.

Luego de eso la mecerá se retiró y Ash entro a la oficina, apenas entro vio a Brandon en un escritorio de cristal sentado.

Brandon: Ash eres tú; dijo luego de ver a un joven muchacho en la puerta.

Ash: si soy yo maestro, me alegra verlo; dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Brandon: a mí también; dijo parándose.

Ash: no has cambiado nada.

Brandon: no puedo decir lo mismo; dijo abrazándolo.

Ash: si cambie, pero sigo siendo el mismo; dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

Brandon: lo sé, siéntate quieres algo; dijo dejando de abrazarlo.

Ash: tienes algo de comer, me muero de hambre; dijo agarrando su estómago.

Brandon: que bueno que no haya cambiado tú forma de ser, espera unos instantes te mandare a traer algo.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de unos minutos llego la mecerá con una hamburguesa y un refresco.

Ash: gracias.

Mecerá: no me tiene que dar las gracias, con permiso; dijo algo roja y se fue.

Brandon: chico parece que enamoras con la mirada.

Ash: tú lo crees; dijo dándole un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa; pero recuerda que ya tengo novia.

Brandon: es cierto, y como esta Lylia.

Ash: está bien, pienso decirle si me acompaña en mi viaje; dijo dándole otro bocado a su hamburguesa.

Brandon: me parece una buena idea, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado físicamente.

Ash: en la isla tenía que hacer muchas cosas y eso me mantuvo en forma.

Brandon: ya veo, pero que necesitas hablar conmigo que no puedes por teléfono.

Ash: primero deja que termine y luego te cuento todo.

Brandon: ok

Mientras tanto en la entrada del bar.

Seguridad: ya dije que no, solo esos 4 pueden entrar, el resto son menores de edad; dijo señalando a Delia, Prof. Oak, Brock y Cilan.

Misty: que nos deje entrar.

Seguridad: que no y ya váyanse que están haciendo un escándalo.

May: no nos iremos.

Iris: hasta que nos dejen entrar.

Serena: sí.

Paul: chicas cálmense, dejen que él profesor y los demás se encarguen.

Drew: es cierto.

Gary: mejor esperamos.

Clemont: ellos tienen razón.

Pero las chicas no cambiaron de opinión y siguieron presionando a los guardias hasta que Scott salió.

Scott: bueno que pasa aquí, muchos clientes se están quejando.

Seguridad: lo sentimos señor, estos niños quieren entrar.

Scott se sorprendió a ver a las personas que querían entrar y algunos se sorprendieron al verlo a él, en especial Clemont y Serena que ya entendían por qué Ash se había ido sin decir nada.

May: Scott eres tú.

Scott: si May soy yo.

Paul: ¿quién es él?

Brock: es el encargado de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto.

Drew: ya veo.

Scott: chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

Misty: pues vera, nos enteramos que Ash está aquí y queremos verlo.

Scott: Ash, aquí, deben estar confundidos.

Delia: pero nos dijeron que estaba aquí.

Gary: es verdad.

Scott: miren, si quieren entrar a buscarlo háganlo pero no hagan más escándalos sí.

Todos dijeron que si y entraron, Scott se miró por un instante con los amigos de Kalos de Ash que ya conocía y sabían del maestro de Ash.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Brandon.

Brandon: con que eso paso.

Ash: si, ya la estaba olvidando y eso paso, estaba tan cerca de mi cara, no aguantaba las ganas de agarrarla y besarla.

Brandon: Ash ya te lo he dicho olvídala ella escogió su camino y no puedes hacer que ella cambie de parecer y además, tienes a Lylia ella es perfecta para ti.

Ash: si ya lo sé pero…

Brandon: nada de peros ya escogiste tu camino.

Ash: ya lo sé.

Brandon: entonces vive con él, desde ese día te he apoyado y lo seguiré haciendo sin importar lo que pase en el trayecto.

Ash: gracias maestro, el querer hablar contigo me ha despejado la mente y aparte de eso quiero que veas a alguien que conoces; dijo sacando una pokeball y arrojándola.

De ella saco un poderoso y elegante Rapidash.

Brandon: por lo que veo el pokémon que te di evoluciono.

Ash: si y sea vuelto más fuerte.

Brandon: se ve a simple vista; dijo acariciando al pokémon.

Ash: no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de tener una batalla contra ti.

Brandon: yo igual; dijo aun acariciando al pokémon.

Ash: pero me toca esperar mucho aun.

Brandon: si, sino tu plan no saldrá bien, pero no te preocupes yo esperare; dijo aun acariciando al pokémon.

Ash: si todo sale bien el mundo entrara en un revolución; dijo con una pequeña risa.

Brandon: eso es verdad; dijo aun acariciando al pokémon y riendo.

Pero las risas acabaron cuando la puerta se abrió de un empujón y vieron a Scott.

Brandon: Scott que te pasa; dijo dejando de acariciar al pokémon.

Scott: tenemos problemas.

Brandon: ¿qué paso?; dijo asustado.

Scott: Ash, tus amigos y familia están aquí.

Ash: ¿QUÉ?, como puede ser.

Scott: no lo sé.

Ash: ¿qué hago? demonios.

Brandon: relájate y piensa con calma.

Ash: es verdad, primero que todo, Rapidash regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Brandon: pensaste algo.

Ash: no, pero tenía que guardarlo por precaución.

Scott: es verdad si alguien escucha a tu pokémon vendrán aquí.

Ash: Brandon no hay salidas de emergencia.

Brandon: pero tendrás que bajar.

Ash: no puedo, que hago, si tuviera a uno de ellos me iría rápido.

Scott: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ash: a uno de mis pokémon tipo psíquico, todos saben usar teletransportación y con ellos podría escapar.

Brandon: tenemos que pensar algo.

¿Creen que Ash escape?

¿Qué les pareció?


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Escape

Ash se había escapado de pueblo paleta para verse con su maestro sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero todo le salió mal ya que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en el bar donde estaba él ¿será que podrá salir sin que sus amigos lo noten?

Brandon: Ash necesitas salir de aquí y rápido.

Ash: crees que no lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Scott: piensa algo y que sea rápido.

Ash: ya lo sé.

Mecerá: señor disculpe; dijo entrando.

Brandon: ¿qué pasa?

Mecerá: el señor Scott nos mandó a avisarle si unas personas subían al segundo piso y así fue.

Scott: llama a algunas mecerás y que los entretengan.

Mecerá: como usted ordene; luego de eso salió.

Ash: que vamos hacer ya están cerca.

Brandon: tenemos que pensar algo.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso.

Serena: chicas creo que no está aquí.

Clemont: es verdad ya revisamos todo el bar.

Misty: pero que dicen debe estar aquí.

May: tienes razón.

Dawn: es la más grande apertura, debe estar aquí.

Iris: es verdad.

Delia: tenemos que seguir buscando.

Serena: pero si ya buscamos por el primer y segundo piso y no lo encontramos.

Misty: aún queda el tercer piso.

Clemont: pero solo son oficinas y no creo que este ahí, además solo lo estamos buscando nosotros, los demás están abajo hablando con entrenadores y colegas.

Serena: y sus novios están coqueteando con algunas mecerás.

May: no importa luego los regañamos.

Dawn: si, tenemos que buscar a Ash.

Iris: tenemos que encontrarlo.

Misty: para darle un buen regaño.

Delia: ellas tienen razón.

Scott bajo al segundo piso y se encontró con algunos de los amigos de Ash y los fue a saludar.

Scott: oigan chicos siguen aquí.

Misty: sí.

May: no nos iremos de aquí hasta encontrar a Ash.

Iris: él está aquí y queremos saber por qué.

Dawn: es verdad.

Delia: y cuando lo encontremos le vamos a dar una buena regañada.

Scott: pero ya revisaron todo el bar y no lo encontraron ¿no?

Misty: si pero aún queda el tercer piso.

Scott: haya no está pero si quieren búsquenlo.

Serena: en verdad podemos.

Scott: no hay problema.

Clemont: seguro.

Scott: completamente.

Delia: entonces vamos a buscarlo.

Luego de eso los amigos de Ash subieron al tercer piso, Serena y Clemont estaban más calmados luego que Scott les dijo que no estaba ahí.

Serena: chicas ya exploramos todo.

Clemont: es verdad y ya es tarde, mejor vayámonos.

Delia: es verdad chicas Ash no está aquí.

Misty: aún queda esa oficina.

May: puede estar ahí.

Dawn: es el último lugar para esconderse debe estar ahí.

Iris: es verdad.

Serena: chicas no saben leer ahí dice, oficina del jefe; dijo señalando un cartel en la puerta de la oficina.

Misty: y que si entro aquí, debe ser porque conocía al dueño de este bar.

May: es verdad.

Dawn: vamos.

Iris: sí.

Luego de eso entraron sin tocar y de un golpe azotaron la puerta, lo que molesto a Brandon.

Brandon: se puede saber que hacen; dijo furioso.

May: Brandon eres tú.

Brandon: May, si soy yo.

May: no sabía que este bar era tuyo.

Brandon: si, es mío y de Scott somos socios.

Dawn: Brandon me recuerdas soy Dawn.

Brandon: si te recuerdo, pero no conozco a los demás; dijo una mentira porque si conocía a Serena y Clemont.

Delia: lo siento, mucho gusto soy Delia Ketchum.

Iris: yo me llamo Iris mucho gusto.

Misty: mucho gusto yo soy Misty.

Clemont: mucho gusto soy Clemont.

Serena: mucho gusto yo soy Serena.

Brandon: un placer yo soy Brandon, pero se puede saber porque entraron así a mi oficina.

Misty: pues vera, nos dijeron que Ash estaba aquí y queríamos confirmarlo.

Brandon: Ash, aquí, están locos, ni loco lo dejaría entrar, todo el mundo sabe que es menor de edad.

May: está seguro, no lo has visto.

Brandon: ya se los dije no, la última vez que lo vi fue hace años.

Serena: ven, les dije que no estaba aquí.

Clemont: mejor nos vamos y dejemos de molestar a Brandon.

Brandon: no es molestia, pero es verdad mejor se van, no puedo dejar que la prensa vea que a mi bar entran menores, eso traería mala publicidad.

Dawn: es cierto ya nos vamos.

Luego de eso salieron pero antes de salir Serena y Clemont vieron a Brandon y este les dio una sonrisa, ellos entendieron que Ash se había salvado y se fueron contentos.

Brandon: tuviste suerte Ash; susurro; bueno mejor bajo y veo cómo va todo.

Luego de eso todos salieron del bar, algunos algo decepcionados por haberse ido de él y otros contentos por salir de ahí, Serena y Clemont estaban contentos de que no hubieran descubierto a Ash, salieron rumbo al centro pokémon, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Misty: tú, que haces aquí.

Ash: eso debería preguntar yo.

May: no, la pregunta está bien.

Dawn: dinos que haces aquí.

Iris: si dinos.

Ash: si están aquí ya lo saben no.

Gary: a que te refieres.

Ash: Max, sal de ahí.

Max: si ya voy; dijo saliendo junto a Bonnie de una habitación.

Ash: él les dijo para que vine no.

Paul: te refieres a los asuntos de la liga.

Ash: sí.

Drew: pero él nos dijo que era mentira.

Ash: con que eso les dijo; dijo mirando a Max.

Max: pero parecía; dijo con temor.

Ash: pues era verdad, vine aquí a hablar con alguien sobre unos asuntos de la liga.

Brock: y con quien si se puede saber.

Ash: bueno algunos la conocen, es una persona muy sabia.

Cilan: "la", es una chica.

Ash: bueno sí.

Delia: hijo, tuviste una cita.

Ash: no, la persona con quien me encontré tiene la edad de profesor.

Prof. Oak: mi edad.

Ash: si, me encontré con Agatha.

Gary: por que será que no te creo.

Ash: bueno sino me crees llámala y veras, a mí me dio el número Dianta en Kalos, me recomendó hablar con ella.

Misty: pero en verdad viniste a escondidas para hablar con Agatha.

Ash: pues sí.

May: y ¿porque?

Ash: fácil imaginen los titulares, "CAMPEÓN REGRESA Y SE REÚNE CON ALGUIEN DE LA ÉLITE PARA DERROTARLA Y LLEVARSE SU TITULO"; dijo moviendo las manos.

Paul: eso es verdad, si alguien los viera se armaría un gran escándalo.

Drew: es verdad.

Ash: ya ven por qué vine a escondidas.

Dawn: un minuto, antes de irte dijiste que ibas a la más grande apertura de hoy.

Ash: eso lo dije refiriéndome a que este era el inicio de mi nuevo viaje.

Iris: pero dijiste que empezabas tu viaje en una semana.

Ash: si, pero él viaje no inicia viajando sino reuniendo información sobre los diferentes lugares para los que iré, para no tener problemas y sobre los asuntos que influyen en la liga.

Gary: desde cuando eres tan precavido.

Ash: desde que volví y ustedes que pensaba que estaba haciendo.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Ash: ya veo, pensaron lo de la ves pasada, bueno no importa me voy a dormir ya son las 9 y tengo sueño; dijo alejándose.

Luego de que Ash se fue el profesor llamo a Agatha para ver si su historia era verdad pero cuando esta le contesto solo le confirmo lo que le habían dicho Ash, después de eso todos se fueron a unas habitaciones que les había dado la enfermera pero Serena, Clemont y Bonnie fueron a la de Ash para hablar, cuando llegaron él estaba acostado viendo al techo.

Ash: hola chicos.

Serena: ¿porque no nos dijiste?

Clemont: es verdad.

Bonnie: si, me contaron todo, ¿porque?

Ash: vamos entiendan, si les contaba para donde iba todos sospecharían de ustedes, por eso solo le dije a Max pero no salió como lo planee.

Los tres chicos entendieron a lo que se refería Ash.

Serena: bueno, dinos como escapaste.

Ash: bueno fue algo difícil.

~~~Flash back~~~

Ash: que hago.

Brandon: relájate.

Scott: es verdad.

Ash: pero como quieres que lo haga, están haya abajo, en cualquier minuto entraran; pero me detuve al ver a uno de mis pokémon entrar por las paredes.

Brandon: ese es un Gengar.

Ash: si, es mío.

Scott: tuyo.

Ash: si, Gengar necesito tu ayuda.

Gengar: gen; dijo dando a entender que lo iba ayudar, pero antes de decir algo se fue otra vez.

Ash: espera.

Brandon: ¿qué le paso?

Ash: no lo sé pero en verdad me vendría bien su ayuda; me detuve luego de que algunos de mis pokémon aparecieran enfrente de todos.

Scott: y ahora que es esto.

Ash: son mis pokémon, Pikachu, Gengar, Absol y Alakazam que alegría verlos.

Todos los pokémon estaban felices también por verlo.

Ash: pero como llegaron aquí; luego de eso Alakazam se acercó a él y le mostró todo lo que paso con su poderes psíquicos.

Ash: ya veo.

Brandon: que paso.

Ash: Alakazam me mostró todo, con su poderes, verán mis pokémon estaban preocupados por mí y formaron este pequeño grupo para venir, como Pikachu era el único que sabía dónde estaba el centro pokémon vino, Absol vino porque es mi mejor rastreador, Gengar porque él podía atravesar las paredes y encontrarme sin que se dieran cuenta, y Alakazam porque él es el mejor con la teletransportacion.

Scott: ya entendí, tienes unos buenos pokémon.

Ash: si, ya lo sé.

Los pokémon de Ash se pusieron contentos por lo que dijo Ash.

Ash: ahora me voy.

Brandon: espera, que le vas a decir a tus amigos cuando los veas.

Ash: es verdad necesito un cuartada.

Scott: si es cierto.

Pero un milagro paso, la puerta se abrió, al principio creí que era mi fin pero luego de ver quien era se me ocurrió un buen plan.

Brandon: Agatha ¿qué haces aquí?

Agatha: quería felicitarlos por este gran bar.

Scott: gracias.

Ash: Agatha ¿eres tú?

Agatha: si soy yo y ¿tú quién eres?

Ash: soy yo, Ash.

Agatha: Ash eres tú que alegría.

Ash: igual.

Agatha: pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Ash: es una larga historia, pero me puedes hacer un favor.

Brandon: Ash no estarás pensando.

Ash: si, Agatha me harías un favor.

Agatha: pues si pero ¿qué seria?

Ash: es fácil, si alguien te pregunta si estuve contigo solo tienes que decir que sí.

Agatha: pero ¿porque?

Scott: digamos que si no nos haces él favor Ash se meterá en serios problemas.

Agatha: está bien lo haré.

Ash: si te preguntan de que hablamos, puedes decir que era sobre asuntos de la liga sí.

Agatha: está bien, pero me tiene que explicar por qué.

Brandon: nosotros te lo explicamos luego, Ash mejor vete.

Ash: es verdad, Alakazam vayámonos, Agatha gracias nos vemos; fue lo último que dije antes de irme.

Luego de eso Alakazam me teletransporto al centro pokémon como le había dicho, después de darle las gracias a todos, se fueron, luego entre al centro pokémon y me encontré con Max y con Bonnie nos pusimos a hablar hasta que llegaron.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Serena: tuviste suerte.

Ash: si y mucha, sino fuera por mis pokémon y sin Agatha no hubiera escapado.

Clemont: bueno por suerte todo salió bien.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Ash: si, bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir, así que buenas noches.

Serena: si descansa.

Clemont: te lo mereces después de todo.

Bonnie: buenas noches.

Luego de eso salieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero no notaron que una persona desde lejos los estaba viendo y preguntándose de que hacían en la habitación de Ash sé quedo un rato pensando pero luego se fue, mientras que Ash ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

¿Qué les pareció?


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Un día de relajación

Luego de haber logrado verse con su maestro y haber escapado sin que nadie lo descubriera, paso la noche en el centro pokémon de ciudad verde una noche tranquila sin preocupaciones, eran las 7 am cuando se levantó.

Ash: que bien dormí, creo que mejor me baño y salgo a comer, tengo que regresar para agradecer a mis pokémon por su ayuda; dijo estirándose en la cama.

Luego de eso se levantó y se fue a las duchas a bañarse pero cuando salió se encontró con las chicas.

Ash: hola chicas, como amanecieron.

May: bien; dijo tragando saliva.

Dawn: genial; dijo también tragando saliva.

Iris: bien; haciendo lo mismo.

Misty: genial; tragando saliva.

Serena: bien; dijo con alegría.

Bonnie: genial Ash y tu; dijo con entusiasmo.

Ash: yo amanecí bien, bueno chicas las dejo me voy a secar y cambiar, las veo en la cafetería; luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación.

Las chicas se pusieron en fila para entrar al baño de chicas todas estaban contentas de haber visto a Ash pero otras más por verlo sin camisa y mojado, después que se bañaron y se cambiaron fueron a la cafetería.

Misty: hola.

Todos las saludaron.

Serena: y Ash.

Clemont: lo vi cuando llegue pero ya se iba, dijo que iba a trotar un rato.

Bonnie: ya veo.

May: oigan ¿y por qué no lo acompañaron?

Drew: porque, si nos quieren tal como somos.

Paul: es verdad.

Dawn: pero no les haría daño un poco de ejercicio.

Cilan: pero así estamos bien.

Iris: lo sabemos pero no les vendría mal.

Serena: chicas relájense.

Misty: es verdad.

Bonnie: no es para tanto.

Gary: ven, ellas nos entienden.

Clemont: ¿tengo a la mejor novia o qué?; dijo orgulloso.

Serena: creo que malinterpretaron mis palabras, lo que quería decir es que primero coman, reposen y luego salen a trotar.

Misty: si todos incluidos Brock y Max.

Bonnie: el ejercicio es importante.

Delia: me parece una buena idea ¿porque no lo hace también Samuel?

Prof. Oak: no, yo estoy muy viejo.

May: pero eso es bueno para la salud.

Prof. Oak: es verdad pero…

Delia: nada de peros, luego de comer todos saldrán a trotar.

Max: y ustedes.

May: lógico hermanito vamos a descansar nos espera un largo viaje.

Paul: oigan no es justo.

Dawn: no reprochen y coman.

Todos tuvieron que aceptar de mala gana, luego de comer todos los hombres salieron a trotar pero luego de 1 hora todos llegaron rendidos al centro pokémon y cuando entraron vieron a Ash como si nada.

Ash: amigos ¿dónde estaban?

Gary: trotando.

Paul: ¿dónde estaba?, recorrimos casi toda la ciudad y no te vimos.

Ash: recorrí la ciudad dos veces pero no me tarde tanto como ustedes, me tarde 30 minutos cada vuelta.

Max: debes estar bromeando.

Ash: pero así fue.

Drew: pero no trotaste, corriste.

Ash: no, trote.

Brock: no sigan, saben que Ash está en mejor condición.

Clemont: es verdad.

Cilan: mejor vamos a descansar.

Ash: eso me recuerda, las chicas y mi mamá están preparándoles algo por que salieron a hacer ejercicio.

Gary: en verdad.

Ash: así que vayamos al patio.

Luego de eso los chicos se dirigieron al patio del centro pokémon donde estaban las chicas con unas limonadas.

Misty: chicos ¿porque tardaron?

May: es verdad, Ash regreso pocos minutos después de que se fueron.

Drew: nosotros no somos como Ash.

Paul: él está en mejor condición que nosotros.

Dawn: eso es verdad, cuando vino hizo 100 lagartijas y 500 sentadillas.

Gary: debe ser broma.

Max: no puede ser.

Iris: pues es verdad.

Serena: y solo descanso por que le pedimos ayuda para cocinar.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Brock: ¿cuánta energía tienes?, estas como si nada.

Ash: lo que hice hoy no fue nada.

Cilan: Ash, sí que te gusta hacer ejercicio.

Ash: si no estoy en forma, como poder entrenar y cuidar a mis pokémon.

Prof. Oak: eso es cierto Ash.

Serena: y Clemont.

Ash: dijo que estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir.

Bonnie: él no es del tipo que hace ejercicio.

Ash: es verdad.

Delia: vamos chicos dejen de hablar y mejor coman y después se van a bañar otra vez.

Gary: ¿y porque?

Misty: por que apestan.

Paul: oigan no es para tanto.

Dawn: solo coman para que se bañen.

Luego de eso los chicos se pusieron a comer, después de descansar un rato todos se fueron a bañar, cuando salieron ya era hora de irse.

Prof. Oak: bueno chicos es hora de irse.

Ash: es verdad ya son las 10 si nos vamos ahora regresaremos a las 2.

Gary: vienes con nosotros.

Ash: si, ¿porque?

Misty: como viniste en Pidgeot pensamos que te irías en él.

Ash: no, ya les dije están de vacaciones y solo lo moleste esta vez porque tenía que venir rápido.

Gary: ya veo.

Ash: acaso hay problema que me vaya con ustedes.

Prof. Oak: no Ash.

Ash: entonces vamos.

May: sí.

Dawn: vámonos ya.

Prof. Oak: ok.

Luego de eso se subieron al auto del profesor y se pusieron en marchar rumbo a pueblo paleta.

May: oye Ash me dices algo.

Ash: sí.

Dawn: pero no te molestes.

Ash: ya hablen.

Iris: es una duda que tenemos desde hace tiempo.

Misty: y nos da curiosidad.

Ash: ya, de que se trata.

Misty: ¿quién te regalo a ese Ponyta?

Ash: ya se los dije, alguien importante para mí.

Gary: eso no es respuesta.

Ash: claro que lo es.

Drew: vamos tu dijiste que ese pokémon es uno de los más fuertes que tienes, déjanos saber quién te lo dio.

Ash: no lo repetiré más alguien muy importante para mí.

Gary: está bien, otra pregunta.

Ash: cual seria.

Cilan: ¿quién te lo dio es un hombre o una mujer?

Ash: oigan lo dije, no lo repetiré más.

Clemont: vamos chicos no lo molesten.

Brock: tú sabes algo.

Ash: claro que no, él estaba en Kalos cuando me lo dieron; dijo enojado.

Gary: cálmate.

Ash: ya me cansaron, cuando sea él momento les diré quién es.

Delia: hijo ¿porque no quieres decirnos?

Ash: se los dije, es algo entre mis pokémon y yo y por ende no le concierne a nadie más.

Misty: ¿porque eres así?

Ash: miren, todos en este mundo tienen secretos y algunos los revelan cuando es el momento indicado ¿no es así?

Serena: pues eso es verdad.

Gary: ahora les pregunto algo a ustedes; dijo señalando a los amigos de Kalos.

Clemont: que seria.

Gary: fácil ¿cómo se llama él maestro de Ash?

Los chicos de Kalos y Ash se congelaron por la pregunta y fue cuando Bonnie hablo.

Bonnie: fácil se llama Alex.

Gary: ya veo, y ¿dónde está?

Serena: ahora está viajando.

Gary: dime Ash ¿cuándo lo vas a retar?

Ash: eso es un asunto mío, no te incumbe; dijo irritado.

Brock: Ash no te exaltes.

Ash: ya les dije que me da pena porque perdí 10 veces con él.

Paul: perdiste 10 veces con él, que patético.

Clemont: ya relájense.

Ash: es verdad, mejor voy a dormir no me molesten.

Misty: no te pongas así.

Ash: ya lo dije, todos tienen secretos, que extraño que solo yo tenga este secreto.

Delia: hijo; dijo furiosa.

Ash: lo siento, me voy a dormir no me molesten hasta que lleguemos; luego de eso cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido.

May: oigan porque Ash se puso así; le pregunto a los chicos de Kalos.

Serena: él respeta mucho a su maestro.

Clemont: y no soporta que lo interroguen sobre él.

Bonnie: la última vez que lo interrogaron para saber sobre él, tuvo una batalla con esa persona y derroto a todos sus pokémon con Pikachu y eran 10 personas y lo retaron todos juntos.

Drew: tanto así lo respeta que no soporta que le pregunten sobre él.

Serena: si, ya les dijimos mi tío es alguien tímido y solo los que tienen un buen corazón pueden conocerlo.

Max: y por lo que veo la persona que pregunto por él no era.

Clemont: pues no.

Ash: ya dejen de hablar de él.

Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo.

Ash: quiero dormir; fue lo último que dijo antes de volverse a dormir.

Prof. Oak: en verdad lo aprecia.

Serena: si, tanto como a un padre.

Delia: lo dicen en serio.

Clemont: sí.

Paul: lo tengo que conocer.

Bonnie: si, pero mejor cambiamos de tema no queremos que se moleste otra vez.

May: es cierto.

Luego de eso se pusieron a hablar sobre diversos temas hasta que llegaron al laboratorio.

Gary: Ash despierta; dijo sacudiéndolo.

Ash: ya llegamos.

Gary: si, baja ya.

Ash: ya voy; dijo antes de salir del auto.

Clemont: ahora que hacemos.

Ash: no se ustedes pero yo voy a buscar a Lylia.

Misty: ¿porque?

Ash: quiero verla.

May: se podría saber para qué es.

Ash: es un secreto; fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al laboratorio y buscar a Lylia para luego ir al patio del laboratorio.

Misty: y a este que le pasa, un minuto está molesto y al otro está contento.

Serena: a veces la gente es así.

Brock: mejor vamos a preparar el almuerzo ¿porque apuesto que las hermanas de Misty y Tracey no prepararon suficiente?

Misty: es verdad vamos.

Luego de eso entraron al laboratorio y empezaron a preparar el almuerzo y tal como lo predijo Brock no habían hecho suficiente, mientras que Ash se encontraba afuera con Lylia y se dirigió dónde estaban todos sus pokémon.

Lylia: Ash, ¿porque estamos aquí?

Ash: primero que nada, chicos, se los agradezco sino fuera por ustedes todos sabrían mi secreto; le dijo a sus pokémon y dejando a Lylia confundida por lo que dijo.

Todos sus pokémon estaban desconcertados con su entrenador tanto que Venusaur lo levanto en el aire.

Ash: oigan que hacen; dijo asustado.

Venusaur: venu; dijo moviendo su cabeza para que su entrenador entendiera que no tenía que dar las gracias.

Ash: ya entendí, pero bájame.

El pokémon lo bajo con cuidado.

Ash: pero de todas manera gracias, ustedes saben toda la verdad y por eso les agradezco por cuidarme; dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos sus pokémon se pusieron algo melancólicos por esas palabras.

Ash: no se pongan así…

Lylia: perdón por interrumpir pero ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Ash: bueno, te has de haber preguntado adonde fui, verdad.

Lylia: claro que sí, estaba preocupada por ti.

Ash: pues, fui a ver a mi maestro

Lylia: y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ash: pues, si te contaba todos iban a sospechar de ti y por eso solo le dije a Max, pero no salió como lo había planeado.

Lylia entendió a lo que se refería y provocando que ella se riera por el pequeño fallo que tuvo.

Ash: ¿Por qué te ries?

Lylia: es que no puedo creer lo tan rápido que te descubrieran, y lo peor es que se le dijiste a Max para que te cubriera, jajajaja; dijo casi llorando de la risa y provocando que los pokémon presente se empiecen a reír por lo que le sucedió a su entrenador.

Ash: oye, era mi única opción y no los quería involucra.

Lylia: si lo sé muy bien, y por eso te quiero; dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: y ¿porque el abrazo tan repentino?

Lylia: pues, quiero abrazar al mejor novio que tengo; dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Ash: entonces, yo quiero besar a la mejor novia que tengo; dijo acercándose a los labios de la rubia, haciendo una hermosa escena para los pokémon que estaban presentes.

Lylia: te quiero; dijo luego de dejar de besarlo.

Ash: yo también te quiero; haciendo lo mismo.

Lylia: y dime, como te las ingeniaste.

Ash: ¿de qué?

Lylia: de que no te descubrieran.

Ash: bueno…

Ash le conto todo sobre el escándalo que formaron sus amigos para descubrirlo, de cómo escapo y de lo sucedido en el auto del profesor hasta que sus amigos de Kalos llegaron.

Serena: Ash, Lylia es hora de comer.

Ash: está bien, y gracias por lo sucedido en el auto.

Clemont: no tienes que dar las gracias, lo hicimos con gusto.

Bonnie: aun no es tiempo para que lo sepan.

Lylia: hablando de eso ¿cuándo se los dirás?

Ash: saben, eh pensado mucho eso y me decidí que sea cuando vaya por la medalla.

Clemont: entonces le vas a dar más tiempo.

Ash: si, esta es su última oportunidad.

Lylia: nosotros te apoyamos.

Serena: eso tenlo por seguro.

Bonnie: por supuesto.

Ash: lo sé y no solo cuento con su apoyo sino también con el de ellos; dijo señalando a sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon rugieron dando a entender que si contaba con su ayuda.

Serena: vamos, es hora de comer.

Ash: bueno chicos los dejo, Pikachu y Lucario porque no pasan la noche aquí con ellos.

Los pokémon nombrados lo miraron con preocupación.

Ash: no se preocupen, mañana vengo a verlos.

Los dos pokémon aceptaron a quedarse.

Luego de eso Ash se fue con sus amigos y novia al laboratorio, todo era normal hasta que Misty le pregunto algo.

Ash: ¿qué dijiste?

Misty: lo que oíste ¿porque no vas al gimnasio a retarme?

Ash: y se puede saber porque tienes tantas ganas de perder.

Misty: ¿qué dices?

Gary: ya cálmate.

Ash: bueno, para tu información Kanto es mi última parada.

Serena: es cierto, Kanto va a ser su última parada.

Paul: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ash: es verdad no les he dicho.

Dawn: ¿que no nos has dicho?

Ash: bueno mi plan, como sea primero iré a competir a la liga naranja.

Tracey: otra vez.

Ash: si, es el mejor lugar para probar mis habilidades, luego voy a Johto, después a Hoenn, luego Sinnoh, más adelante Teselia, otra vez Kalos, otra vez la batalla de la frontera y por ultimo Kanto.

Paul: un minuto, me toca esperar mucho para nuestra batalla.

Max: por lo menos a mí no me toca esperar tanto.

Misty: y ¿porque Kanto es la última?

Ash: fácil, porque así quiero.

May: eso no es respuesta.

Drew: que esperaban, una respuesta inteligente.

Ash: oye.

Iris: como sea ¿porque ordenaste eso así?

Ash: ya lo dije, porque así quiero.

Brock: ya déjenlo es su decisión no podemos hacer nada.

Ash: gracias, además me voy dentro de poco y no volveré a tener días así dentro de mucho.

Bonnie: ¿días cómo?

Ash: días de relajo como este y los anteriores.

Cilan: oye Ash tienes una manera muy rara de ver un día de relajación.

Ash: un día de relajación para mí es un día en que no me levanto a la de la mañana para hacer la comida o no tengo que bañar a mis pokémon.

Prof. Oak: yo te entiendo Ash.

Ash: gracias.

Luego de eso el día siguió normalmente hasta que llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir.

¿Qué les pareció?


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Verdaderos amigos

Después de una buena noche de sueño y descanso Ash se levanta contento por haber esquivado todas las preguntas de sus amigos con la ayuda de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie sobre su maestro, de la persona misteriosa que visito y sobre sus planes.

Ash: mis amigos quieren conocer mis secretos, cuando ellos no me cuentan el suyo, en verdad tengo que agradecer a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie de alguna forma, sino hubieran estado ahí no hubiera respondido todas las preguntas, bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, mejor me voy a bañar; dijo levantándose de la cama.

Luego de eso se fue a bañar, después regreso a su habitación y se colocó una camiseta azul claro, un jean azul obscuro y unos tenis, después bajo a desayunar donde se encontraba ya Clemont desayunando.

Ash: buenos días.

Delia: buenos días hijo.

Clemont: buenas Ash.

Ash: y los demás; dijo sentándose.

Clemont: siguen dormidos.

Ash: flojos.

Clemont: se acostaron tarde llamando a sus novias.

Ash: ya veo.

Delia: hijo come; dijo dándole un plato de comida.

Ash: gracias, oye Clemont luego de comer salimos a dar una vuelta, te parece.

Clemont: por mí no hay ningún problema.

Delia: ¿a dónde van?

Ash: ha donde el viento nos lleve.

Delia: ¿qué significa?

Ash: un secreto.

Clemont: como digas.

Luego de eso los dos amigos comieron y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Ash: buenos días profesor.

Clemont: buenos días.

Prof. Oak: buenos días chicos, que hacen levantados tan temprano.

Ash: solo venimos por algunos de mis pokémon y por Serena, Bonnie y Lylia.

Prof. Oak: tienen suerte ellas también están despiertas, pero las demás no.

Clemont: no nos sorprende.

Ash: como sea, profesor yo lo acompaño por las pokeballs y Clemont tú ve por la chicas y nos vemos en el patio.

Clemont: está bien.

Luego de eso Ash se fue con el profesor y Clemont se fue por las chicas, después de un rato Ash salió al patio donde estaban sus amigos y novia.

Ash: buenos días chicas.

Serena: hola Ash.

Bonnie: buenas Ash.

Lylia: buenos días Ash; dijo abrazando un brazo del azabache.

Ash: listos.

Clemont: ¿para qué?

Ash: ya verán, ahora acompáñenme.

Serena: ¿a dónde?

Ash: pues, por algunos de mis pokémon.

Bonnie: si pokémon.

Ash: vengan.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a un pequeño lago donde estaban algunos de los pokémon de Ash.

Ash: chicos, buenos días.

Los pokémon lo saludaron muy contentos.

Ash: a mí también me alegra verlos, bueno, Pikachu, Lucario necesito su ayuda.

Los pokémon nombrados se preguntaban para qué.

Ash: verán, necesito que busquen a Dragonite, Flygon, Salamence y Altaria.

Los pokémon obedecieron las órdenes y se fueron a buscar a los otros.

Clemont: para que necesitas a esos pokémon.

Ash: necesitamos un pokémon volador para cada uno.

Serena: pero si solo mandaste a llamar a 4.

Ash: es que, el otro está aquí.

Bonnie: ¿cuál?

Todos lo pokémon presentes esperaban saber cuál era él que iba acompañar a su entrenador.

Ash: bueno, es Pidgeot.

Todos los otros a excepción de Pidgeot se pusieron tristes.

Ash: no se pongan así, ya muy pronto me iré de viaje y ya saben que viajera con todos, pero hoy necesito a Pidgeot.

Todos los pokémon que no eran Pidgeot tuvieron que resignarse a esperar a salir con su entrenador.

Clemont: en verdad te quieren.

Ash: si es verdad, mejor nos sentamos van a tardar un rato.

Serena: pero ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

Lylia: si ¿cuál es?

Ash: ya lo sabrán.

Los amigos se resignaron y se sentaron a esperan a que vinieran los pokémon a excepción de Bonnie que se puso a jugar con los pokémon que estaban ahí, luego de un rato Pikachu y Lucario regresaron con los pokémon que les había pedido.

Ash: bien hecho, como amanecieron amigos.

Los cuatro pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que bien.

Ash: que bueno, que les parce salir conmigo a hacer un pequeño viaje.

Los cuatro pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza contentos.

Ash: que bien, entonces escojan él que quieran; le dijo a sus amigos y novia.

Clemont: en verdad.

Ash: si, escojan uno.

Bonnie: que bien, yo escojo a Dragonite; dijo acercándose al pokémon.

Serena: yo a Flygon.

Clemont: bueno yo a Salamence.

Lylia: yo quiero a Altaria.

Ash: bien ya escogieron, súbanse en ellos.

Serena: en verdad.

Ash: sí.

Clemont: ok.

Luego de eso los amigos se subieron en los pokémon.

Ash: bueno Pikachu, Lucario es hora también de subirnos en Pidgeot; luego de eso los tres se subieron en él pokémon.

Lylia: tu Pidgeot es fuerte.

Ash: es verdad, chicos no le digan a nadie que nos fuimos; les dijo a sus pokémon.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo harían.

Ash: bueno en marcha, Dragonite, Flygon, Salamence y Altaria sigan a Pidgeot entendieron.

Los cuatro pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bien.

Serena: ¿dinos para dónde vamos?

Bonnie: sí.

Ash: un secreto, Pidgeot vamos al este.

Luego de eso el pokémon levanto vuelo seguido por los demás, después de un rato volando llegaron a su destino, un pequeño claro en el bosque.

Ash: que les parece; dijo bajando de su pokémon junto con Pikachu y Lucario.

Serena: es hermoso este lugar; dijo bajando de Flygon.

Bonnie: si es muy bonito; dijo bajando de Dragonite.

Clemont: es verdad; dijo bajando de Salamence.

Lylia: es muy lindo Ash: dijo bajando de Altaria.

Ash: verdad, si hubiéramos venido caminado nos tardaríamos 4 horas.

Serena: ya veo por qué llamaste a estos pokémon; dijo acariciando la cabeza del pokémon que la trajo.

Clemont: es verdad, gracias; haciendo lo mismo.

Bonnie: son muy fuertes, gracias; haciendo lo mismo.

Lylia: muchas gracias Altaria; haciendo lo mismo.

Ash: es verdad, por eso estoy orgulloso porque ellos se esforzaron mucho para lograr sus metas.

Todos sus pokémon se alegraron con las palabras de su entrenador.

Ash: bueno amigos, que les pareció la sorpresa.

Serena: muy bonita.

Ash: bien, que les parece pasar el día aquí.

Lylia: me encantaría.

Clemont: es verdad, es un buen lugar para pasar el día.

Ash: y no solo eso, hay muchas bayas y frutos por aquí y también hay un río.

Serena: que bien, vamos.

Ash: síganme.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Brock: no está aquí.

Misty: no, el profesor nos contó que paso por aquí en la mañana y se llevó unos pokémon y no lo volvió a ver.

May: y no solo eso, se fue con Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Lylia.

Max: no están aquí.

Iris: no, los fuimos a buscar al patio pero no los encontramos.

Gary: se habrán ido a algún lado.

Cilan: es lo más probable.

Dawn: y ¿porque no nos dijeron nada?

Paul: lógico, estábamos dormidos.

Drew: es verdad.

Brock: pero ya es tarde, ¿dónde estarán?

Gary: no saben que pokémon se llevó.

Misty: si por supuesto, a Pikachu, Lucario, Dragonite, Flygon, Salamence, Altaria y Pidgeot.

Gary: es decir que se fue lejos.

Max: es verdad la mayoría son pokémon voladores.

Dawn: no se te ocurre a donde Gary.

Gary: no, ya que Ash y yo tenemos gustos diferentes.

Drew: es verdad; dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Paul: muy cierto; dijo de igual manera.

Misty: chicos que tal si me ayudan con los preparativos de la boda de Tracey sí.

Max: ¿pero porque?

Misty: vamos, mis hermanas están vueltas locas por eso y no las soporto, por favor.

Todos aceptaron resignados.

Mientras tanto con Ash y sus amigos.

Serena: hiciste esto por eso.

Ash: si, se lo merecen

Clemont: pero Ash, no era necesario.

Bonnie: es cierto.

Ash: vamos se merecen esto y más, son mis verdaderos amigos.

Serena: no digas eso.

Ash: pero es verdad aparte de mis pokémon, Brandon y Lylia ustedes son los únicos en que confió.

Clemont: vamos Ash, sabes que tienes buenos amigos.

Ash: si, "amigos" que no confían en mí, que me ven la cara de bobo, si, esos si son amigos.

Lylia: ya Ash, ellos te quieren.

Ash: miren, no hablemos de eso mejor disfrutemos nuestra estadía en este lugar, es de los más hermosos en el pueblo.

Clemont: está bien, pero que vamos a comer ya me está dando hambre.

Ash: no te preocupes déjamelo a mí.

Serena: se nos olvidó que tenemos a un chef para nosotros solos.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Ash: no digan eso que me sonrojo, bueno chicos vayan a buscar todas la frutas y bayas que puedan; les dijo a sus pokémon que jugaban en el agua.

Los pokémon fueron a buscar lo que su entrenador les había pedido y luego de un rato llegaron todos con una gran cantidad de frutas y bayas, cuando se las entregaron a Ash rápidamente hizo una ensalada de frutas con bayas para él, Lylia, sus amigos y pokémon.

Ash: ¿qué les parece?

Serena: se ve deliciosa.

Ash: gracias, pero sin mis pokémon no lo hubiera hecho.

Los pokémon se sonrojaron un poquito por las palabras de su entrenador.

Clemont: entonces a comer.

Luego de eso empezaron a comer.

Bonnie: delicioso.

Clemont: rico.

Ash: si, convine algunas baya y frutas para darle un buen toque.

Serena: te has convertido en todo un chef.

Ash: no, solo aprendí a combinar para darles a mis pokémon una buena comida o nos es así chicos.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza mientras comían.

Clemont: pero en verdad Ash, eres increíble.

Lylia: cierto, no solo sabes cocinar, eres bueno en la batallas y con tus pokémon.

Ash: gracias.

Serena: ya verás que pronto tu plan se hará realidad.

Ash: eso espero, pero para eso falta mucho.

Clemont: es verdad, pero tú lo lograras.

Bonnie: es cierto.

Ash: oigan que tal si sacan sus pokémon para que también disfruten del lugar.

Clemont: me parece una buena idea, dijo sacando a sus pokémon.

Serena: a mí también; dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Así paso la tarde para Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Lylia riendo, comiendo y divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos, con las personas que consideraba sus verdaderos amigos, cuando llego la noche regresaron al laboratorio del profesor y les dio las gracias a sus pokémon y ellos se fueron junto con Pikachu y Lucario, luego de eso entro al laboratorio donde estaban todos reunidos.

Misty: hasta que por fin aparecen.

Ash: también me da gusto verte.

May: ya déjate de bromas y dinos donde estaban.

Ash: fácil, el segundo lugar del pueblo donde Gary llevaba a las chicas a divertirse.

Todos antes las palabras de Ash se quedaron viendo a Gary.

Gary: se puede saber por qué dices esas cosas.

Ash: solo digo la verdad.

Brock: eso no responde donde estaban.

Serena: solo estábamos en el bosque con nuestros pokémon.

Clemont: si, no es para tanto.

Bonnie: si, además Ash nos preparó un rico almuerzo.

Ash: no me digan que volvieron a pensar otra cosa que no debían.

Todos se quedaron callados porque así era.

Ash: como sea, no me importa porque solo pase un día con mis amigos y novia.

May: y nosotros no somos tus amigos.

Ash: claro que lo son, pero como supuse que querían pasar un rato con sus novios, Gary iba ayudar a su abuelo y que Tracey iba a planear su boda con ayuda de Misty y Brock, eso es todo.

Drew: pues, parte de eso es verdad.

Ash: ya ven, además se los recompenso hoy, yo preparo la cena.

Dawn: si hazlo.

Iris: si por favor.

Luego de eso empezó a preparar la cena para todos sus amigos, cuando termino todos sus amigos se quedaron sin habla otra vez ante el sabor de la comida y así lo perdonaron por haberlos abandonados, pero a él francamente no le importaba mucho si no lo hacían, la noche llego nuevamente y se retiraron a dormir cada uno a los lugares donde habían dormido esa semana.

¿Qué les pareció?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

El reportaje

Luego de otra buena noche de sueño Ash se levantó a las 9 de la mañana.

Ash: mañana me voy de viaje otra vez, que bien, si yo estoy así como estarán mis pokémon; dijo riéndose en la cama; creo que hoy voy a comprar lo necesario para el viaje y escogeré a los pokémon con los que voy a viajar primero; dijo estirándose en su cama; mejor me levanto y me voy a bañar.

Luego de eso se levantó, se fue a bañar y cuando regreso a su habitación se cambió y se puso una camisa roja con mangas azules, jean y unos zapatos y bajo a la cocina.

Ash: buenos días chicos.

Todos lo saludaron.

Ash: que hay de comer.

Delia: tu favorito.

Ash: que bien; dijo sentándose en la mesa con el resto.

Brock: Ash, que vas hacer hoy en tu ultimo día.

Ash: voy a comprar algunas medicinas y equipo de campaña.

Gary: y que paso con el que te llevaste.

Ash: quedo inservible luego de un año de uso.

Paul: y cuáles son los pokémon que vas a llevarte.

Ash: lógicamente a Pikachu y Lucario, pero el resto no lo decido.

Tracey: si vas a las islas naranja necesitaras un pokémon de tipo agua.

Ash: lo sé.

Drew: Ash, sabes que apenas empieces a viajar de nuevo, el mundo entrara en una revolución.

Max: es verdad, todo el mundo esperaba tu regreso.

Cilan: y no solo eso, te pedirán entrevistas y muchas cosas más.

Clemont: él ya sabe.

Ash: si, pero no me importa, pase un año en esa isla para volverme fuerte, no me importa la fama, ustedes saben que mi sueño es ser el mejor maestro pokémon, no me interesa nada más.

Paul: pero para eso me tienes que derrotar.

Max: y a mí.

Ash: eso lo sé.

Delia: chicos ya dejen de hablar y coman que si no se les va enfriar.

Luego de eso los chicos empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron Ash se fue a comprar lo que necesitaba mientras que el resto se dirigió al laboratorio.

Ya eran las 12 cuando Ash llego al laboratorio y fue recibido por Serena que lo jalo hasta donde estaba el resto.

Ash: Serena que te pasa.

Serena: esto; dijo señalando el televisor.

Ash: ¿y qué? es una propaganda.

Misty: no, estaban haciendo un reportaje de ti.

Ash: de mí y ¿para qué?

May: fácil, el campeón que enfermo y volvió por más títulos.

Ash: que bien, que han dicho.

Paul: pues que no vales la pena y que tu enfermedad te quito todo el talento que tenías.

Ash: ¿Qué?

Clemont: si amigo y no solo eso, también dijeron que te debían sacar de la lista de los 100 mejores.

Ash: como se atreven.

Lylia: no te preocupes, Lance, Dianta y Cynthia te están defendiendo.

Ash: genial.

Drew: callen que ya continua.

Estudio televisivo.

Entrevistador: vamos, ustedes deben pensar lo mismo que muchos, Ash ketchum ya no sirve, paso un año enfermo.

Lance: no importa lo que digan es un gran entrenador y no solo por una enfermedad no significa que no sea un gran entrenador.

Cynthia: pienso igual.

Dianta: además, él ya volvió.

Entrevistador: por favor, ustedes piensan que será como cuando empezó su viaje, volvió a hacer un novato.

Los tres campeones se contuvieron de decirle la verdad de porque Ash se había ido a entrenar ya que era un secreto que debían guardar.

Lance: eso no es verdad, yo vi la batalla con Dianta y sus estrategias fueron impresionantes.

Entrevistador: fueron, correcto, ahora es un novato que solo porque lo defienden está en la lista de los 100 mejores.

Cynthia: pues eso lo veremos mañana.

Dianta: es verdad, ya mañana se cumple la semana que había dicho.

Entrevistador: y eso qué, en una semana no se logran milagros, no es así público, Ash ketchum es historia.

Todo el público empezó a gritar que sí.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Ash: ese sujeto me las va a pagar, Gary un teléfono.

Gary: ¿no los iras a llamar o sí?

Ash: por supuesto que lo llamare, así que dame un teléfono ya.

Gary: cálmate ya lo traigo.

En el estudio televisivo.

Entrevistador: por favor no se pongan así.

Lance: ya se lo dijimos, Ash ketchum volvió y va a sorprender a todos.

Entrevistador: si, nos va a sorprender pero con sus derrotas; dijo entre risas, provocando que todo el público riera.

Cynthia: usted no conoce a Ash como nosotros, no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer.

Dianta: es verdad.

Entrevistador: por favor, cuando vuelva a pelear apuesto que pierde a la primera; el entrevistador vio al director que le decía que había una llamada.

Entrevistador: parece que tenemos una llamada, será otra persona que piensa como nosotros, que Ash ketchum es un cobarde.

Lance: esto es el colmo, mejor me voy; dijo parándose de su asiento.

Ash: no te preocupes amigo, yo me se defender.

Lance: ¿Ash eres tú?

Ash: por supuesto amigo, me alegra oír tu voz.

Lance: lo mismo digo.

Cynthia: Ash que alegría oírte.

Ash: a mí también me da gusto.

Dianta: Ash no te preocupes por esto ve y descansa

Entrevistador: es verdad descansa o te enfermaras de nuevo; haciendo que todo el público empiece a reír.

Ash: no se preocupen ya estoy mejor y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Ash ketchum ha vuelto y no piensa perder ante nadie.

Entrevistador: son palabras muy grandes para un chico que paso enfermo todo un año y sin poder entrenar.

Ash: pues yo no obedecía al doctor de reposar, mi vida son los pokémon, yo me escapaba para entrenar.

Lance: oye Ash ¿cuándo vamos a tener nuestra batalla?

Ash: muy pronto, ya no aguanto las ganas de pelear con ustedes.

Entrevistador: para que, para perder.

Ash: no me importa lo que diga, yo y mis pokémon estamos listos para lo que sea.

Cynthia: así se habla Ash.

Dianta: oyó todo el mundo, Ash ketchum está listo para volver.

Ash: claro.

Entrevistador: y eso que, es un entrenador que gano en Kalos por suerte, hasta mi sobrino puede vencerlo ahora y tiene 6 años.

Ash: pues dile a tu sobrino que lo veo en las islas naranjas porque ahí es donde me dirijo para luchar.

Lance: Ash porque haya ve a Kanto o Johto.

Cynthia: no, ve a Sinnoh.

Dianta: no, mejor vuelve a Kalos.

Ash: tranquilos chicos, creen que no quiero pelear con ustedes, no aguanto las ganas pero mis pokémon quieren que ese sea mi destino y los complaceré.

Entrevistador: nunca vi eso, que un entrenador recibiera ordenes de sus pokémon.

Ash: y dime, que entrenador seria si no los complaciera.

Lance: uno mediocre.

Cynthia: uno que no merece tener a un pokémon.

Dianta: uno que no merece vivir.

Ash: exacto y no soy ninguno de esos, yo soy uno que quiere y protege a sus pokémon con su vida.

Lance: eso lo sabemos.

Cynthia: otra cosa que le quiera decir a nuestro amigo.

Dianta: vamos que no le dé pena.

Lance: lo ha pasado criticando desde que se fue y ahora que está hablando con usted se ha quedado callado.

Entrevistador: nada de eso, solo quiero ver como pierde en la liga naranja, la primera que gano en su vida.

Ash: no cuente con eso, desde que me recupere totalmente solo tengo una cosa en mi cabeza y es ser un maestro pokémon y por eso no pienso perder ante nadie ni ante ustedes; dijo refiriéndose a los campeones.

Lance: no te la vamos a dejar fácil Ash.

Cynthia: es cierto, espero que estés preparado.

Dianta: nos hemos hecho muy fuertes este año.

Ash: cuento con eso, señor entrevistador le quiero decir una cosa.

Entrevistador: si dime.

Ash: no, le voy a decir una cosa a todo el mundo, yo estoy en el puesto número 100, pero verán que muy pronto estaré en el numero 1 a nivel mundial, porque la enfermedad que tuve no fue un problema, fue algo que me permitió hacerme más fuerte, no como usted dice que me debilito.

Lance: vamos no le va decir algo más.

Entrevistador: claro, lo veré en la liga naranja.

Ash: entonces haya lo veo, amigos fue un placer oír su voz.

Lance: lo mismo digo.

Cynthia: a mí también, me agrado saber que estabas bien.

Dianta: cuídate y no te enfermes.

Ash: nos vemos amigos; luego de eso corto la llamada.

Entrevistador: bueno eso es todo por hoy, le agradezco a Lance, Cynthia y Dianta por haber venido.

Lance: el placer fue nuestro ya que gracias a esto pudimos oír la voz de nuestro amigo.

Cynthia: es verdad, gracias.

Dianta: gracias.

Entrevistador: nos vemos en otra ocasión; luego de eso acabo el programa.

En el laboratorio.

Brock: bien dicho Ash.

Iris: si, dejaste a ese entrevistador callado.

Dawn: es verdad.

Paul: por lo que veo si sabes hablar.

Drew: no sabía que te puedas expresar así.

Ash: eso no fue nada, solo seguí las instrucciones de mi agente.

Misty: tienes agente.

Ash: claro, es Serena.

Serena: sí, soy su agente, un futuro maestro pokémon lo necesita, además ya sabía que algo así pasaría y le aconseje como actuar.

May: ya sabía que tú no podías hablar así.

Gary: es verdad.

Ash: vamos no sean así también exprese lo que pensaba.

Cilan: si chicos déjenlo.

Lylia: además ese entrevistador se lo merecía.

Prof. Oak: eso es verdad, desde que Ash se fue lo ha pasado criticando.

Ash: pero no entiendo ¿porque?

Paul: fácil, aunque me cueste admitirlo tú eras la persona que consideraban que iba a llegar ser él numero 1 pero como te fuiste la gente pensó que te habías acobardado y así empezaron a criticarte.

Drew: es verdad.

Ash: bueno eso no importa, ahora que lo pienso donde esta Tracey.

Clemont: se fue con las hermanas de Misty y mi hermana para comer algo.

Ash: ya veo.

Serena: Ash, no se te olvide que luego que ganes la liga tienes que hacer una entrevista.

Ash: si ya lo sé.

Dawn: Paul, no te vendría mal un agente.

Paul: yo no necesito eso.

Dawn: si tú lo dices pero luego no me pidas que limpie tus desastres.

Ash: qué tal si dejamos de hablar de entrevistas, de agentes y reportajes y me ayudan a escoger a los pokémon con los que voy a viajar.

Gary: no los has escogido.

Ash: pues no.

Misty: está bien pero te toca prepara el almuerzo y la cena.

Ash: otra vez.

May: ese es el precio si quieres nuestra ayuda.

Ash: está bien, pero me ayuda Brock y Cilan.

Brock: por supuesto.

Cilan: claro, tus recetas son perfectas para los restaurantes.

Ash: bueno empezamos a preparar la comida y luego de comer me ayudan.

Todos dijeron que si, luego de eso Ash junto con Brock y Cilan empezaron a cocinar el almuerzo, después de servirlo y comer empezaron a hablar sobre los pokémon que Ash se iba a llevar pero no se pudieron decidir, tanto así que la mamá de Ash, Tracey, las hermanas de Misty y Bonnie llegaron y con todos juntos aún menos se pudieron decidir, haciendo que llegara la hora de cenar y Ash junto con Brock, Cilan y su mamá empezaron a cocinar, luego de cenar se pusieron a discutir nuevamente que pokémon se llevaría hasta que por fin estuvieron todos de acuerdo pero ya era muy de noche y tuvieron que irse a dormir pero esta vez todos en el laboratorio por estar tan cansados de discutir.

¿Qué les pareció?


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Mi viaje inicia

Luego de por fin escoger los pokémon con los que iba a viajar por un tiempo en las islas naranjas, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Ash se levantó, era él primero, claro todos se habían acostado a las 12 am era raro que él se hubiera levantado, pero él solo tenía en la mente que su viaje empezaba hoy así que salió del comedor con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ash: por fin me voy de viaje nuevamente y creo que me ira bien; luego de eso se tomó un vaso de leche que había sacado de la nevera.

Misty: creo que alguien se está confiando mucho; dijo la joven que había llegado a la cocina.

Ash se sorprendió al oírla y más cuando la vio, llevaba un pijama que se moldeaban a su figura y ella al verlo porque llevaba unos shorts e iba sin camisa.

Ash: no estoy confiado, solo creo en mis pokémon; dijo con el vaso en la mano y recostado en la nevera.

Misty: si claro.

Ash: como sea, que haces levantada tan temprano; dijo con el vaso en la mano y recostado en la nevera.

Misty: eso te iba preguntar yo.

Ash: yo no puedo dormir, y tu excusa; dijo con el vaso en la mano y recostado en la nevera.

Misty: yo estoy acostumbrada a levantarme a esta hora por el gimnasio.

Ash: pues bien, me voy a mi casa a bañar; dijo luego de haber bebido del vaso.

Misty: y porque no te bañas aquí.

Ash: fácil, porque aquí no tengo ropa como ustedes.

Misty: pues Gary tiene ropa aquí ¿por qué no te la pones?

Ash: hablas enserio, a mí no me queda nada de Gary, soy un poco más alto y me quedaría pequeña la ropa.

Misty: no creo que te importe ya que no llevas camisa.

Ash: pues hacía mucho calor y me la quite, para tu información la tengo haya; dijo señalando una silla donde estaba su camisa.

Misty: pues yo no tengo calor.

Ash: si tú lo dices, como sea yo me voy, nos vemos; dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y tomando su camisa.

Misty: nos vemos más tarde.

Ash: como digas; luego de eso salió de la cocina rumbo a la salida.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

May: porque no le dijiste; dijo entrando a la cocina y sorprendiendo a la chica.

Misty: a que te refieres.

May: no te hagas la boba.

Misty: ya sé, pero no sé por qué no pude.

May: fácil, tú lo quieres y no quieres que lo sepa por qué si se los dices él podría sufrir mucho y podría llegar a odiarte.

Misty: no seas tonta.

May: como digas, pero que no se te olvide, él se va hoy y cuando el mundo se entere de cómo es ahora todas las chicas van a caer ante él.

Misty: no seas tonta, que chica caerá ante un inmaduro.

May: no se te olvida algo, él ya tiene novia y agreguemos lo que nos contaron sus amigos de Kalos.

Misty: por favor, no digas eso; dijo en tono despreocupado.

May: solo te digo la verdad, algo que tú no quieres aceptar, ya debes decirle antes que esto empeore y se entere por otros.

Misty: ya lo sé.

May: mejor olvídalo y vayamos a bañarnos antes que nuestros novios despierten.

Misty: es verdad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash mejor dicho en su ducha.

Ash: maldición, maldición, maldición ¿por qué me hace esto?, ya estoy harto, viaje por todo el mundo para olvidar y esta semana se me volvió a meter en la cabeza; dijo mientras el agua le caía en su cabeza, dejo de hablar un rato para que el agua le pudiera hacer olvidar todo.

Ash: ya no más, si no me lo dice antes de ir por su medalla no la perdonare y no dejare que nadie me lo diga, ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad y me lo debe decir a la cara; dijo mientras el agua seguía cayendo.

Ash: ya no voy a sufrir más por ella, no más, ya me lo dijo mi maestro, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y mis pokémon, además, tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, es linda, inteligente, algo miedosa pero eso la hace ver más linda, no se enoja muy fácil aunque hay veces en los que sí debería, ya sea por mi o por mis amigos, se preocupa por mí y me ayudara siempre que lo necesite; dijo describiendo a Lylia y de cómo lo ha tratado; lo que voy a hacer es seguir con mi sueño y con mi plan, eso es todo; dijo cerrando la regadera y secándose con la toalla para salir a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Luego de secarse fue a su habitación y se colocó la ropa que había escogido para viajar, una chaqueta negra, una camiseta que combinaba, unos jeans color negro y unos tenis oscuros, luego de eso empezó a organizar su mochila, una negra con todo lo que necesitaba, medicina pokémon, algo de comida pokémon, algunas pokeballs, ropa interior limpia, algo de ropa, vendas, medicina para él, un saco de dormir y algunas bayas.

Ash: bueno, eso es todo, que bueno que compre todo ayer, casi se me olvida; dijo cogiendo una caja que tenía en su estante de trofeos y de ahí saco un brazalete de plata con una pequeña cabeza de Pikachu colgando.

Ash: le prometí que lo iba a usar cuando empezara mi viaje.

~~~Flashback~~~

Delia: hijo, por tu cumpleaños te quiero regalar algo.

Ash: no me tienes que regalar nada.

Delia: claro que sí, ten toma; dándole una caja negra.

Ash la abrió y descubrió un brazalete de plata con una pequeña cabeza de Pikachu colgando.

Ash: mamá, no debiste.

Delia: claro que sí, que te parece, te gusta.

Ash: por supuesto que me gusta, muchas gracias mamá.

Delia: no me agradezcas, solo prométeme que lo usaras en todas tus batallas.

Ash: por supuesto que lo haré, me lo pondré cuando inicie mi viaje; dijo abrazándola.

Delia: que bien; dijo abrazándolo.

Ash: mamá, porque no me lo diste cuando estábamos con el resto.

Delia: digamos que quería que esto quedara entre nosotros.

Ash: ok pero mejor volvamos.

Delia: por supuesto.

~~~Fin del Flash back~~~

Ash: te prometí que lo iba a usar y así lo voy hacer; dijo antes de colocárselo.

Luego de eso cogió su mochila y salió de su casa en rumbo al laboratorio, ya eran las 7:30 am cuando llego al laboratorio y entro al comedor donde estaban todos.

Ash: bueno días chicos.

Todos lo saludaron y se sorprendieron al verlo.

Misty: ¿porque estas vestido así?

Ash: que, me veo mal.

May: no, es que, por que estas así.

Ash: es que luego de desayunar me voy, así que me cambie para el viaje.

Dawn: ya te vas.

Iris: tan pronto.

Ash: así es, ya quiero ir de viaje.

Misty: pero no te estas apresurando.

Ash: no, he esperado esto desde hace tiempo.

Paul: ya déjenlo, si se quiere ir que se vaya.

Max: es verdad.

Drew: cierto.

May: cállense, solo quieren pelear con él, por eso le dicen que se vaya.

Ash: vamos relájense.

Dawn: pero ¿por qué tan apresurado?

Ash: ya se los dije, ya quiero viajar.

Delia: entonces come; dijo saliendo de la cocina seguida por Serena, Clemont, Lylia, Brock y Cilan.

Clemont: porque te espera un largo viaje.

Serena: así que come.

Lylia: y relájate.

Brock: porque hoy nosotros preparamos la comida.

Cilan: por supuesto, con algunas de tus recetas claro.

Ash: que bien, me muero de hambre.

Delia: entonces come.

Misty: pero.

Ash: nada de peros, como, busco a mis pokémon y me voy.

Misty: si eres testarudo.

Ash: aprendí de la mejor.

Misty: que dijiste; dijo furiosa.

Gary: ya cálmate, mejor comamos.

Prof. Oak: es verdad, va ser nuestra última comida juntos hasta el casamiento de Tracey y Daisy, provocando que los nombrados se apenaron un poco.

Ash: bueno, a comer.

Luego de eso se pusieron a comer y hablar un rato hasta que dieron las 10 am y Ash salió al patio seguido por todos sus amigos, cuando salió se encontró con todos sus pokémon.

Ash: bueno amigos, es hora de partir, están listos; le dijo a sus pokémon mientras que sus amigos y familia estaban atrás de él.

Todos los pokémon gritaron con todas sus fuerzas para dar a entender que sí.

Ash: que bien, ahora llamare a los pokémon con que iniciare el viaje.

Todos los pokémon se pusieron impacientes por la espera.

Ash: bueno, serán Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lucario, Vaporeon, Alakazam y Gengar; luego de mencionar eso los pokémon nombrados se acercaron a su entrenador dejando al resto algo tristes.

Ash: chicos no se pongan así ya saben que luego de pelear contra un líder los cambiare para que así todos puedan pelear.

Todos los pokémon se contentaron con las palabras de su entrenador.

Ash: bien entonces no descuiden su entrenamiento me oyeron.

Todos los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza lo que iban hacer.

Prof. Oak: Ash toma; dijo acercándose y dándole las pokeballs de sus pokémon.

Ash: gracias, bueno regresen; dijo guardando a Vaporeon - Alakazam - Gengar.

Misty: entonces ya te vas.

Ash: pues sí.

Serena: tienes tu pokegear y pokenav.

Ash: sí.

Dawn: un minuto, tú tienes un pokegear y pokenav.

Ash: si, me los regalo Dianta.

May: y no nos das tu número.

Clemont: no se preocupen nosotros se lo damos.

Lylia: si, no hay problema.

Delia: hijo lo tienes.

Ash: claro; dijo mostrando el brazalete que le regalo.

Paul: no sabía que te gustaba la joyería.

Dawn: no seas así, Ash, es muy bonito.

Ash: gracias.

Delia: hijo… cumple tu sueño.

Ash: cuenta con eso.

Brock: llámame si pasa algo.

Cilan: igual a mí.

Ash: cuenten con eso.

Max: gana rápido para pelear contra mí.

Ash: claro.

Prof. Oak: Ash hijo cuídate.

Tracey: amigo, gana y no te rindas.

Daisy: nos vemos el día de mi boda.

Lily: no, ven a visitarnos antes.

Violet: es verdad, tienes que visitarnos.

Ash: lo intentare, bueno Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lucario listos.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Drew: en verdad te vas en Pidgeot.

Ash: sí.

Tracey: pero las islas naranja están muy lejos.

Ash: ya se los dije, no hay cosa más rápida que Pidgeot, además el viaje en avión dura 3 horas y en Pidgeot 1 hora.

Paul: no lo creo.

Ash: y eso no es todo, los voy sorprender con el avance de todos mis pokémon no chicos; le dijo a todos sus pokémon.

Todos los pokémon rugieron con todas sus fuerzas para entender que era verdad.

Paul: bueno, lo probare cuando peleemos.

Ash: cuenta con eso; pero es hora de irme, Pidgeot estás listo.

Pidgeot: pid; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: bueno Pikachu, Lucario vamos; luego de eso los pokémon junto con Ash se subieron en Pidgeot.

Misty: cuídate.

Ash: no te preocupes por mí y entrena para que no te derrote tan fácilmente.

Misty: ya vas a ver; se acercó para golpearlo pero antes de hacer algo Pidgeot tomo vuelo.

Ash: cuídense amigos; fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Ash se había alejado rápidamente dejando a todos sorprendidos, luego que se fue los pokémon de Ash se fueron a entrenar y sus amigos aún se quedaron viendo el lugar donde Ash desapareció.

Delia: ya se fue.

Prof. Oak: si, a su nueva aventura.

Delia: tienes razón.

Serena: señora ketchum.

Delia: si hija.

Serena: es que, Ash me dijo que si podía contratar a algunos guardaespaldas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto los amigos de Kalos.

Delia: y se puede saber porque.

Clemont: es que Ash se preocupa por usted, luego que gane la liga, muchos periodistas y muchas otras personas la van a molestar todo el tiempo.

Lylia: y tiene miedo que algo malo le pase.

May: él tiene razón.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: no le caería mal algo de seguridad.

Prof. Oak: Delia, creo que lo debes considerar.

Delia: es verdad, pero yo soy la que debe preocuparse, no al revés.

Brock: eso no importa.

Cilan: es verdad, lo que importa es que se preocupa por usted.

Delia: es verdad, pero mejor olvidemos eso y vamos a preparar el almuerzo.

Misty: yo la ayudo.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Misty.

Misty: ¿qué pasa?

Daisy: es que, hermanita tú entiendes, no sabes cocinar.

Lily: y cada vez que lo intentas destruyes la cocina.

Violet: y nos toca mandarla a limpiar o reconstruir.

Misty: pero si él aprendió yo también puedo.

May: ya veo, no soportas que él sea mejor que tú.

Misty: nada de eso, señora ketchum, me ayuda.

Delia: claro.

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron al laboratorio, Delia y Misty se dirigieron a la cocina pero con Brock y Cilan para ayudarlas mientras que los demás estaban llamando para pedir a domicilio algo de comer.

Mientras tanto Ash estaba sobrevolando Kanto.

Ash: bueno amigos, espero que estén listos.

Los tres pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza para dar a entender que sí.

Ash: que bien, porque este es el inicio de nuestro nuevo viaje.

Ya solo faltan 50 minutos para llegar al primer gimnasio de las islas naranja.

¿Qué les pareció?


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Un día muy ocupado

Ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana cuando Ash había llegado a las Islas Naranja, en específico a la Isla Mikan el lugar de su primera batalla, cuando llego fue rápidamente al gimnasio.

Ash: hay alguien aquí, vengo a retar al líder del gimnasio; dijo en frente de las puertas del gimnasio.

Luego de unos segundos una linda chica abrió la puerta y lo saludo.

Chica: buen día retador yo soy Cissy la líder del gimnasio.

Ash: si, lo sé.

Cissy: disculpe pero, ¿nos conocemos?

Ash: claro, yo soy Ash ketchum y ellos son Pikachu y Lucario.

Los pokémon la saludaron.

Cissy: Ash, eres tú.

Ash: si, tiempo sin verte.

Cissy: lo mismo digo.

Ash: como ya debes saber, vengo por una batalla.

Cissy: sí, he oído las noticias.

Ash: entonces aceptas.

Cissy: claro, entra.

Luego de eso entraron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a la arena de batalla, una de tipo agua con unos discos de plástico flotando en el agua.

Ash: Cissy me haces un favor.

Cissy: si cual seria.

Ash: yo se las reglas del gimnasio, son probar al entrenador y a los pokémon pero, mis pokémon quieren pelear, así que, si talvez de retos tenemos una batalla tres contra tres.

Cissy: mejor te cuento algo, el modelo de la liga ha cambiado, ahora los líderes tienen el deber de tener batallas con los retadores y si quieren pueden ponerlos a prueba.

Ash: es decir que si puedes.

Cissy: si, vamos.

Luego de eso se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares y llego el árbitro.

Arbitro: bien, esta será una batalla tres contra tres, solo el retador puede cambiar sus pokémon y cuando los pokémon del adversario sean derrotados solo así ganaran, entendieron.

Los dos dijeron que sí al mismo tiempo.

Arbitro: entonces, que la batalla entre la líder del gimnasio Cissy y Ash ketchum empiece.

Ash: entonces, ve Alakazam; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Cissy: yo elijo a Blastoise; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: las damas primero.

Cissy: que caballeroso, entonces Blastoise usa Rayo de Hielo.

Ash: Alakazam, Teletransportate.

Blastoise lanzo un Rayo de Hielo muy potente pero Alakazam lo esquivo con su Teletransportate en el último segundo y apareció nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

Ash: bueno Cissy, si no te molesta voy acabar con esto.

Cissy: inténtalo.

Ash: bueno, Alakazam usa Psico-corte.

Cissy: Blastoise refúgiate en tu caparazón.

Pero fue inútil, antes que Blastoise se refugiara en su caparazón, Alakazam lo ataco con una gran velocidad y lo derroto de un golpe.

Arbitro: Blastoise no puede continuar, el ganador es Alakazam.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo abrazando a su pokémon.

Alakazam: ala; dando a entender que estaba contento.

Cissy: Blastoise regresa; dijo guardando su pokémon.

Ash: Alakazam regresa, buen trabajo; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Cissy: buena batalla Ash.

Ash: igual.

Cissy: perdí sin que te esforzaras.

Ash: no digas eso, mejor sigamos.

Cissy: es verdad.

Arbitro: si están listos saquen a sus pokémon.

Ash: sal Gengar; dijo arrojando su pokeball.

Cissy: sal Kingdra; dijo arrojando su pokeball.

Ash: Gengar demuestra tu poder.

Gengar: gen; dando a entender que va a ganar.

Cissy: por lo que veo tu pokémon está listo.

Ash: así es.

Arbitro: si todo esta listo, empiecen.

Cissy: Kingdra usa Danza dragón y luego pulso dragón.

Ash: Gengar esquiva.

Kingdra uso la danza dragón para potenciar sus ataques y luego ataco con pulso dragón varias veces pero Gengar esquivo los ataques rápidamente.

Cissy: tu Gengar es muy rápido.

Ash: gracias pero ya me está dando hambre así que Gengar usa Pulso umbrío.

Cissy: esquívalo sumergiéndote en el agua.

Kingdra esquivo el ataque fácilmente mientras que Gengar se quedó esperando.

Cissy: por lo que veo escape.

Ash: si, gracias.

Cissy: por qué.

Ash: digamos que le diste a Gengar la oportunidad de concentrarse.

Cissy: eso será por poco tiempo, Kingdra sal y usa Hiperrayo.

Ash: Gengar esquívalo y usa Bola Sombra.

Gengar esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad y luego golpeo a Kingdra con una gran y poderosa Bola sombra y cayó derrotado.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Gengar.

Ash: buen trabajo amigo; dijo abrazándolo.

Gengar: gen, gen; dando a entender que se había divertido.

Cissy: Kingdra regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: igual tu Gengar, gracias; dijo guardándolo.

Cissy: en verdad estuviste enfermo Ash.

Ash: si, ¿porque?

Cissy: porque parece que pasaste entrenando y no recuperándote.

Ash: que te digo, yo no obedecía y me iba a entrenar.

Cissy: bueno, sigamos.

Ash: bien, sal Vaporeon; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Vaporeon: vaporeon; dando a entender que quería pelear.

Ash: ya lo sé amigo demos lo mejor.

Vaporeon: po; dando a entender que estaba preparado.

Cissy: yo elijo a Lapras; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: entonces que la batalla empiece.

Cissy: Lapras acabemos esto, usa Frío Polar.

Ash: Vaporeon escóndete en el agua.

Lapras lanzo un poderoso Frío Polar que cambio el ambiente de uno caluroso a uno frio, pero antes que le diera a Vaporeon este se escondió en el agua rápidamente pero con el frio congelo el agua.

Cissy: parece que gane.

Ash: lo crees.

Cissy: tu pokémon se congelo, acaso no ves.

Ash: chicos, ustedes creen que Vaporeon está derrotado; le pregunto a Pikachu y Lucario.

Los dos pokémon negaron con la cabeza.

Cissy: pero mira; dijo señalando el agua congelada con su pokémon pero esta se sorprendió al ver a Vaporeon moviéndose.

Ash: Vaporeon usa excavar para salir y luego acabalo con un Rayo de Hielo.

Vaporeon salió de ahí rápidamente y golpeo a Lapras con todas sus fuerza, logrando congelar al pokémon y dándole la victoria a su entrenador.

Arbitro: Lapras no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash y Vaporeon.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo acariciándolo.

Vaporeon: vap; dando a entender que estaba contento por haber ganado.

Cissy: buen trabajo Lapras, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon y luego se acercó a Ash; bien hecho Ash.

Ash: gracias pero el mérito son de mis pokémon; aun acariciando al pokémon.

Cissy: pero no entiendo, porque tu pokémon no se congelo.

Ash: fácil, cuando entro al agua rápidamente uso protección.

Cissy: pero no le diste la orden.

Ash: digamos que mis pokémon son muy inteligentes; aun acariciando al pokémon.

El pokémon se sonrojo un poco.

Cissy: bueno como sea, ten, te lo mereces; entregándole una medalla.

Ash: que bien, gane la Medalla Ojo de Coral; dijo mostrándoselas a sus pokémon.

Cissy: y bien Ash, a donde iras ahora.

Ash: ahora voy al centro pokémon y luego me voy a la isla Navel para mi próxima batalla.

Cissy: entonces Ash, nos vemos y buena suerte; dándole la mano.

Ash: gracias; devolviendo el gesto.

Luego de eso se fue al centro pokémon, cuando llego saludo a la enfermera y le pidió que lo llevara a la sala de transferencia pokémon, ella lo hizo con gusto, después de eso se comunicó con el laboratorio.

Ash: hola Tracey.

Tracey: hola Ash, si llamas es porque ya ganaste tu medalla ¿no?

Ash: tú que crees; dijo mostrándosela.

Tracey: que bien.

Ash: y los demás.

Tracey: están en el patio comiendo, yo estaba buscando algo y respondí la llamada.

Ash: que suerte, Tracey quiero que cambies a mis pokémon.

Tracey: claro, por cuales.

Ash: bien, quiero que me envíes a Pyroar, Golduck y Absol.

Tracey: claro, espera unos minutos.

Ash: ok.

Luego de unos minutos regreso Tracey seguido por el profesor.

Ash: hola profesor.

Prof. Oak: hola Ash, Tracey me dijo que ya ganaste una medalla.

Ash: correcto.

Tracey: Ash todo listo aquí y allá.

Ash: igual.

Prof. Oak: empecemos.

Luego de eso empezó la transferencia de los pokémon y al cabo de unos segundos termino.

Ash: ya los tengo, gracias.

Prof. Oak: igual acá.

Ash: entonces nos vemos.

Tracey: si cuídate.

Prof. Oak: nos vemos.

Ash: salúdenme a los demás.

Tracey: cuenta con eso; esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de cortar la conversación.

Ash: bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a comer; les pregunto a sus pokémon.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que sí.

Lucario: si, ya tenemos hambre.

Ash: volviste a usar telepatía Lucario.

Lucario: si, evite usarlo porque si hablaba, estoy seguro que decía toda la verdad.

Ash: como sea, vamos a comer.

Luego de eso se fueron a un restaurante, cuando llego se puso a comer junto con sus pokémon y después de eso se volvió a ir con Pidgeot rumbo al siguiente gimnasio y en menos de 3 horas ya había llegado a la Isla Navel.

Ash: bueno Pikachu, métete en mi mochila.

Pikachu: pi; dijo antes de meterse en la mochila.

Lucario: ¿porque Pikachu se metió en la mochila?

Ash: ves esa montaña.

Lucario: sí.

Ash: las reglas del gimnasio es subirla sin ayuda de los pokémon y como hace mucho frio le dije que se metiera en la mochila, no es así amigo.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que sí.

Lucario: ya veo pero yo no voy a entrar en mi pokeball.

Ash: ya lo sé, así que ponte a escalar y no me ayudes.

Lucario: tenlo por hecho.

Ash: gracias amigo por preocuparte; dijo con sarcasmo.

Lucario: yo solo sigo órdenes.

Ash: como sea.

Luego de eso se pusieron a escalar la montaña, después de 30 minutos llegaron a la cima.

Ash: antes fue más difícil no Pikachu.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que era cierto aun en su mochila.

Lucario: aún sabes que te has hecho fuerte, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

Ash: tan rígido como siempre.

Lucario: tengo que serlo, le prometí a tu mamá que te iba a cuidar.

Ash: ya lo sé, ahora busquemos al líder.

Luego de buscarlo por unos minutos lo encontraron casi en la cima de la montaña.

Ash: Danny.

Danny: si, eres un retador.

Ash: si Danny, vengo a retar nuevamente a este gimnasio.

Danny: nuevamente, es decir que ya peleamos.

Ash: si, hace mucho tiempo, no me recuerdas, soy Ash.

Danny: ¿Ash, eres tú?

Ash: si amigo y vengo por una batalla.

Danny: claro, recuerdas las reglas.

Ash: claro, pero mis pokémon quieren batallas, te importaría.

Danny: claro que si, además, ya estoy cansado de lo mismo, que tal un 3 contra 3.

Ash: me parece genial.

Danny: entonces acompáñame.

Luego de un rato llegaron a una arena tipo tierra pero con nieve cayendo sobre ella.

Danny: que te parece.

Ash: genial y el árbitro.

Danny: ya viene.

Arbitro: señor ya vine.

Danny: todo listo.

Luego de eso Ash y Danny se pusieron en posición.

Arbitro: bueno, esta será una batalla 3 contra 3 ambos podrán hacer sustituciones, entendieron.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: bueno yo empiezo, sal Golduck; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Danny: yo elijo a Electrode; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: Golduck estas listos.

Golduck: gol; dando a entender que sí.

Arbitro: entonces empiecen.

Danny: bueno yo voy primero, Electrode, Bola Voltio.

Ash: eso no es nada, Golduck esquiva y luego usa Mega Puño.

Golduck esquivo el ataque rápidamente y ataco a Electrode con Mega Puño y lo derroto sin esfuerzo alguno.

Arbitro: Electrode no puede continuar, el ganador es Golduck.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo chocando los puños.

Golduck: go; chocando sus puños para entender que estaba feliz.

Danny: bien hecho amigo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: buen trabajo amigo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Danny: Nidoqueen, ve; arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: bueno, yo escojo a Pyroar; arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: si están listos empiecen.

Danny: Nidoqueen usa Surf.

Ash: bueno amigo, Excavar.

Nidoqueen ataco con Surf pero Pyroar esquivo el ataque con Excavar.

Danny: buena estrategia.

Ash: gracias, pero no termina, Pyroar sal y usa Llamarada.

Danny: buen intento, Nidoqueen salta y usa Rayo de Hielo sobre el campo.

Ash: crees que eso es suficiente.

Nidoqueen uso Rayo de hielo en el campo para evitar que Pyroar atacara con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente, Pyroar salió con mucha fuerza y ataco con una poderosa Llamarada que derroto a Nidoqueen.

Arbitro: Nidoqueen no puede continuar, el ganador es Pyroar.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo acariciándolo.

Pyroar: py; recibiendo el gesto y dando a entender que se sentía feliz.

Danny: bueno, bien hecho amigo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: descansa; fue lo último que dijo antes de guardarlo.

Danny: Ash, te has hecho muy fuerte.

Ash: gracias.

Danny: pero no pienso rendirme.

Ash: yo tampoco.

Danny: entonces acabemos con esto, sal Scizor; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: yo elijo a Absol; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: que la batalla inicie.

Danny: Scizor, usa Tijera X.

Ash: Absol esquiva y usa Garra Umbría.

Scizor ataco con Tijera X a Absol pero este lo esquivo en el último segundo y ataco con Garra Umbría y con ella derroto a Scizor.

Arbitro: Scizor no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash y Absol.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; le dijo sonriendo y acariciándolo.

Absol: ab; aceptando el gesto y dando a entender que estaba contento por que gano.

Danny: peleaste bien, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon y luego se acercó a Ash.

Ash: amigo, lo hiciste bien regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Danny: bien hecho Ash, te la mereces; dijo dándole la medalla.

Ash: que bien, gane la medalla Rubí Marino; dijo enseñándoselas a sus pokémon.

Danny: Ash, te agradezco por una gran batalla; dándole la mano.

Ash: lo mismo digo; aceptando el gesto.

Danny: ahora que harás; dejando de darle la mano.

Ash: fácil, me dirigiré a la isla Trovita.

Danny: pero está muy lejos.

Ash: lo sé, veré que tan lejos llego hoy.

Danny: entonces, nos vemos Ash.

Ash: lo mismo digo, sal Pidgeot; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Pidgeot: pid; dando a entender que estaba listo.

Ash: vamos amigos; les dijo a Pikachu y Lucario.

Danny: cuídate.

Ash: también cuídate; fue lo último que dijo antes de montarse en Pidgeot junto con sus pokémon y alejarse de ahí, dejando a Danny mirando como desaparecía en el horizonte.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde volando en Pidgeot, Ash decide descansar en la Isla Mandarina Sur por el resto del día, cuando llego a la isla fue directo al centro pokémon.

Ash: hola enfermera Joy.

Joy: bienvenido, en que te puedo ayudar.

Ash: necesito que trate a mi Pidgeot, se merece un descanso.

Joy: por supuesto.

Ash: otra cosa, me puede decir donde está la máquina de transferencia pokémon.

Joy: por supuesto, se encuentra al lado de la cafetería.

Ash: gracias, ha casi se me olvidaba, tendrá una habitación disponible.

Joy: si por supuesto, a nombre de quien.

Ash: de Ash ketchum.

Joy: si por supuesto… un minuto, dijo Ash ketchum.

Ash: si, pasa algo.

Joy: no es que… soy su fan, por favor tenga, es la llave de la mejor habitación del centro; dándole la llave y teniendo un leve sonrojo.

Ash: no se preocupe, me conformo con lo que sea; evitando recibirla de manera cortes.

Joy: no insisto; volviendo a darle la llave.

Ash: está bien, gracias, luego vengo por Pidgeot; aceptando la llave.

Joy: si necesitas algo, avísame; aun con el sonrojo es su cara.

Ash: no se preocupe; se fue dejando a la enfermera con su pokémon.

Luego llego a la sala de transferencias y llamo a la casa del profesor y le contesto Gary.

Ash: hola Gary.

Gary: hola Ash, llamas dos veces en un día, a que se debe el milagro.

Ash: no molestes, necesito cambiar a mis pokémon.

Gary: otra vez.

Ash: si, les prometí que todos podrían pelear y eso intento.

Gary: está bien, cuales quieres ahora.

Ash: bueno, envíame a Rhyperior, Noivern y Jolteon.

Gary: está bien, espera ya los traigo.

Luego de unos minutos regreso con los pokémon y Misty.

Misty: hola Ash, como te ha ido.

Ash: pues aunque no lo creas, ya he ganado dos medallas.

Misty: no te creo.

Ash: pues mira; dijo mostrándole las medallas.

Misty: increíble y dime, a donde te diriges.

Ash: pues luego de descansar me dirigiré a la Isla Trovita para pelear con Ruby.

Misty: ya veo.

Gary: oye Ash acá todo está listo y haya.

Ash: también, cuando quieras.

Gary: entonces empecemos.

Luego de unos segundos ya tenía a sus pokémon.

Ash: ya los tengo acá y tú.

Gary: igual.

Ash: entonces nos vemos.

Gary: está bien.

Misty: cuídate.

Ash: igual, salúdame a los demás.

Misty: si cuenta con eso; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

En el laboratorio

Gary: Misty, ¿estás bien?

Misty: si, no te preocupes.

Gary: mejor vamos con los demás ya es hora de cenar.

Misty: es verdad, mejor vamos.

Pero la verdad es que Misty tenía miedo que Rudy le contara a Ash de su relación con Gary, aunque lo había convencido de que si lo veía no le dijera nada, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera al último segundo.

En la isla.

Ash: bueno chicos a comer.

Pikachu: pi; contento porque iba comer.

Lucario: es verdad ya da hambre.

Ash: bueno vamos y luego vamos por Pidgeot para dormir.

Los dos pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que les gustaba el plan.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, Ash ya había comido y había recogido a Pidgeot, la enfermera le había dicho que su pokémon estaba bien y que estaba en óptimas condiciones, luego de recogerlo se dirigió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se desplomo en la cama, pero antes de dormirse hizo una llamada en su pokegear.

Ash: Serena estas ahí.

Serena: sí.

Ash: que bien, ¿estás sola?

Serena: no, estoy con Bonnie y Lylia en la habitación, las puedes ver; dijo moviendo su pokegear a donde estaban las chicas.

Ash: se quedaron dormidas.

Serena: si, dime para que me llamas.

Ash: solo quería informarle a mi agente que ya gane dos medallas.

Serena: si ya se, nos lo dijo en la cena Gary.

Ash: que bien, pero, como me dijiste que te llamara cada vez que ganara una medalla, así que eso hago.

Serena: no importa, lo que importa es que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo rápido que ganaste las medallas.

Ash: no es mi culpa, si me fui en Pidgeot y con él me muevo rápido, si todo sigue igual ganare la liga en dos días.

Serena: eso sería genial.

Ash: está bien, te llamo luego estoy rendido, me voy a dormir.

Serena: está bien, buenas noches.

Ash: buenas noches; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash: bueno chicos, hora de dormir, buenas noches.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que decía lo mismo mientras se acorrucaba al lado de su entrenador.

Lucario: buenas noches Ash; dijo antes de dormirse al lado de su entrenador.

Ash se quedó dormido enseguida al lado de sus pokémon y soñando con sus próximas batallas.

¿Qué les pareció?


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Ya me relaje

Ash ya ha ganado dos medallas de la liga naranja y decidió descansar un rato en el centro pokémon antes de seguir con su viaje, ya eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Ash se levantó junto con Pikachu y Lucario, se fueron a bañar y seguido se fue a vestir, luego de eso se fue a desayunar con todos sus pokémon, cuando había terminado ya eran las 7:30 y era hora de irse.

Ash: bueno enfermera, gracias por todo.

Joy: no te preocupes, fue un placer.

Ash: está bien, nos vemos.

Joy: buena suerte en la liga.

Ash: gracias; fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del centro pokémon.

Afuera del centro pokémon.

Ash: bueno Pidgeot, sal; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Pidgeot: pid; dando entender que decía buenos días.

Ash: buenos días amigo, estás listo.

Pidgeot: pi; dando entender que sí.

Ash: bueno, esta son las coordenadas; dijo mostrándole el pokenav a su pokémon para que supiera dónde ir.

Pidgeot: geot; dando a entender que ya sabía cómo llegar.

Ash: qué bueno que sabes cómo entender este tipo de cosas amigo.

Lucario: es verdad, porque si no, nos perderíamos.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que era cierto.

Ash: ya dejen de molestar y vayamos.

Luego de eso se subieron a Pidgeot y partieron rumbo a Isla Trovita, fue un viaje de 1 hora, cuando llegaron fueron directo al gimnasio.

Ash: regresa amigo, descansa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Lucario: este lugar es grande; dijo refiriéndose al gimnasio.

Ash: no tanto… Pikachu, Lucario, como saben no van a pelar así que compórtense.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que se iba comportar, pero que quiera pelear.

Lucario: ya lo sabemos.

Ash: bueno solo quería asegurarme… HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ, VENGO A RETAR AL GIMNASIO; grito en frente de la puerta del gimnasio.

Luego de unos minutos salió una pequeña niña.

Niña: sabes que es aún muy temprano.

Ash: lo siento pero es que ya quiero pelear.

Niña: no importa, mi nombre es Mahri soy la hermana del líder.

Ash: si ya lo sé.

Mahri: nos conocemos.

Ash: si, hace mucho, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Mahri: eres Ash en verdad.

Ash: si y vengo por otra batalla.

Mahri: claro pasa.

Luego de eso entraron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a la arena donde está su hermano, cuando llegaron estaba limpiando la arena.

Mahri: hermano, tenemos un retador.

Ruby: si, ¿quién es?

Mahri: es él; dijo señalando a Ash.

Ruby: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ruby; dijo dándole la mano a Ash.

Ash: si ya lo sé; aceptando el gesto.

Ruby: nos conocemos; fue lo que dijo antes de separar las manos.

Mahri: hermano, es Ash.

Ruby: eres Ash.

Ash: si y como ya saben este es Pikachu y el que está a mi lado es Lucario; dijo señalando a Pikachu y Lucario.

Los dos pokémon lo saludaron y ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

Ruby: entonces vienes por una batalla.

Ash: sí.

Ruby: oí que venias a retar nuevamente la liga pero creí que era mentira.

Ash: pues no, aquí estoy, estás listo para una batalla.

Ruby: claro.

Luego de eso se pusieron en posición.

Mahri: bueno yo seré el árbitro, será una batalla tres contra tres solo al retador se le permite cambiar a sus pokémon, entendieron.

Los dos dijeron que sí.

Ash: entonces yo empiezo, sal Noivern; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ruby: yo elijo a Pidgeot; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Mahri: entonces que la batalla empiece.

Ruby: si no te molesta voy primero, Pidgeot usa Tajo aéreo.

Ash: entonces Noivern esquiva y luego usa Pulso dragón con todo tu poder.

Noivern esquivo el ataque al último segundo y luego golpeo a Pidgeot con un Pulso dragón que le dio de lleno y cayó derrotado.

Mahri: el ganador es Ash y Noivern.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dándole un abrazo.

Noivern: noi; dando a entender que se había divertido.

Ruby: amigo regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: descansa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ruby: bueno Ash, te has hecho más fuerte pero no me vencerás.

Ash: eso ya lo veremos, sal Jolteon.

Ruby: bueno, yo elijo a Electivire.

Mahri: entonces que la segunda batalla empiece.

Ruby: Electivire usa Avalancha.

Ash: bueno Jolteon acércate y usa Hiperrayo con todo.

Electivire ataco con una poderosa Avalancha pero Jolteon la esquivo con facilidad mientras se le acercaba, cuando estuvo muy cerca lo ataco con un Hiperrayo a quema ropa.

Mahri: el ganador es Ash y Jolteon.

Ash: amigo, sí que eres rápido; dijo acariciando a su pokémon.

Jolteon: jol; dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Ruby: lo hiciste bien, descansa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: tú también lo hiciste bien, cuando vuelvas díselo a Umbreon; fue lo que le dijo antes de guardarlo.

Ruby: bueno Ash solo me queda un pokémon pero no voy a perder.

Ash: ese es el espíritu, bueno amigo destruye todo a tu paso, Rhyperior; dijo arrojando su pokeball.

Rhyperior: ryp; dando a entender que estaba contento porque iba a pelear.

Ruby: bueno yo escojo a Golem; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Mahri: entonces que la última batalla empiece.

Ruby: Golem usa Roca afilada con todo.

Ash: amigo ya sabes que hacer.

Golem ataco con Roca afilada pero Rhyperior no se movió, recibió de lleno el ataque, con esto se formó una nube de arena, cuando se disolvió, Ruby y su hermana se impresionaron al ver a Rhyperior sin ningún rasguño.

Ruby: que paso, fue uno de mis fuertes ataques.

Ash: eso no fue nada para mi Rhyperior ¿no es así amigo?

Rhyperior: rhyp; dando a entender que eso no fue nada.

Ash: bueno amigo usa Treparrocas y luego acabalo con Puño hielo.

Ruby: Golem esquiva rápido.

Pero fue inútil ya que Rhyperior ya había usado Treparrocas formando una montaña y dejando a Golem en la cima sin poder moverse mientras que Rhyperior la subía con facilidad y cuando llego lo golpeo con un poderoso Puño hielo que dejo a Golem congelado y derrotado.

Mahri: el ganador es Ash y Rhyperior.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo chocando los puños con su pokémon.

Rhyperior: rhy; dijo chocando los puños con su entrenador y dando a entender que había sido fácil.

Ruby: amigo regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon para así acercarse a donde esta Ash.

Ash: bien hecho amigo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ruby: bien Ash me ganaste, ten, te la mereces; dijo entregándole la medalla.

Ash: si, gane la Medalla Caracol; dijo haciendo su pose habitual con Pikachu y Lucario.

Mahri: fue una gran batalla Ash.

Ash: gracias.

Ruby: Ash, sabes donde esta Misty, la estuve llamando al gimnasio pero no responde.

Ash: sí, está en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, me dijo que el gimnasio estaba en reparación y por eso está de vacaciones haya por un tiempo.

Ruby: ya veo, y tú para dónde vas ahora.

Ash: voy a la Isla Kumquat.

Mahri: pero, está lejos.

Ruby: es verdad.

Ash: no se preocupen, mejor me voy, gracias por todo.

Ruby: no, gracias a ti por una gran batalla.

Mahri: cuídate Ash.

Ash: igual, nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del gimnasio.

Luego de eso saco a su Pidgeot y se fue en él hasta la Isla Kumquat, pero en el camino se acordó de que tenía que cambiar a sus pokémon pero ya estaban muy lejos de la Isla Trovita y decidió descender en la Isla Ascorbia, apenas llego fue directo al centro pokémon, cuando llego saludo a la enfermera y le pidió que le dijera donde estaba la sala de transferencias, ella le dijo con mucho gusto, cuando llego a la sala llamo al laboratorio y le contesto May.

May: buenas, laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash: hola May.

May: Ash eres tú, ¿cómo estás?

Ash: bien, gracias y tú.

May: genial.

Ash: que bien, mira está el profesor, Tracey o Gary, necesito cambiar a mis pokémon.

May: si, ya te los busco.

Mientras May buscaba al profesor Ash se puso hablar con sus pokémon.

Lucario: como se te olvido cambiarlos.

Pikachu: pikac; dando a entender lo mismo.

Ash: no me regañen, a ustedes también se les olvido.

Los dos pokémon se callaron por el comentario de su entrenador.

Ash: no importa, estábamos emocionados por que solo falta una medalla y se nos olvidó, no es el fin del mundo solo por eso, o sí.

Lucario: tienes razón.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender lo mismo.

Ash: mejor esperemos a que May traiga al profesor.

Luego de unos minutos May trajo al profesor.

Ash: hola profesor.

Prof. Oak: hola Ash, ya ganaste tu tercera medalla.

Ash: así es y ahora voy a hacer un cambio de pokémon.

Prof. Oak: está bien, dime por cuales.

Ash: quiere que me mande a Druddigon, Aurorus y Exploud.

Prof. Oak: está bien, espera unos minutos; fue lo que el profesor dijo antes de irse a buscar a los pokémon.

May: Ash ahora ¿dónde te diriges?

Ash: voy a la Isla Kumquat.

May: genial, oí que es un buen sitio turístico.

Ash: ya lo sé, pero voy por una medalla.

May: ya lo sé.

Ash: además si todo sale bien, mañana voy a pelar contra el campeón de la liga.

May: sí, que bien.

Ash: ya lo sé.

Prof. Oak: ya los tengo, listo para empezar; dijo entrando a la sala de transferencias.

Ash: sí.

Luego de unos segundos ya tenía a sus pokémon.

Ash: ya los tengo.

Prof. Oak: igual.

Ash: nos vemos.

Prof. Oak: cuídate.

May: si, cuídate.

Ash: no se preocupen y saluden a los demás de mi parte.

Prof. Oak: cuenta con eso; fue lo último que dijo.

Ash: bueno chicos apenas son la 10 am, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos para las 12 pm.

Lucario: entonces partamos.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender lo mismo.

Ash: bueno chicos vayámonos.

Luego de eso se despidió de la enfermera y se fue a la Isla Kumquat, luego de dos horas volando por fin llego y se dirigió directamente al gimnasio.

Ash: bueno llegamos.

Lucario: pero esto es un hotel no un gimnasio.

Ash: es verdad pero también es gimnasio ¿no Pikachu?

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que era cierto.

Lucario: si ustedes lo dicen.

Ash: ya deja de quejarte y entremos.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron a la recepción.

Ash: buenas señorita.

Recepcionista: buenas, ¿qué necesita?

Ash: bueno, quiero tener una batalla de gimnasio.

Recepcionista: ya veo, por favor espere ahí mientras llamo; dijo señalando un área de espera con una sillas.

Ash: está bien.

Recepcionista: me puede decir su nombre por favor.

Ash: por supuesto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Recepcionista: Ash Ketchum.

Ash: si, algún problema…

Recepcionista: no, en seguida le llamo a la líder.

Ash: está bien.

Luego de eso se fue a sentar a un área de espera del hotel y luego de esperar unos minutos llego la líder del gimnasio.

Líder: Ash, ¿eres tú?

Ash: si Luana, soy Ash.

Luana: Ash mira cuanto has crecido.

Ash: gracias.

Luana: por lo que me dijo Ara, vienes por una batalla.

Ash: correcto.

Luana: entonces acompáñame.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la arena que se encontraba en la parte trasera del hotel y era una arena tipo roca.

Ash: este lugar si ha cambiado.

Luana: hay que mantenerse a la moda.

Ash: si tú lo dices, bueno quien va ser el árbitro.

Luana: una de tus mayores fans.

Ara: no digas eso.

Luana: pero si es verdad Ara.

Ara: pero.

Ash: un minuto, tú no eres la recepcionista.

Ara: si pero también soy árbitro.

Ash: genial.

Luana: entonces empezamos Ash.

Ash: sí.

Luego de eso se pusieron en sus posiciones

Ara: la batalla será un Triple, es decir, que ambos usaran 3 pokémon y cuando todos los pokémon del adversario estén derrotados, será el ganador, entendieron.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ash: entonces yo escojo a Druddigon, Aurorus y Exploud; dijo arrojando las pokeball.

Luana: yo a Alakazam, Marowak, Kangaskhan; dijo arrojando las pokeball.

Ara: entonces si están listos, empiecen.

Luana: Ash, lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo así que acabare con esto rápido.

Ash: inténtalo.

Luana: bueno Alakazam, detenles con Telequinesis, Marowak y Kangaskhan usen Hiperrayo combinado.

Ash: amigos esquívenlo.

Pero fue inútil, sus pokémon estaban detenidos por Telequinesis y no se podían mover y por ello recibieron el doble Hiperrayo combinado formando con ello una nube de humo.

Luana: lo siento Ash, parece que gane.

Ash: estas segura, no lo sabremos hasta que el humo se disperse.

Luana: Ash, admiro tu optimismo pero tus pokémon perdieron.

Ash: estas segura, amigos perdieron.

Todos sus pokémon dentro del humo rugieron con todas sus fuerzas dando entender que no.

Luana: pero cómo es posible.

Ash: mis pokémon son especiales, si no me crees míralos.

Luego de eso la nube de polvo se despejo mostrando a sus pokémon en perfecto estado.

Luana: como, incluso que sobrevivieran, como no tienen ningún rasguño.

Ash: se lo debo a Aurorus, apuesto que uso Pantalla luz para protegerse no amigo.

Aurorus: aur; dando a entender que sí.

Luana: impresionante pero con eso me derrotaras.

Ash: si, esto apenas empieza, Aurorus usa Neblina luego Rayo hielo en Alakazam, Druddigon usa Furia dragón en Marowak y tu Exploud usa Llamarada en Kangaskhan; dijo rápidamente y antes que Luana hiciera algo el campo ya estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla

Luana: chicos manténganse atentos; fue lo último que dijo antes de oír unas fuertes explosiones.

Cuando la niebla se despejo los pokémon de Luana estaban derrotados y los pokémon de Ash aun de pie.

Ara: el ganador es Ash junto con Druddigon, Aurorus y Exploud.

Ash: bien chicos, ganamos; dijo acercándose a sus pokémon.

Luana: buen trabajo chicos, regresen; dijo guardando a sus pokémon para así acercarse a donde Ash.

Ash: chicos buen trabajo, que les parece pasar el día conmigo.

Los pokémon afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que les gustaría.

Ash: bien pero ahora regresen; dijo guardando a sus pokémon.

Luana: buena pelea Ash, te la mereces; dándole la medalla.

Ash: que bien, gane la Medalla Estrella de Jade; dijo haciendo su pose habitual con Pikachu y Lucario.

Luana: y que vas hacer ahora Ash.

Ash: bueno, quería pedirte que me dieras una habitación por hoy, si no es molestia.

Luana: por supuesto que sí, Ara llévalo a la suite presidencial.

Ara: como diga.

Ash: Luana, no tengo suficiente dinero para eso.

Luana: no te preocupes, porque me ganaste te doy estadía gratuita en todo.

Ash: en serio.

Luana: sí.

Ash: gracias.

Luana: ve y acomódate para luego ir a comer.

Ash: ok.

Luego de eso Ash se fue con Ara a la suite presidencial del último piso, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver la habitación muy moderna con televisión plasma, cama tamaño familiar, mini refrigerador, una ducha extra grande y muchas cosas más, luego de dejar sus cosas bajo con Ara al comedor para comer con Luana, después de comer se fue a la piscina, cuando llego soltó a todos sus pokémon que tenía para que se divirtieran, mientras sus pokémon jugaban en el agua, él se sentó en una silla para relajarse y hacer una llamada.

Ash: Serena, ¿qué haces?

Serena: tú que crees, comiendo, ves; dijo moviendo su pokegear para que viera que estaba comiendo con el resto.

Ash: que bien.

Serena: y tú que haces, mejor dicho, porque estas sin camisa; ante esas palabras todos los que estaban con Serena se le acercaron para ver si era verdad.

Ash: no ves, estoy en una piscina; dijo mostrándola.

Misty: y se puede saber qué haces ahí; dijo quitándole el pokegear a Serena.

Ash: tú que crees, relajándome con mis pokémon y disfrutando del paisaje, me lo merezco después de ganar las 4 medallas.

Serena: ya ganaste las 4; dijo volviendo a tomar su pokegear.

Ash: si, mañana voy a pelear contra el campeón de la liga y hablando de eso a qué hora los veo haya.

Ante las palabras de Ash todos se sorprendieron excepto sus amigos de Kalos.

Serena: Clemont, Bonnie, Lylia y yo tomaremos el primer vuelo de mañana, así que estaremos haya a las 9.

Lylia: esto… yo no podré ir a ver tu pelea, tengo que ayudar a mi familia en una investigación y es en una región lejana de Kanto; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Ash: no te preocupes Lylia… a, gracias Ara; dijo recibiendo una limonada de Ara.

Ara: no hay problema.

Ash: ven siéntate.

Ara: como diga señor.

Lylia: y esa quien es; dijo con un tono de celos.

Ash: una amiga, trabaja aquí.

Lylia: seguro que es solo una amiga; dijo aun con un tono de celos y mostrando desconfianza en Ash.

Ash: en serio, solo es una amiga, no te preocupes y espero que te vaya bien en la investigación y talvez me lleves a esa región algún día; dijo Ash con entusiasmo al escuchar de una nueva región y con el fin de poder evitar el tema de la amiga.

Lylia: claro, te llevare a esa región cuando ganes la liga de Kalos otra vez; dijo Lylia con un leve sonrojo y olvidando el tema de la amiga de Ash.

May: Ash, ahora contéstame esta pregunta; dijo tomando el pokegear, ¿porque Serena, Clemont y Bonnie si van a ir a ver tu pelea?

Ash: Serena es mi agente, tiene que venir y como está con Clemont y Bonnie ellos también vienen.

Dawn: y nosotros; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Ash: si quieren venga, por mí no hay problema.

Misty: claro que iremos; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Ash: si quieren, Ara esa son tus amigas.

Ara: si, también son fans tuyas, les dije que estabas aquí y vinieron a verte.

Ash: genial, Misty dile a Serena que no se le olvide conseguir la entrevista y al profesor que lo llamo a las 5 am para cambiar mis pokémon por Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise y Primeape oíste.

Misty: si, diviértete.

Ash: claro, nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

En el laboratorio.

Misty: Serena, Ash dice que no se te olvide conseguir la entrevista y profesor, que prepare a Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise y Primeape por que los va a cambiar mañana a las 5 am.

Iris: por que colgó tan rápido.

Misty: le llegaron unas fans y cortó la llamada.

Max: parece que se va divertir hoy.

Gary: sí.

Brock: se lo merece luego de sus batallas.

Drew: eso es verdad.

Paul: pues sí.

May: ustedes que dicen.

Dawn: es verdad.

Cilan: chicas relájense y terminemos de comer.

Serena: es verdad y si lo vamos a ver tenemos que preparar las maletas no.

Clemont: es verdad.

Lylia: tienen razón.

Mientras tanto con Ash.

Ash: chicos, no hagan tanto desastre; le dijo a sus pokémon.

Los pokémon solo lo miraron y le sonrieron.

Ash: esa sonrisa no me gusta.

Ara: no importa, ven, mis amigas quieren conocerte.

Ash: está bien, chicos ya vengo, no destruyan nada.

Los pokémon le volvieron a sonreír y esa mirada no le gusto a Ash pero se fue, luego de pasar la tarde relajándose, comiendo y disfrutando la tarde, llego la noche, sus pokémon y él comieron una rica cena, después de comer se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama junto con Pikachu y Lucario pero antes de dormir hizo una llamada.

Ash: Serena dime que ya estás sola.

Serena: sola no, estoy con Clemont; dijo pasándoselo.

Clemont: hola amigo.

Ash: hola, que bueno que no hay nadie más

Clemont: si es verdad pero para que llamas a mi novia a esta hora.

Ash: me dijo que la llamara para que me diera instrucciones sobre algo.

Clemont: entonces te la pasó; dijo antes de darle el pokegear a Serena.

Ash: bueno, que me vas a decir.

Serena: que luego de la batalla contra el campeón apuesto que va haber una fiesta por ganar y necesitas una pareja.

Ash: una pareja, estás loca.

Serena: no es necesario.

Ash: está bien pero ¿con quién?, Lylia no puede venir a la liga por la investigación.

Serena: no conoces a nadie por haya.

Ash: bueno, conozco una amiga que vive cerca pero no sé si quiera ir.

Serena: pídeselo me oíste; le dijo de forma autoritaria.

Ash: está bien, oye en verdad vienen.

Serena: si, pero también nos acompañan todos, solo se queda el profesor, Tracey y las hermanas de Misty.

Ash: que bien; dijo con sarcasmo.

Serena: no seas así y nos vemos a las nueve.

Ash: está bien; fue lo que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash busco en un directorio que tenía cerca el número de su amiga que no veía desde hace tiempo, luego de encontrar el número la llamo, después de esperar unos segundos le respondió.

Ash: Melody eres tú.

Melody: si, ¿con quién hablo?

Ash: bueno no sé si me recuerdes pero soy Ash Ketchum.

Melody: el mismo Ash Ketchum que conozco.

Ash: sí.

Melody: que alegría oír tu voz.

Ash: gracias, igualmente.

Melody: se puede saber qué hace llamándome la sensación del momento a esta hora.

Ash: es que quería preguntarte si estas ocupada.

Melody: ¿para qué?

Ash: es que necesito una persona que me acompañe mañana luego de ganar la liga naranja.

Melody: y quieres que te acompañe.

Ash: correcto, bueno si no estás ocupada.

Melody: pues no pero ¿en dónde es?

Ash: en la Isla Pomelo, si no puedes yo entiendo.

Melody: en realidad yo estoy aquí, estudiando.

Ash: es decir que me acompañaras a la fiesta luego que gane.

Melody: si pero… es la invitación a una cita más rara que he oído

Ash: no es una cita, es una salida de amigos.

Melody: como digas, nos vemos en el centro pokémon a las 7.

Ash: está bien.

Melody: entonces buenas noches.

Ash: igual; luego de eso cortaron la comunicación.

Lucario: maestro, sí que te va bien con las chicas.

Ash: solo lo hago porque Serena me mando.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que lo que decía no era cierto.

Ash: no me molesten, vamos a dormir, ya nos relajamos luego de unas arduas batallas.

Lucario: sí, que arduas batallas; dijo con sarcasmo.

Ash: no seas así, todos ustedes son muy fuertes y por eso fue fácil.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que era cierto.

Ash: ya no hay más que decir, a dormí.

Luego de eso se acostaron en la cama y se durmieron.

¿Qué les pareció?


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Ash ha regresado

Luego de una buena noche de sueño, eran las 5 de la mañana, Ash se levantó junto con Pikachu y Lucario y se dirigió a la sala de transferencia pokémon del hotel para cambiar a sus pokémon, cuando llego llamo rápidamente al laboratorio.

Ash: buenos días profesor.

Prof. Oak: buenos días Ash, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Ash: bien, ¿y usted?

Prof. Oak: genial, si me estas llamando es que quieres cambiar a tus pokémon.

Ash: si; ¿ya sabe cuáles?

Prof. Oak: si pero pediste 4, es decir, que tienes que mandarme a Lucario o Pidgeot.

Ash: si es verdad por eso le mandare a Lucario.

Prof. Oak: debió ser difícil convencerlo.

Ash: eso es vedad pero al final acepto.

Prof. Oak: entonces empecemos.

Luego de eso empezó la transferencia pokémon, luego de unos segundos ya habían terminado.

Ash: gracias profesor, cuídelos.

Prof. Oak: cuenta con eso, gana me oíste.

Ash: no se preocupe.

Prof. Oak: entonces nos vemos.

Ash: nos vemos profesor; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Ash: bueno Pikachu vamos a desayunar.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que tenía hambre.

Luego de eso fue a desayunar, reposo un rato, se fue a bañar, luego de vestirse salió de su habitación, se despidió de Luana y de Ara y se fue en Pidgeot lo más rápido posible para así llegar a las 7 am a la Isla Pomelo para así encontrarse con Melody, ya que eran las 6 am, Pidgeot voló a casi toda su velocidad para llegar a tiempo, cuando llego a la isla se dirigió directamente al centro pokémon y cuando llego guardo a su pokémon y entro, ya eran las 7:10 am.

Ash: bueno, ¿Pikachu la ves?

El pokémon negó con su cabeza.

Ash: vamos a buscarla.

Luego de buscarla un rato la encontró en la cafetería, cuando la vio se sentó a su lado.

Melody: lo siento, esa silla está ocupada.

Ash: así, ¿por quién?

Melody: por un amigo.

Ash: me puedes decir cómo se llama, tal vez lo conozca.

Melody: no lo creo, su nombre es Ash Ketchum, un entrenador.

Ash: pues si lo conozco, ¿no Pikachu?

Pikachu: pik; dando a entender que si lo conocía.

Melody: lo conoces, ¿sabes dónde está?

Ash: sí.

Melody: dime, ¿dónde está?

Ash: al lado tuyo… hola Melody.

Melody: ¿Ash eres tú?

Ash: si soy yo, me da gusto verte.

Melody: a mí también; abrazándolo.

Ash: que gusto; correspondiendo el abrazo.

Melody: pero, ¿por qué tardaste?; dijo soltándolo y golpeándolo en el hombro.

Ash: sabes, estaba en la Isla Kumquat.

Melody: en verdad.

Ash: si, lo siento.

Melody: no importa.

Ash: claro que sí, dime ya comiste.

Melody: pues sí, un pan tostado y jugo.

Ash: eso no es comida, dime tu casa está cerca.

Melody: si ¿porque?; pregunto con algo de miedo.

Ash: para prepararte un desayuno como se debe.

Melody: en verdad.

Ash: si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de hacerte esperar.

Melody: está bien acompáñame; luego de eso se levantó y Ash se le quedo viendo.

Melody: que pasa.

Ash: es que estas muy bonita; y era cierto, la chica llevaba un vestido rosado claro muy bonito y simple que le caía a la perfección y con su cabello suelto solo le hacía ver más bonita.

Melody: tú tampoco estas mal.

Ash: gracias, vamos.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la casa de Melody cuando llegaron Ash en poco tiempo le preparo un gran desayuno con huevos, panqueques, una ensalada de frutas y un café.

Melody: que delicia.

Ash: gracias, ya me perdonas.

Melody: si, ahora dime la verdad, ¿para qué me llamaste?

Ash: bueno, veras mi agente me dijo que luego de que ganara la liga tal vez haya una fiesta y necesito una pareja.

Melody: y por eso me llamaste.

Ash: sí.

Melody: ¿y porque no se lo pediste a tus amigas más cercanas?

Ash: mis amigas cercanas tienen novio y Misty no creo que le guste ese tipo de evento y como eras la más cercana, pensé…

Melody: que yo te podía ayudar.

Ash: si, no te molestes.

Melody: claro que no, me siento alagada de que el próximo maestro pokémon me recuerde.

Ash: no seas así.

Melody: dime Ash, a qué hora vas a enfrentar a Drake.

Ash: como a las 1 de la tarde, tengo que esperar a mis amigos.

Melody: a qué hora vienen tus amigos.

Ash: vienen a las 9.

Melody: son las 8; dijo mirando su reloj.

Ash: queda una hora para que vengan y 5 para mi batalla.

Melody: qué te parece si vamos a explorar la isla hasta que lleguen.

Ash: me parece bien, ¿no Pikachu?

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que sí.

Luego de eso partieron a recorrer la isla, se la pasaron riendo, hablando, contado historias, viendo los hermosos paisajes de la isla y cuando dieron las 9 fueron rápidamente al aeropuerto.

Ash: casi no llegamos.

Melody: es cierto, pero es tu culpa.

Ash: así, yo fui quien pidió un helado.

Melody: y tú que, te quedaste viendo esa batalla pokémon.

Ash: estaba interesante.

Melody: si tú lo dices, pero debiste por lo menos preparar una estrategia para la batalla de hoy.

Ash: yo la tengo ya, solo procura ponerte linda para la fiesta.

Melody: dices que no estoy linda hoy.

Ash: no, si estas linda pero apuesto que te puedes poner más linda.

Melody: gracias.

Ash y Melody no notaron que estaban siendo observados por los amigos de Ash que se acercaron rápidamente por detrás a donde estaba él y la chica.

Serena: por lo que veo si conseguiste una acompañante; ante las palabras Ash y Melody se sorprendieron y se voltearon.

Ash: hola Serena, si así es, te presento a Melody.

Melody: mucho gusto.

Serena: el gusto es mío.

Misty: como que acompañante; pregunto molesta.

Serena: si, luego de que Ash gane apuesto que va haber un fiesta y va a necesitar una acompañante.

May: ¿y porque no nos lo pidió?

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: cierto.

Ash: oigan, que yo sepa ustedes tiene novio; ante las palabras las chicas se quedaron calladas, temían que Ash haya descubierto todo; y como Misty no es de este tipo de eventos no le pregunte; ante las palabras las chicas se relajaron al oír lo que dijo el azabache.

Delia: pero hijo si tienes buen gusto.

Melody: gracias señora Ketchum, mi nombre es Melody.

Delia: un placer.

Ash: oigan y los chicos.

Misty: trayendo el equipaje con Bonnie que ayuda a su hermano.

Ash: ya veo, oye Melody ¿porque no los llevamos haya?

Melody: me parece genial.

Misty: ¿a dónde?

Melody: Ash y yo salimos, conocimos un bonito restaurante y nos parece un buen lugar para pasar el día.

May: un minuto, tuvieron una cita.

Ash: no, solo una salida de amigos, no Melody.

Melody: si tú lo dices, pero yo me divertí mucho; dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo del brazo, antes eso todas las chicas se pusieron celosas a excepción de Serena y Delia lógicamente.

Ash: bueno, gracias.

Gary: chicas ayúdennos; dijo Gary cargando una maleta muy pesada.

Cilan: es verdad.

Drew: para que traen tanto equipaje si solo nos quedamos un día.

Paul: es cierto.

Max: y algunas que traen dos maletas.

Brock: es verdad.

Clemont: no sean exagerados no pesa tanto.

Bonnie: es verdad.

Gary: no digan nada que los cargas con esos brazos robóticos.

Pero los chicos no notaron a Ash y a Melody hasta que se acercaron a verlos.

Ash: chicos yo los ayudo.

Gary: gracias, dime Ash quien es tu amiga, es muy bonita.

Ash: es Melody, mi cita de hoy.

Todos los hombres se sorprendieron al oír eso excepto Clemont y Bonnie que ya lo sabían, que debía conseguir una cita para hoy.

Drew: buena broma Ash.

Ash: no es broma.

Paul: si claro, no te conformas con una, sino con dos así.

Ash: ¿así como?

Brock: así de linda, hermosa, simpática...

Max: bella, carismática…

Gary: y súper sexy.

Ante las palabras las chicas empezaron a mirar mal a los chicos dejándolos callados.

Melody: gracias.

Ash: pues, aunque no lo crean ella va ser mi pareja en la fiesta después de que gane.

Clemont: estas muy confiado.

Ash: no lo estoy, sino que traje a mi más fuerte equipo conmigo.

Bonnie: si, ya quiero ver tú batalla.

Serena: pero primero llevemos las maletas al centro pokémon y vamos a comer.

Melody: me parece genial, oye Ash mientras ellos van al centro pokémon vamos a mi casa por lo que dejaste.

Ash: es verdad, se me había olvidado.

Misty: te quedaste en su casa.

Melody: no seas tontita.

Ash: le prepare un desayuno por que llegue tarde a nuestra reunión y deje mi mochila en su casa, ¿porque? ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Misty: claro que no; dijo algo roja

Ash: entonces los veo en el centro pokémon más tarde, ven Melody; dijo dándole la mano.

Melody: claro; tomándole la mano.

Luego de eso se fueron muy contentos dejando a todos impresionados.

Gary: quien diría que Ash seria así.

Paul: es verdad.

Drew: nunca pensé que pudiera conquistar a más chicas.

Brock: tienen toda la razón.

Max: se convirtió en todo un Don Juan.

Cilan: él ha obtenido un sabor muy dulce.

Misty: ya cállense y caminen.

May: es verdad caminen.

Dawn: tenemos que llegar al centro pokémon.

Iris: ya estoy cansada.

Serena: es verdad chicos caminen, tenemos que dejar todo listo.

Delia: si, además Ash nos va a llevar a comer a un restaurante que encontró.

Luego de eso se pusieron a caminar al centro pokémon pero las chicas iban molestas con Ash por su pareja para la fiesta, por supuesto sin contar a Delia, Serena y Bonnie, los chicos estaban caminando callados para evitar que las chicas los regañaran, cuando llegaron al centro pokémon le entregaron una habitación a cada uno, después de acomodarse en sus habitaciones salieron a la cafetería a esperar a Ash pero paso una hora y no apareció, con eso todos se molestaron pero al cabo de 30 minutos más llego con Melody y Pikachu.

Ash: siento por la tardanza, nos quedamos hablando un rato y se nos fue el tiempo.

Melody: lo sentimos, Ash me estaba contando de sus aventuras y en verdad se nos fue el tiempo.

Ash: aunque también nos fuimos a comer otro helado.

Melody: es verdad pero esa fue tu idea.

Ash: si esta vez tengo la culpa.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como Ash hablaba con Melody como si fuera su novia a pesar de que ya tenía a una.

Delia: no importa hijo, mejor vamos al restaurante que nos mencionaste.

Ash: si tienes razón.

Max: si vamos, ya tengo hambre.

Ash: les va a encantar el restaurante, es muy bonito.

Serena: en verdad.

Ash: si, además sirven una comida deliciosa.

Bonnie: que bien.

Clemont: si vamos.

Cilan: no hay nada más que decir, vamos.

Brock: vamos.

Paul: sí.

Gary: es verdad.

Drew: si, además mientras más rápido mejor.

Ash: vamos entonces, chicas ¿qué les pasa?; le pregunto a sus amigas.

Misty: nada; dijo intentado ocultar sus celos por Melody.

May: si nada; dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Dawn: es que tenemos hambre; dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Iris: si eso es todo; dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Ash: entonces vamos.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de la playa, mientras iban caminado Ash se la paso con Pikachu en su hombro y con Melody abrazada a él a su brazo, esa escena no le gusto a Misty, Dawn, May y Iris, los chicos veían la escena con algo de celos, solo su mamá, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban contentos por la escena, cuando llegaron al restaurante hablaron, comieron, rieron, cuando llego la 1 pm Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron al estadio para su batalla, cuando llego le mostró al encargado sus medallas y le dijo que podía pasar pero que solo lo podían acompañar 4 personas.

Ash: ya veo, entonces Serena, Clemont y Bonnie irán pero… quien será la otra persona; se puso a pensar, todos esperaban para saber quién será la última persona.

Ash: bueno lo siento mamá pero, ira Melody.

Melody: en verdad.

Ash: sí.

Misty: un minuto, ¿ella?

May: si, ¿ella?

Dawn: y nosotras.

Iris: si, somos tu amigas.

Ash: lo sé pero Melody también es mi amiga y como me va acompañar a la fiesta luego de que gane, creo que lo mejor es que vea la batalla desde cerca.

Delia: no te preocupes hijo entendemos.

Ash: está bien, además verán la batalla en primera fila, estarán cerca.

Gary: es verdad, relájense chicas.

Ash: bueno, si eso es todo nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar con Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Melody al estadio guiados por el encargado.

Mientras tanto sus amigos entraron al estadio, cuando entraron una campana sonó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las personas de la isla entraran al estadio rápidamente para ver la batalla. En menos de un segundo todo el estadio se llenó, todos esperaron a que la batalla empezara, el primero en entrar fue el árbitro.

Arbitro: señoras y señores hoy tenemos un evento especial, la batalla entre Drake, nuestro campeón contra un antiguo retador que vuelve para pelear contra él para probarse luego de su recuperación y esa persona es el mismísimo Ash Ketchum.

Todo el estadio empezó a gritar por la emoción.

Arbitro: entonces démosle la bienvenida a Ash Ketchum; luego de eso Ash entro al estadio muy calmado seguido por sus amigos, Ash se puso en posición, mientras sus amigos se sentaron en unas sillas detrás de él, cuando entro todo el estadio empezó a gritar nuevamente.

Arbitro: ahora démosle un cálido recibimiento a nuestro campeón Drake; luego de eso Drake bajo desde los cielos con Dragonite, apenas lo vieron el estadio empezó a gritar de nuevo, él se bajó de su amigo, lo regreso a su pokeball y se puso en posición, apenas estuvo en su lugar se quedó viendo con rivalidad a Ash.

Drake: Ash que alegría que viniste.

Ash: a mí también me da gusto verte.

Drake: vamos a ver si tu enfermedad no te debilito.

Ash: ya lo he dicho muchas veces, no fue así.

Drake: ese es el Ash que conozco, lo que significa es que Ash Ketchum ha vuelto.

Ash: es correcto y estoy listo.

Drake: igual.

Arbitro: la batalla será 6 contra 6, pueden hacer sustituciones, cuando los pokémon del rival estén derrotados será coronado como campeón, entendieron.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Arbitro: entonces elijan a sus pokémon.

Drake: yo elijo a Magmortar; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: yo elijo a Venusaur; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: empiecen.

¿Qué les pareció?


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Tal vez otro día te diga.

La batalla de Ash y Drake empezó, Ash con Venusaur y Drake con Magmortar, ¿quién ganara y se llevara la victoria? lo sabremos en este capítulo.

Arbitro: si están listos, empiecen.

Drake: lo siento Ash pero acabare esto rápido, Magmortar usa Llamarada con todo tu poder.

Ash: Venusaur ya sabes que hacer.

Magmortar lanzo una poderosa Llamarada pero Venusaur no hizo nada, solo se quedó esperando el ataque que le dio de lleno y formo una cortina de humo.

Drake: parece que gane.

Ash: lo siento, esto apenas empieza.

Drake: de que hablas, perdiste Ash.

Ash: pues lo sabremos cuando el humo se disperse.

El humo empezó a dispersarse y de el salió Venusaur sin ningún rasguño.

Drake: ¿cómo es posible?, bueno si los ataques lejanos no sirven, Magmortar usa Puño fuego.

Ash: bueno, es hora de empezar, Venusaur, usa Terremoto y luego Rayo solar.

El Magmortar empezó a correr a toda velocidad para golpear a Venusaur pero fue detenido por Terremoto que lo dejo desorientado y en ese instante Venusaur uso un Rayo Solar muy poderoso que dio en el blanco dejando derrotado a Magmortar.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Venusaur.

Ash: bien hecho amigo.

Venusaur: venu; dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Drake: lo hiciste bien amigo, regresa; dijo regresando a su pokémon.

Ash: buen trabajo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Mientras tanto en las tribunas.

Gary: cómo es posible.

Paul: es verdad como sobrevivió.

Max: es impresionante.

Brock: sin duda alguna, se ha hecho muy fuerte.

Cilan: si, Ash ha logrado un sabor misterioso y exótico.

Misty: es verdad pero esto solo empieza.

May: es cierto.

Dawn: no sean así, Ash va a ganar.

Iris: es cierto.

Delia: ya verán que va a ganar.

En la arena.

Ash: bueno yo escojo a Blastoise; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Drake: entonces yo escojo a Electivire: dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: si están listos, empiecen.

Drake: Electivire usa Trueno.

Ash: detenle Blastoise.

El Electivire de Drake lanzo un formidable Trueno pero cuando este iba a caer en Blastoise este solo levanto su pata al aire y lo detuvo fácilmente, dejando a todos los presente sorprendidos.

Ash: bien Blastoise ahora usa Hidrobomba como impulsor y luego Mega patada.

Drake: Electivire esquívalo.

Blastoise uso Hidrobomba al suelo y con ella se impulsó para golpearlo pero Electivire intento esquivarlo rápidamente pero fue inútil debido a la velocidad de la Hidrobomba de Blastoise haciendo que se acercara lo suficiente para atacarlo con Mega patada dejando a Electivire inconsciente.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Blastoise.

Ash: amigo eso fue genial; le dijo a su pokémon.

Blastoise: blas-toi; dando a entender que se divirtió.

Ash: bueno regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Drake: tú también regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: bueno, que te pareció Drake.

Drake: impresionante, ¿cómo hiciste para detener el Trueno?

Ash: es un secreto.

Drake: está bien, pero no voy a perder.

Ash: yo digo lo mismo.

Drake: bueno yo elijo a Steelix; arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: entonces yo elijo a Pikachu; luego de eso Pikachu salió corriendo a la arena; bueno amigo sé que no has peleado desde hace tiempo, estás listo.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que sí y que estaba emocionado.

Arbitro: entonces empiecen.

Drake: bueno Steelix usa Roca Afilada y luego atrápalo con Atadura.

Ash: bueno amigo, esquiva.

Steelix uso Roca afilada pero Pikachu esquivaba el ataque fácilmente sin que ni una roca lo golpeara, luego del ataque, Steelix lo intento atrapar con Atadura pero en el último momento lo esquivo.

Ash: bien amigo acabémoslo con Navaja Eléctrica número 2.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al oír eso ya que esa técnica se había puesto famosa desde que Ash la invento y si es la versión número dos debía ser muy poderosa.

Drake: Steelix usa Protección.

Mientras eso pasaba Pikachu ya había contenido toda su energía eléctrica en su Cola férrea y luego la lanzo todo el poder eléctrico contenido en un rayo en forma de media luna pero no como el anterior que era lento, este era rápido y al mismo tiempo poderoso, ni la protección de Steelix la resistió y debido a eso Steelix recibió el ataque de lleno y perdió.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Pikachu.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo cuándo su pokémon salto a sus brazos.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Todo el estadio se quedó sorprendido, tanto que se quedaron en silencio unos segundos para luego empezar a gritar como locos por la espléndida pelea.

Drake: regresa amigo; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Mientras tanto en las tribunas.

Gary: no es posible.

Paul: esa técnica se potencio.

Max: impresionante.

Brock: ¿cómo demonios lo hizo?

Cilan: su batalla tuvo un sabor muy picante.

Drew: él está en otro nivel.

Misty: no puede ser.

May: eso fue impresionante.

Dawn: es verdad, viste ese poder.

Iris: impresionante.

Delia: mi hijo tiene muchos misterios.

Gary: es verdad.

En la arena.

Drake: como potenciaste esa técnica.

Ash: digamos que Pikachu entreno solo mientras estuve enfermo.

Drake: pero aun no voy a perder, ve Venusaur; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: yo elijo a Primeape; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Primeape: pri; dando a entender que estaba feliz que iba a pelear.

Arbitro: empiecen.

Drake: Venusaur usa Somnífero y luego usa Hiperrayo.

Ash: Primeape avanza hacia adelante, sin miedo como es tu costumbre y acabalo con Puño fuego con todo tu poder.

Venusaur uso Somnífero mientras Primeape avanzaba corriendo hacía el sin miedo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo acabo con un Puño fuego que lo envolvió en llamas y cuando estas se apagaron este cayo inconsciente.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Primeape.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; le dijo a su pokémon.

Primeape: pri; dijo mientras saltaba dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Drake: lo hiciste bien, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: tú también, yo le digo a Lucario como pelaste; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Drake: bueno solo me quedan dos y a ti 6 pero no me he rendido.

Ash: yo tampoco lo hare.

Drake: bueno, sal Ditto; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: yo elijo a Pidgeot; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: empiecen.

Drake: Ditto transformarte en Pidgeot y usa Ataque aéreo.

Ash: puede que se transforme en mi pokémon pero hay algo que nunca tendrá, su espíritu, Pidgeot usa Ataque aéreo.

Luego de eso Ditto se transformó y ataco con un Ataque aéreo a Pidgeot pero este uso el mismo ataque haciendo que ambos pokémon colisionaran sus ataque produciendo una nube de humo de donde cayo un Pidgeot, todo el estadio se preguntaba si era Ditto o era el Pidgeot de Ash pero todo se respondió cuando ese Pidgeot se transformó en Ditto.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Pidgeot.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; le dijo a su pokémon.

Pidgeot: pid; dando a entender que había sido fácil.

Drake: lo hiciste bien, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: tú también, gracias; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Drake: bueno Ash solo me queda un pokémon pero es el único que necesito.

Ash: eso lo veremos por qué el pokémon que no he usado es el más fuerte que tengo.

Drake: eso lo veremos, ve Dragonite; dijo arrojando su pokeball.

Ash: bueno amigo, es hora de tu revancha, ve Charizard; dijo arrojando su pokeball.

Arbitro: empiecen.

Drake: bueno amigo usa Hidrobomba y luego Puño hielo.

Ash: Charizard desvía la Hidrobomba y detenle.

Dragonite lanzo una poderosa Hidrobomba rápidamente para correr detrás de ella y acabar con Charizard con Puño hielo pero no fue así, cuando la Hidrobomba iba a golpear a Charizard este solo la desvió con su mano izquierda y cuando Dragonite lo iba a golpear con Puño hielo este lo detuvo con su mano derecha con tanta fuerza que lo dejo de rodillas ante Charizard.

Ash: amigo acabemos con esto, usa Lanzallamas.

Luego de eso Charizard uso Lanzallamas a quema ropa dejando derrotado a Dragonite y a todo el mundo sorprendido.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Charizard.

Ash: bien hecho amigo, contento, tuviste tu revancha.

Charizard le respondió con un Lanzallamas en la cara dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Ash: que bien; dijo carbonizado.

Drake: lo hiciste bien amigo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon para así acercarse a Ash; Ash, felicitaciones me volviste a ganar.

Ash: no lo hice solo, lo hice con mis pokémon.

Drake: es verdad, BUENO PÚBLICO, DEMOSLE A ASH UN FUERTE APLAUSO POR SU VICTORIA; gritó.

Todo el estadio empezó aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción, mientras Ash estaba con Pikachu y Charizard en el centro de la arena recibiendo los aplausos.

Drake: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LA ENTREGA DEL TROFEO SE HARÁ EN LA FIESTA EN HONOR A NUESTRO GANADOR A LAS 6 EN LA SEDE DE LA LIGA, TODA LA ISLA ESTA INVITADA; grito.

Todo el estadio se conmociono ante tal noticia.

Serena: Y SI QUIEREN SABER DE LOS PRÓXIMOS PLANES DE ASH KETCHUM, VAYA AL CENTRO POKEMON YA QUE HAY UNA CONFERENCIA; grito Serena al lado de Drake ya que esta había corrido luego de oír sobre la fiesta.

Otra vez el estadio se volvió a conmocionar y esta vez no solo los isleños sino también los periodistas y cadenas de televisión que fueron corriendo al centro pokémon.

Drake: bueno Ash, te veo en la fiesta.

Ash: está bien, porque parece que estaré ocupado.

Serena: es cierto, así que camina.

Ash: nos vemos Drake; fue lo último que dijo antes de ser jalado por Serena.

Luego de eso salió del estadio con Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Melody escoltados por la oficial Jenny y algunos policías al centro pokémon a petición de Serena, cuando llegaron Ash y el resto entraron rápidamente a la sala de conferencias del centro pokémon donde empezó la conferencia, mientras tanto sus otros amigos y familia también llegaron al centro pokémon pero no en compañía de Ash si no aparte ya que ellos salieron con todos los demás y cuando llegaron al centro pokémon la conferencia de Ash ya había empezado y no pudieron hablar con él y se tuvieron que quedar hablando en la cafetería.

Misty: no lo puede creer, no pudimos hablar con él.

May: es verdad.

Dawn: Serena tuvo que decir de la conferencia.

Iris: sí.

Gary: chicas cálmense.

Delia: si es verdad, esto mismo nos pasó cuando Ash estaba en Kalos, solo nos queda esperar.

Brock: es cierto.

Paul: pero no lo puedo creer, gano con tanta facilidad.

Drew: es verdad, ni siquiera se esforzó.

Max: vieron como desvió esa Hidrobomba y detuvo ese Puño hielo, fue increíble.

Cilan: no solo eso, como detuvo el Trueno.

Gary: es verdad no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo pero sus pokémon están en un nivel totalmente diferente.

Misty: no sean exagerados.

Paul: no estamos siendo exagerados, acaso no viste esos movimientos.

Misty: si pero...

Max: nada de peros, Ash está en un nivel diferente.

Brock: y lo que me molesta es que no uso todo su poder.

May: ¿a qué te refieres con que no uso todo su poder?

Dawn: no uso todo su poder, debes estar bromeando.

Iris: es verdad.

Brock: ¿Cilan tú lo notaste no?

Cilan: si, los pokémon de Ash se estaban conteniendo para no lastimar a los de Drake.

Misty: no puede ser.

Brock: pues sí, no sé lo que le paso a Ash en esa isla pero sumando su entrenamiento y su habilidad con los pokémon es fácil decir que ese no es todo su poder.

Cilan: es cierto.

Gary: y no es todo, sino que también potencio los ataques de sus pokémon hasta un nuevo límite.

Paul: tengo que entrenar si quiero derrotarlo.

Max: igual.

Drew: no me puedo quedar atrás.

Delia: chicos ya relájense, estamos en una bella isla hay que relajarse y además todos los que van a pelear con mi hijo ya tienen sus medallas y los otros se lo pueden pedir cuando quieran.

Paul: es verdad, lo enfrentare en la liga de Sinnoh.

Max: sí.

Drew: yo le pediré pelear cuando esté listo.

Gary: igual.

Delia: ven, además, hay una fiesta a las 6 y ya son la 2, no hay tiempo que perder.

Misty: es verdad.

May: es cierto, no hay tiempo.

Dawn: es verdad.

Iris: tenemos que darnos prisa.

Gary: relájense, aún queda tiempo.

Ante esas palabras las chicas se le quedaron mirando y este se asustó.

Gary: bueno, ya váyanse a arreglarse, yo y los demás le diremos a Ash que se aliste y que nos espere.

Las chicas sonrieron y se fueron.

Luego de un rato salió Ash con Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Melody contentos, como no estarlos si respondieron a todas las preguntas sobre cómo había sido su famosa enfermedad, sobres sus metas, sobre su linda acompañante que fue lo que más le gusto a Serena por que le sirvió para demostrar que Ash era una persona que le importaban sus amigos y que tenía un futuro romántico y sus planes a futuro, por supuesto oculto algo de información, cuando salieron se encontraron con los amigos de Ash.

Gary: ¿cómo te fue en la conferencia?

Ash: pues bien, pero fue más agotadora que la batalla.

Serena: no seas exagerado.

Clemont: es verdad, la prensa quedo a gusto contigo.

Bonnie: sí.

Melody: además, todos estaban sorprendidos por tu recuperación y tu nueva fuerza.

Ash: si ustedes lo dicen, oigan y las chicas; les pregunto a sus amigos.

Paul: se fueron a vestir.

Drew: sí.

Max: aunque les dijimos que era una locura.

Brock: pero tú las conoces.

Cilan: es cierto.

Ash: pero aún falta tiempo.

Serena: es verdad, apenas son las 4; dijo mirando su reloj; ¡las 4! no puede ser Bonnie, ven, nos tenemos que arreglar.

Bonnie: si vamos.

Melody: yo también me voy arreglar, no quiero estar horrible cuando este junto a la sensación del momento.

Ash: vamos, ya te lo dije, estas bonita.

Melody: ya lo sé pero este vestido es muy simple para un evento como este.

Ash: está bien, te veo aquí a las 5:45.

Melody: claro, nos vemos; dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Serena: nosotras también Bonnie, vamos.

Bonnie: sí.

Serena: Clemont dale el esmoquin a Ash.

Clemont: si, cuenta con eso; luego de eso Serena se fue corriendo con Bonnie.

Ash: ¿qué esmoquin?

Clemont: crees que Serena te iba a dejar usar eso en la fiesta; dijo señalando su ropa.

Ash: pero así me veo bien.

Clemont: puede que sí, pero tú sabes cómo es Serena, dime, la quieres hacer enojar.

Ash: no.

Gary: antes de irnos a arreglar, nos dices algo.

Ash: claro.

Todos sus amigos se miraron unos a otros antes de preguntar, eso dejo confundido a Clemont y Ash.

Paul: queremos saber, ¿cómo hiciste todo eso?

Ash: a que se refieren.

Max: a la batalla.

Drew: como resististe esos ataques sin esfuerzo alguno.

Brock: no solo eso, los desviaste.

Cilan: si, como lo hiciste.

Ante eso Ash se empezó a reír por debajo y dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

Ash: si yo lo descubrí, ustedes también pueden, además no es muy difícil.

Gary: Ash, dinos.

Max: si, no es justo que solo tu sepas.

Paul: es verdad.

Drew: sí.

Brock: eso que hiciste es algo increíble.

Cilan: si, su sabor es misterioso.

Ash: pues no, yo y mis pokémon entrenamos mucho, así que descúbranlo, además todos son grandes entrenadores, Clemont vámonos ya.

Clemont: si vamos.

Luego de eso se fue dejando a sus amigos algo furiosos por que no les dijo, pero se les tuvo que pasar para ir a cambiarse, llegaron la 5:30 y todos salieron de sus habitaciones al comedor del centro pokémon muy arreglados y elegantes, cuando se encontraron todos se sorprendieron al verse.

Ash: chicas están muy bonitas.

Misty: gracias.

May: si gracias.

Iris: gracias.

Dawn: gracias.

Serena: no nos están mintiendo.

Bonnie: es verdad no nos mienten.

Ash: claro que no, no es así chicos.

Todos dijeron que sí.

Delia: pero ustedes no se quedan atrás, están muy bien arreglados.

Ash: así, gracias.

Gary: no es para tanto.

Drew: sí.

Paul: solo usamos la ropa que nos dieron.

Brock: ustedes son las que tienen buen gusto.

Cilan: es vedad.

Clemont: sí.

Serena: y Melody no ha llegado.

Ash: no, me dijo que venía más tarde, pero si no logra venir no sé qué hacer.

Serena: no te preocupes, puedes conseguir que otra chica te acompañe.

Delia: si, muchas chicas de aquí en el centro también quieren ir contigo.

Ash: en verdad.

Misty: si, además si no viene no es el fin del mundo.

Melody: lo siento pero si vine; dijo entrando al comedor luego de oír lo que dijo Misty.

Ash: viniste.

Melody: claro, no me lo iba a perder.

Serena: mejor nos vamos, recuerda que Drake nos dijo que fuéramos antes por que Lance iba a venir y quería hablar contigo.

Ash: es verdad vamos, Melody me acompañas; dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

Melody: por supuesto; aceptando el gesto.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido al ver a Ash actuar así, nadie lo hubiera imaginado, cuando llegaron a la sede de la liga, era un gran edificio muy antiguo pero resistente, ahí ya estaba toda la isla reunida, no solo los de la isla sino también todos los líderes de la liga naranja, periodistas e incluso una de la personas que más admiraba Ash y un buen amigo de él, Lance, la fiesta estaba bien planeada, había mucha comida, música, todo estaba bien decorado, cuando llego el momento, Ash recibió de parte de Drake el trofeo que lo convertía nuevamente en el ganador de la liga naranja, él levanto el trofeo con mucho orgullo con su fiel amigo en sus hombros, luego de eso la fiesta siguió, hubo baile, comida y entrevistas para Ash, todos se estaban divirtiendo excepto por un chica que estaba en la parte de atrás del lugar.

Voz: dime sirenita ¿porque tan abatida?

Misty: déjame en paz Ruby.

Ruby: yo que te vine a consolar.

Misty: ¿consolar? a mi ¿porque?

Ruby: si, como si no lo supieras, he visto cómo lo miras por toda la noche, rodeado de chicas y en especial de esa lindura.

Misty: no seas tonto.

Ruby: si tú lo dices, pero déjame decirte algo, yo casi le cuento todo pero luego de verlo a los ojos sentí lastima de él.

Misty: ¿porque sentiste lastima?

Ruby: fácil, cuando mencione tu nombre sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y no me atreví a decirle.

Misty: se le iluminaron.

Ruby: no que no te importa.

Misty: no, es que…

Ruby: mira, no me importa, yo acepte que no me quisiste y te fuiste con ese Gary pero me pregunto cómo lo tomara Ash cuando se entere.

Misty: a que te refieres.

Ruby: fácil, si yo me puse molesto, como se pondrá Ash que te ama con locura.

Misty: estás loco.

Ruby: si tú lo dices, ya me voy, vine con una acompañante y ni la pienso dejar sola.

Misty: ¿con quién?

Ruby: con Cissy.

Misty: ya veo.

Ruby: nos vemos, así, un último consejo.

Misty: ¿cuál sería?

Ruby: la chica con que vino Ash sabe de lo tuyo con Gary.

Misty: sí.

Ruby: me lo imaginaba, mira, Ash es un despistado y no se dará cuenta de lo tuyo con Gary pero mejor díselo antes que se entere por otra persona.

Misty: ya lo sé.

Ruby: bueno eso es todo; fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse.

Gary: que hacías hablando con él, princesa.

Misty: solo me estaba saludando.

Gary: ya veo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Misty: necesitaba relajarme un rato.

Gary: ya veo, pero ven, todos preguntan por ti.

Misty: si vamos.

Luego de eso se dirigieron dónde estaba el resto del grupo, el primero en saludarla fue Ash.

Ash: ¿Misty quieres bailar?

Misty: que, yo y tu pareja.

Ash: no le importa, he bailado con todas mis amigas y con ella, solo faltas tú, vienes; dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

Misty: si vamos.

Luego de eso se pusieron a bailar una pieza lenta que habían puesto por casualidad, aunque Misty no lo creía Ash la llevaba muy bien en la pieza.

Ash: te pasa algo; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: no, es que no recuerdo que fueras tan buen bailarín; dijo bailando con él.

Ash: con el tiempo se aprenden cosas; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: si ya veo, dime estas feliz; dijo bailando con él.

Ash: claro que sí, volví a lo que me gusta las batallas pokémon, Lance me ofreció un puesto en la élite; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: q – que, te ofreció un puesto en la élite; dijo bailando con él.

Ash: si, pero lo rechace; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: estás loco, sabes cuantos matarían por ese puesto; dijo bailando con él.

Ash: si pero a mí solo me interesa viajar por ahora; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: ya veo, tal vez otro día te diga, ahora soy feliz contigo a mi lado y no me importa nada más; pensó.

Ash: te pasa algo; dijo bailando con ella.

Misty: no, sigamos bailando; dijo apegándose al pecho de Ash.

Ash: si; dijo bailando con ella.

Luego que la canción se acabó se separaron ya que habían llamado a Ash para otra entrevista, así paso la fiesta, Ash con sus amigos tanto como le dejaban, divirtiéndose, gozando, festejando pero casi toda la fiesta se la paso con Melody lo que molesto a las chicas a excepción de Serena, Bonnie y su mamá.

¿Qué les pareció?


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Malentendidos

Luego de una gran fiesta en honor a Ash todo el mundo se retiró a las 3 am, los amigos y familiares de Ash se fueron al centro pokémon mientras que Ash acompaño a Melody a su casa junto con Pikachu, eran las 10 cuando todos sus amigos se levantaron y fueron a la cafetería a comer, la última en llegar fue Misty.

Misty: hola chicos

Todos la saludaron sin voltear a verla por estar prestando atención al televisor

Misty: oigan que pasa.

Gary: están pasando la conferencia de Ash por la televisión.

Misty: en verdad.

Paul: si, es la cuarta vez.

Misty: vamos a ver qué dijo.

En la televisión.

Locutora: señoras y señores, nuevamente lo que están pidiendo, la batalla de Ash Ketchum en la liga naranja.

En ese momento pasaron la batalla de Ash nuevamente por la televisión mostrando sus combates y estrategias.

Locutora: parece que todo el mundo estaba equivocado que la enfermedad iba a detener a la joven promesa del mundo pokémon, no Jhon.

Jhon: si Lara, y lo que nos sorprende más es la conferencia que dio luego de la batalla.

Lara: si, eso nos impactó a todos, mirémosla nuevamente.

Reportero: señor Ketchum díganos ¿cuáles son sus planes?

Ash: fácil, convertirme en un maestro pokémon y ser el número 1.

Reportero: señor, esta consiente que para eso tiene que derrotar a muchos campeones y grandes entrenadores.

Ash: si lo sé pero también sé que con el apoyo de mis amigos y de mis pokémon lo lograre.

Reportero: otra cosa señor Ketchum, díganos como supero su enfermedad ya que mucha gente pensó que debido a ella no iba a poder seguir con las batallas.

Ash: ese fue un asunto difícil de superar pero con el apoyo de mi familia y amigos lo logre.

Reportero: díganos como sus pokémon se hicieron tan fuertes si usted no podía entrenarlos.

Ash: aunque no lo crean, el profesor Oak los llevo a la clínica donde estaba y cuando no me veían yo salía a entrenar con ellos pero lógicamente ellos vigilaban que no diera una recaída.

Reportero: impresionante señor Ketchum, otra cosa, los líderes de gimnasio de la liga naranja nos comentaron que usted tiene nuevos pokémon como los capturo si estaba enfermo.

Ash: digamos que los conocí cuando me escapaba de la clínica.

Reportero: pero si usted salía de la clínica, ¿no estaba tan mal?

Ash: no es eso, si estaba mal sino que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de mis pokémon así que me escapaba, por supuesto cuando me descubrían me encerraban en mi habitación y se enojaban, especialmente mi agente.

Serena: Ash no seas así, solo nos preocupabas.

Reportero: ya oímos de su recuperación, de su entrenamiento pero lo que a muchos nos interesa es su vida amorosa, es decir, como es el amor para Ash Ketchum ya que vemos que está acompañado de dos hermosas señoritas.

Ash: bueno, mi vida amorosa, eso es un poco personal pero no importa, primero que todo mi agente Serena no es más que una amiga, ella es la novia de un amigo mío, Clemont el que está a su lado y la otra señorita es Melody mi cita para hoy.

Reportero: ¿cita? es decir su novia.

Ash: no malinterpreten, es una amiga, nada más.

Reportero: es decir, que ahora Ash Ketchum está soltero.

Ash: no.

Reportero: ósea que si tiene novia.

Ash: sí.

Reportero: entonces, ¿porque no está aquí ahora?

Ash: ella está realizando una investigación en una región lejana, por eso no pudo estar aquí.

Reportero: ya veo, pero, ¿estaría dispuesto a tener otras citas?

Ash: pues… tal vez sí estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Reportero: impresionante señor Ketchum, le puedo hacer una pregunta más.

Ash: si, pero la última, ya nos tenemos que ir a arreglar para la fiesta.

Reportero: por supuesto, díganos, su meta es ser el número 1 pero para eso tiene que vencer a las personas que lo han apoyado a mantenerse en el top 100 de los mejores entrenadores, ¿no se siente mal al decir que los va derrotar siendo ellos los que lo han apoyado?

Ash: a decir verdad, no.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Ash: ellos tienen tantas ganas de pelear contra mí, como yo contra ellos, sino, porque me ayudaron a permanecer en el top 100.

Reportero: ¿qué quiere decir?

Ash: lo que quiero decir es que si ellos me ayudaron a permanecer en el top 100 la mejor forma de agradecérselos es ganándoles para demostrarles que mi enfermedad no me venció.

Reportero: ya veo.

Serena: es todo por hoy si quieren más entrevistas por favor comuníquense conmigo.

Luego de eso la conferencia acabo.

Lara: ese Ash va causar una revolución en el mundo pokémon.

Jhon: es verdad, y no solo en el mundo pokémon sino también en el corazón de las chicas.

Lara: ni lo menciones, mi hija está enamorada de él y ahora que sabe que está dispuesto a tener otras citas lo querrá conquistar a como dé lugar.

Jhon: tu hija también, la mía igual, pero va ser una batalla difícil ya que parece que el joven entrenador tiene muchos amores, sino me creen miren estas fotos.

Luego de eso pasaron fotos de Ash con sus amigas bailando y riendo muy contentos y no solo con ellas sino también con otras chicas.

Lara: si es verdad, desde que volvió y se dio a conocer, su nombre ha vuelto a circula por el mundo, lo que le traerá muchas fanáticas.

Jhon: es cierto, pero chicas no se preocupen que Ash nos confirmó que su corazón está abierto, así que aún tienen oportunidad.

Lara: es cierto no se preocupen, ahora le presentaremos la batalla de Lance contra la élite de Sinnoh.

En la cafetería del centro pokémon.

Gary: parece que Ash se está haciendo famoso.

Paul: sí.

Drew: muy pronto tal vez se olvide de nosotros.

Clemont: no sean exagerados.

Brock: es verdad, además, somos sus amigos, él no nos olvidara.

Cilan: sí.

Max: además, para eso falta mucho.

May: hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

Dawn: si, no lo he visto.

Iris: yo tampoco.

Delia: estará dormido.

Bonnie: no, yo le pregunte a la enfermera si lo había visto y dijo que no había llegado a dormir al centro pokémon.

Serena: en verdad.

Bonnie: sí.

Misty: y ¿dónde estará?

Serena: vamos a ver, lo voy a llamar; luego de eso tomo su pokegear y lo llamo, luego de unos segundos contestaron pero no era Ash.

Melody: si diga, ¿quién es?

Serena: ¿Melody? eres tú.

Melody: si Serena soy yo.

Misty: y tu porque tienes el pokegear de Ash: dijo luego de oír que era ella y tomo el pokegear de Serena.

Melody: también me da gusto verte; dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Misty: no te hagas la tonta, ¿por qué tienes el pokegear de Ash?

Melody: fácil, porque él está en mi casa.

May: ¿Qué?, como que está en tu casa; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Melody: se quedó a dormir.

Dawn: ¿se quedó a dormir?; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Melody: sí.

Iris: ¿dónde vives?; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Melody: pues yo vivo a dos cuadras del centro pokémon, la casa pintada de azul, pero no vengan a molestarnos, queremos dormir otro rato, anoche fue muy agotador para los dos.

Misty: como que muy agotador; dijo tomando el pokegear.

Melody: pues sí, chao; dijo colgando.

Gary: por lo menos ya sabemos que está bien.

Paul: bien eso es poco, debe estar contento.

Drew: sí.

Brock: debe ser el hombre más feliz.

Cilan: tienen razón.

Max: porque lo dicen.

Gary: digamos que está contento por haber ganado.

Max: ya veo, chicas que hacen; dijo mirando como las chicas se paraban de la mesa, excepto Bonnie.

Misty: obvio, vamos a buscar a Ash.

May: sí.

Dawn: no podemos dejar que esto se haga público.

Iris: sería un escándalo.

Delia: chicas no sean así, mira Max vamos a buscar a mi hijo para que venga a comer.

Max: si ustedes lo dicen.

Clemont: tú también vas Serena.

Serena: le llevare su ropa habitual, ya debe estar cansado del esmoquin.

Clemont: ya veo.

Serena: Bonnie quédate con tu hermano.

Bonnie: sí.

Serena: Clemont guarda lo que falta para partir a Kalos a las 3.

Clemont: déjalo en mis manos.

Misty: nos acompañan.

Gary: no, vamos a estudiar la batalla de Ash.

Paul: si, tenemos que descubrir como lo hizo.

Drew: y no queremos molestarlo.

Brock: si, luego de una noche así para qué.

Cilan: tienen razón.

May: como digan, vamos.

Luego de eso salieron rumbo a la casa de Melody, cuando llegaron empezaron a tocar la puerta muy fuerte hasta que la abrieron, todas se sorprendieron al ver a Ash sin camisa y solo con su pantalón.

Ash: oigan no creen que es muy temprano para molestar en casa ajena; dijo con los ojos cerrados y rascándose la cabeza, pero al abrirlos vio a sus amigas y a su mamá; ha, son ustedes, buenos días.

Misty: nada de buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

Melody: ya se los dije, se quedó a dormir; dijo saliendo desde atrás de Ash.

May: es verdad Ash.

Ash: sí.

Dawn: entonces tú y ella.

Ash: ¿yo y ella qué?

Iris: tú sabes.

Ash: un minuto, creen que yo hice eso.

Misty: pues si, como Melody nos dijo que estaban agotados.

Ash: pues sí que estábamos cansados, no Melody.

Melody: si, fue la noche más agotadora de mi vida.

Misty: es decir que lo hicieron.

Ash: no, nos referimos a que pasamos en entrevistas, bailando, charlando y quedamos cansados.

Melody: y cuando me trajo a mi casa Pikachu se había quedado dormido y por eso decidió dormir aquí.

Ash: pero ella en su cama y yo en el sillón.

May: entonces por que estas sin camisa.

Ash: crees que no tenía calor con esa cosa, me lo quite para dormir cómodo.

Melody: y por mí no hubo problema.

Serena: entonces toma Ash, aquí está tu ropa habitual; dándole una bolsa.

Ash: gracias, Melody sino te molesta me puedo bañar aquí.

Melody: no hay problema, el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda.

Ash: gracias; fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Melody: vengan chicas pasen, sin pena.

Delia: gracias, me puedes decir donde está la cocina, le quiero cocinar algo a Ash.

Melody: por supuesto, está a la derecha, hay un poco de todo así que puede cocinar lo que quiera.

Delia: gracias.

Luego de eso entraron a la casa de Melody, Serena y Delia fueron a la cocina mientras que las demás se quedaron en el comedor.

Melody: Misty, no me digas que te pusiste celosa cuando dije que Ash se había quedado a dormir.

Misty: claro que no, espero que no le hayas dicho nada.

Melody: claro que no, no necesito eso para conquistarlo.

May: lo piensas conquistar.

Melody: claro, quien no lo haría, no ven lo apuesto que esta y no solo eso lo considerado que es.

Dawn: si, pero no creo que lo logres.

Melody: si ustedes lo dicen pero ayer me divertí mucho con él.

Iris: no te acomodes porque él vuelve a sus viajes hoy.

Melody: si, ya lo sé.

Misty: y no lo vas a poder ver.

Melody: pero eso también va para ustedes, no lo van a poder ver y apuesto que eso es una tortura para ustedes.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

Melody: lo supuse, mira Misty, ayer en la noche Ash hizo una llamada y cuando la termino parecía muy contento.

Misty: y eso que.

Melody: fácil, lógicamente hablaba con una chica.

May: si, debió ser con Serena.

Melody: no, me dijo que era la persona más importante en su vida, la persona que le ayudo a olvidar todo sus problemas.

Misty: no nos debes estar mintiendo.

Melody: para que hacerlo, esa persona no es rival para mí ya que anoche casi pasa algo mágico.

Dawn: ¿qué paso?

Melody: casi nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna.

Misty: ¿qué dijiste?

Melody: lo que oíste, casi lo beso pero no pude ya que Pikachu cayo dormido y Ash lo tuvo que levantar, díganme ¿qué tan cerca han estado ustedes?

Las chicas solo bajaron la cabeza.

Melody: lo supuse, puede que se vaya hoy pero cada vez que tenga tiempo voy a ir a ver sus batallas.

Misty: nosotras también lo apoyaremos.

Melody: si claro, él me dijo que cuando estuvo en Kalos apenas supo de ustedes, también me dijo que pensó que sus amigos lo habían olvidado.

May: no es verdad.

Dawn: si, nosotros nunca lo olvidaremos.

Iris: si nunca.

Melody: entonces por qué no le dicen la verdad.

Misty: ¿qué verdad?

Melody: lo tuyo con Gary.

Misty: ese no es tu problema.

Melody: es verdad, yo no le diré nada de todas maneras, ustedes no pueden hacer nada ya que tienen novios y no creo que los dejen por solo una aventura con él.

Las chicas entendieron eso bien, ellas amaban a sus novios y no los iban a dejar solo por una aventura con Ash, bueno, todas pensaban eso excepto una.

Ash: que buen baño, no amigo; dijo entrando al comedor.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: chicas están bien.

Melody: si, solo hablábamos cosas de chicas.

Ash: ya veo y mi mamá.

Melody: en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

Ash: que bien ya tengo hambre, ven conmigo, tú y Pikachu no han comido.

Melody: con gusto, chicas ya venimos; dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Ash se fue a comer con Melody y Pikachu, cuando llegaron Delia y Serena les tenían preparado un banquete, después de comer fueron al centro pokémon, cuando llegaron todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo.

Ash: y ahora que pasa.

Gary: dinos Ash, ¿cómo pásate la noche?

Ash: pues… bien.

Paul: vamos dinos, te divertiste.

Ash: ya veo, miren, fue un malentendido no pasó nada, yo solo me dormí en el sillón de Melody.

Drew: nada más eso.

Ash: sí.

Brock: no pasó nada.

Ash: nada.

Cilan: en serio.

Ash: si, dejemos eso de lado, ya lo descubrieron.

Max: no, estudiamos tu pelea en cámara lenta y no descubrimos nada.

Clemont: si, no sabemos cómo lo hiciste.

Bonnie: nop.

Ash: bueno, les queda aún tiempo, descúbranlo, bueno los veo luego tengo que cambiar a mis pokémon; luego de eso se dirigió a la sala de transferencias.

Todos sus amigos se sentaron en la cafetería a esperarlo, mientras tanto en la sala de transferencia.

Ash: hola profesor.

Prof. Oak: hola Ash, felicitaciones por ganar de nuevo.

Ash: gracias, lo llamo para cambiar a mis pokémon.

Prof. Oak: si, ¿por cuáles?

Ash: por Lucario, Medicham, Salamence y Dusknoir.

Prof. Oak: con gusto, espera unos minutos.

Ash: está bien.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que le debía unas gracias.

Ash: si ya lo sé, te agradezco por haberme evitado besarla, no quiero que piense algo que no es, yo solo la puedo ver como amiga nada más.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que eso era verdad.

Prof. Oak: ya los tengo listo.

Ash: si empecemos.

Luego de unos segundos ya tenía a su nuevo equipo pokémon.

Ash: gracias profesor, recuérdeles su entrenamiento.

Prof. Oak: no te preocupes, suerte.

Ash: nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash: bueno, sal Lucario; dijo abriendo la pokeball.

Lucario: ya era hora.

Ash: ya relájate.

Lucario: el profesor dijo que ganaste, es verdad.

Ash: por supuesto, no Pikachu.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender que sí.

Lucario: que bien, también nos dijo que usaron ese movimiento.

Ash: pues sí.

Lucario: no le dijiste a nadie verdad.

Ash: claro que no, antes de irnos, Misty está aquí, así que compórtate.

Lucario: lo sé, no te preocupes me contendré de no golpearla.

Ash: con eso me basta, vamos.

Luego de eso se fue con Lucario a su lado y Pikachu en su hombro a la cafetería.

Ash: ya regrese.

Serena: ya los tienes.

Ash: sí.

Clemont: trajiste a Lucario.

Ash: sí.

Gary: ¿porque no lo usaste en tu pelea?

Ash: digamos que si lo hubiera usado, hubiera ganado muy fácil.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Ash.

Ash: bueno Serena, tienes mi boleto.

Serena: si, toma; dándole un boleto de avión.

Ash: que bien, bueno chicos nos vemos.

Misty: ya te vas.

Ash: si, solo quedan 6 meses para que se acaben las ligas de este año y si pretendo competir en las que tengo en mente, no puedo perder el tiempo.

May: ya veo.

Ash: así que nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de irse corriendo con Pikachu en su hombro y Lucario siguiéndolo.

Serena: bueno Bonnie, Clemont vamos preparándonos también.

Delia: ya se van.

Serena: si señora, tenemos que regresar a Kalos, para cuadrar las cosas de Ash y Clemont y Bonnie por el gimnasio.

Delia: ya veo.

Misty: una pregunta Serena.

Serena: si cual.

Misty: que yo sepa en los meses que viene se van a llevar acabo todas las ligas, a Ash le dará tiempo de participar en todas.

Serena: en realidad no.

Gary: y como va hacer.

Clemont: en lo que queda del año va a participar en la liga de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tesalia y Kalos.

Paul: le dará tiempo.

Bonnie: si ya que en dos meses conseguirá todas las medallas y tendrá tiempo para entrar a cada liga ya que cada una tiene un mes de diferencia.

Brock: eso es verdad pero, creen que lo logre.

Serena: eso lo veremos.

Misty: y que pasa con Kanto.

Clemont: eso es un secreto que Ash no nos ha contado.

Bonnie: si, un secreto, tal vez tenga algo planeado.

Serena: lo sabremos el próximo año.

Max: nos queda esperar.

Mientras tanto Ash ya se encontraba en el avión rumbo a Johto en primera clase.

Ash: bueno, Serena se esforzó bastante.

Lucario: sí.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que sí.

Ash: bueno no me importa, ya que es mi dinero, que pague esto, tengo mucho debido a lo de Kalos y a lo de ahora.

Lucario: por lo menos no es tacaño.

Ash: ya déjalo, voy a dormir, el viaje es de un día, luego me regañas.

Lucario: como digas.

Ash: gracias, si tienen hambre pídanle algo a la azafata.

Lucario: como órdenes.

Ash: bueno, Pikachu vigilado.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que lo haría.

Lucario: no confía en mí.

Ash: claro que lo hago, pero no se me olvida las travesuras que hacías cuando estaba dormido.

Lucario: ya madure.

Ash: eso espero; fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

Una victoria que le permitió dar a conocer su nombre nuevamente y ahora está listo para seguir adelante para cumplir su sueño y olvidar todos sus males.

¿Qué les pareció?


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Llegue a Johto

Luego de un largo viaje hacia Johto en un avión en primera clase, por fin Ash y sus pokémon habían llegado a Ciudad Malva pero cuando salieron del avión se encontraron con una tonelada de periodistas que le pedían entrevistas, él no sabía que hacer si no fuera porque la oficial Jenny y otros policías lo ayudaron para llegar al gimnasio de la ciudad, cuando llego al gimnasio eran las 5 de la mañana.

Ash: VENGO A RETAR AL GIMNASIO POR UNA MEDALLA, ASÍ QUE HABRÁN; grito en frente de la puerta para que lo oyeran, ya que tenía una gran cantidad de periodistas atrás de él, junto con muchos fans que eran retenidos por la policía, luego de unos segundos le abrió el líder.

Líder: tiempo sin verte Ash; dándole la mano.

Ash: igual Pegaso; dijo recibiendo el gesto.

Pegaso: adivinare, viniste por una batalla de gimnasio; dijo quitando su mano.

Ash: correcto, ¿qué me dices?

Pegaso: entra.

Luego de eso entro al gimnasio y llego a la arena que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del gimnasio.

Pegaso: bueno ya sabes la reglas, una batalla 3 contra 3, solo tú puedes hacer sustituciones, gana el que derrote todos lo pokémon del adversario.

Ash: bueno, empecemos.

Luego de eso se pusieron en posición y el árbitro entro.

Arbitro: la batalla de gimnasio entre Ash y Pegaso va a dar comienzo, por favor escojan a sus pokémon.

Ash: bueno yo elijo a Medicham; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Pegaso: bueno yo elijo a Xatu; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: bueno empiecen.

Pegaso: vi tu batalla en televisión.

Ash: así, ¿qué te pareció?

Pegaso: impresionante, pero no por eso me vas aganar.

Ash: eso lo veremos.

Pegaso: bueno Xatu usa Bola sombra y luego Onda ígnea.

Ash: Medicham esquívalo.

Xatu ataco a Medicham con Bola sombra pero este lo esquivo al último segundo, luego lo ataco con Onda ígnea pero este lo volvió a esquivar sin problemas.

Pegaso: impresionante, es un pokémon muy rápido.

Ash: lo sé pero eso no es todo, él es muy poderoso y te lo voy a demostrar, Medicham usa Puño fuego.

Pegaso: vuela para esquivarlo.

Medicham lo intento alcanzar pero no pudo.

Pegaso: aunque sea rápido, en aire no me puede alcanzar.

Ah: es verdad, no me queda de otra, Medicham usa meditación.

Medicham empezó a meditar.

Pegaso: no puedes hacer nada para alcanzarme.

Ash: no, es un desperdicio de energía, mejor me concentro en fortalecerlo.

Pegaso: vamos a ver si puedes, Xatu usa Tajo aéreo.

Xatu se le acerco con Tajo aéreo pero Medicham reacciona al instante en que lo tenía cerca y en ese instante lo golpeo con una poderosa Patada salto alta que dio de lleno a Xatu y lo derroto.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Medicham.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; le dijo chocando los 5.

Medicham: medi; dando a entender que estaba feliz por haber ganado.

Pegaso: buen trabajo, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: bien hecho, regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Pegaso: me engañaste, solo esperabas a que estuviera cerca para atacarme.

Ash: correcto, pero también aproveche para mejorar su ataque.

Pegaso: haz mejorado mucho.

Ash: gracias.

Pegaso: pero esto no termina aquí.

Ash: es verdad, bueno yo elijo a Dusknoir; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Pegaso: bueno yo elijo a Aerodactyl; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: que la segunda batalla empiece.

Pegaso: Aerodactyl usa Colmillo hielo.

Ash: amigo recibe el ataque.

Aerodactyl ataco a Dusknoir con Colmillo hielo y este recibió el ataque, eso sorprendió a Pegaso.

Pegaso: acaso estás loco.

Ash: no, solo aprovecho la resistencia de mi pokémon, más su fuerza.

Pegaso: a que te refieres; dijo pero luego miro como su pokémon no se separaba del de Ash ya que este lo tenía sujetado con sus manos.

Ash: amigo usa Hiperrayo.

Dusknoir ataco con Hiperrayo a quema ropa derrotando al pokémon de Pegaso.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Dusknoir.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; le dijo a su pokémon chocando los 5.

Dusknoir: dusk; dando a entender que estaba contento.

Pegaso: regresa amigo; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Ash: bien hecho regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon.

Pegaso: ya comprendí, tu estilo es esperar hasta el último segundo y contraatacar.

Ash: bueno eso es algo cierto pero...

Pegaso: no me vas a confundir ahora que conozco tu estrategia no me vas aganar, ve Pidgeot; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Ash: bueno yo elijo a Salamence; dijo arrojando la pokeball.

Arbitro: que empiece la tercera pelea.

Pegaso: esta vez empiezas tú.

Ash: cómo quieras, Salamence acabemos esto, usa Garra dragón.

Pegaso: Pidgeot espera hasta el último minuto y esquiva.

Salamence ataco con Garra dragón a Pidgeot pero este lo esquivo quedando detrás de él.

Pegaso: ¿qué te parece?

Ash: bien pero no termino, amigo usa Cola dragón.

Pegaso: ¿qué?

Salamence uso Cola dragón con Pidgeot que estaba detrás de él golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo derrotado.

Arbitro: el ganador es Ash y Salamence.

Ash: bien hecho amigo; dijo acariciando a su pokémon.

Salamence: sala; dando a entender que estaba feliz.

Pegaso: bien hecho amigo, diste todo; dijo guardando a su pokémon para acercarse a Ash; Ash buena pelea creí comprender tu estilo pero no fue así.

Ash: en realidad si lo comprendiste.

Pegaso: si, pero perdí.

Ash: pero te equivocaste en una cosa yo solo espere hasta el último segundo para esquivar o cuando recibía el ataque, se debía a que mis primeros pokémon no podían competir con la ventaja de estar volando o con su velocidad por eso espere, pero con Salamence que era rápido y poderoso empecé atacando para ganar.

Pegaso: entonces no entendí tu estilo.

Ash: te diré cuál es mi estilo, confiar en mis pokémon no importa como estén las cosas.

Sus tres pokémon se pusieron contentos al oír eso.

Pegaso: me ganaste y me enseñaste algo, ten, te la mereces; dijo dándole la medalla.

Ash: que bien, gane la Medalla Céfiro; dijo enseñándosela a sus pokémon.

Pegaso: Ash, suerte en tus próximas batallas.

Ash: gracias, muy bien amigo regresa; dijo guardando a su pokémon y saliendo del gimnasio pero cuando salió aun había reporteros y por eso la policía lo tuvo que escoltar de nuevo pero esta vez al centro pokémon, luego de llegar le da las gracias a la oficial Jenny con un autógrafo y se despide.

Joy: ¿si, en que le podemos ayudar señor?

Ash: bueno, quería saber si hay habitaciones disponibles.

Joy: si por supuesto ¿para quién?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum si es posible una habitación privada.

Joy: si claro señor Ketchum, tenga; dijo entregándole la llave de una habitación.

Ash: gracias me puede decir donde está la máquina de transferencia.

Joy: si por supuesto, está en la parte trasera a la izquierda.

Ash: gracias; luego de eso se dirigió a la sala de transferencias.

Cuando llego llamo al profesor Oak.

Ash: buenas.

Tracey: amigo hola.

Ash: hola Tracey.

Tracey: felicidades por ganar otra vez la liga naranja.

Ash: gracias, mira llamo porque necesito cambiar a mis pokémon.

Tracey: por supuesto ¿por cuáles?

Ash: quiero que me mandes a Flygon, Mightyena y Houndoom.

Tracey: por supuesto espera unos segundos.

Ash: claro.

Luego de unos segundos regreso con Daisy.

Ash: hola Daisy.

Daisy: hola Ash felicidades por ganar.

Ash: gracias.

Daisy: es verdad lo que dijo la feíta.

Ash: no sé, ¿qué dijo?

Daisy: que vas a estar ocupado lo que queda del año.

Ash: sí, creo que regresare a Kanto en Enero.

Daisy: que bien, ya que mi boda es en Marzo.

Ash: así.

Daisy: por lo que veo podrás venir a mi boda.

Ash: que bien.

Tracey: listo Ash

Ash: si empecemos.

Luego de unos segundos ya tenía a sus pokémon.

Ash: listo.

Tracey: igual acá.

Ash: entonces los veo, cuídense.

Tracey: igual.

Daisy: nos vemos; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash: bueno chicos vamos a comer.

Lucario: sí.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender lo mismo.

Luego de eso se fueron a comer pero mientras comían muchos entrenadores le pendían consejos, firmo muchos autógrafos y se tomó muchas fotos, cuando todo término se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó en la cama y llamo a Serena.

Serena: hola Ash ¿cómo estás?

Ash: nada de eso, tú fuiste la que informo que estaba en Johto; dijo furioso.

Serena: sí.

Ash: no he tenido un momento de paz.

Serena: necesitamos que tu imagen se dé a conocer.

Ash: lo sé pero no podía ser después que ganara todas las medallas.

Serena: tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo.

Ash: está bien, pero tu estas en Kalos como vas a administrar las cosas.

Serena: tú me conoces, yo no dejo nada a medias.

Ash: está bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Serena: fácil, si es una entrevista importante yo te llamo, pero si es una solicitud que te enviaron tú solo vas a dar el documento que te enviare al centro pokémon donde dice los costos de tu entrevista y cuánto debe durar.

Ash: está bien, el documento ¿cuándo lo envías?

Serena: te llegara mañana.

Ash: está bien, mira, ¿qué sabes de los demás?

Serena: Clemont y yo tenemos una cita mañana, Paul y Dawn regresaron a Sinnoh, Drew, May y Max también regresaron a Hoenn, Iris y Cilan regresaron a Teselia, tu mamá regreso con los demás a Kanto y Melody se despidió de nosotros y supongo que volvió a sus actividades normales.

Ash: ya veo, entonces te llamo mañana.

Serena: está bien, buenas noches.

Ash: igual; fue lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Lucario: estas bien.

Ash: si, pero no vamos a tener un viaje tranquilo.

Lucario: es verdad.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender lo mismo.

Ash: bueno voy hacer otra llamada antes de dormir.

Lucario: vas a llamar a Brandon.

Ash: no, llamare a Brock, a Brandon lo llame ayer y me dijo que no lo volviera a llamar hasta que lo vaya a retar.

Lucario: en verdad.

Ash: si, ¿no es así Pikachu?

El pequeño pokémon afirmo con la cabeza.

Lucario: ya veo, pero ¿porque vas a llamar a Brock?

Ash: necesito que vaya a revisar a mis pokémon donde el profesor.

Lucario: no confías en el profesor.

Ash: si lo hago, pero Brock es un doctor pokémon, además le voy a mandar una lista de entrenamiento para mis pokémon y una recetas de comida pokémon para ellos dividiéndolas en grupos para cada uno y Brock es el único que puede cocinarla.

Lucario: ya veo.

Luego de eso llamo a Brock que le contesto casi enseguida.

Brock: hola Ash.

Ash: hola Brock, lamento molestarte pero necesito pedirte un favor.

Brock: ¿cuál sería?

Ash: necesito que vayas hacer una revisión completa a todos mis pokémon.

Brock: ¡a todos! estás loco.

Ash: ve, hazme el favor y te doy una nueva receta.

Brock: eso si me interesa.

Ash: bien, pero debes preparárselas a mis pokémon primero y entrégale al profesor el nuevo programa de entrenamiento de mis pokémon.

Brock: está bien, pero me dejas en una difícil situación, mi aniversario está cerca.

Ash: mejor lleva a Joy contigo y terminaras más rápido.

Brock: estás loco como haría eso.

Ash: si lo piensas bien: mientras los revisan ella pensara que se te olvido pero luego le das la sorpresa de una cena romántica en el lago del sur.

Brock: no es mala idea pero si llegamos en la mañana terminaremos de revisar a tus pokémon para el almuerzo, que hago hasta la noche.

Ash: en verdad te falta imaginación, si eso pasa fácil le enseñas mis recetas y dices que son tuyas ella quedara maravillada con tu conocimiento y tus nuevas habilidades y tú solo tienes que decirle que eso se lo debes a ella ya que ella te ha inspirado a ser el mejor.

Brock: impresionante Ash.

Ash: gracias, entonces me haces el favor.

Brock: claro que si solo dime ¿cuándo me envías todo?

Ash: te lo envió mañana, prepare todo en el avión, si necesitas alguno de mis pokémon solo úsalo.

Brock: gracias.

Ash: no hay de que, bueno nos vemos.

Brock: está bien; fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash: bueno todo listo.

Lucario: pero te costó tus recetas.

Ash: y eso que, si me iba hacer el favor es lo mínimo que se merece.

Lucario: si tú lo dices y que vamos hacer mañana.

Ash: recuperar el tiempo perdido, iremos a 2 gimnasios mañana.

Lucario: estás seguro, los gimnasios están muy separados.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender que era cierto.

Ash: lo sé pero si tenemos entrevistas tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo.

Los dos pokémon entendieron bien a su entrenador.

Ash: además, solo tenemos dos meses para conseguir las medallas, no es mucho tiempo, tengo que conseguir las de Johto y Hoenn este mes.

Lucario: es verdad.

Pikachu: pi; dando a entender lo mismo.

Ash: bueno pero ahora vamos a dormir.

Los dos pokémon estaban de acuerdo con él y se acostaron al lado de su entrenador.

Ash: buenas noches chicos.

Lucario: buenas noches Ash.

Pikachu: pika; dando a entender lo mismo.

Luego de eso se durmió pensando en sus batallas y en sus entrevistas.

¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
